


Go Camping They Said...

by RhaesBane



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Joffrey's not so bad, M/M, Modern Westeros, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 94,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaesBane/pseuds/RhaesBane
Summary: A week away from life in the form of a camping trip with friends and strangers.Whats the worst that could happen?





	1. Let’s Go Camping (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, So this is my go to when im struggling to write my other fic.  
> Its just a bit of fun that i kinda wrote to cheer myself up one day and i got carried away... You know how it goes. 
> 
> I did upload it on FF earlier, so you may have spotted it on there already either way I hope you enjoy.

** Lets Go Camping **

 

The damn wind was already whistling through the trees as she pulled up, it had been getting gradually worse over the week, which of course lined up nicely with their camping adventure. It seemed Mother Nature wasn’t quite satisfied with just the wind, no there were thick black clouds that hugged the horizon too. _Storm Bobby was coming with a vengeance_! Camping, however, sounded like a lot of fun, the plan was a week among some of the most beautiful spots in Westeros and it seemed most of the gang was going even some she'd never met before. The trip was split into two parts starting at Highgarden, then heading up to the Eyrie for two nights. The second leg kicked off on the isle of faces in the middle of the god's eye for two more nights, then the neck for a night before finishing up in Winterfell.

The only downside she had were the people going well two people to be specific, Daario a man that shagged her best friend for inside information and Jon Snow, well he was just a knob she had the pleasure of growing up with. Still, she was looking forward to it and that was even with news that the couples were commandeering the first leg of the trip; Robb and Margaery, Arya and Gendry, Missy and Grey, and her… with Robb dragging Jon along as well. Dany remembers moaning about it, to anyone who would listen when she first found out but now… Everything was fine, well, everything except the weather! _Storm Bobby can fuck right off._

The weather was already beginning to sour her mood; just climbing out the car provided a challenge with the wind trying its best to crush her with the door. She watched Margaery sprint from the car into Robbs arms like the love-struck teenagers they wished they were. They’d been together 5 years and they were still in the damn honeymoon phase, Robb waved before grabbing Margaery's things and heading out to get bunkered down for the night. Dany spurred herself into action grabbing her things and finding a nice spot at the edge of the clearing. Pulling the tent and the polls out the sleeve, pulling out the rain tarp because with those clouds it was certain she’d need it. The ripple of thunder on the horizon froze her to the very core as the wind once more picked up, taking a moment she realized someone was missing… Arya and Gendry were at the opposite side while Robb and Marge were up near the crest by the trees, Missy and Grey were by the cars… _Ah, there he was…_ The dick was still in his car, it was his car because Robb had a Range Rover and it seems like he had left it at home, as she had. He looked… older, more mature than the last time she saw him before he joined the forces which was 6/7 years ago but he seemed just the same. That stupid smirk on his lips as he met her gaze tapped on an imaginary watch on his arm and pointed to the sky, which did nothing but make her scowl, turning on her heels but not before flipping him off to get back on with the task.

Dany shook her head trying to tame the stupid tent as it bristled with the wind catching against her ankles. _So he was some kind of fucking weather reader now?_ Straightening the damn thing out again she was halfway through the second pole before she could hear the rain quickly approaching. First against the canopy of the tree’s, then on the grass before finally her head, the rain rolling down her face before she even managed to stick her hood up. Robb and Margaery were sprinting with Arya and Gendry following after them while Grey and Missy already had their tent up. Dany decided to continue, even as a large gust of wind nearly knocked her off her feet. Scrambling to stay upright she could only stare as the rain tarp took flight, _like a bastard kite,_ flying straight up and over the tree canopy.

Stomping on the tent she closed her eyes to calm herself down and quickly began to disassemble the poles sticking them in the tent sleeve while fighting to stop the wind from taking the tent. _FOR THE LOVE OF GOD,_ she was going to lose it. Storm Bobby clearly wanted the bloody tent she was sure the bastard thing wanted to take her with it. Cursing, there was a lot of cursing from the weather to the bloody bus driver that dropped her at Margaery’s earlier that morning,

… _Go camping they said… It would be fun they said._

 


	2. Not Happening (Jon)

** Not Happening **

 

It was typical, the plans for the trip had been set in motion for a while now, and just as the dates came up so did the weather. He warned Robb before they arrived; there was no chance of getting the tents up in time his only response… _O ye, of little faith cousin._ Robb was an idiot, probably due to being dropped on his head a few too many times as a child. _No,_ as cliché as it sounds Robb was simply a fool in love. He was desperate to get here, get his tent up so he could catch up with being a week away from Margaery. All the planning was thrown out the window the minute Robb saw Margaery. They had been that way ever since they met all those years ago to the point where Jon was beginning to prefer Margaery to Robb. They both knew if a divorce was to happen, Margaery would get Greywind and he would probably include himself in that list too, but _Robb would have to pop the question first of course…_

Recently, well ever since the plans for the camping trip came to pass Margaery had been nothing but a persistent pain in the arse. He wasn’t one for plotting but somethings were more obvious than others. It started on a random Saturday night; he was sat on the sofa waiting to get picked up by Daario when Margaery rounded the corner;

_“Did you watch the game last night?”_ the question threw him off even with Robb, Margaery didn’t even pretend to care about football. The game was the Winterfell Vs Starfall in the quarterfinals of the cup, an unmissable game with two teams he supported; still, he humoured her none the less. 

_“I did yes, did you?”_ he smiled knowing she most defiantly had not

_“Oh gods no, Daenerys is back in town and she was talking about it,”_ _Okay…_ Margaery almost sounded excited, which made him feel more lost. He knew Daenerys, he couldn't say he hated the girl but she was up on the list and it seemed for whatever reason Margaery decided she wanted to try play matchmaker. _That was not happening._ He had grown to be friends with Daario and the guy was half in love with her, _he couldn’t understand that either._ However, it was highly amusing hearing of Daario’s exploitations, the man fucked her friend for information on how to seduce her and then made the mistake of calling her, her friends name just before trying to get his dick wet. Daario was a womaniser by trait, he couldn’t say how the two met but when Daario explained what happened he couldn’t help but laugh despite the itch to grab something sharp. _It was no longer his place…What does it say about Daenerys that she would willingly date a man like fucking Daario? No, that wasn’t fair either._ Margaery it seems wasn’t done bringing Daenerys up at every opportunity, anytime he bumped into her… _So much fun!_

The most memorable possibly the time she was banging on the door in a flurry of panicked nocks. He assumed something was wrong still getting dressed as he pulled the door open keys to hand only she drew past him with a smile on her face sticking the kettle on like she owned the place.

_“I need your help,”_ sliding to the dining table, he gave her his undivided attention.

_“Oh... okay,”_ she looked worried biting at her fingernails,

_“I’m supposed to be making dinner for Caitlyn, Ned and Robb but I don’t know what to cook,”_ he couldn’t help but shake his head pursing his lips to stop from laughing out loud. Aunt Caitlyn was tough on the surface but deep down she was a softie. Calming down he said the first thing that came to mind,

_“I don’t know, a burger…”_ She didn’t look convinced, seemingly mulling on the idea as she made them each a drink.

_“You know who loves burgers, Dany…” Ugh…_ He was close to banging his head on the table, It was clear that Margaery was paving the way for him to inquire more about Daenerys but that wasn’t happening. Then there were invitations to nights out, meals, birthday parties all of which he declined. If anything it made him dislike her more… So, watching the scene play out in front of him, he was rather enjoying himself. The defeat in her posture as the rain tarp picked up flying high into the trees. He sat back in his seat the humour draining as he watched her fighting with the tent. Sighing, he looked back and grabbed his raincoat. Wrapping it around his form, he fastened it up before taking a deep breath and descending into the storm. The wind plastering his hood to the side of his face as he ducked pulling the hood tighter as he navigated his way through the mud with a squelch at every step. It was a challenge to get to her though he could hear mumbles of her curses on the wind. _‘Stupid fucking thing’,_ it was hard to tame the smirk as he finally neared her, her curses much louder in her proximity. Whatever she was cursing the weather, her lost rain tarp, he knew one thing she’d be cursing him soon enough…

The surprise on her face quickly shifted to a glare before her face scrunched up as a particularly strong force of wind knocked her back though he managed to catch the tent before it could fly off. They got to work quickly folding the tent up, rolling it up cursing as they fought against the wind and the rain to get the thing in the sleeve. He took a deep breath as he handed the sleeve over; well she snatched it out of his hand.

“THANK YOU!”

"YOU'RE WELCOME," the wind died slightly and the shout seemed to echo their surroundings, she snorted grabbing her backpack and sticking up on her back. Jon realized she had a lot of stuff with her, "DO YOU NEED ANYMORE HELP?" she glanced up again pulling her handbag over her head, the tent under her arm and the cooler in her left hand.

“NOPE,” the glare dropped for a second before she turned on her heels and marched off towards Margaery’s car, the car with the fogged up windows currently rocking, _not with the wind._ He watched her go for a second before marching to his own his jeans were a little wet around the ankles but he did not really mind, especially when he could leave soon and get changed. Climbing into the car he shook his head hoping she could be at least civil for the rest of the week.

 


	3. Scouts Honour (Dany)

** Scouts Honour **

He’s changed… _he was still a cunt,_ but he'd changed, _a bit._ He was the only one of the Starks she didn’t like and that was before she knew he was friends with _fucking Daario._ It was like the most obvious friendship in the world because Daario was a cunt too. Sighing, Dany shook her head… She knew she was being unreasonable Jon wasn’t the same boy he was when they were teens like she wasn't the same girl. She was broken from her mulling by the cooler catching in the wind and colliding with her knee, wincing Dany shook her head tightening her hold on her cooler as she trudged through the mud to Margaery's car. Pulling her hood back up when the wind blew it down for the eighteenth time she stopped short frowning at the scene. _“Oh Dany, don’t bring your car. We can share, Robb will be with Jon, Missy with Grey and Arya and Gendry…”_

The windows were already fogging up, a hand pressed against the passenger window as the car rocked slightly. _Don’t bring your car Dany, Ughh…_ Anger picking up a deep chill overcoming her she glanced around for some refuge from the weather trying to dispel the chatter of her teeth. She was surrounded by couples, so, of fucking course, her only option was Jon. _Was this Margaery’s plan all along?_ How many times had Margaery needlessly brought Jon up, she hardly listened of course, why would she… _It was only Jon._

Taking a deep breath she marched towards the car, frowning as she caught his gaze as she neared it. Her boots getting bogged down with every step she took, trying to ignore the thunder and the lightning as she knocked on the passenger side window. The car opened immediately and she swallowed hard as she pulled open the door;

“I-is it okay if I s-sit with you?”

“If you want,” she pulled open the door further handing over her things before she climbed in, she wrapped her arms around herself; the car was much warmer than it was outside but it was nothing compared to the chill resonating through her bones. “Here,” He reached back behind her seat leaning over in the process, his smell, a warm spice, a hint of pine and the outdoors filling her nostrils’ before he was pulling away and placing a bundle of a towel and a blanket on her lap,

“T-thank y-you by the way,” _fuck it was cold_ , she did her best to towel dry her face and hair; everything was wet except the top of her jeans that was shielded from the rain by her coat.

“You’re welcome” his smile was tight as he starred out the window. She tried not to look at him but she couldn’t help it staring at his features each more prominent than his 17-year-old counterpart. His jaw was stronger, hair longer, the turf around his jaw even and clean and his eyes… she always, _no._

“Is this awkward for you-u?”

“Why would it be awkward for me?” _why would it be awkward for me… fuck off._

"Well, the last time I saw you…"

“You were pinned against your front door with your tongue down someone’s throat,” _at least he remembered,_

“You were gone for 3 fucking months without so much as a text,” He sprung the news that he was joining the army suddenly, there was no talking about it just a, _oh I’m joining the army. She didn’t want him to go, to leave her._ At 17 she was stupidly already picturing their future together, family, kids, marriage and then he sprung it on her suddenly.  _She remembers the anger,_ slamming the door hard in his face, not wanting to speak to him.

“I told you I was joining the army, you refused to speak with me and then I left,” 

“I was upset you stupid bastard,”

"Yeah well, I was always coming back after training,"

“So I was supposed to wait for you, forever… Your mother moved up north to be closer to your stark family. I didn’t know you were coming back…” They lived in Dorne back then and Ashara moved up north around the same time as Jon left. To her, they broke up and she was trying to move on, but when he turned up fresh from training going to his old house with little care in the world her heart shattered. He smiled and waved as the guy, _she couldn’t ever remember his name,_ kissed her against the door. _When all she wanted was…_

“Look, it doesn’t matter. That was 6 years ago now; I can’t say I care anymore.”

“You didn’t care 6 years ago; you aren’t going to care now…”

“Oh fuck off, did you want me to sprint across the road and kill the guy? I felt relief that you’d moved on so quickly. To be honest it just made everything easier…” her anger picked up, at how he sound exactly the fucking same. _He didn’t care, never had._ She hadn’t spoken to him since before he joined the army, 6 years and he was just the fucking same.

“Yup, I moved on… It was easy because you meant nothing to me,”

“You say that like I care,” _You say that like I care, cunt._

“Oh we know you don’t fucking care Jon,”

“Duly noted,”

“Prick,”

“So, do you want me to take you home or something?”

“Nope,” pulling her knees up to her chest she cocooned herself in the blanket turning her face so she could still see him. “You can start the engine, though,” he frowned looking her over before making sure the car was out of gear and starting it up. The air was cold at first though started blowing warm quickly and for that, she was grateful even though she was sure her feet were going to fall off.

“Great,” he sighed fiddling with the vents in the centre making sure they were trained on her, happy with the little mission he revved the car slightly and sat back. The silence stretched on accompanied only by the quiet hum of the engine and the rain was still heavily bouncing off the roof. The warm air blowing from the air-con was her only comfort as the windows slowly fogged up hiding them away from the world. 

“I heard your friends with Daario,”

“I heard you dated him,” He was failing to hold back a smile as he messed about with the radio. The storm and wind was so bad that it kept losing the station, _perfect weather for camping though…_

“One date,”

“The way he talks about you, the one that got away…” he whistled chuckling to himself; _he had to be joking…_

“Yeah, well I don’t put up with shit anymore,”

“Congratulations.”

“Fuck off,”

“I’m looking forward to the reunion, I think he’ll go the whole flowers, down on one knee, pleading. It’ll be pathetic and highly amusing,”

“Beats spending time with you,”

“Oh I’m sure it does Doreah,” she blinked turning to him in disgust; _it was probably a game to him. He probably put Daario fucking up to it…_ It was her first date in months, Daario was handsome, and she felt a connection to him… _It felt like he knew her,_ and she liked that so after bumping into each other for weeks, texting she went on a date with him. Dinner, dessert, and the plan was for another dessert, they left eagerly, kissing, touching though as they pulled up outside her apartment he moaned Doreh’s name into her mouth. She pulled away immediately ‘What’s wrong Doreah?’ she remembers the moment he realised, the way his eyes widened and she didn’t spare another glance his way before she left him there.

“Wow, thank you for showing me just how much of an **insensitive prick you still fucking are,** ” his eyes narrowed slightly before he sighed,

“I’m sorry,”

“No, you’re not”

“I am, It was a terrible joke, I know.” He was shaking his head, “For the record, Daario does really like you… Can’t understand why, but he does.” She watched him closely his eyes tracing her face slightly before he turned around and looked back out the window,

“Everything before the word but is horse shit, so either Daario doesn’t like me or he does and you know exactly why…” Jon snorted,

"You remembered that… Er, it doesn't work with everything, you know,"

“Sure it doesn’t,”

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to survive in this car all night with you in it,”

“Well you aren’t kicking me out,” she crossed her arms over her chest to emphasise the point, she wasn’t moving…

“Oh no, you can stay in the car, I’ll be fine,”

“You have a hotel don’t you?” it was the most obvious guess he lived somewhere up north as did all the Starks now,

"Yes, I do…"

“Don’t suppose you’re up for top and tail are you?” she chuckled at the thought of being in the same bed as him,

“Why don’t we make a deal, how many hours did your date last with Daario up until he called you Doreah?”

“3 hours,”

“That’s some sort of record for him, fucking hell…okay how about this, it’s what 8:32 give me until eleven. If you’re not happy by eleven you can have the hotel room that I booked, for the night.” he was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel looking at her as if he was trying to read her. “On top of that, I’ll keep Daario away from you for the entire trip and ill even build your tent because we know how successful you are at that,”

“And if I’m happy?”

“You have to give Daario another chance,” _Yeah… no._

“Pass,” there was no way he could make her happy, _nope, but she still wasn’t chancing it._

“He’s not that bad,”

“Well you date him then,” she knew she sounded like a child, she just didn’t care. Dany understood they were friends, it didn’t bother her but there was zero chance with Daario…

“Funny,”

“Why would me spending three hours with you, make me want to give Daario a chance, if anything I’d want to give you another one and I’d prefer to die.”

“Oh snap, I just promised Daario id try to talk him up,”

“Well you suck at that too, so well done”

“Ok so new offer, 3 hours and you have to be civil with me for the rest of the trip,”

“I’m being civil now,”

"Fine, I don't know err, a kiss…”

“You want to kiss me?” She mulled over the deal, the idea of staying in a warm room for the night, wrapped in a snuggly duvet to combat the cold. The small voice in the back of her mind conjuring the implication of her actually enjoying her time with him, there was no way she’d ever tell him, that room was hers…  _He just didn’t know it yet._

“Oh gods no, but I think it’ll drive you insane and I’m all for that,”

“You have yourself a deal, I just can’t picture a scenario where you make me happy,” he held his hand out to shake and she took it shaking his hand only he didn’t let go,

“Would you tell me even if I did?” she pressed her lips together to stop the smile threatening her lips… _might as well give me the key now._

“Scouts honour,” he rolled his eyes releasing her hand before putting the car in gear and heading out. Dany had no idea what she’d gotten herself into but she was sure of one thing, _it was going to be interesting!_

 


	4. It's a secret (Jon)

** It's a secret **

 

 _A kiss… Stupid idiot,_ he’d just given her the damn room. Being in her presence after so damn long was torture, he could remember the last time he saw her. Her eyes wide as she snogged some dude at her front door, thinking back he’d already resided himself to losing her so seeing her and him he smiled and waved. His mother moved up north but she kept the house and so while he spent his time down there closing up shop, saying goodbye to everyone but he couldn’t say goodbye to her so he didn't. she’d hated him since he told her and he didn’t care.. _doesn’t care._ Jon kept his eyes on the road trying to think of where to go, time slipping through his fingers as he thought back to the conversation Margaery brought up way back when.  _‘Oh, Dany loves burgers…'_ pressing his lips tightly together he mulled over the option he knew were around here before finally deciding. _Was this a date? Gods he hoped she didn’t think it was… If for whatever reason it was,_ it was going to be an awful one!

Pulling onto the main road they drove in silence for a time, he knew his time was running low but it didn’t do well to speed around here in known deer territory. It wouldn’t be a good idea to hit Bambi in an attempt to cheer his ex-girlfriend up… _Jesus,_ everything about this night was a mess.

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a secret”

“You’re not a secret murderer are you?”

"Well, I guess you'll find out eventually,"

 “Woah, was that a joke?” she gasped moving her hand to her heart in feigned surprise, “Who are you and where’s the dour Jon gone?”

“Oh no, I’m trying to charm your pants off,”

“Oh so first a kiss, now you want my pants off…”

“You wish,”

“Yeah of course I do,”

“Oh shut up, we’re here,” turning the corner he watched the smile stretch across her face as the yellow glow of the McDonalds sign illuminated her face. Somehow she’d become more beautiful over the years, she was more mature, cheeks more fuller, eyes brighter. Those beautiful ey-… _Stop it._ As they parked up, they quickly put their jackets on before making a mad dash through the rain to the automatic doors. He couldn’t help but chuckle when she closed her eyes standing under the heaters by the door only to realise they weren’t on. _They turned them off during the night, customers’ expectations are rather low when they turn up at stupid o’clock pissed out of their head._

“I’m going to try and dry off in the bathroom,” she turned and headed toward the bathroom without another word. Taking a moment to straighten out his head Jon turned his attention to the counter the place was a ghost town with a few staff member mulling around. Taking a moment to decide what to get he chose a Happy meal with two large hot chocolates. He had no idea what he was doing anymore, _their ship had sailed_ but that didn’t mean they couldn’t be friends, or at least try to be for a week at least. Standing at the counter he waited patiently for the employee to finish their task before they approached and quickly went about gathering his order. It wasn’t long before he handed over the cash and moved to a table as far away from the doors as he could get. Daenerys emerged from the bathroom a moment later with her hand in her pockets and a frown on her face as she headed over, he could hear the squelch of her boots as she approached stopping at the edge of the table.

“I’m guessing warming up didn’t go as planned?”

“Gee, you think?” he pushed the hot chocolate towards her and she frowned again, “I said I’d order myself,” _gods she was stubborn…_

“No one’s stopping you,” he had to look away as she rolled her eyes, he so desperately wanted to laugh reigning himself in as she was squeezing between him and the table and taking the seat on his right side. She cradled the hot chocolate as if her life depended on it, pulling off the lid and closing her eyes as the steam bathed her face.

"Thank you by the way,"

"You're welcome, hopefully, that'll warm you up. I'm not sure how much more moaning about the cold I can take," he shook his head opening the happy meal box and picking at the chips freezing as she reached over pressing the back of her hand against his throat. _‘Fucking hell’_ it was a murmur before her head was pressed against his shoulder.

“Oh, don’t look like that; I’m sharing your warmth. Survival 101 you share body heat in dire circumstances. Hypothermia is killer,” it broke him from his trance, his brain trying to come up with a retort though struggling.

“Pretty sure it’s more effective if you remove your clothing,”

“Oh you’re right, I should really look for someone to do that with,” he snorted at her teasing tone hesitating to wrap an arm around her as if he was stroking a wild cat. She snuggled closer, his brain already ignoring every thought and feeling going through his body as they sat picking at the small happy meal sharing it, he even offered her the first bite of the cheeseburger… _big mistake._ It was the biggest bite he’d ever seen staring at her wide-eyed as she laughed and covered her mouth with her hand. _She was adora-bitch…That was his burger, ah no…_ her laugh was contagious and he quickly found himself laughing with her. The food was gone quickly and soon they only had the toy left, some sort of Lego bracelet. He swallowed hard as she offered her wrist, helping her to put it on.

All too suddenly they were heading back out into the cold running back to the car and climbing in, it surprised how quickly the time slipped by with her. It was now 23:05 and he was disappointed that it had gone so quickly. 

“How much do I owe you?” the question pulled him from his haze as he started the car up to get the engine going and warm for her.

“Did you enjoy your time with me?”

“It was on par with the date Daario took me on,” he wasn’t sure how to respond to that… did that mean it was good, or bad? _It really didn’t matter…_ She was having the room, and he was okay with that. “I still hate you, but it wasn’t that bad, say Daario’s was a 0 out of 10, yours was a 2,”

“Wow thank you so much,”

“Maybe a 3,” she flipped open her purse and handed him half the money he paid for the drinks and food.  He wasn’t that surprised with her answer at all…

“Keep your money,” he refused to take it and she narrowed her eyes trying to forcefully put it in his hand. Pushing her hand away he shook his head,

“Fine” Daenerys rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest in a huff a smile playing at the corner of her lips before she turned to face him properly “So where is this hotel room I’m staying in?”

“15 minutes away, Roses’ Inn”

“Not bad,”

“I hope you know it isn’t anything special,”

“Warm bed, that’s all I need,”

“Fair enough” he shrugged not really sure what to say. He just hoped that they had another spare room,

“Are you moody with me?” _what?_

“No of course not,”

“Don’t worry ill bring you a pillow down” she smiled and patted his thigh mockingly only he shook his head pulling away from the carpark towards the hotel,

“Your kindness is appreciated,”

“You want the chance to win your room back?” Would she give him the chance? There was no way he was sleeping in the car, if he had to fork out about £50 so be it…  “Heads or tails,”

“What are the odds?”

“If you win, you get the bed; I’ll sleep on the floor. If I win I get the bed, you sleep in the car,”

"It's okay I'll just get another room," she frowned mulling over his words,

“No, no extra room. Come on deal with me… ” _Deal with you?_ The comment must have flown over her head as she grabbed a coin from before. _Though to deal with her would involve a marooned island in the middle of the ocean where he could leave her…_

“Why can’t I sleep on the floor?”

“Because this is more amusing, here you can even flip for it.” _More amusing,_ she just liked tormenting him. He gestured the steering wheel glancing her way as she flipped the coin before covering it with her other hand, “Go on, call it,”

“Heads,” she uncovered her hand and he shook his head pulling into the parking garage. _It was always going to be tails…_ Daenerys was chuckling to herself as he parked up, even as she climbed out of the car and grabbed her bag,

“Well at least you tried; I’ll see you in the morning,” she winked before closing the door and marching off.


	5. Cuddle a Cactus (Dany)

** Cuddle a Cactus **

 

 _He was still a prick, he was, okay, no he wasn’t._ Dany realised her mistake pretty quickly heading back to the car, only Jon had a huge smirk on his face and as she tried to open the door she realised why. _It was locked._ She gave him the puppy dog eyes, hugging herself because she was freezing and he caved opening the doors. She was actually nervous as he fished in his wallet for the key card to the room, snatching the key from his fingers she bit her lip almost sprinting to the elevator. The bet was won and yet she knew she wouldn’t be letting him sleep in the car, they were adults, they could do this. Dany was rather proud of herself when she managed to get all the way to the elevator before she turned around, unable to stop herself from laughing at the big brown puppy dog eyes and the pout on his face. The elevator doors opened and she climbed in suppressing a smile as she beckoned him with her finger, she could see him roll his eyes before he made to move. She turned away as the doors started to close debating if she was being a little too mean only his hand catching the sensor stopped the train of thought. 

 “That was mean,”

 “You should be grateful”

 "Oh, I am…" Daenerys leaned back against the mirrored wall; she couldn’t believe she was actually going to a hotel room with Jon. _Nothing was happening they were simply old friends sharing a bed._ “I knew you were a softie,” she swatted his hand away, stopping herself from falling into the lull of him.

 “You’re still sleeping on the floor,” he looked amused

 “Is this the same as me sleeping in the car?”

 “No, we can share the bed like adults,” she took a deep breath before meeting his gaze, “If you try anything I won’t hesitate to stab you,” his face contorted before he caught himself sticking his hands up in surrender,

 “I wouldn’t dream of it,”

"Good," the ding of the elevator signalled it was time to exit and following the signs she found their room 216 on the far right-hand side of the corridor. Clambering through the door the room offered little in terms of warmth and she felt cold again as she had a look around. There was a feature wall painted gold with the outlines of a rose on it, against the wall was a small double bed with a bedside table at each side. In the bottom corner was a small chair. There were bars against the windows; possibly, to stop people from jumping but the windows themselves didn’t offer much of a view. A door the front wall signalled a bathroom but she was disappointed there was no shower.

 “You couldn’t pick a room with a shower?” Nothing in that moment sounded better than a scorching hot shower.

 “I’m sorry your majesty if the room is not up to your lofty standards,”

 “I’m really cold,”

 “Do you ever stop complaining?”

 “It’s too cold to stop complaining,” he still had a smile on his face even as he shook his head,

 “Why not get ready for bed and wrap yourself in the duvet?”

 "Fine," heading into the bathroom Dany brushed her teeth before getting ready for bed, her pyjamas' of choice was a fluffy grey onesie with Red dragons that would hopefully warm her up but she wasn't hopeful. Exiting the bathroom Jon it seemed had already picked the right-hand side of the bed though looking at the grimace on his face it wasn’t anything pleasant. Climbing into bed it felt like a damn bouncy castle with every tiny movement sending a ripple along the surface. As Jon climbed up the bed shifted again as she rolled back and forth to get comfy, it was no use. Even as Jon returned from the bathroom wearing a T-shirt and shorts she still hadn’t been able to get comfy. She was getting sick of cold the duvet offered nothing and this damn mattress was awful, it did nothing but frustrate her to the point where she was simply glaring at the ceiling as Jon climbed back into bed sending yet another ripple her way. _It was better to focus on the cold than other things…_

Sighing Dany reached out with her arm to check if he was warm, it was a hunch that panned out as she didn’t even have to touch him to feel the warmth radiating off him. Rolling over, she shifted as close as she could without touching him feeling the warmth radiate off him as if he was the damn sun. Refusing to care she gently lifted her very cold hand and pressed it against his arm stroking his skin in hopes of absorbing his heat. Jon rolled over suddenly, so fast she didn’t have the time to retract her hand, fingers tracing muscle and…

 “No touching,” she was staring at his chest looking for the foreign line her fingers touched, looking for it on his T-shirt before she shook her head and met his gaze,

 “You’ll do well to remember that,” she replied on instincts wondering if she could get through the night, as she felt her walls lowering. _This was stupid…_ she should have just got in Margery’s car and ruined their fun.

 “What about you,”

 “Never did I say I couldn’t touch you,”

 “Why would you want to touch me?” _Oh,_

"Well, as you may know, I'm cold and you happen to be warm. You are my only source of warmth unfortunately so I'll just have to make do," she smiled, clearing her mind of everything else and focused on that, "Don't worry I still think you're a prick,"

 “Oh, aren’t you a little charmer,”

 “Can I trust you to spoon without being a pervert?”

 “Serial killer and now a pervert, what’s next?”

 “I don’t know, you tell me”

 "Well, in that case, I'd prefer to spoon a puffer fish," she chuckled softly pushing at his chest, his muscle firm under her fingers,

 “For the record Jon, I’d prefer to cuddle a cactus,”

 “Cuddling now, thought we were talking about spooning,”

 “You don’t half make things difficult, I’m sure I’ll be able to cope” Dany rolled over in a huff knowing damn well she was getting what she wanted.  It always happened… _always,_ peering over her shoulder she met his amused gaze.

 “Wait did you think id chase you?” he said it with humour but it bit at her all the same,

 "No, some things never change…" His eyes widened though she turned away before he could say anything, cursing herself for saying anything as he rolled over. _It was in the past,_ even so, her eyes burned and she closed them trying to settle and go to sleep so she could put this nightmare behind her. As she relaxed she realized how uncomfortable she was, bobbing not unlike a buoy on the ocean. Rolling back over, moving forwards, backwards all in the attempt to get comfy.

 He sighed loudly, turning his head to look at the ceiling but not facing her, “Do you ever keep still?”

“This has to be the worst mattress ever made,” _it was,_ she was sure of it some sort of mix between a water mattress and a feather one with blotches of memory foam thrown in for shits and giggles.

 “It’s not helped with you rolling backwards and forwards every 3 seconds,”

 “Well I’m sorry I can’t get fucking warm or comfortable,” she was unsure who sighed the loudest as he rolled over again,

 “Permission to touch you?”

 “Are you trying to get in my pants again?”     

 “You’re not wearing pants,” _How did he know that?_ His arm encircled her pulling her back into his warmth, and she relished in it.

“How did you know I’m not…” _You’re wearing a onesie dummy,_ she could feel her face flush, “Want to get under my Onesie then?” she smiled at his scoff,

 “You sure do like teasing me,”

 “I know how uncomfortable it makes you,”

 “And you’re the one blushing like a strawberry,”

 “I’m not blushing,”

 “Turn around then,” she rolled willingly in his arms knowing she was way too close, his eyes were way to close, his lips…

 “Aww look at your rosy cheeks,” he poked her cheek with his finger

 “Shut up,”

 “Make me,” his tongue darted out to lick his lips and she caught his gaze,

 "If this is one of those moments you assumed id kiss you to shut up, you were wrong" he scrunched up his face as if it was the worst thing he could think of,

 “Oh you hate me enough to continuously extend your time with me, and well I’d prefer to kiss a dog,” _it’s called surviving smart arse…_ The toss-up between the warm bed her mind had conjured up and the car, it was a no brainer… _as for the dog comment…_

“You’re still a cunt,” she rolled away from him, moving back against him and ending up on his pillow, _which was conveniently better than hers._

“Just a cunt you enjoy cuddling up to,”

 “I’m not even bothering to reply to that,”

 “That is a reply…”

 “I swear to god just go to sleep,” he was so annoying, _still annoying._ He was still a pain in the ass too and yet she fucking missed this, _him._ He was different sure but the same and no matter how much she thought it would be awkward seeing him again it wasn’t, not really… Dany could feel her anger slowly fade and she clenched her jaw tightly grappling with it to stay, _he was still a cunt…_

_…Wasn’t he?_  

 


	6. Morning Bea… Oh. (Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning after...

** Mornin Bea... Oh. **

 

That scent, flowers that just seemed to surround him, as if he was standing in a warm meadow. The press of her warm frame nestled against his side… _Oh_ _._ Her head tucked under his chin, her arm thrown over his side and her leg hooked over his, _ugh._ If this wasn’t fucking torture he didn’t know what was, _at least she’s warm._ Maybe he was wrong, he didn’t just dislike her, he really hated her. The stupid easy smiles, the mischief in her eyes, the teasing, her presence, _yep he definitely hated her._ Checking the time, it was just going on six, way too early to get up yet. Today was going to be a long and tiring day but it was going to be worth it. Shifting slightly he pulled the duvet up pausing as she stirred burrowing her face against his neck, _like that was fucking normal…_

 _‘Drogon, down’_ it was a mumble as her nose brushed his neck and she sighed drifting back off to sleep. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from cursing, _was she fucking with him? Was she awake and clearly tormenting him?_ Sighing, he pulled the duvet around them before closing his eyes and trying to get a few more hours sleep.

It was 08:06 when he next woke to her knee pressing into his bladder, he wasn’t sure how she did it but she was at the opposite side of him. Her head under his chin, her arm across his chest and that _bastard_ knee resting on his bladder with her foot wedged between his legs. _Who sleeps like fucking that?_ It didn’t really matter, all he knew was that he couldn’t take it much longer. Waking her up was like nigh on impossible with mumbles and nattering until she finally opened her bea-sleep crusted eyes.

 “Oh, good morning,”

“It wasn’t a nightmare, fantastic” her voice was hoarse from sleep as she closed her eyes again and snuggled back down.

“You look like a nightmare,” it was the furthest thing from the truth, but he wouldn’t tell her that. 

“You’re the last person id strive to look good for,”

“Can you even look good?” he was fighting the grin that was desperate for released as she looked up to glare at him,

“You’re awfully brave with my foot so close to your balls,” she held his gaze as she moved her foot slightly between her legs, though he kept his face neutral. _Yes, he was hard but that was morning wood and had nothing to do with her._ His main concern was her fucking knee.

"Speaking of would you mind moving your knee, it's digging into my bladder,"

“Like this?” she dug her knee in further and he winced bowing off the bed until he was sat up. Climbing to his feet quickly and heading to the bathroom to relieve himself. When he returned to bed he was cold, and annoyed but he felt better a little surprised when she shuffled back until she was pressed against him again ‘Sorry,’ she sounded like a chastised kid, though he didn’t say anything wrapping an arm around her and enjoying her warmth. The soft warmth of her fingers brushing the back of his hand froze him to his very core,

“How are your hands so cold?”

“Generator doesn’t kick in until after midday,” it was true; regrettably, it took longer than usual to frame himself in the mornings. It was the popping of buttons, his heart picking up as she pressed his hand against the soft warmth of her flat stomach. He was sure his head was going to explode, the knowledge that she had nothing underneath it only adding fuel to the fire as he pul- she leaned back against his chest. Jon was trying to stop himself from doing anything stupid, even as he stroked her stomach in circles slowly, the circles growing larger, drawing over her skin in a downward trajectory,

“What do you think you’re doing?” she smacked the back of his hand like his was a naughty child but she didn’t move to pull his hand away, simply moved it back above her belly button,

“Warming my hands,”

“Of course you were,” There was no doubt about it, she could feel his cock press against her back as he brushed her hair with his nose looking for the warmth of her throat.  Hands moving slowly over the expanse of her soft skin he realised quickly she wasn’t wearing a bra either as his fingers brushed the underside of her breast.  Dany laughed rolling over on the bed so he couldn’t touch her and squashing his hand against her stomach. “Just warming your hand huh?” she scoffed climbing to her feet and moving to the bathroom. _What the fuck did he just do? Poison, she was like fucking poison, corrupting him until he was like putty in her hand._ He was always weak when it came to her, he thought the years would help but they clearly fucking hadn’t. He was still mumbling curses when she climbed into bed and snuggled up to him like nothing really mattered, _did it? Did it mean anything?_ They were simply just friends… _barley._

They spent more time cuddling and talking, catching up against, going against every voice in his head that said _run._ Soon enough they were getting dressed and heading to the car, only he needed to drop the key card at the reception along the way. Standing there seeing all the bloody signs he couldn’t help asking about the swimming pool. 'I'm sorry sir but access to the swimming pool is not included under the bronze room,' the way the woman looked only managed to piss him off, the scowl as if he wasn't worthy of talking about the pool much less swimming in it. Smiling tightly he grabbed Dany's hand pulling her towards the exit only just out of sight he pulled her around at towards the swimming pool pushing her towards the doors to the women's changing rooms,

“Jon, we can’t” she looked worried though he couldn’t see why.

"I fancy a shower. You can wait in the car if you want," he fished in his pocket for the keys and held them out for her, she rolled her eyes turning to head into the bathroom before she paused again and turned around,

“Seriously, who are you?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he winked before dashing into the changing rooms, it was thrilling sneaking around… It wasn’t like someone was going to ask to see his room key as he was stood in a shower cubicle washing his balls. It was a quick shower and he towel dried his hair as best he could before waiting for her outside and trying to put some semblance into his hair. She emerged laughing, crouching and running her fingers through his hair and helping to pull it back, a shy smile on her face as she all but flew to her feet when she realized what she was doing. Last night she’d somehow destroyed all his barriers, laid waste to all his anger and left him in a sea of vulnerability where he knew one thing… _He’d fucking missed her._ Yet he squashed the thought, grabbed the mortar and started to build a new wall as they moved to the car. Climbing into the car they headed to the carvery around the corner to grab everyone breakfast sandwiches’ Arya and Robb were easy and Dany- _Ugh…_ Daenerys, Miss Targaryen was able to fill in for everyone else. Heading back to camp he couldn’t help but dread it.

He could see it now, the jokes and the teasing. _The teasing would be unbearable…_ The other thing was how she would become, here in their bubble, _it was more like a pit,_ she was civil but with her friends, she was likely to revert back to her bitch persona. The field was more like a damn swamp as he drove up the banking back to the other cars, everyone was still in their cars from the look of it but as soon as they pulled up he could see Robb climbing out the car with Margery looking rough as fuck. Turning he caught Da- Daenerys staring at the box of drinks on her lap,

“You’re still a cunt,” she looked at him pointedly, “ **But,** thank you for putting up with me last night,” he couldn’t help but scoff as she failed at repressing the smile on her bea-lips.

“Don’t worry, I hated every second of it,” she shook her head, eyes bright and lo- _ugh,_ “ _But, I survived,_ ” she scoffed then climbing out the car with the drinks only to turn back before she closed the door.

“Fuck off,” the door closed and she flipped him off again as she marched off to the table. Jon followed after her with the sandwiches' off the back seat and a blanket for the bench. Flattening the blanket on the bench he took a seat as everyone else emerged from their cars each looking as bad as the other... _At least they kept each other warm._

“Where did you two get off to last night?” asked Margaery,

“Well seen as you lot left me in the middle of the damn storm with that Knob,” she had the audacity to point at him. _It wasn’t like he fed her, gave her a ride or shared his room with her, should have left her in the field._

“Language,” Grey looked amused  from where he was sat eating his sandwich, though Jon tried to simply focus on his own,

“You didn’t answer the question,” The innocence in  Missy’s voice is what made him look up, he wished he didn’t the smug faces were annoying.

"McDonald's," he decided to answer for her, they went to McDonald's.

"12 hours in McDonald's?" Arya scrunched her face exchanging a look with Missy who looked at Margery, _like some kind of great conspiracy._ Not to mention 12 hours, was she watching the clock or something?

“Well obviously not,” he rolled his eyes at his cousin, only she rolled her eyes right back.

“We shared a room,”

“I bet you did,” Margery winked and he contemplated throwing the rest of his sandwich at her head,

“Ugh, been there, done that, got the T-shirt, burnt the T-shirt, now I’d prefer to die,” despite her little rant a deep blush covered her cheeks and Margery looked at him with what could only be described as a knowing look. _There really wasn’t anything to know…_

“So how was it?” he nearly choked on his drink, as he sat up and glared at Robb, _of course, he couldn’t just keep his mouth shut._

“Fuck off Robb, nothing happened,”

“He defiantly didn’t get any… he’s grumpy,” he glared at Arya before he glanced around the table in disbelief as they laughed at his expense even Daenerys, _the bitch._

“Wow, you must have had quite the night watching out for me, Gendry mustn’t have been doing much to keep you occupied…” she blushed like a maid before her eyes narrowed and she was scowling at him,

"Wow, thanks a lot." Gendry shook his head and Jon reached over patting on the shoulder in sympathy of his awful sex life. Gendry laughed brushing his hand away only with the look on Arya's face he knew it wasn’t the end of it. Thankfully they ate quickly before retreating back to their cars to sort out the gear they needed for the vale, it was a few hour trek up to the vale so they needed to make sure they had everything beforehand. Daenerys came and thankfully fucked off back to Margery’s car… Emptying his things he started fresh on his rucksack making sure he had the essentials clothes, spare clothes, toothbrush, and toothpaste. His rain tarp was wrapped tightly and put inside the bag too with two blankets. The bag wasn’t big enough for his sleeping bag but he rolled it up and attached it to the top of his bag using the string while the bottom would be where he secured his tent after he sorted the pockets out. 

They were staying for two night but it was always safer to pack extra. Better to have and not need than need and not have. Glancing up as Arya revved up the car, he winked as she flipped him off a shit eating grin on her face as she pointed ahead. Turning slightly, eyes widening he couldn’t react quick enough as the car jostled over his tent. The crunches of the poles were answer enough and he closed his eyes to calm down. When he opened his eyes he glared at her, her face dropping slightly before she shrugged and drove off.

He didn’t want to check the tent, _if he didn’t check it, it wasn’t broken…_ He watched Arya disappear down the dirt road a small voice in the back of his head hoping she collided with a tree, not hard enough to hurt her but maybe hard enough to break the car. Robb was at his side looking at the tent if it was some kinds of dead animal a moment later, a slight grin on his stupid face. 

“You poked the bear” _poked the fucking bear._ He wasn’t in the mood for this, so he grabbed the tent and threw it in the boot of the car half tempted to call it quits and head home. A part of him didn’t want to so he decided to check the condition, a tiny part of him hopefully though the majority of him resigned to the fact he’d need to stop off somewhere to buy a new fucking tent. _Thanks, Arya!_ “You just had to open your mouth,”

“Fuck off Robb!”

“Is it fixable?” looking at the cracked pipes _, no, the tent would collapse the minute he put the damn thing up._   Annoyed was an understatement, as stuffed the pieces back in the sleeve and threw it in the bin.

“Sometimes I think you’re being stupid on purpose,”

“Calm down bro,”

“Please just give me a minute,” he needed some time, it wouldn’t be a good idea to punch Robb in the face so soon into the journey. _It’s not his fault…_  He knew Robb meant well but he didn’t really care at that moment. Taking a deep breath he slammed the boot shut and climbed in, he needed to find somewhere that sold damn tents. Any outdoor goods store would be good, hells even a supermarket, and then he would figure out a way to pay Arya back… Scrolling through the ‘near me' section he looked for stores that sold tents.

Knock – Knock – Knock

Glancing up, he rolled his eyes frowning at the amused look on Dany’s face, _Just great… She was here no doubt to rub his face in the shit show that was his tent._ Jon didn’t even bother to open the car and turned back to his phone.

“Open the door you prick, I want to talk to you,” he glanced over as she looked at him expectedly and he opened the car,

“I was going to say sorry about the tent but you dissevered it,” he didn’t bother giving her an answer turning his attention back to his phone,

“Er I was thinking, would you like a make a deal. I need a ride up to the Eyrie and you need a tent so you give me a lift and ill share my tent,”

“You actually want me to share your tent,”

“Well no, but I need a ride because if I have to hear any more sexual innuendo’s between Robb and Marg I may lose my mind. It’s a big tent, fits like 6 people so I’m sure you’ll be able to squeeze your ego in there,” he watched her ramble on in the adorable blush crossing over her cheeks, she shook her head as she continued. “I also may need to borrow your rain tarp,” he laughed then remembering the wind that took hers,

“Of course you can have a lift but are you sure you want to share your tent, I mean sharing a room is one th-”

“We’ve shared much more than a bed before, I’m okay with sharing a tent if you are,”

“Well I’m hoping I can find a store open to buy one, but if not id be grateful if I could. Well until Sansa can bring me one on Wednesday?” _Daario was arriving on Wednesday…_ There was no way he was getting in the way of that shit show… _No matter what it was going to be hilarious._

“Okay deal,” they shook hands and he smiled shaking his head as she climbed out the car and went to grab her things to put back in the car. _So now, they were sharing a tent…_ Looking at the stores nearby most of the outdoor goods stores were up in the north, there were two in the Stormlands and one in Kings Landing but none between where they were in the Reach and the destination in the Vale, _typical…_


	7. Just Drive (Dany)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One for the road...

** Just Drive **

_Idiot, she was a stupid idiot._ Crazy, reckless and utterly lost when it came to Jon, _again…_ Last night was innocent and the morning was no different despite his cold hands on her skin, she could still feel the brush of his thumb grazing the curve of her breast. If she was honest with herself, she craved his touch, _yep, she would love to punch him in the nose. No,_ a part of her, _like a very, very, very_ small part of her enjoyed their time together. Was it enough to share her tent with him? Absolutely not, but Arya kind of forced her hand and it wasn’t like Robb and Margery’s open signs of affection wasn’t annoying her either. Jon was always warm on a night, and now was no different. She couldn’t explain why she pressed against him in McDonald's, it was instinct, her body acting on its own… _No, it was survival, she would have pressed against anyone in that situation…_

The lyrics ‘I came in like a wrecking ball’ had never been more appropriate, in less than 24 hours Jon had come back into her life and made everything feel different. _It was like he'd performed experiments on her mind when she was asleep and now she had someone else's brain,_ because she really was struggling to find her fire. _He was still a cunt. There, there it was…_  

They set off heading towards the Vale at 10:25, she felt nervous this time and the silence was awkward as he did that thing that Robb did, _brooding they called it._ He never used to do it, or at least she couldn’t remember him doing it… _Shit, maybe that’s what it was…_ This was a completely new Jon, designed in a factory somewhere, _that could explain a lot actually..._ She knew he was still annoyed with Arya, the girl defiantly took things too far this time, but Dany couldn’t say she minded much. _Would spending time with him be that bad?_ If you’d asked her 24 hours ago the answer yes, there were so many more painful ways to spend her time, _tortured, set on fire, even spending time with fucking Daario._ Now though…

Still, Jon was looking out for department stores that sold tents like a hawk as they headed North East, with him slowing the car down to check any and all storefronts they passed. It was annoying, the desperation in him looking for a tent, _so he didn’t have to share with her._ Dany understood why, they weren’t even friends at this point, merely acquaintances, sore points from the past that no matter how hard you try to forget, you never do.

“What’s wrong with you?” she turned to look at him reeling herself back, not really sure which way her anger counter was pointing,

“Nothing,”

“All frowny, and silent, what’s up?”

“Have you been watching me intently Jon?”

“Well when you look like the back end of a bus, what do you expect,” she rolled her eyes punching him hard on his arm, more annoyed that it only made him laugh harder. _Ah, there it is again…_

“Can we stop at a shop or something, I need a break from you,” they stopped at the traffic lights and he tapped at the tom-tom setting the destination to the nearest shop.

“There’s a supermarket 10 minutes away, will you be able to last that long?”

“Sure whatever,” a scoff was his only reply as they continued with their journey arriving at the supermarket 10 minutes as Jon said. The carpark was bristling with the old crones doing the morning shop and it took another 10 minutes to find a bloody parking space, which seemed to be as far away from the fucking door as humanly possible. Dany was more annoyed that she was bothered, bothered that he didn’t want to share a tent with her. Sharing the bed last night was more intimate than sharing a tent, they had their own sleeping bags so it wasn’t like they’d be touching or anything… _They’d simply have the same roof over their heads._ Another thing that was annoying her was the deal, _‘A kiss…’ if she enjoyed herself, and deny it all she wanted she fucking did enjoy herself._

Climbing out the car, she loitered at the front of the jeep pacing backwards and forwards trying to calm herself down. _It was just a kiss…_ As he climbed out she closed the distance, ignored the alarms, the voice ringing in her head, cupped his jaw and pressed her lips firmly to his. _A simple peck to the lips, nothing more._ Still, she couldn’t help laugh at the dumbfounded look on his face as she pulled away, the humour fading at the look in his eyes. Heartbeat picking up, eyes widening as he pulled her back against him, his dark gaze holding her captive as his tongue grazed over his lips, _fuck._ He was leaning in then _, no, yes, NO, YES, **NO,** _she ducked away from him trying to pull herself together, clearing her throat before he turned back towards him.

“I owed you that, doesn’t mean I want to kiss you ever again,”

“So you did enjoy yourself,”

“You kept to your end of the deal, so I thought I’d keep to mine,”

“Interesting… ”

“How?” Jon simply shrugged nodding towards the doors. It felt like a trek just to cross the carpark thanking the nicer drivers for letting them cross the roads and biting her tongue at rude old grannies clearly in a rush. They moved through the supermarket just as fast, stopping on the aisle with outdoor goods so Jon could look for a new tent. Unfortunately, for him, there was only one tent available, a fun size tent for children to play in, in a back garden. She very much doubted he’d fit in it and the slight annoyance showed on his handso-stupid face as he cursed Arya under his breath for what must have been the thousandth time. 

“I’m okay with sharing you know,” _she didn’t really know why she felt the need to reaffirm that,_

“I thought you’d want your privacy,” _hardly any privacy in a nylon fucking tent,_ he was annoying, _so fucking annoying…_

“If you don’t want to share with me, that’s fine,” _It was…_ It didn’t bother her in the slightest. They ended up scouring around the isles not really looking for anything in particular though she did find some colour changing fire crystals that she couldn’t help but stick in the basket. Jon stuck a multi-tool in their shared basket and some fruity cereal bars. They even ended up treating the rest of the guys to a cute enamel mug each adorned in white with a white falcon plastered on the front that would be perfect for hot chocolates around the campfire.  

 "I didn't say that by the way," they were at checkout now stuck in a queue because they picked the one-day self-checkout was under bloody maintenance. Dany turned towards him as he smiled down at her; they were boxed in between two trolleys waiting to pay. _Whenever the woman stopped going through her booklet of coupons._ Still, she had no idea what he was talking about and the confusion on her face must have shown as he continued, "I didn't say I don't want to share with you," _Oh… He was still thinking about it._

 “Look the way I see it, It’s only a tent, and I need your rain tarp anyways,” _stupid bloody wind,_ it still annoyed her and even having a look in the morning there was no sign of it.

“Okay, okay deal,” he smiled and she fought the pull of him as they finally moved to the front of the queue. The clerk sped through scanning their items and Jon paid for it all on the card as if they were a couple... _Yeah, let’s not open that can of worms._ Grabbing the receipt, she worked out how much she owed him before fishing in her purse for the cash and handing it over, or tried to. He was shaking his head batting her hand away only she ended up sticking it in his back pocket. Allowing herself a moment to appreciate the curve of his arse, _stop it…_ That’s defiantly grown, taking a step back she ignored the voices again as he walked in front of her and she took her time in admiring the view. 

Sticking the bags in the boot she climbed into the car in some ways dreading the next few hours of trekking up the Eyrie, trying to think of a way to make it more fun. The idea of racing up the Eyrie couldn’t be shook and as Jon climbed into the car, so she sprung it at him,

“Are you up for a wager?” he sat back in his seat glancing over with suspicion as he started the car up 

“Depends on the terms,”

“What do you want, I mean id kiss you. I wouldn’t sleep with you though,” It didn’t matter regardless of what he picked, she’d be winning. Just like the bed last night, _he’d already lost, he just didn’t know it._

“Okay, you have to kiss me whenever I want,” _Oh he was adorably soft, no,_ he misjudged the limitations of his own power. He could have made her done whatever he wanted…

“That’s fair, and if I win you have to do whatever I say for the rest of the night,” _Oh, tonight was going to be a laugh…_

“I’m guessing we’re racing up the Eyrie,”

“Damn right, you got a problem with that?”

“Oh, no… I knew you were crazy enough to come up with something like that,” he was grinning and she found herself almost drawn to his lips, 

“Shut up, you dick.” Gathering herself quickly she sat up straighter “So do we have a deal?”

“You bet we do,” At first he reached out with his hand, she shook it, the next her lips were pressed against his, his tongue tracing her bottom lip, and she was opening her mouth. The warmth spreading through her veins at the taste of mint on his tongue. The butterflies fluttering away in her belly as she closed her eyes. _Oh, gods._ Dany’s mind was a blank warm haze as she grappled to get closer losing herself in the kiss. Catching herself, way too late, _no,_ pulling away she sat back in her seat taking steady deep breaths trying to calm her erratic breathing. _Fuck, this was going to be harder than she thought._

 


	8. Humpty Dumpty (Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climb...

** Humpty Dumpty **

 

There are points in life where you do something and regret them instantly and kissing Daenerys was not one of them, _yes it was. She was like a fucking drug,_ It was the only explanation for it, her taste, her scent, all of her. That teasing little peck, _it was her plan all along…_ She clearly wanted to drive him mad, _mad enough to drink from her mouth._ The kiss was intense and it took longer than he was willing to admit to calm his erratic heartbeat, _minutes, hours it was anyone's guess._ She’d gone all shy, constantly running her tongue across her lips like a wicked seductress. _It was clear as day she wanted him to crash. V_ eer off into the oncoming traffic and die as she disappeared back into his dreams, _nope. Stop._

There was a part of him that thought he’d taken it too far but he couldn’t help it and what better way to seal the deal than with a kiss. _Probably should announce something like that beforehand you dumbass._ The drive still wasn’t too unpleasant, filled with the radio now that the storm had passed _, well part of the storm had._ Driving down the ramp into the secure parking lot at the Gates of the Moon he realized quickly that despite stopping off they weren’t actually the last to turn up. He had no idea where Arya and Gendry had gotten off to and if it was up to him he wouldn’t have bothered waiting for them either.

“Just so you know Jon, when I beat you and I’m going to beat you. You’ll be giving everyone foot massages, putting up the tents, and doing all the chores,”

“I’m starting to think I went easy on you,” she had the audacity to laugh… _Yep,_ he defiantly went too easy on her.

“You can’t change the deal now,” there was a sparkle in her eyes, _like, like… ugh_

“Just so you know next time, I’ll show no mercy” Stripped down and flogged, tied to a tree, _on her knees, goodness sake._ His brain was struggling…

“Next time,” she looked surprised, though he supposed it wasn’t fair to expect more…

“Oh, is this a one-time thing?”

“Depends, on whether you stick to the tasks,” she smirked no doubt conjuring up whatever hell she could, _she wasn’t winning._

“Can you?” she licked her lips again, _he really wished she’d stop doing that._ Judging by the smirk she’d caught him watching her do it too _._ He was tempted to kiss her again, her eyes sparkling like a thousand su- _soul-sucking dementors. What a bitch._

“Jon,” _Oh Arya you beautiful devil child you,_ the moment passed and he sighed in relief as she knocked… _Banged on the window,_ he still wasn’t really ready to put up with Arya Just yet but it gave him a reason to stop flirting with Daenerys, _flirting with Daenerys Christ,_ and start gathering his things.

“Jon,” Arya repeated, as Dany, _no,_ Miss Targaryen pushed him out the way as she rushed to gather her supplies. Turning around he focused on Arya looking at her expectantly, 

“What?” he said the words a bit too forcefully as Arya flinched clenching her jaw together. Instantly he felt bad sighing and trying to calm down,

“I know I took it too far… I’m sorry” he forced a smile to his lips as he looked to his cousin, It took a lot for her to apologise and even though he didn’t really want to forgive her just yet. Her big brown eyes peering up at him all but sealed it in her favour, didn’t mean he wouldn’t get her back though.

“Understatement of the fucking century huh,” he smiled ruffling her hair like he always did which had her rolling her eyes and attempting to fight him off.

“So you guys have made up then?” Robbs question brought him back to the task, _the race._

“He can’t stay mad at me, loves me too much,” she was probably right to a degree, she was his favourite cousin by a long shot. Fastening his rucksack with the clip to the front, he locked the car up and walked with Gendry and Arya up to the starting point. The trek up the Eyrie split into sections with the first stop called Stone, the second called Snow and the last called Sky before the short trek to New Garden. Jon knew from memory the best place to gain a lead was on the way to the first stop as the path was wide and safe so that was the plan as they went around the group making sure everyone had everything.

“Ready?” Dany asked, he glanced her way seeing the determination on her face, _aww she thinks she has a chance._

"I was born ready," she scoffed turning her attention to Margery, as they finally got underway. Exchanging good luck message he made sure to set the timer before they began the ascent, laughing when he was nearly jogging just to keep up with her _. Seems she had the same idea._ It didn’t take long to be pulling away from everyone else at the pace they picked, and the higher they got the more competitive they became. Ending up on his arse as she laughed and jogged up ahead. He pushed himself to catch up excited when he could see he further up the trail and pushed himself, even more, to catch her pulling her back on her arse with the buckle loop of her jeans startling her in the process. He chuckled at her curses as he retook the lead pushing all the way up until stone. 

A stitch had developed by the time he made it though it went rather quickly with rest and some water. The debate was whether to go on or wait, he would be lying to himself if he didn’t want to spend time with her but at the same time, he wanted to win. _At what cost? What were they doing, they couldn’t just skip through 7 years as if nothing happened…_ They ended on bad terms, both young and stupid, neither talking nor being as open as they should. He was scared to tell her about the joining the military, scared because of the people they’d lost in the service; father, aunt Lyanna, her father Aerys and her brother Rhaegar. _What did she want?_ Jon sat in the grass, drinking water sparingly as he watched the clouds in the sky.

“Guess who” her soft hand covered his eyes and pulling away to turn around he couldn’t help smile at her, she absolutely beautiful. _There was lightness in his chest after he finally admitted it to himself._ The determined look melting away into a bright smile as she met his gaze, cheeks flushed with stray strands of hair escaping her braid,

“You took your bloody time,” he smiled stopping himself from reaching for her, _she was addictive more so than he could remember,_

“You cheated,” she pouted though her eyes were bright with amusement,

“You started it,”

“Your legs are longer than mine,”

“Not my fault you’re a short arse,”

“Shut it,” she crossed her arms in a huff and peered away, “I get it, you can’t play fair,”

“I’m just making sure you understand that if you push me, you’re coming with me.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s supposed to be ‘If you fall, I’ll pick you back up’”, he saw the moment her face dropped, the amusement fell away and she put some distance between them taking a seat across from him as she took a sip of water,

“Still hate me huh?”

“You’re still a knob,” she looked to the ground biting her lip, “and yes, no...” she sighed before looking up and meeting his gaze, “I don’t know anymore,”

“We can throw the wager if you want,” he really didn’t want to ruin this trip for her by being a constant reminder of their shit past, he tried looking for a tent but that didn’t work… _It wasn’t like she was happy with him looking at the tents,_ she was almost sulking at one point.

“Just because I may or may not hate you, does not mean you’re getting away with doing everything I want all night,”

“or kissing me all night,”

“Kissing you is like kissing a family member,” he couldn’t help but grimace trying to imagine kissing one of the family like that, _crazy._ Jon stood up wiping the grass from the jean, it was probably time to set off before everyone else caught up. _If she still wanted to walk together that was._

“You kiss your family like that?”

“Oh gods no, I meant I feel absolutely nothing,” she pulled a face and he couldn’t help but laugh, ignoring the pain at the thought of their kisses meaning nothing and seeing it more of a challenge.

“Prove it,” he watched her closely, as she stood up closing the distance quickly, pulling him closer, her nose brushing his own slightly, eyes fluttering shut only to realise way too late that her right leg hand twisted behind his and he was again falling on his arse.

“You have to win first,” the laugh trailed off as she started towards the second stop in Snow, this part was a bugger to climb with the path narrowing significantly while being painstakingly steep too. After catching up they kept in step with each other giving them the opportunity to talk, neither forgot about the race though with the pain in his calves as they stumbled to the second stop he didn’t really care.

At Snow, they sat and had another break having a quick snack in the form of a cereal bar and some more water. Where the climb to Snow was a bugger, the climb to Sky was an absolute nightmare and that meant the race would be more or less be determined by whoever made it up the small hill from Sky to New Garden first.

“How are you holding up?” he asked glancing her way, she looked as tired as he felt if he was honest and he was fucked.

“I’ll be glad when we can sit around the fire and relax, you?”

“I think I’m looking forward to bed,” _Nothing sounded better at that moment._

“Oh, it’s going to be a long night for you Jon”

“Oh really,”

“All those chores you’re going to have to do,”

“Do you want me to sprint up to snow or something?”

“What you going to leave me… _again?_ ” he looked at her again, and the small stupid smirk on her face.

“I’m glad you find amusement, in this…”

“honestly between you and me, as in you tell anyone this ill push you off the cliff.” She sighed before looking up, “I’ve missed you, more than I care to admit,” it felt like she was speaking to his soul, he couldn’t begin to describe the emotion that he was fighting to keep at bay, there was one truth though, one he knew he felt…

“I’ve missed you too,”

“You’re still a prick though,” he couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “that doesn’t mean we can’t be civil, hang out, and enjoy the trip as friends, unless you don’t want to…”

“You know I do,”

"I had a small feeling you might,"

“We should probably go, I have a shit ton of kisses to claim,”

“I can’t wait to disappoint,” he scoffed following her lead as the started on they patchy path towards Sky. The pace took a major hit and they were moving at a snail’s pace being careful of footing, clinging on to each other through the narrower parts while stepping over the gaps _. It was a damn death trap_. Still, it was a lot of fun experiencing it with her, _spending the time with her. it really was…_

"What are you daydreaming about?" _You,_ they had nearly reached the last stop in Sky but they were now taking their time, _or more appropriately preparing themselves to sprint to the finish._

"I'm not daydreaming,"

“Are too, you have that brooding face but its softer”

“Examining my face were you?”

"Well, it's getting close to Halloween,"

“What you already thinking about couple’s costumes?”

“Seriously you’re a cunt,” she was grinning, though he could have sworn she blushed but she turned away before he could take a proper look. It felt like she was hesitating to take the last step to officially step on to the Sky checkpoint so he waited with her, rolling his- He didn’t even hear her until she laughed sprinting with her many bags and bottles clanking together finally pushing himself to chase after her. _That cheating little…_


	9. It's a Start (Dany)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting up camp...

** It's a Start **

 

 _He was still a c-… Jon, he was still Jon!_ She was tired of fighting her feelings hoping they could... Enjoy themselves for the rest of the week, put the past behind them for 5 more days and then never see each other again… _Ha, if only everything in life was that easy._ There was a voice in her head already thinking up excuses to bump into him again, she knew he was discharged from the army but the Starks were tight-lipped about it. Not that she ever asked about him, she _hated_ him and despite seeing Robb cry for the first time she refused to ask the questions. People change, life changes, feelings change though, with Jon, they hadn't. He was the boy she'd given her heart to, fully, there were flings and relationships but nothing was constant, nothing felt like it did when she was with him. _A single kiss had cooled her fire,_ she could feel it fading before but now it just seemed lost.

Dany glanced up at him still in his own little world and legged it, her legs were killing her but she was determined unable to stop herself from laughing along the way. Didn’t see that coming did he? _There was no way she was letting him win._ Still, he was a step behind her in seconds, very nearly taking the lead until she cut him off, pushing herself to make those final steps to the crest of New Garden. Dany dropped her cooler, her purse, and her rucksack and raised her arms in triumph taking in lungfuls of breath. 

“ **CHAMPION,** ” She was tired now ready to relax and the best part about it… _Jon at her beck and call for the rest of the night. Oh, how she was going to enjoy this._ Jon it seemed was just as tired as he bent down resting his hands on his knees.

"Gods, I hate you," he said, she grinned taking a moment to look around, New garden was everything the Old garden at the centre of the Eyrie was supposed to be, it formed naturally over time mainly thanks to the river running down from the peak and supplying a small lake at the edge of the clearing. It was a beautiful spherical piece of land around a naturally formed lake, a great Weirwood heart tree huge and blossoming in the centre of it with trees dotted around the edges. The lake was magical, the water reached to the top of the banking, which at certain parts of the day made it look as if it was floating in the sky. Jon was already pulling his bags and coat off before he turned towards her.

“Hate’s a strong word, I did tell you Id win,” she replied, thinking of where to start. There was a lot that needed to be done to get camp going from the simple things of the tent and the campfire to the more  mundane tasks...

“Some would say you cheated,”

“Don’t be a sore loser Jon,”

“Fine, what would you have me do your majesty?”

“I think you should start by getting a fire going so I can relax while you do everything else,”

“Your wish is my command,” he bowed mockingly before he rushed off to do her bidding collecting twigs, sticks and dry grass. Dany watched a moment before she went about helping, she couldn’t leave him to do it all himself. Mainly picking branches from the ground, Jon snapped a few of the low hanging branches off the trees that looked old and weathered and thankfully it didn’t take long to have a pile ready for the fire. There was already a big charred circle surrounded by small rocks that marked where the fire belonged, with four logs to sit on or lean against surrounding it. The last time Dany had been camping was with Viserys and her boyfriend at the time Drogo, Drogo was proficient in camping but they argued all the way to the camping spot, so he sulked for 2 hours while she, Viserys, and Mia tried and failed to make camp. They ended up watching YouTube video's on how to start a campfire though it soon turned into a drinking game taking a shot every time the words wood, fire or tinder. _Safe to say they got wasted!_ They still hadn't got the fire going when she woke up the next morning but she remembers laughing for hours at the sight of Vis seeming to make a nest for himself in said fire pit with Mia, _good times._

Now though, she was determined to start the fire grabbing some string and a long stick crouching over the sticks and the dry grass and starting the task. She didn’t look up to see what Jon was doing simply focused on what she was doing using the string to twist the stick giving her the friction needed to start the fire. Dany jumped back as a burning stick landed in the pile catching and within seconds, the fire was roaring to life. _Still a_ _Cunt…_ Glaring at him she stood slowly debating whether to throw the stick at him or not, _no._ Narrowing her eyes slightly she rounded the fire, pressing her lips together as he rounded it to stay away from her.

“Jon, don’t move from that spot,” He was shaking his head, but he didn’t move and she rounded the fire to approach him. As she neared him, he was trying hard not to laugh though before she has a chance to do anything his arms pulled her against him, her arms squashed between them.

“You said I couldn’t move from this spot, you didn’t say I couldn’t move,” _snarky bastard,_ _she loved his scent, the way his_ …Dany shook her head trying to concentrate on what he was saying

“So I need to be more specific with my commands then?” she glanced up catching his gaze his lips turning up when she did,

“I wouldn’t let the power go to that pretty head of yours,” he loosened his hold slightly his arm lowering to the low of her back while he tapped gently at her head. _Pretty,_ it was possibly the nicest thing he’d said the entire time they’d been together and she couldn’t help but smile,

“Do I need to command you to reframe from touching me for the rest of the week as well?” she wasn’t sure if she wanted it to sound so playful or not but Jon grinned loosening his hold even further,

“Why would I want to touch you?” _dick,_ she couldn’t control herself grinning like a fool as they got on with setting up camp. Dany decided she wanted the tent up by a large oak tree a fair distance away from camp; it wasn’t that she wanted privacy; it was more to give everyone else some privacy. It was beautiful up here, romantic and it seemed rather obvious what the couples would be getting up to tonight, _even the ever reserved Grey and Missy._ They sat around the campfire for ages before the others arrived, she’d even had time to send Jon off to do more chores, _not that he seemed to mind._ He had a smug smile on his face as she sent him on task after task. It didn't make sense, but she was determined to annoy him and tire him out in the process.

Missy and Grey were the first to arrive, Grey looking unaffected as was to be expected even with both his and Missy’s bags on his back while poor Missy looked absolutely knackered stumbling to sit down. Robb and Marg took a little longer both look effected but Robb was trying to hide it as they took a seat while Arya and Gendry arrived last with Arya looking a little miffed to be last.

“How long have you two been up here?” Arya asked dropping onto one of the logs and pulling out gum from her pocket,

“An hour or so, what took you so long?” she couldn’t help but chuckle as Arya turned to glare at Gendry again…

"This stupid idiot realised he's scared of heights after the second-way point," Arya said pointing at said idiot, Gendry rolled his eyes shaking his head slightly,

“Not heights, did you see those paths?” he had a point, that last stretch of the climb anyways; _the thing was a damn death trap._

“Oh shut up,” Arya rolled her eyes. She laughed at their antics, they were cute together,

"Anyways guys I have an announcement to make," she stood up trying to suppress the smile threatening her lips as Jon shook his head. "As I beat Jon up here, as per our little agreement he will be putting up all your tents, and doing all my chores… he’s pretty much my slave,” Arya laughed her arse off while Robb pretty much threw his tent in Jon’s direction.

“As if you let her beat you,” Robb stared at Jon in disbelief and Jon rolled his eyes,

“You didn’t let you beat her did you?” Arya asked climbing to her feet and handing Jon her tent,

“She cheated,” Jon pouted and shook his head; Dany would be rather annoyed at the insinuation if not for the fact she had the ability to make his life miserable for the night at least. 

“Shush now and get to it” she shooed him away with her hands and Arya laughed settling down around the fire. It was nice to just sit and enjoy the quiet as everyone began pulling equipment out of their bags, Robb had the grill to put over the fire while Missy had the kettle. They all had a large bottle of water each too but Arya had a water filter and she had a rain catcher just in case, _that Jon would need to put up at some point._ She was enjoying it so far though admittedly her mind kept drawing back to the past, to him, trying to understand how he managed to knock her walls down with such ease. _Was it the familiarity? Was it the way he reminded her of being young again? Was it because she missed him, even after everything?_ She wanted to fight, to scream, to torture him, to drive him crazy… _to do to him what he does to her._ She was pulled from her mussing as Missy plopped down next to her,

She smiled as Missy closed her eyes "It's lovely up here, it feels so fresh" Missy took a deep breath, there was a considerable difference to the air back in Kings Landing, _that was for sure…_

“Hmm, it’s certainly nice to be away from everything else,”

“How are you and…” the smile fell away and she felt herself spiralling for an answer before she reeled herself back in,

“We have an agreement, have you decided where you want your tent?” Everyone here it seemed knew about her and Jon’s past relationship, Missy more than anyone but that was more because admittedly there was a lot of moaning about him in the weeks leading up to their trip.   

“Yeah, but I’m sure Grey has it…” Missy replied looking over to where Grey was currently in a conversation with Gendry,

“Don’t worry, I have you covered, Jooon,” It was amusing the way he tumbled over rolling his eyes, taking the tent off Grey. If he thought she was going easy on him, he had another thing coming. It was going to be a long night, _well for Jon anyways…_


	10. Woof (Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...

** Woof **

Jump,

Sit,

Roll Over,

Play Dead,

He was surprised she hadn’t stuck a collar around his neck and made him walk around on his hands and knees.  _Okay,_ so the tasks were not as mocking as say that, but gods there was a lot of them. Since they arrived, she hadn't given him a moment to relax. He hated that he didn't push himself to win, as she laughed at his expense when she called out another task that needed completing. He was already thinking of tasks and challenges to do next while trying to figure out how to get her back in the process. Jon knew pretty quickly she was enjoying it, being all bossy, making him do whatever she wanted and admittedly he did let his mind wander… It couldn't be helped,  _no really it couldn’t…_ Thankfully when the camp was more or less set to rights she allowed him to have a break though didn't let him sit with everyone by camp,  _no she made him sit halfway between their tent and the fire like a naughty child._ He wasn’t sure what the deal was, but he laid in the grass looking up the sky giving himself a rest before she had something else for him to do.  _It didn’t take long;_ Dany was stood over him with a tent sleeve in her hand, a small smile on her face as she looked down at him.

“You had another tent this whole time?” he wasn’t sure how to feel about that and watched her carefully as the smile disappeared from her lips and she rolled her eyes before dropping the sleeve on his chest.

“It’s a rain catcher you arse, though I suppose it is in my power to make you sleep out here if I wanted to,”

“You wouldn’t dare,”

“Do you really going to dare me?”

“What do you want me to do with this?”

"I don't know, shove it up your arse, what do you think you're supposed to do with it?"

“Okay,” he climbed to his feet turning around and heading for the other tents, grabbing the instruction of the packet so he could figure out how it worked without breaking it, or more importantly smashing it like he wanted to. It was a sleeve full of small filters that connected to the rain tarps; it filtered the rain and stops anything from getting inside so they could replenish their water during the night. They weren’t hard to fit, but he needed tape to make sure the empty bottles stayed connected.  Turning back on himself he nearly ran straight into Daenerys, jumping slightly

“You following me?” he asked glancing around for anyone else, it was just the two of them. He thought she went back to the fire with everyone else.

“Someone has to make sure you do it properly,”

“You could just do it yourself,”

“Why would I do it, when I have you to do it for me?” he couldn’t help but laugh at the implication as she blushed, and they headed back to the tent for the tape. It thankfully didn’t take too long to get the rain catchers up before he was heading back to the tent on her orders, to unroll their sleeping bags, noting that they had the same brand just in different colours. The bags were placed relatively close to each other despite the size of her tent, he half expected her to make him stay at the opposite side of the tent with a wall of their things between them. There was also the fact that her tent could be divided into three rooms, so he was surprised they were closer.  _He wasn’t complaining though…_

_Weird,_ she was being weird, shy almost as they headed back to the campfire in time to watch everyone fussing over the grill. Well, Arya was focusing on the meat, Margery on the vegetables with Missandei hovering over them with the spices. It seemed each of the couples had claimed one of four logs around the fire so his designated seat was next to Dany’s, he was sure he was pissing her off by now so he dragged the guys away for a little keep it up with the football. Chasing the ball, fighting to keep it off the ground, heading, chest control he got lost in the game with the threat of whoever dropped it was going in the lake.  _One way or another…_

“Joooooon,” he closed his eyes as they guys laughed, kicking the ball specifically hard towards Robb who unfortunately controlled it well enough to pass it to Grey. Trudging back over to the camp even the girls were failing to stifle their laughter,  _this was ridiculous._ Dany was grinning like a Cheshire cat as he approached, _clearly enjoying this way too much_

“How can I help you, your majesty?” he asked focusing on her and trying to figure out how far she was going to take these bloody commands.

“Will you be a doll and get the solar charger from  _our_  tent please?” she grinned battering her eyes in innocence. Jon smiled in response, trying to think of a way to annoy her in the process.

“As you ask your grace,” he bowed mockingly and headed to their tent where he knew the charger would be trying to think of a way to get her back. Throwing her in the lake was so far the top of the list but he knew at this time it would likely freeze her to death. Grabbing the charger heading back, he handed it over to Marge who quickly began charging her phone. He turned back to Dany sat against the log, “You’re pushing it you know,”

“Oh, really?”  

“Yes, I'm just more determined to get you back,”

“If you win…”

“When I win,” he climbed to his feet turning and starting to head back towards the guys,

“Where are you going, I didn’t give you permission to leave,”

“You’re joking?”

“Be a good little boy and sit here,” he stared at her in disbelief eyes darting to Arya as she burst out laughing at his expense again. Taking a deep breath he slumped down beside her, feeling too much like he was grounded and had to watch his friends play out through the window. Thankfully the food was ready in no time and they sat and ate, spoke about random topics and joked around. It was calming sat out there under the stars before the storm rolled it and it would, they picked possibly the worst week to go camping with Storm Bobby rearing its ugly head. He relaxed enjoying the night waving at Missy and Grey as they were the first to head back to the tent… Everyone knew what they were going to do, hells missy’s face lighting up like a Christmas tree all but confirmed it.

“I wonder…” it was a whisper and turning he was surprised at how close she was

“What are you wondering?” he asked mentally preparing himself for another task,

"Do I need to ask you to wrap an arm around me or are you going to take the initiative?" He glanced towards the others noticing Arya laying her head on Gendry's lap while Robb had his arm around Margery with her head on his shoulder.  _Was she feeling left out?_

“You should probably ask…”

“Such an ass,” she rolled her eyes and sat up straighter pulling away slightly,

“What, aren’t you going to ask?”

“Nope,” she shook her head wrapping an arm around herself only he wrapped an arm around her and drew her against him enjoying the way she leaned against him,  _like all the others around the fire._   _That’s all it was…_

“Were you feeling left out?”

“No, it's cold…” she buried deeper against him waving at Arya and Gendry as they climbed up this time Gendry blushing like a maid with Arya Laughing at him, 

“You’re a softie,”

"You're going to regret that comment," she pulled away to look at him, though not far. Lips millimetres away, the tiny voice in his head wanting to lean forward and kiss her only amplified when he caught her staring at his lips. She turned away before he had the chance and he looked up in time to see the retreating form of Robb and Margery both sneaking off.

“So why am I going to regret that comment?” he asked, she was terribly too smug for his liking as she glanced around the now deserted fire before looking up at him.

"Do you think the woodpile is dwindling?"

“Dany,” it was his turn to roll his eyes and she grinned before she leaned back against him.

_I’m only joking,”_ everyone else had left to their tents and he couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled away slightly before reaching out and cupping her jaw, enjoying the way her tongue swiped across her bottom lip. Pulling her closer, he could feel the warmth of her breath on his face the soft graze of her lips and…  _she was pulling away…_

“Oh that’s reminded me, Margery asked for the box of condoms from the top of my bag,” There was a retort on his tongue, their nearly kiss somehow reminded her that Margery needed the condoms still he swallowed it with a roll of his eyes and climbed to his feet,

“Anything else?”

“I’m sure I’ll think of something,” she was way too smiley for his liking, “Go on, off you go,” she shooed him with her hands and he tumbled his way to their tent for the box wincing when he realised that he now had to go to Robb and Margery’s tent.  _They'd just practically gone, he had time, right?_

 

 


	11. Addictive (Dany)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a terrible idea...

** Addictive **

 

She managed to hold back the laughter just long enough so he couldn’t hear her as he went to take the condoms to Margery. Margery wanted them along with the charger hours ago, _better late than never… All night,_ that’s how long she had to command him about and she wasn’t about to let him off the hook just yet. She wanted to torment him, as he had done ever since the kiss in the car. She couldn’t explain how he did it but he drove her mad, in everything he did. Sitting around the campfire a small smile on his lips as the flames illuminated his handsome face, _no, she was not staring._ The number of times she’d caught him staring at her lips too… _Did he know he was doing that? No, the drive from the supermarket after he kissed her… like that, it had been a struggle to concentrate on anything other than that,_ but then he started staring at her lips and well she wanted to know if he would just kiss her again. _Turns out he wouldn’t…_ Well, he tried but by that point, she was thinking of ways to annoy him again. Laying on her side she watched him storm through the flap the tent shaking his head in disgust,

“Right before I get settled in, is there anything else you want me to do?” he glanced around the tent like he was trying to think of something himself, _Oh I’m just going to infuriate you._

“No, can’t think of anything,” she peered up at him innocently and he nodded seemingly satisfied with the answer before he turned around and zipped the tent up. She watched him silently as he began undressing clearly not that bothered that she was watching. Whether he was doing this on purpose she did not know but he stripped to his boxers, leaving his T-shirt on before he climbed into the sleeping bag and faced away from her. _Oh, she was going to enjoy this…_ Dany bit her lip building the courage to do what she wanted, a plan that had emerged from a petty threat to what it was.

“Jon, the clasp on my bra is stuck can you help?”

“It wasn’t stuck last night,”

“Get up and unfasten the clasp,” it was a struggle to reframe from laughing as he groaned and climbed out of his sleeping bag. She turned away lifting her t-shirt so he could access the clasp and trying not to react to his fingers or his warm breath against her skin. A slight brush of his finger later and her bra was loose.

“Is there anything else?” she let her T-shirt fall pulling her arms through the holes so she could take it off without showing herself to him. Turning slowly she watched his eyes widen and following his gaze she was already fighting the heat rising up her neck at her hard pebbled breast nearly poking holes in the T-shirt.

“It’s-” she cleared her throat, “It’s the cold,” she moved her hands to cover herself watching as he pressed his lips together before he burst out laughing, “Stop staring,” she reached with her other hand to cover his eyes,

“I’m not staring, so is there anything I can do for you?” she glared at him and the stupid teasing smile on his face,

“Not th-”

“-That you can think of, yet as soon as I get back in that sleeping bag you’ll demand that I do something else,” he cut her off summarising her plans for the night, but they were only the beginning.

“I will now,” he was shaking his head even as a smile curled across his lips, “You should get in bed Jon,”

“Nope,” he crossed his arms over his chest to emphasise the point,

“So you can’t keep your end of the deal, is that it?” he huffed before rolling his eyes and climbing back into his bed. _That’s a good boy!_ Turning back around Dany pulled off her jeans before grabbing a towel; glancing over her shoulder thankfully, Jon was still facing away from her so she climbed into her sleeping bag pulling her T-shirt off. 

“Jon?” he acknowledged her with a hum so she continued, “Put your jeans on, and your hoody”

“What, why?” it was a whine and she couldn’t help chuckle curving her amusement only to explain the rules.

“Do whatever I say remember,” he was cursing as he climbed up and faced away she quickly wrapped the towel around her waist and laid on her stomach, facing his way,

“There,” he sounded annoyed, looking somewhat annoyed even though there was a smile never far from his lips whenever she caught his gaze.

“Okay, unzip my bag. I want a back massage,”

"Oh" she smiled at how surprised he sounded, "You could have just pushed me off the cliff you know, drown me in the lake, hell well-placed hands and you could strangle me to death"

“Is touching me that bad?” she asked  holding her breath as she felt the pull of the zip as he drew it down, the trickle of cold air left against her skin in its wake, still she felt like she was on fire as he hovered close,

“I see you as the equivalent of Medusa, only everyone you touch turns to stone,” he replied as he pulled open the bag, she shivered as the cold air assaulted her skin toes curling as she swallowed hard. _This was a terrible idea…_

“Didn’t seem to bother you when you stuck your tongue in my mouth,”

“You kissed me first,” he shot back and she shivered again as his finger drew a line along her spine gently, _yes this was a terrible idea._

“We had a deal,”

“Yet you still stole my room,”

“Stop complaining,” she liked the weight of him settling on top of her as his fingers massaged at the achy muscles in her back, along her shoulders, down her spine. It was lovely, the struggle was trying to stay awake, the tiny voice in her head wanting to roll over just to see his reaction before sending on another bogus task. As the massage wore on, she could feel him getting braver, fingers curling around her sides, along the line of the towel like a sweet form of torture.

“You okay down there?” he asked as he continued on,

“You’re rather good at this,”

“High praise from you your majesty,” he sounded amused though she couldn’t say she cared at that moment, she just didn’t want him to stop. It also gave her a great reason to win whatever challenges she could all week just so she could get a massage every night,

"D-don't forget the legs, Jon," she sighed as his fingers found a particularly hard knot of muscle and he worked his magic. _Who'd have thought that her first-night camping was spent cuddling her ex for warmth and the second was spent under him getting one of the best massages she'd had for ages…_

“I may have over exaggerated; I’m rather enjoying this,”

“Stop talking and get on with it,”

“Or what?”

“Ah” she winced as he poked her side; she wasn’t in the mood for that. Not bothering to sit up she reached back and whacked his leg fighting to stop herself from reacting as his fingers trailed along her arm, across the back of her hand. Gooseflesh broke out over her skin and the temptation to trap his fingers in her own was strong but she held it at bay, he wasn’t done quite yet though as he leaned forwards slightly the brush of the drawstrings from his hoody before he has hovering. Dany did her best not to react, not to show how much he truly affected her, heart near beating out of her chest as she felt his breath against her skin,

“So you’re ticklish huh?” It was a whisper next to her ear, she could feel his warm breath on her cheek and when his nose brushed the side of her face she was foolishly turning her face towards him and opening her mouth against his soft lips. It felt exactly the same and so very different, a much more intense warmth as his tongue grazed her own. She arched back against him breaking away as she felt his bulge against her arse. _Addictive,_ Dany turned her face to the other side, stopping herself from kissing him again, demanding more.

"You should finish the massage, Jon,"

"Your wish is my command," his weight was gone as his fingers rolled and stroked over the back of her thighs never nearing where her body secretly wanted them. It was a sweet form of torture and she wasn’t kidding when she said he was rather good at it. There were moments, delicate moments where her focus was entirely on stopping herself for downright moaning, pressing her thighs together for relief at the mess he managed to make of her. _All with a kiss and touching…_ When he finally finished it took her an embarrassingly long time to gather her senses turning her head and sleepily watching him as he sat and waited quietly.

“Thank you,” she smiled hoping he saw that she meant it,

“Couldn’t really say no could I?” he replied, giving her a tired smile.

“Can you zip my bag up again please?” she really didn’t want to move, or more couldn’t really move without exposing herself to him, after the trek and that massage she was ready to sleep,

“Of course,” he pulled the sleeping bag over her cocooning her in the warmth and zipped it up so she was as snug as a bug in a rug she smiled up at him rolling over in time to watch him walk to his sleeping bag,

"Wait, can I have your T-shirt," his smile faltered, as he threw his jumper on the floor.

“Only if you promise not to ask any questions,” _Questions about what?_ He smiled looking down at her expectedly, waiting for the promise. She couldn’t really understand where he was going with this…

“Okay, I promise,” he nodded before he pulled his t-shirt over his head revealing angry scars littering his chest. Dany felt her mouth falling open as he brought the T-shirt over, mind coming up with a thousand and one different questions. _Who di-_ Everything was silenced at the press of his lips on her _cheek,_

“Try not to think too hard,” he smiled again as he moved back to his sleeping bag and as he stripped down she took the moment to pull the T-shirt over her head, his scent and the light tinge of his cologne enveloping her as she threw the towel away and snuggled into her bag. Looking over his way, he had his back to her again… _What happened to him?_ She stomped on the curiosity wanting to lighten the mood between them,

“You want to know a secret?”

“As long as it doesn’t involve me running around camp”

“I’m not wearing any pants,” she expected him to laugh, though she realised the implication as he groaned like a feral animal, _oh gods…_

“Daenerys -,”

“Night Jon,” she rolled over almost burning up at the thoughts no doubt going through his head right now. Closing her eye’s Dany attempted to clear her mind though it was a little bloody difficult when she could feel him so close. _She should have made him sleep in the field!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I can't sleep, but at least these two can! It might take Jon a bit longer though under the circumstances. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Up next is 'Go for it'


	12. My Sleeping Bag (Dany)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

** My Sleeping Bag **

 

A cold bastard draft woke her, she could feel it riding up the back of her thighs and yet she couldn’t quite help but sigh happily as his warm arm tightened around her…

_Wait, what?_

Coming to her senses Dany peered over her shoulder frowning as she saw Jon’s arm thrown out of his now unzipped sleeping bag before disappearing into her own where it was currently warm against her stomach. _She didn’t want to move;_ at the same time, she wanted to shout at him. It was all fun and games until he took it too far, _and this was certainly taking it too far._ Yesterday was fun and she could confidently say she enjoyed herself but it wasn’t an open invitation.

“Jon, please get your hands off me,” he roused with a deep breath, the warmth of it tickling her skin as he tightened his hold pulling her back into the now extinct space between their bags. The anger was slowly picking up, and she threw his arm off her and rounded on him, the anger faltering momentarily as he quickly sat up revealing the scars on his chest.

“What’s wrong?” His voice was gruff with sleep, and her mind went blank as his muscles tensed and he stretched his arms above his head. _No,_ this was serious… _Focus. She wasn’t his and he certainly could not touch her when he pleased._

“I know I was teasing you and we kissed a few times but I wasn't offering myself up. When I climb into my sleeping bag,” she paused, pointing at her sleeping bag so he understood. “ _My sleeping bag,_ it means I don’t want you or anyone to touch me,” he frowned slightly looking down at her sleeping bag before his eyes scanned the tent.

 “Okay,” he sighed as he laid back down his hands rubbing his eyes, his reaction was not what she was expecting. _Did he think this was okay?_

“Jon, I’m being serious. If you can’t understand that, you will not be sharing my tent tonight,” she looked at him expectantly wanting him to understand only Jon shook his head, a small smile playing across his lips as he caught her gaze,

“I agree with you,” he said, drawing his hand down his face. “But the next time you accuse me of something can you at least take a look around the tent. I mean I’m no detective but look,” Jon pointed to the flap of the tent, “There’s a puddle where someone’s clearly come in and before you say it could be me, my shoes are there and I’m certain they are dry,” he blew out a breath before he continued. “If that isn’t enough, look at your rucksack for goodness’ sake,” Dany turned her head to the side anger spiking at seeing a brand new unopened box of condoms’ with a note in Margaery’s handwriting, _it wasn’t even the box she tasked Jon with taking to Margaery and Robbs fucking tent either._ Jon smiled sympathetically, “My rucksack’s gone and though I wouldn’t have minded the opportunity to cuddle up there are better ways than exposing half my arm to the bloody cold,” he sighed again pulling the lip of his sleeping bag up over his face, “hope this helps,”

Dany stared at him a while, her mind moving a mile a minute while she scanned the surroundings properly he was right in his assessment. _Enjoy yourselves,_ that’s what Margaery’s note said, the irony was she did enjoy herself _yesterday._

“I’m so-”

“Don’t worry about it, shit happens,” he cut her off uncovering his face and smiling tightly before rolling over, _and just like that they were at odds again, stupid fucking meddling…_

“Don’t be like that; what else was I supposed to think? I go to sleep alone and wake up with your arms wrapped around me,” she felt bad for jumping to conclusions but it was a little hard to focus on the surroundings when his touch consumed her. _His hand was on her skin under the t-shirt and it was very different from the other morning and the attempt to warm his hands._

“I'm not being like anything,” _his tone said otherwise,_ Dany rolled her eyes climbing out of bed, it was freezing but the cold was a nice distraction as she grabbed the towel from last night and went about drying the puddle by the entrance. This close to the flap she could also see that the zip was on the outside too, _fucking armatures._ The question was who was involved, Margaery was a certainty, and for that matter so was Robb but she was unsure on the others. “Jon, who do you think it was?”

“You tell me,”

“I’m sorry for accusing you,” she couldn’t help but sigh, sitting on the cold floor of the tent by her rucksack glaring at the mocking box of condoms’ and debating whether to poke holes in them and give them back to Margaery as a _fuck you_. In hindsight, that was probably too far, _way too far!_ She was still going to get her back somehow. Dany looked up at the shuffling in time to see him roll over again, _does he ever keep bloody still,_ he caught her gaze with a small smile on his face,

“I don’t hold it against you, honestly,” he smiled warmly before he snuggled back up and closed his eyes, only to open them again and look to her sleeping bag, “While you’re there I just want to check something.” She brought her knees to her chest under the T-shirt as she watched him unzip the sleeping bags fully before zipping them together as one big sleeping bag. There was a smile playing at her lips at how pleased he looked with himself as he climbed in and star-fished out like he owned the place 

“I hope you don’t expect to keep the sleeping bags like that,”

“Gods, I wouldn’t dream of it but while you sit there sulking I’m going to enjoy the space,” he sighed, smiling contently and closed his eyes. Dany crawled over squeezing herself into their joined bags, which actually offered more space than she anticipated though that didn’t mean much when Jon used all the space. It meant that she had to lay with her head on his arm as he feigned sleep.

“I think this was your plan all along. You just wanted to get me in bed again,” Jon scoffed as he rolled over closing the space between them. He made sure not to touch her as he looked down between their bodies and pulled back a little.

“Why would I want to get you in bed?” he asked with a stupid smirk playing at his lips.

“Because…” she felt at a loss for words mainly because of the annoying flutter in her tummy at his close proximity and the look in his eyes, as if he was daring her to say it. “Because I’m warm in the morning…” he chuckled in response holding his arm up in surrender when she tried to punch him.

“How does you being warm in the morning help me when I’m not allowed to touch you?” he was struggling to stop himself from smiling, way too pleased for her liking. _So he was going to be petty._

“I thought you said you weren’t going to be petty?”

“I'm not being petty I'm simply following the rules, you’re in your sleeping bag, ‘it means I don’t want you or anyone to touch me’, pretty sure those were your words,” she narrowed her eyes closing the remaining distance between them and pressing herself against him. Stopping herself from reacting to his cock pressing against her stomach of his legs mingling with her own. The position meant that she couldn’t see his face anymore but she could see that he swallowed hard, _wasn’t expecting that was he?_ “Y-” Jon cleared he throat shuddering and not for the first time she inwardly cursed her decision making, “You also lied,”

“When?” she asked more than a little confused, she had nothing to lie about, especially not to him.

"You clearly are wearing pants." There was amusement in his tone and she couldn't help but snort pulling back just enough so she could look into his eyes.

 “Knickers,” she clarified, well boxers not that it mattered. “I’m glad I was though, don’t particularly want show myself off to everyone.” She couldn’t help but grimace at the thought. “Do you want me to take them off or something?”

“You wish” Jon rolled his eyes, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. _Don’t do that, not now._

“You wouldn’t touch me even if I did,” she ran her palm along his side more surprised at the nonchalant mask he wore on his face and the fact that despite her touching him he hadn’t moved to touch her. His restraint only made her bolder, hoping to push him over the edge, just so she could tease him even more.

"No. I would not,"

“Should we test the theory?”

“It wouldn’t bother me if you did,” Dany hummed biting her lip seductively nudging his nose with her own as she made a show of moving her hands to her hips and toying with the band of her boxers. She watched him shake his head and close his eyes unable to hold eye contact though there was a grin on his face, regardless. Dany was tempted to do it, but she couldn’t… “That’s what I thought,” _smug dick!_

"I don't think you'd be able to handle it if I did. Anyway, are you going to help me figure out who made it look like you were feeling me up,”

“I'm pretty sure you would have punched me in the nose if I was feeling you up,”

“I don’t know Jon. Anything could have happened while I was sleeping,” She couldn't quite wipe the smirk off her face and Jon grinning wasn't helping.

“Shut up.”

“Make me,” he narrowed his eyes darting forward and pressing his lips on hers rolling over so he was hovering over her though with the confines of the sleeping bags in just meant he was laid on top of her, his cock hard against her stomach as he devoured her mouth. Breaking away, taking deep lungfuls of air in an attempt to calm herself down, Jon rolled away onto his back and put some distance between them,

“I'm pretty sure you just wanted me to kiss you,”

“Why would I want to kiss you?” she asked, he laughed in response rolling back over and watching her with a look that told her he wasn’t as stupid as he looked, “I didn’t want to kiss you,” she didn’t, _she definitely didn’t!_

“You do now,”

“No, I don’t,” she frowned, hoping to god he’d drop it. There was a warmth here that she was afraid she ruined, though thankfully she hadn’t. It didn’t mean she wasn’t going to give Marg a piece of her mind or get her back; she just needed to figure the rest of them out. Looking at Jon, she knew he had figured it out, he’d said as much. The question was how was she to get it out of him?  Dany moved as close as she could, their noses millimetres away and forced a deep frown on her face peering into his eyes,

“Are you going to give me your best Oliver impression?”

“What?”

“Please, sir, may I have some more?” she laughed hiding her face from him realising too late that she had moved forward and was now pressed against him again, only this time she pushed him back following and sitting across his stomach. The zip of the bags went haywire assaulting them with cold air, not that it bothered her. She was sure she was on fire.

“Please, sir, may I have some more?” she whispered the words holding his gaze and biting her bottom lip watching as he slowly rose up reaching out to cup her face. Dany batted his hands away and pushed him back down looking at him triumphantly. “You tell me who was involved and how to get them back and ill kiss you.”

“So you’re bribing me,”

“You’re bribing me,”

“You don’t have to kiss me, I’ll tell you who was involved” he folded his arm under his head while his other moved across his chest in a poor attempt to hide his scars, “I think it’s obvious that Robb and Margery were involved. Missy and Grey weren’t but Arya and Gendry were she does this thing every bloody time we go camping. I guarantee my bag is up whatever tree is closest,” she laughed as he huffed in exasperation at Arya’s antics.

“See that wasn’t so hard, was it?” _Well, it was,_ but now she had the who all she needed to figure out was how to get them back.

“I guess it wasn’t,”

“So how do we get them back?”

“I’m sure you can think of something…”

“You’re going to be helping me,”

“You aren’t the boss anymore,” she was rolled on her back, his cock pressing against her stomach as he hovered over her, “You should aim to get everyone back,” he leaned forwards her eyes on his lips the entire time as he  drew his tongue across them

“How do I get them back?” she turned away as he traced her jaw with his nose, his warm breath on her ear,

“Who?”

“Arya and Gendry,” _Oh gods,_ she was powerless as his lips brushed against hers, fingers fighting to pull him down only he resisted as he opened his mouth, the brush of his tongue and she was closing her eyes attempting to wrap her legs around his waist. He pulled away suddenly sitting back on his knees and pulling the bags apart in the process,

"You should lock Arya and Gendry in the tent and Arya will lose her shit, it always works. Just imagine putting Chucky in a washing machine"

"And the rest?" that shit eating grin on his face told her exactly what he wanted, she reached out pulling him back down, "Last one," he hummed in agreement before their lips met. It was a brush at first, soft then she was wrapping her arms around his neck as he settled against her deepening the kiss while fighting to reframe from doing anything impulsive… _Impulsive, he was fucking addictive._ He pulled away again rolling off her giving her the ability to breathe. “So?”

“Margery and Robb could be fun, if Margery wasn’t there I’d say we could probably throw him in the lake without him waking up but Marge’s a light sleeper,” he sighed rolling onto his side “You should know though, Margery hates bugs…”

“Oh, I know… Have you seen all her bloody bug spray?” she had tons; Margery’s greatest nemesis was the wasp, _the devils' creation,_ though Margaery wasn’t fond of any bug or critter for that matter.

“Yeah well I’d say maggots but that feels like overkill so maybe some toy insects. Scatter them around her tent during the night and I'm pretty sure you'll hear when she wakes up," it didn’t feel like it was enough,

“We could just steal their clothes,”

“Or shoes,” he suggested,

“I guess _we_ have something to think on now,” _What the hell was the plan with the zips and the tents? What were they trying to accomplish?_ It didn't really matter at that moment as Jon rolled over again and she moved on instinct, moulding herself against his back as the big spoon. She pressed her face against his back, throwing her arm around his waist laughing as he grumbled trying to get away. They laid like that for a while and she allowed herself to enjoy the closeness at least until they had to head out for breakfast.   

-

_Stupid pranks,_ no matter how annoyed she was, she did enjoy their little morning cuddles… and the kisses… and the teasing… _she was so screwed._ When did she lose her mind?  Why did it constantly get lost when it came to him? The funny thing was she didn’t even know who this new Jon was, well not really… _He was still the same, he just had stories and secrets now, just like herself._ They were the first out the tent just, with Grey arriving within minutes after them looking a little sleepier than his usual self. Jon quickly replenished the fire pit which had dwindled over the night into nothing more than a glowing pile of ash though it didn't take long before it was smouldering again. 

Jon was right in his assessment. Arya struggled to keep a straight face and Gendry refused to look at her, _the bastards._ There was Margery and her stupid knowing look and if that wasn’t enough, Robb whispering something in Jon’s ear had them descending into a game of cat and mouse. _Payback would be sweet!_ Dany turned as Missy sat down, pulling her dressing gown up over her throat in a poor attempt to conceal the dark loves bites littering her throat. Raising her brow poking at her throat, Missy blushed crimson ducking away; _at least someone enjoyed their night._

“Jon, don’t, I already apologised,” He had Arya over his shoulder as she kicked and tried to fight her way down, while Jon sprinted off towards the lake, “Please…” Arya tried again, Jon laughed in response as Robb grabbed his phone to record it. “Jon, it’s going to be… Ahh” Jon didn’t stop or hesitate to throw Arya up into the air over the lake,

-Splash-

There was a silence before Arya flew out the lake, “Yo-fuc-argh- twa-” the curses trailing off as she snatched a towel off Gendry and marched back to their tent with Gendry following her. After that breakfast was a quiet affair with instant coffee and blueberry pancakes, which Margaery made back at home.

“How was your night?” Glancing towards Missy, she eyed the love bites again grinning as Missy averted her gaze.

“Way less eventful than yours,”

“What about your morning?” Margaery asked, Looking all bloody knowing. She couldn’t help but shake her head. _Maybe Jon was right, they should fill Margery’s tent with maggots._

“Nothing out the ordinary.” She shrugged deciding to hold her tongue. There would be payback but she wanted to make sure she caught Margaery unaware.

“I guess it could be the new normal,” Margaery looked rather pleased with herself as she pretended to look over her nails. “Oh, before you start moaning, it was cold last night, and we thought you two needed a cuddle buddy,” she shook her head, forcing a frown to her face,

“Ha, ha well thanks to you I may or may not have shouted at him for touching me,” It wasn’t a lie, and it seemed to bring Marg down a peg or two, _good._

“You didn’t”

“Yup,” she smiled, trying to stop the thoughts of everything else they did. _This needed to stop…_ Margery clearly was trying to get them together, yeah they kissed a few times and played about a bit but being together is a different kettle of fish. _Could they even be together again?_

“I guess you could kiss and make up,” Missy suggested, Marg snorted as a result and high fived Missy.

“Jon and I are old acquaintances and nothing more,”

“You do look good together,” Missy said with a grin, Dany shook her head deciding which of the two she wanted to be on the receiving end of a change of subject.  

“So Missy on a scale of one to ten, just how hard did Grey-”

“Dany” it was a squeak and she couldn’t help but laugh as Missy climbed over her to stop her from talking with a hand to the mouth. They finished up before heading back to the tents for a bit to relax before heading on a trek. Entering the tent, Jon was already laid in the sleeping bag that he still hadn’t bloody separated. _He was useless,_ dressing down she climbed in smiling when she was pulled back against him. These sleeping bags definitely needed separating, _as soon as possible…_

_Maybe Later…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've kinda messed up with the order but I felt it made sense for this chapter to be told from Dany's POV. It balances out in the end though. 
> 
> Up next is ‘Ouch’ < Which come to think of it gives nothing away 🤔


	13. Ouch (Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On to the Look Out

** Ouch  **

_Pranks and plots… He was sure he was losing the fucking plot. What was the plan? Who made the plan?_ He wasn’t sure what the game was… The more Margaery and Robb pushed, the more he wanted to rebel. It wasn’t because he wasn’t enjoying himself it was because they were meddling. Everything really did feel… he enjoyed it, sharing innocent kisses, cuddling, pressing against each other… _That was all her._

Honestly, it was a struggle to get out of bed, to get dressed and head back out into the world. Daenerys it seemed didn’t want to leave bed either which he took as a win, _because she definitely liked the bags connected unless he was imagining it..._ After all, his head was currently on his shoulders but he wasn’t really sure what was happening anymore even as he followed after everyone else up the trail, tuning out Arya’s moaning at being thrown into the lake to focus on the better things. It was no surprise where his mind went, she’d consumed his thoughts near constantly, he was sure she visited his dreams too. _Was he high? Had someone drugged him?_ Just watching the way she trudged through the mud in her knee-high wellies, wrapped in her red rigged body warmer, colour filling her cheeks as she finally peered over her shoulder, caught his gaze before she quickly turned around, and continued walking ahead with Missy and Margaery.

They had a silent agreement to give each other space today, and he was okay with that as it gave him the opportunity to gather his wits about him. Arya was still bloody moaning, but he could handle that as they continued up the trail. The walk wasn’t too long though he could feel it in his legs especially after the climb yesterday and it seemed everyone was more or less the same as they stumbled into the clearing almost falling to the ground.  Well, everyone except grey who he was sure received the super soldier serum like Captain America when he was younger, the guy was never tired...

The clearing was nowhere near as large as the other, and though it did have scrubs and wilted bushes, there were no trees. It was significantly colder too, but this clearing offered the Look Out.  It was a ledge where you could sit and look out over the Eyrie. The views were beautiful and looking down you could just make out the markings of Gulltown and the sea beyond. If you squinted, you could just see the fleeting of ships coming and going into harbour too. Taking a seat, feet dangling off the edge Jon sat taking it all in, there was something calming about being so high up, it made you realise how small you really were… 

“What you brooding about,” He turned, moving away slightly as Arya squeezed herself between him and Gendry like a cat half on Gendry’s knee making them give her the space she demanded,

“I'm not brooding, I'm basking in the beautiful sights,” he smiled wistfully gesturing to the views that had Arya rolling her eyes,

"Oh, gods don't get all philosophical on us…"

“How is that philosophical?”

“It starts with I'm basking in all this…” Arya rolled her eyes again, “then you start talking about how life doesn't really mean anything…” adding hand gestures and wobbling her head sarcastically, “Some bullshit about how life is about being happy with whoever you want to be happy with... Yada Yada,” he couldn’t help but laugh, he wasn’t that bad… _was he?_

“Fuck off,”

“I swear I‘m not sure what that therapist did to you butt fucking hell…” Arya grimaced realising her mistake, not many people actually knew he was in therapy… _Not many people knew what really got him discharged either._ He was still on monthly sessions though that was it now, he felt fine overall and had come along way from when he was discharged.

“I always knew you’d need therapy one day,” Dany said, he smiled glancing in her direction, ignoring Robbs grimace in the process. She was being playful, she didn't know the story and there was nothing wrong with therapy.

“With the state of my bloody family what do you expect?” he glanced to Robb and Arya to make the point before turning back to her. “Besides, if anyone needed therapy around here…” it hit him way too suddenly, “It would probably be Arya actually…” he received a glare as everyone laughed,

“Wow, Love you too Jon,” she quickly turned to Gendry whacking his arm, “and you shut up too.”

They sat for an age everyone talking amongst themselves,  enjoying the view. That was the thing about this camping trip, they had to call a lot of favours to do this. It was worth it though between the Isle of faces and up here in the Eyrie. 

"What you most looking forward to, the Isle of faces, the Neck, or Winterfell?" Gendry asked, Jon was still sat next to him while Arya had gone off to bug Grey and Robb, _thank the gods._  

“Winterfell because Ghosts up there with the rest of em', what about you?”

“That’s the only problem with this trip, we don’t get to visit storms end,” Gendry sighed, frowning not unlike a sulky child. “Probably say Isle of face, Ghost stories around the fire and all that,” _didn’t think of that…_ It would probably be better near Greywater Watch, it was always said to be the most spiritual place in the north but then again the Isle of faces was pretty significant spiritually too. 

“Maybe we could include Storms End next time,” It made sense, they could go beyond the wall too and to Dragonstone…

“Woah, whoa whoa… next time?” Arya was back again, _she was like a bloody yoyo,_ “Like a regular occurrence?”

“I like it,” Robb patted him on his back nearly throwing him off the damn edge in the process, _arsehole._

"All of us?" Grey asked shyly, it was a loaded question, and he glanced around while everyone seemed to contemplate their own thoughts on the matter. There was something bigger at play than just camping; an ulterior motive that Robb had come to him with and it was kind of a no brainer that this trip would be remembered for a long, long time… _However, for now, it was all about camping._

“Maybe not Jon,” _ouch,_ he hated that he couldn’t help smile when he looked at her, that beautiful smile gracing her lips, eyes bright and full of mirth as she very quickly averted her gaze.

“Well, aren’t you just a… bitch!” he flipped her off for good measure pushing Arya off Gendry when they were exchanging tongues less than a meter away from his face. _Get a fucking room._

“Defiantly not Jon”

“Love you too Arya!”

"Come on now girls, leave Jon alone," he rolled his eyes as Robb ushered Arya and Dany away, not that he minded them ganging up on him. Arya, despite being a pain in the ass was harmless and Dany, well he was having a hard time staying away from her… They spent the afternoon snacking on sweets and crisps as the couples reminisced about meeting the parents for the first time. Robert Baratheon loved Arya, only he and Robb knew it was because of how much Arya reminded Robert of Aunt Lyanna but they kept their mouths shut listening to the girls gush over it much to Arya's dismay. Gendry was loved by Caitlyn but Ned was a little cold though after the way they were caught... _It really wasn’t a surprise. No man should have to see his daughter do that…_ He was on leave from the service, in between missions when it happened receiving a phone call from Uncle Ned at 2 in the morning asking to borrow the rifle. Ned had, unfortunately, walked in on the two, _let's just say experimenting…_ and he didn’t take it well.

Jon remembered when Robb told him, about Gendry and Arya. It was so bloody obvious; he wasn't sure it was a perk per se but every time he came home he could always see the differences around him like he was missing all the filler. He remembers how painfully awkward they were around each other though the next time he was back he could see the secret glances. When Robb eventually told him they were at the sneaking around – not so secret – _not so quiet either,_ struggling to keep their bloody hands off each other stages.

_Sat in a corner pub in Kings Landing Jon could see straight away that Gendry was nervous sitting at the edge of the booth, looking like he was going to bolt out the door, peddle to port and row the narrow sea._

_“I need to tell you guys something,” exchanging a glance with Robb they put their drinks on the table and gave Gendry their undivided attention. They both knew where it was going but, he didn’t know that._

_“What’s wrong?” it wasn’t too loud in the pub, and he didn't need to raise his voice but Gendry jumped all the same._

_“I wanted to tell you that I’m… Seeing, er… I’m with,” he glanced at Robb who was looking away to stop himself from laughing aloud at the spectacle while Gendry continued blubbering on. “I’m seeing her, I’m” Gendry cursed under his breath and took a drink of his beer, eyes going from his to Robb’s,_ _“me and Arya are together,”_ _exchanging a glance with Robb, narrowing his eyes at Gendry they both jumped up. Never in his life had he seen Gendry run so fast, he was off, past the crowd of people, through the doors…_ He was gone for a good 15 minutes returning with a façade showing he wasn’t at all embarrassed at legging it and despite the ‘hurt Arya and die’ warning nothing really changed. Well except seeing them together, that _took a little while to get used to._

Missy and Grey had the best story, poor Grey had to endure being shepherded around by Missy's overprotective brothers for months with Marselen and Mossador third wheeling them wherever they went. They didn’t have any alone time until the brothers had approved of Grey, _how it didn’t drive Grey mad he didn’t know…_

“They’re good friends now,” Missy smiled sitting back against Grey who wrapped his arm around her. They were cute together, _so were all the couples come to think of it..._

"They followed me for near of 3 months," Grey  said with a slight shake of his head, "It was hard not to get to know them,"

"Grey's mum still hates me," Missy mock frowned, while Dany snorted the two exchanging knowing looks,

"Oh, but his mum makes the best Tikka Masala," Dany added with a smile, she had such a beautiful smile... He realised he was staring again and quickly looked away,

"I second that," Missy said, "She still hates me though,"

“Mom loves you, asks about you all the time,”

“Yeah, i need to pop in at some point,”  Dany sighed before she grinned, “Does your mom still pester you about your hair?” Grey rolled his eyes and Missy laughed,

"His moms biggest disappointment in life is that he won't grow your hair like he did when he was younger," Jon watched as Dany and Missy laughed poking at his head which made Grey grimace and bat their hands away. 

"What about you Marg?" Gendry asked,

"Oh, dad loves her…" Robb smiled grasping Margaery's hand in his own, they were two sides to the same coin, at times you'd think they had been together forever...

“Caitlyn hates me, _her golden boy can do so much better_ ,” she mock frowned as she snuggled up to Robb, Aunt Caitlyn was harmless though she was very picky when it came to the girls Robb brought home. It was completely the opposite way around for Sansa, Caitlyn thought Sansa and Joffrey looked like a prince and princess. _In other words Sansa could do no wrong…_

"Too bad you're the only one for me love," Robb kissed her head smiling like the happiest guy in the world, _a fool in love indeed…_

"Mom loved Jayne too," Arya said, "and she's bat shit fucking crazy," he agreed, Jayne was fucking crazy but it was best not to think of her at times like this.

“What about Marg’s Parents?” Grey asked,

“Father loves him, invites him over on day trips and bonding,” Marg said, “Mom is a bit cautious…” she smirked as Robb grimaced,

“Pretty sure the first time I spoke to her the first questions was, _what is your intention with my daughter…_ ” Robb laughed, “She wasn’t even cold, and that made it bloody worse…”

They stayed up there a little while longer before heading back down to camp. He felt somewhat left out as the couples shared their stories cuddling openly and sharing kisses. A few times getting lost in memories of the morning, and when he did his eyes were darting to her, catching her already looking at him. He couldn’t remember when Daenerys met his mom; it was so long ago now it always felt like they had known each other forever and as for Rhaella from what he could remember she was always lovely… There was a warm smile on her face as she held his gaze and he wanted to snap a picture to remember this, wanting more of her…

_Was wanting more a bad thing?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I’ve updated the tags to reflect the story now, I know that not many people want to see Sansa with Joff but tbh I’ve had enough doom and gloom BS for one day. So in this Joffrey is going to be A-Ok. That goes for everyone really. Sure there will be a little angst down the line but there won’t be any love triangles or crap like that. Also, Jeyne isn’t really Poole or Westerling, I’d say she was a mix of both and so OC that I fully expect to her to have a cauldron and a broomstick.
> 
> Anyways this is more about an adventure with a bunch of people just enjoying themselves…
> 
> \--
> 
> GOT and sleepless nights seem to come hand in hand, staying up just thinking of better ways to do everything in the last two episodes and whatever hell episode 6 has in store for us. I really wish I could confidently write an non Modern AU, but i cant. There are some amazing stories on here though thank the gods,
> 
> Anyways good luck people! 
> 
> &
> 
> FUCK D&D < never said that before but it feels great! 
> 
> Oh, and did anyone else see the irony in episode 5 airing at the beginning of mental health awareness week… just me? I thought it was fitting TBFH, it still felt like a big smack in the nose though… 
> 
> Sorry, I’m a little irritable.


	14. Two, one... Go! (Dany)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stupid fucking cold...

** Two, one... Go! **

 

_Why was he looking at her like that?_ He wasn’t even hiding it… _cu, no…_ The effect he had was annoying though, cheeks burning, the butterflies fluttering making it even harder to concentrate on whatever Robb was droning on about and the worst part? He did it all the way back to the damn tents, _idiot!_ On the way down, she found herself glancing up at him, trying to figure him out. It wasn’t surprising that he went to therapy but she knew she’d hit a nerve with the way the Starks tensed up despite how Jon seemed to take it in stride. _What was the story?_ They hadn’t spoken at all, about what happened over the years, _did they even need to?_ Dany still had no idea what they were doing, but she was enjoying it. _Isn’t that all that mattered?_

Arya continued to moan about the lake and as such the plan was to head back to camp, get changed and then race the lake pitting boys against girls. The winners of the race had the opportunity to earn a lazy night while the losers cooked and did all the chores. Getting ready, she sent Jon out the tent while she changed, rather nervous at the lithe bikini she was wearing wishing to god she brought a bathing suit instead. Taking a deep breath she called him in mouth going dry as he emerged through the flap hair loose and flowing as he pulled it back into a tight bun, she wanted to grab it. Run her fingers through it though as she looked into his eyes, those dark eyes that seemed to draw over her from head to toe, _bugger._

“Stop staring,” he looked up, shaking his head slightly as he pushed passed and sprawled on their bed closing his eyes. She watched him intently as he peeked open an eye and turned to look again, “Stop staring,” she laughed as he closed his eyes again rolled away from her. The muscles in his back and arms shifting under his lightly tanned skin, Dany bit her lip following the curve of his ample arse, she knew what else was hidden under his shorts… _felt enough of it earlier._

“I wasn’t staring,” She rolled her eyes as he laid on his back.

“What were you doing then?”

“Well, I’m in the market for a new bikini,” he dragged his tongue across his bottom lip, making a show of looking her up from head to toe, “I think that one would do, where did you get it from?” Dany stood unmoving, refusing to let herself get affected by his gaze, shaking her head, as the stupid grin stretched across his face,

“Sorry Jon, the shop specifically doesn’t sell to arseholes.” She turned away to grabbing a towel and her dressing gown because she would no doubt need it.

“So you broke in then?” Jon shot back she paused what she was doing to look back at him and that shit-eating grin she so desperately wanted to wipe off his stupid face.

“Rude,” she frowned turning away “and just think I’ve been really nice to you as well,” she sighed loudly shaking her head only to gasp as Jon’s fingers pulled her back against him. His toned chest, those foreign scars pressing against her back and she leaned back against him as his arms wrapped around her. _When did they become this familiar?_ In the recess of her mind, she wanted to flee but an overpowering flutter wanted to stay.

“You have been really nice to me, thank you,” she smiled as he moved slightly and pulled her down to the bed so that they were spooning, only this time she rolled over so she could see him, 

“I wouldn’t get used to it,” she smiled her attention taken by the scars against his chest and she couldn’t help reach for them, tracing a finger along the first, eyes mapping the second and then the third…

“You look like you’re bristling with questions over there,” she shook her head pulling away from him to meet his gaze forcing a smile to her face,

“Questions that I don’t think you’ll want to answer.”

“Not yet, it’s a long story but maybe later. If you still want to hear it,” she was pulled back against and she pushed him back shaking her head as he pulled her along for the roll. She ended up taking her position from the morning watching as his hand moved as if to hide the scars, _poorly at that._ Whatever the story it still had an effect on him,

“If you ever want to talk, I’m here.”

“Thank you, the same goes for you, you know,” he smiled reaching out and pulling her to lay down against his chest, the position was entirely too intimate, _hells everything they were doing was too intimate…_ It didn’t matter though, as she rested her head on his shoulder doing her best not to over think everything. “I was thinking, you up for our own little wager?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Well, I fancy my chances in the race,” she snorted sitting back just enough so she could see him,

“Is that so,” “and what is it you want out of this race you have no chance of winning?”

"You know, after last night I thought I wanted to boss you around,” he shook his head slightly, “Now if I win the sleeping bags stay like this with the stipulation that you can’t wear anything in the bags…” he whispered the last part and she could only gape at him, _he wanted fucking what?_

“What?”

“Why do you care, you’re going to win anyway remember…”

“I do-don’t…” she blew out a breath sitting up, “It’s just… fucking hell…” he laughed his chest shaking under palms, _he had to be fucking joking._ A smug grin on his face as he settled down as if he didn’t think she would, “You know what… Fine, if I win you have to share my tent for the rest of the week but you can’t kiss or touch me for the rest of the night…” his face softened and he sat up, and she found herself leaning into him, _fuck…_

“I think it’s adorable you want to share your tent with me all week,” the words were whispered against her lips, eye’s closing, _no._ Dany pulled back,

“It’s only so I’m left to my own devices. We wouldn’t be doing any of this…” she laughed as he winked, _or tried to with both eyes,_ “We won’t!” she shook her head thinking about the lake and the wagers. The race was one thing but she could think of a few other challenges they could do. “How about we have a breath-holding contest too?”

“Okay, and what do you want out of it?”

“No, you first.”

“Well, I feel inclined to pick one for the rest of the week now, so let’s say if I win. We pair up on all the activities,” he shrugged.

“That doesn’t sound so bad actually,” _it really didn’t._ She hadn’t really thought about the activities that they’d end up playing.

“What, are you going to let me win?”

“Dream on, No I’m going to kick your arse and make you do whatever I say all night again,” Jon rolled his eyes, looking as if he was trying to size her up,

“I’m starting to think you just like being in charge.”

“Or, maybe I just like annoying you?”

“Oh, don’t think I hadn’t noticed,” she laughed as he shook his head. Dany took her position from before resting her head on his shoulder, deciding to let herself enjoy his warmth before they had to endure the awful cold of the lake. There were no two ways about it, it was going to be absolutely freezing, but she was determined to win.

Jon, in the end, urged them on, if it had been up to her she would have stayed in the tent a little while longer though it did give them a chance to do the other challenge first. Placing her towel at the side of the lake and forgoing her dressing gown because she didn’t want it to get wet, she toed the water pulling back so quickly she nearly fell over. Arya wasn’t kidding… _It was absolutely fucking freezing!_

The stakes had defiantly risen this time around though, to be honest pairing up didn't actually seem that bad, doing all the stupid couples activities as old friends felt better than being paired up with Daario or Theon who were the only other single guys there. Still, she wasn't going to let him win, _and he definitely didn’t need to know she took up swimming over the years._

“Are you ready?” she asked looking up at him. He was already shaking his head as he crouched and cupped a handful of water in his hands.

“I’m about as ready as I’ll ever be. What about you?”

“Not in the slightest,” he smiled sympathetically before he moved behind her, his fingers interlocked against her stomach and she shivered as he nuzzled behind her ear.

“Well… let me know how it goes…” before she had time to react to his words she was thrown forwards, eye’s slamming shut on instinct as the cold water enveloped her. _FUCK, FUCK, FUCK…_ Dany climbed to the surface taking in a deep breath shivering as she looked up at him still stood at the side of the fucking water laughing his arse off, _what a cunt!_ Jon smiled brightly as he took a few steps backwards before he was running and leaping, and cannon balling. _Cunt,_  she turned her face away in time hugging herself as Jon resurfaced behind her attempting to pull her back only she pulled away and whacked him. “H-how w-was it?”

“I-I F-FUCKING HATE YOU,” she bit out through gritted teeth, glaring at him even as she let him pull her closer. He wasn’t much warmer, but some heat was better than nothing. “F-f-fuck i-it’s s-s-so c-cold,” Jon hummed in agreement as he moved them to a slightly deeper part of the lake. Once they were in position Jon pulled away and she couldn’t help punch him again, her arms feeling weak and achy and she hadn’t been in the water for more than 5 minutes.

“R-ready?” he asked, she could tell that the water had started to affect him and that’s the only satisfaction she could take out of the entire ordeal as she took a deep breath and tried to relax as best she could in the freezing water. As she calmed down the shivers started to dissipate and as she opened her eyes, she found Jon watching her with a smile on his face.

“L-let’s do i-it,” she said,

“3,”

“2, 1, Go,” they counted down together bobbing on one before diving under the surface on go, the water was just as bad as the first time. The cold was almost burning her skin, and she floated hugging herself and hoping that she could endure. It didn’t feel likely, though she knew all she had to do was last longer than Jon. Jon, who was just in front of her, she could feel the gentle waves coming from his every movement so she would thankfully know when he gave up. _All she had to do was hang on._ There were the tail tale signs that her body was becoming wary of the cold, stomach muscles tensing, arms tightening and the teeth chattering.

Dany wasn’t sure how long she had held her breath but she wouldn’t be able to last much longer, suppressing the shivers made it harder. It was the rush of water to the surface and she counted to 5 in her head before following after him. Taking in a lungful of air she clung to Jon a smile on his face as he navigated them towards the shallows. She was unsure what was worse, the water, or the cold burn on her face from the air. _They still needed to swim the fucking thing too._

Jon sat on a ledge under the water, and she followed after her sitting on his knee, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing herself against him in search of warmth. He was just as cold, his muscles hard and tense but that wasn’t a surprise. There was no point of climbing out to get warm only to climb back in again either so she rested her head on his shoulder the water at a level with her shoulder despite the position.

“C-congr- **fuck** ,  Well d-done,” she smiled as he tightened his hold, at that very moment it didn't feel like a win but the plus side was she had the entire day to turn it into one, _if she could survive the swim…_

“M-may-b-be it’ll f-feel l-like a win later,” she smiled clinging to him for the little warmth they could create in the water as they waited for the rest of them to get their arses into gear. Not even bothering to break apart when they heard the chatter of everyone else approaching.

“Aww look at you two,” she could have rolled her eyes at Margaery's playful tone though instead, she shivered as she pulled away from Jon and attempted to sit next to him only the water was too deep. Jon laughed pulling her back on his knee, his fingers on her hips, skin burning for another reason though it was gone as quickly as it came overpowered with the cold.

“I-I-it’s c-cold y-you kn-n-now,” she hugged herself as she looked up at Marg stood at the edge of the lake,

“Come on Dany we have a lazy night to win,” Marg said, she was stood next to Missy with her dressing gown wrapped tightly around her. _If she was cold already, there was no chance she was lasting in this._

“M-Marg, y-you a-aren’t last-t-ting 5 m-minutes,” Margaery flung her dressing gown onto the floor before stretching like some kind of prized athlete. Arya laughed at the display before she took a running leap and dove into the lake. She broke the surface with a growl as she turned to look at them,

“I t-tol-ld yy-ou it w-was **FUCKING COLD,** ” Arya didn’t look happy and Dany tried to laugh though she ended up shivering again as Jon rubbed along her arms gently under the water. Margaery finished her stretching to kneel at the side of the water to feel how cold it was, she recoiled from the water as if she’d been burned looking down at it horrified,

“You have to be fucking kidding me.”

“Come on love, in you go,” Robb did his best to guide her into the water but Margaery was unmoving shaking her head in disbelief.

“Robb, we can’t swim in that,”

"Come on Marg we'll do it together," Missy said grabbing Marg's hand, You'd think the two were about to walk off a cliff's edge with the hesitancy and in the end, all it took was a little push from Robb and the both of them were screaming. Dany wanted to laugh, but it was getting to the point where the cold was actually beginning to hurt, and it seemed the cold was more than enough for everyone, well except Grey who just stepped into the water unbothered, _like that was fucking normal._

“Oh god, c-can w-e just **GET ON WITH IT**.” Margaery was almost climbing on Robbs back in a poor attempt to get out of the cold.

"Robb, you call it," said Grey sounding as unaffected as ever, _what the fuck?_

“I-I s-swear Gr-grey y-y-your s-ome k-kind o-of robot,” Robb was shaking his head at Grey in disbelief as he ducked under the water pulling Marg along for the ride,

“ **N-No** ” Margaery screamed doing her best to push Robb miscalculating the depth and following after him, until Robb shot up pulling Margaery close, she was still pouting almost shaking like a leaf as they moved into a line readying up to race. Dany pulled away from Jon squeezing his hand lightly before hitting the line as well, she still hadn’t forgotten about him pushing her in and she would get him back but for now, she had a race to win. _If only she could feel her fingers…_ She rubbed her palms together searching for the warmth though it didn’t seem to work,

“Who’s calling it?” Grey asked, the fact that he was so relaxed about it bothered her,

“S-som-things f-fucking wrong with y-you,” Gendry bit out he was scowling rubbing his arms in desperation to get warm,

“It’s not that bad guys, stop complaining.” _Not that bad?_ Maybe Robb was right and Grey was a fucking robot…

“O-oh fuck off,” Arya said shivering in the water, “L-let's just get on with it,” Dany agreed ducking underwater, body feeling sluggish and tired, while her fingers were cold and numb.“3… 2…”

“ **JUST FUCKING GO** ,” Marg growled, Dany pushed forwards arms tensing up, hands numb watching Arya charge ahead followed by the guys. At the starting point was Missy and Marge huddled together. “W-we h-hav-ve A-Arya” Margaery said as they quickly climbed out the water only to be assaulted by the cold. Wrapping the towel around herself she darted back to the tent drying as thoroughly as she could before grabbing her joggers and Jon’s hoody and heading to the fire in search of some warmth. _Shit…_ It hit her suddenly; _She lost the wager, Shit, shit, shit…_ There was no thought in her head about the repercussions to losing, only the cold. _The stupid fucking cold._ So tonight, the bags stayed connected, and she wasn’t allowed to wear clothes in the damn things, _great…_ She could boss him about though; make him sleep in a field even. _If only she was a heartless bitch._ Dany was still stressing about the wager when she made it back to camp finding Margaery sat wrapped in Robbs coat poking the fire with a stick,

“No, missy?” Dany asked taking a seat as close to the fire as she could to the fire, thankfully Marg had a pan on with two mugs to make some drinks,

“She’s gone for a nap, between staying up all night and enduring that hell, she’s all worn out,” Marg grinned and Dany laughed knowing it was probably true, _just the lake tired her out…_

“I'm feeling it too, to be honest,” she moved to make the drinks quickly handing the drink over to Margaery before she took her seat again. Even without looking at her Dany could tell she was staring and with this being the first time they'd been alone since they had started their camping trip she knew where this was going. 

“So, you and Jon…”

“We’re just rekindling our friendship,” she said quickly, hearing the guys laughing and cheering in the distance.

“I don’t think you realise how bloody stubborn you two are. You _despise_ each other; refuse to talk about or to each other. You won’t go to events where the other was… Yet under all that bullshit was this wonder, or perhaps longing. You wondered about him.”

“N-”

“Don’t, I’ve gotten to know him a lot over the years and that was with your ‘cunt of an ex’ label over his head. I don’t know what happened, but I’ve seen you these last few days. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile this much,” Margaery sighed as she looked into her eyes, “You still have feelings for him.”

“Yeah in the way I have feelings for Robb or Grey,” she shot back, scrambling for a way to end the conversation for good.

“Should I be worried?” Margaery grinned and she couldn’t help but roll her eyes,

“The truth is, we're just making this part of the trip bearable for each other and rekindling our friendship. I don't want to over think things and I don't want to start getting my hopes up, so, for now, I have tonight and 4 more days to enjoy our trip before we go back to the real world,” she took a drink of her coffee enjoying the burn down her throat before she turned back to Margaery, “Do you think Robb’s got the message yet?” Marg rolled her eyes,

“I’ve decided I’m going to ask him…” Marg said shyly,

“What, when?” she sat and listened intently to all the ideas Margaery had when it came to asking Robb to marry her. There was no specific plan yet, but she had lots of ideas, one more extravagant than the last though it was clear Marg hadn’t yet settled on a single one. Sitting there and listening to the ideas, she heard everyone getting out of the lake and curses that accompanied them but she wasn’t ready to head back yet, _thank gods Margaery had so many ideas…_


	15. Stay (Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it was that bad...

# 

** Stay **

  
Fuck, it was cold. Legs stiff, he felt like some kind of undead zombie but he wasn’t alone as everyone seemed to be faring just as badly… Even Mr ‘it's not that bad' Grey who was shivering like a leaf, _yeah it was that bad._ The only thing going through his mind at that moment was an almost desperation for warmth as he staggering ungracefully back to the tent. Drying as quickly as he could before grabbing a blanket from the bottom of his bag and climbing into bed, he was freezing. Cold enough to the point where he could feel the drowsiness slowly overtake him as the warmth started seeping into his bones. Where was Daenerys when you needed her? Jon knew that she was going to be avoiding the tent like the plague, especially now that he had won… _He’d actually won!_ It was the only good thing to come out of the cursed water. Closing his eyes, he allowed the drowsiness to overtake him as he slowly warmed up.

Jon stirred at the zip of the tent peeking at the flap as Dany climbed on through, wearing joggers and his jumper, looked better on her. _What was with her and his clothes?_ She shifted slightly taking a deep breath before she looked down, “Can we start the wagers after we get warm?” She looked shy and despite wanting to annoy her at that moment, nothing sounded better than cuddling to warm up.

“Come on then,” she smiled throwing the jumper to the floor revealing another one of his t-shirts that slowly rode up revealing the expanse of her pale lightly toned stomach. Jon shook himself from staring as she climbed into bed almost spring free when she attacked with cold fingers. He battered her hands away as he tried putting distance between them loathing the cold space he rolled into,

"Oh, Come on, share your warmth," he scoffed as she moved closer again only he leaned back before she could touch him with her evil hands. Dany frowned blinking up at him with big stunning blue-brown eyes. "What happened to survival 101?"  
  
“I’ve let you keep your clothes on, you should be thankful,” She rolled her eyes and closed the space between them, this time he had nowhere to go shivering as one of her hands pressed against his stomach while her other moved around his back.

“See that wasn’t so hard was it?” it was his turn to roll his eyes at her triumphant tone, “I can’t wait to boss you around,” she sighed happily. “Just think of all the chores you’ve yet to do,” Jon shook his head, of course, she was looking forward to bossing him around.

Jon pulled back enough to see her, “I can’t wait to see you without all this,” he pulled at the band of her pantie, boxer things smothering a hand over the curve of her rear as she shook her head,

“Oh you won’t be seeing anything,” she smirked as she moved forward her lips tracing his own only she pulled away before he could kiss her, “You won’t be touching me either…” he looked at sceptically trying to figure out how she was going to pull that off. “Oh don’t look so surprised, I have the power to make you do whatever I want you to remember. I'll just make you keep your eyes closed and reframe from touching me,” he felt speechless lips parting as she chuckled to herself, what a bitch. “What’s wrong Jon, cat got your tongue?”

“No,” he shook his head shaking her off as her lips traced at his throat _, now she was trying to torment him._ “At least I know what I’m picking for our next set of challenges,” before she could say anything he pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers, pulling away and kissing her again opening his mouth slightly to deepen this kiss until he felt her attempting to take control. When she was lost in the kiss, he pulled away abruptly watching the way her eyes fluttered open, lips parted slightly as she shook her head sighed and rolled over. Jon chucked wrapping his arm around her,

“Won't Sansa be coming with your tent tomorrow?” she asked, _Ah_ , that was the plan but he really didn’t want his own tent. He didn’t want to stop doing whatever this was either… _It wasn’t really his choice on that matter?_

“She will but…” _I want to share with you for the rest of the trip…_ He felt like he was asking for too much so he refused to air the words. “It doesn’t mean we still can have our wages though,”

“That’s true,” she sounded anything but pleased and he wasn’t quite sure what to say on the matter so he tightened his hold on her brushing her hair from her throat with his nose before he pressed his lips to her skin, testing the waters. When her only response was to run her palm over his arm, he continued kissing up her throat, nibbling her earlobe, exploring her skin with his hands, “Jon, s-stop” he pulled his hand away and moved back immediately. He wasn’t entirely sure what he’d done wrong… Daenerys rolled over the playing of a smile on her lips as she regarded him. _What are you thinking?_

“Did I do something wrong?”

“Yes,”

“Sorr-”

“Why can’t you be an ass? Why can’t you be one of those evil villains that I portrayed you as in my head?” He watched her closely, the slight shake in her head as she looked into his eyes,

“Did I have a top hat and a cane, I always wanted…” her lips silenced him, wrapping his arm around her to bring her closer, mind losing any control only knowing he needed to be closer to her. The kiss was messy clambering to remove the distance between them and he couldn’t help smiling as they broke away for air, her arms around his neck his arms around her back. “I never hated you, you know. I couldn’t even pretend I did,” it was better to pretend she was a stranger, _to not know anything._

“I could,” he laughed laying down again, so she was laid on top of him, twirling her hair with his fingers. There was something about this, something about her that unlocked a part of himself that he hadn’t felt since he was a young fool in love. “Did you know about Daario?” she asked, he knew it would come up eventually, he knew Daario so it would make sense if he pushed Daario into pursuing Dany. _Well, unless you knew Daario and why the fuck would anyone do that?_

“I knew he was excited about seeing someone but he sees so many girls I don’t bother asking anymore,” he sighed looking at the roof of the tent, “To be fair he doesn’t actually know that we have an history,” Dany snorted,

“History… And here’s me thinking you’d be bragging about me until you were old and frail...”

"Bragging, surely you mean complaining…”

“I have it on good authority you enjoy my company very much”

“Oh, and whose authority is that…” _Do that again!_ She wiggled her hips against his length, the sensation making his breathing ragged as he fought against his restraint. “You should stop doing that,” he sounded winded and she laughed,

"You should stop poking me then," he hated the lack of contact when she rolled off him but he understood that there was a fine line between kissing, touching and sex. There was baggage and regardless of how much they didn't want to, they would need to hash it out before anything really happened, If she wanted anything to happen…

“That’s your fault,”

“How?” there was a look of confusion as she dipped her head against his chest and moulded herself against him, hooking her leg over his.

“You’re just you,” The moment he said the words she froze,

"You should stop saying things like that or I might end up having to push you off the cliff,"

“Ouch,”

"Shh, your first task it to cuddle me while we nap like everyone else," he smiled wrapping his arm around her and snuggling closer to try to get some rest. There was an odd peacefulness laying there, everything so quiet with no worries from the real world and it gave him the opportunity to think, _of her, of home, of Ghost…_ He remembered his therapists’ words, _the scars don’t define you. I want you to show them to someone, a friend, a lover, someone in the family someone who knows you._ He ended up showing them to mother, she refused to let him go for hours sitting in the snow watching Ghost play around in the garden. It was the first step in accepting them and from there over the months the family eventually were shown, _and Margaery._ _Only because she enters the apartment like she owns the bloody place._ This trip was the big step in trying to move past it all and for a change he didn’t mind, it was the story that was the problem.

 

 

Jon wasn’t sure where the hell he was when he woke up buried in a sea of silver; quickly gaining his bearings the real struggle was detangling himself without waking her. He knew she was a heavy sleeper it happens that _she was super strong too._ Clinging onto his arm like a bloody monkey murmuring nonsense until he finally managed to pull his arm free. Jon decided to head out as see if anyone else was awake, walking back to camp and picking sticks and twigs up that could be used for the fire on the way. That’s one less task to do later. Tonight was the last night they had to spend together before everyone else rocked up and he wanted to relax so he took the time to do any and all chores he could think of so he didn’t have to do them later. _It also meant he could spend time with her…_

Grey emerged from his tent first with Robb arriving a few minutes later to start on the food, just because the girls lost in the race didn’t mean they were cooking. _Well, Arya ended up wrestling with Gendry_ , while Daenerys, Margaery, and Missy all quickly jumped out. He finished the race second, but he was sure Robb would argue at that but there were no arguments as to who won, that was all Grey, _he did not look like he had won though_. Robb thankfully got the fire going again, and they sat in silence around the fire for a few minutes,

“Feeling better?” Robb asked looking at Grey, he looked like he’d gained his colour back so that was good at least. _That fucking lake was awful,_

"I didn't find it that bad until I got out," Grey sighed loudly and Robb laughed poking a stick into the flames,

“Be careful Grey you almost sounded human there,” Robb chuckled while Grey rolled his eyes  and he couldn’t help but laugh too watching as  Grey climbed to his feet and began sorting through the food for what to cook for tea,

“So Dany huh?” it was his turn to roll his eyes at Grey’s question not really sure how to answer the question. What were they doing? Getting to know each other seemed like the right way to describe it and as for the kissing, it was more a game, _definitely a game._

“Do you really want to talk girls with me?” he asked, Grey blushed trying his best to busy himself while Robb moved closer,

“Him no, but me… Defiantly,” he frowned at Robb who looked way too excited, “So come on open up to your favourite cousin,” Jon raised his eyebrow for good measure “second favourite cousin,” he paused “just by a tiny bit, anyway spill…”

“Why aren’t you asleep?” Jon asked wishing he stayed in the tent tucked up warm and snug against Dany,

“I love Marge, but she’s like the damn energiser bunny,” Robb sighed shifting on the log as if he was uncomfortable talking about the matter and Jon could only agree. _He definitely didn’t want to be talking about Robb and Margaery’s sex life._

“I don’t see the problem,” he said watching the way Robb rolled his eyes,

“Funny, I mean she struggles to get comfy out here and she can't keep bloody still in the sleeping bag. I swear I love her but that fucking elbow of hers…” Robb sighed rolling up his sleeve revealing a big purple bruise on his arm, wow…

“Me and M have a few spare blankets you can have. If you want,” Grey said as he was chopping the onions, Jon would have helped but Grey pointed the knife at the log when he tried to get up,

“I’m sure Missy has thousands,” Robb said with a chuckle, _Missy did like her comforts._

“You’re not wrong,” Grey smiled wistfully whilst sticking the pan on the Grill. _His efficiency was impressive!_

“So are you going to tell us what’s happening or what?” Robb asked he was never one to let it go; he would moan and continuously ask about it until he was told. _It was why he was the second favourite._

“We’re just keeping each other company for this part of the trip, everything will be different from tomorrow when we meet everyone else,” it was the truth despite how much he wished it wasn’t.

“Do you want it to be different?” Jon blew out a breath at Grey's question,

“It’s not an easy question to answer, we’re enjoying our time together but we haven’t really spoken about the past in great lengths but it’s always there,” he sighed thinking about these last few days, they hadn’t spoken about the past at all. _Was he over thinking this? What the hell were they even doing beyond enjoying each other’s company?_

“You like each other,” Robb slapped him on the shoulder and he had the distinct urge to push him in the fire. _Obviously, he liked her, he couldn't fucking stay away from her…_

“She’s alright,” he settled on as Robb rolled his eyes,

“You’re totally smitten,” Robb smirked slightly as he continued, “Okay answer this question, do you want to see Theon or Daario flirt or share her tent for the rest of the trip?”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to watch them but it's not my decision to make, she can do what she wants,” That was the truth of it, yes they were cuddling. Yes, they shared a few kisses but whatever this was didn’t have a name… _She did want to share tents for the rest of the trip but that was only so she the guys left her to her own devices._

“What do you want; I mean we know you like her...” _WELL, NO SHIT,_ and just like that Jon is reminded of much of an idiot Robb was, shaking his head and glaring at his cousin,

“Can we just stop?” the conversation was tiring, and it didn’t do well to overthink things. _He should have just stayed in the damn tent._

“I’m just looking out for you man, you’ve looked happier these last couple of days,” Robb had a small smile on his and he knew his cousin was only watching out for him, but he didn’t need guidance or help from him on this.

“I appreciate that but I’m fine,” he smiled happy that, that was the end of the conversation.

“You always say that,” Robb sighed shaking his head slightly

"Grey, am I lying?” He looked at grey expectidely though he simply shrugged,

“How do I know?”

“Use your built-in lie detector,” Robb snorted while Grey simply shook his head,

"Okay, Kid's I’m going to start cooking now,”

“What do you want us to do?” Robb asked finally throwing the stick into the fire,

“Well, I’m going to cook, Jon’s going to head back to his tent, Gendry’s asleep and you’re  going to stay here and pretend to cook,”

“I don’t think I like this new software,” Robb said side eyeing him, Jon snorted looking Grey up and down,

“I know so suggestive,” Robb laughed and Jon joined him as Grey shook his head,

“I swear I’ll whack you with the pan,” Grey waved the empty pan at them which only made him laugh more,

“He’s Violent too,” Robb said, Jon laughed as Grey threw his arms up in exasperation,

“Off you go,” he heeded Grey's advice leaving them there and heading back to the tent smiling like an idiot when he found her sprawled face down in the sleeping bags right in the middle. Stripping down Jon climbed in squeezing in beside her as quietly as he could half wanting to leave her there, half wanting to pull her closer. In the end, he left her and closed his eyes enjoying the quiet and trying to think of the weird and wonderful tasks she would no doubt give him later in the day. ‘Jon?’ it was a mummer that had his heart in his throat as her hand stroked his face, she hummed then and rolled to her side. Pealing his eyes open she had hers closed but there was that beautiful smile on her face.

“I didn’t give you permission to leave,” he thought about a witty retort or some sarcasm but he settled on drawing closer and kissing her before he could talk himself out of it. She hummed as her tongue brushed against his own deepening the kiss and he couldn’t help but pull her closer enjoying the taste of her, the warmth of her pressed against him. Breaking away to breathe he was startled as her hand covered his mouth, she was shaking her head as she opened her eyes. “I’m trying to sleep here,” she was smiling before she held his gaze and drew her tongue along her bottom lip, _clearly trying to drive him god damn crazy._

“Hmm hmm,” she pulled her hand away, and he moved forward to kiss her again laughing as she hid her face against his throat, Using a finger he started along her throat drawing a down her spine slowly applying more pressure as he got to the band of her panties. Still, he continued feeling the beginning of the curve pausing only when he felt teeth against his throat,

“See now I‘m awake,” it was a grumble as she pulled away moving his hand in the process,

“I prefer you when you’re asleep actually,” she rolled her eyes as he continued, “You’re so lovely and quiet…” he sighed drawing his thumb over her cheek, “And then you wake up,” he blew out an exasperated breath as she laughed rewarding him with a punch.

“The cheek,” she shook her head clearly suppressing a smile. “It's clear I've been too nice, you're taking advantage. I shall not kiss you ever again,” she huffed turning her nose up and closing her eyes as if she was done with the conversation.

“Say’s the person who keeps putting their tongue in my mouth,”

“How the hell-” _like that_ , he pushed her to roll over deepening the kiss as she pulled him flush down on her. “See that was all you,” she sounded breathless shaking her head despite tightening her legs around his waist. When he attempted to pull away, she tightened her grip around his neck holding him prisoner, “Now you have to stay here,”

Jon made a show of looking around as best he could, "It’s not so bad, to be honest especially if I do…" he trailed off pushing his hips forwards slightly watching the way her lips parted and her eyes closed tight.  Even through the layers, he could feel her heat against the tip of his cock, gravitating his hips slightly enjoying the way she shuddered against him lifting her hips slightly to meet him. Jon took the moment to lean forwards to blow raspberries against her cheek. Dany snorted shaking her head, her eyes bright and playful,

“You see what I put up with, all in the name of my goodness too,” she pushed him off her and rolled over grabbing his arm and pulling him along so they could spoon again and for once he had no arguments about it. They laid there cuddling and catching up on life, he found out she was a primary school teacher and he found his heart melting at the image of her surrounded by children shaping their futures. The most important thing was she sounded happy, and that’s all mattered at the end of the day. _The stray thought that he should stay away, not allow himself to jeopardise that happiness._ They spoke for ages catching up on the years and the happenings. Usually, he kept quiet about it but he found himself divulging more to her in that tent than he had to anyone about his time in the forces from protecting foreign dignitaries to infiltrating compounds, his team was shipped all over the world. He didn’t realise how uplifting it was to share those stories and watching her listening intently, hanging on every word he said made him appreciate her all the more.

 _He was screwed, utterly screwed._  



	16. Keep Your Hands To Yourself (Dany)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh… yes, right… dinner.

** Keep Your Hands To Yourself **

_GUYS DINNERS READY!_

_Thank the gods,_ it was a wonder she could even hear them shout with the hammering of her heart in her ears. Dany couldn’t even say for sure who the hell was shouting them, but she was relieved, not because she wasn’t enjoying her time with Jon. _She was enjoying it way too bloody much…_ Cuddled up in bed catching up on life though just as the day progressed it didn’t take long before they were kissing again, seemingly growing bolder the longer they spent in each other’s presence. In the attempt to stop herself from wrapping her legs around him, she rolled onto her belly mind going blank as she felt him hovering behind her. Pushing herself back onto her hands and knees her brain and body going to war as a moan spilt from her throat when she felt the tip of his cock against her cunt. Dany tilted her head to look over her shoulder closing her eyes as he leaned in to catch her lips in a sloppy kiss breaking away when she felt the tip of his cock draw a line along her folds, _don’t stop, stop, fuck, fuck, fuck…_

_GUYS WAKE UP, DINNERS READY!_

_Oh… yes, right… dinner._ She pulled away immediately rolling over and staring up at him, trying her best to calm down which was nearly impossible with the way he was looking down at her. The lust clear to see in his rich brown eyes, lips parted while he stared into her eyes, _he needed to stop fucking looking at her like that._ Dany let her gaze work down his body, his cock hard tenting his boxes. Even the navy boxers he wore did little to hide the arousal around the tip of his cock, the material simply displaying a patch she knew would match her own… Taking a deep she huffed out a laugh as he collapsed on top of her using his entire weight to pin her to the ground while hiding his face against her throat,

“We have to go,” there was a part of her that didn’t want to leave the tent but she knew it was for the best, either that or someone would come for them, _probably Arya,_ and she didn’t want any more discussions about what they were doing, _not with anyone else at least._

"Yes, we defiantly should get going,"  there was sarcasm in his tone as he shifted slightly so he wasn't pressed against her chest as heavily but it meant she could feel his cock again against her stomach instead, _just what she needed. He was defiantly doing this on purpose._

"We really need to go, you arse,”

“Exactly,” Dany snorted when he didn’t move, his body going limp when she tried to push him off. She used her hips in an attempt to work herself from under him, gasping as she inadvertently moved high enough to feel his cock-pressing firm against her once more, _she was going to kill him if he did that again, he was maddening._

“If you do that again I'm going to strangle you,” he pulled away to look at her a grin on his face as he pulled his hips away shifting his weight slightly,

"What… this?" An airy moan left her throat, and she moved her hands to his throat yanking him forwards into a sloppy kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist-

_ARYA, GENDRY, DANY AND JON FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WILL YOU GET UP_

They jumped apart laughing at how exasperated Robb sounded sharing a peck on the lips before they framed themselves and got dressed. She was doing her best not to focus on the effects of what playing around did to her, her grey boxers doing nothing but amplify the results of how wet and needy she was for him. There was a lot of cursing as they dressed before heading out to eat and she enjoyed every minute of it, that and the uncomfortable look on his face all the way back to camp until Robb spotted them and Jon bit back his grimace pretending everything was peachy despite squirming in his seat. It wasn’t like she was faring any better wishing she at least had changed her boxers especially now that they were outside… _She should go change…_ Dany made a show of patting down her pockets for her phone before running back to the tent for a change of clothes and her phone; it was slightly embarrassing how easily he managed to affect her. They hadn’t done anything beyond some petting, _heavy petting_ and yet she wanted more… _He was so fucking frustrating._ Heading back to camp she thought about it all, for a moment, when they were shouted, the second time, she thought he was going to rebel rid them of the clothes and fuck her senseless and that thought… _Exited her; he excited her,_ _more so than anyone had in a long, long time._

Still, she had no idea what the hell she was doing. There was the topic of _them,_ she found herself wanting to talk about, wanting to tear the past apart dissect everything because she wanted at the very least to be friends, for him to be in her life again in any capacity because she wasn’t lying, _she had fucking missed him._ As she got back to camp, she took her seat between Missy and Margaery so they could eat together and talk, though she found herself looking at him over the campfire. The fire reflecting in his eyes as he watched her intently even as she folded her arms over her chest and shook her head failing the repress the smile as he failed at winking for the thousandth time. Dany adverted her gaze back to Margaery who was still complaining about the bloody lake, it seems everyone was, though in truth she’d almost forgotten all about the cold altogether.

Grey handed out the metallic trays with the food to the girls, despite not winning the race they were still eating first. He’d chosen to cook omelettes, and they smelled delicious, mushrooms, onions with peppers and cheese. It was amusing how Grey got roped into it; it was supposed to be group task, but she knew Robb was useless in the kitchen, and Gendry looked like he’d just woken up, _as for Jon… He was otherwise occupied._ Sat there, it made her realise how difficult she and Jon had made things for their friends. It wasn’t like they did it on purpose; she met Margaery in college before she got with Robb while they both knew Missy and Grey; she knew Grey sometimes went out with Robb, Jon and Daario and yet they’d kept up this feud, _it wasn’t even a feud._ There was Arya and Gendry too though they were the odd ones out because she didn’t really spend time with them but she knew it couldn’t have been easy for them, having to deal with the childishness… _Maybe at the very least after this trip, they could resolve that?_

Dany watched as the guys along with Arya, _because she stubbornly refused to eat before Gendry, all fought to add ingredients into the pan._ she could see the way Grey was slowly getting more flustered with each passing second, gripping the whisk with a death-like grip as  the guys didn’t seem to ease up,

“Guys for effing sake, please get out of my way,” Grey said while shaking his head, Dany paused watching as Arya covered her mouth and stared at him,

“OH MY GOD, he fucking swore,” Arya threw her head back laughing, it was always said the Grey was a little more reserved than the rest,

"I didn't swear," he protested busying himself with the pan. Robb scoffed but moved away, sitting at the other side of  the fire  by Jon,

“The new software has totally fried his circuits,” Robb said winking towards him, Grey for his part rolled his eyes,

“Robb leave him alone,” Margaery said innocently, “I'm guessing his USB took a lot of punishment last night,” Dany nearly choked at Margaery comment coughing as Missy shook her head failing to hold back a grin while she tried to glare at Marg as everyone laughed,

“Probably exchanged a lot of data too,” Gendry waggled his eyebrows sending everyone into a fit of laughter again as Grey threw a mushroom at his head. The bickering finally stopped and everyone seemed to settle down and relax, she could see that the couples were all eager to get some alone time especially as it was the last night before they met up with everyone else. She couldn’t say for certain what she was expecting from the second part of the trip but she knew Daario was going to be there and she wasn’t looking forward to that, _at all._ There was also the little fact that Daario had no idea she and Jon had _history, which could at least turn out to be eventful, to say the least._ Originally she was looking forward to it, not for any other reason than the prospect of having fun but now, _now she was dreading it_. She’d enjoyed the first part of the trip more than she ever dared to hope and that was with the amusing thought that if Jon pissed her off, she had threatened Margaery to walk home…

The time up in Eyrie seemed to flash by with everyone heading back to their tents to grab coats before settling around the campfire under the stars together. Taking her place next to Jon again, _not that she minded,_ it was becoming exceedingly more difficult to reframe from curling up against him but she did, _if only for her own sanity._

“We should play a game,” Arya suggested from her spot laying her head on Gendry's lap, she didn’t even bother to open her eyes clearly enjoying the way Gendry toyed with the ends of her hair. Dany smiled at the affection adverting her gaze, other than the kiss they shared earlier the two were very private with shows of affection though she figured that was more down to being in the company of Jon and Robb,

“What are you thinking Arya?” Margaery asked from her little resting place against Robb the two snuggling under the warm blanket they were smart enough to grab when they went back to their tent. 

“Something easy,” Arya sighed grasping Gendry’s hand and kissing his palm, Dany watched them all smiling at how fucking adorable they all were, even Missy and Grey who kept stealing kisses when they thought no one was looking… Dany finally caved to the temptation curling up against Jon happily surprised when he pulled her even tighter against him,

“Survival 101,” she shivered as he whispered the words in her ear shaking her head as he pulled away so she could rest her head against his shoulder, her hand pressed against his stomach as she turned her attention back to everyone else.

"What about 20 questions," Missy suggested smiling shyly, to be honest, Dany didn’t mind what they did as long as it didn’t involve moving, she was content right where she was. Everyone seemed to agree in the lull of the night as the fire roared on with Arya going first,

“Is it alive?” Robb asked,

“Yup,” Arya answered opening her eyes and leaning back against Gendry instead of laying down,

"Predator or Prey?" Gendry asked shaking his head, as Arya elbowed him not so subtly in her attempt to get comfortable,

“Yes or no questions only dumbass,” Arya rolled her eyes turning and punching Gendry, the two ending up wrestling with Gendry pulling Arya into a bear hug while Arya fought to be free,

“Keep it PG guys,” Robb warned, Dany chanced a look at Jon who snorted as Arya sprang away punching Gendry again. The game eventually continued the question ringing off as they tried to narrow in on what the object was. _Do we eat it? No. Does it fly? No? Does it live in the woods? Yes…_ Jon just beat Robb to the punch guessing correctly with Wolf which had Robb cursing and Jon rolling his eyes at Arya’s predictability. Jon took a minute to think about it before they were bombarding him with questions. _Does it live? No. Do you buy it? No. Do you eat it? No._ Dany was baffled, and the group seemed to be no better needing to take a moment just to think of more questions. _Is it dirt?_ It was a good shout out by grey but Jon shook his head. _Is it dead?_ Jon shook his head ducking away as she tried to punch him. Missy managed to get it in the end with Wight, they continued playing for a few rounds with Missy’s choice being easy with Butterfly though she felt somewhat proud when Jon blanched out at what she picked. Jon was certain it was an Eagle; Robb was thinking it was a Peacock while Grey picked Pigeon. In the end, Arya figured it out as dragon grinning as Marg and Jon had a facepalming moment. The game continued with a few weird choices of Sand from Grey, Weirwood tree from Robb, and Gold from Margaery but it was actually Gendry who managed to win,  _with a bloody war hammer no less…_

Soon they all fell into silence while Arya ran off returning with a bottle of Vodka that she had smuggled up the mountain. Everyone was given a plastic cup half-filled before Robb called out a toast,

“To a peaceful few days,” he paused, smiling, “But fuck that lake to hell,” Dany laughed with everyone else cheering before she downed the drink, surprised at how strong it was scrunching her face up at the burn in her throat. She agreed with Robb, it had been a pleasant couple of day away from the real world, she couldn’t even say for sure the real world hadn't even crossed her mind at all and sat there with Jon’s presence a constant beside her she couldn’t say it would. Mind stubbornly going back to their tent, his body pressing hers down, the feel of his hot thick length pressed against her tormenting and teasing her in such a way she craved it, _she craved him…_ That wasn’t even taking into consideration the wager tonight, _how the hell was she supposed to survive all that?_ The anticipation grew steadily as the couples all called it a night, with Robb and Marg heading out first followed by Arya and Gendry and lastly Grey and Missy. Dany smiled and waved at them all waiting until they were gone before she turned to the man beside her, sliding onto his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck so she could see him. He smiled brightly bringing his hands to the low of her back,

“Is there a limit to what you can tell me to do?” Jon asked, she always thought it was kind of self explanatory, it wasn't like she was going to ask him to murder someone or do anything she wouldn't be willing to do herself,

“Why… Are you scared?”

“No, I’m just thinking ahead…”

“I think we should keep the tasks and orders between us but other than that anything goes,”

“Anything?” she realised that it was rather presumptuous to say that with the surprise on his face, _or maybe that was fear…_

“Unless you’re afraid Jon…”

“No, I meant what do you mean by anything?”

“Well, if you tell me to do something I have to do it…” she trailed off feeling a heat crawling up her neck at the thought, “Like if I told you to close your eyes and keep your hands to yourself, you have to do just that…”

“It’s going to be a long night isn’t it?”

“You’re just going to have to wait and see,”

She felt giddy on the little walk back to the tent as she dragged him along; she still hadn’t really decided what she wanted to do, though she liked the challenge of finding a way to drive him absolutely crazy. They took their shoes off at the mouth of the tent and stuck them in the corner out of the way; she watched slight amused as he decided to take it on himself to straighten their things up before he turned towards her expecting more tasks. She smiled up at him closing the distance and pressing her lips to his lightly pulling away to point to the pocket in her bag. Jon looked curious though he knelt and rummaged through the pocket, pulling out the padlock she knew that was there. There was a question though he didn’t need to voice it as she stepped aside and let him lock them away for the night. Once that was done he stood up across from her looking at her expectantly, she knew where he was going with it but she was still the boss. Taking a step forwards she removed the distance between them enjoying the way his fingers cupped her jaw and brought her into a messy kiss, senses going haywire, needing to cling to him for fear of collapsing in a heap. She knew then, knew what she wanted to do as his tongue brushed against her own… Dany couldn’t help but smile as she pulled away making as show off looking him up and down as she stepped away hoping to find her courage…

“Strip,” the words were raspy, but she knew he heard her; his mouth falling open as he merely stood and stared at her as if she had three heads,

“Wha…” He trailed off mouth opening and closing continuously like his brain had turned to mush, and he was simply an empty shell. He shook his head, clearing his throat before he tried again, “Dany…” she loved it when he called her that, half wanting to remove the distance and kiss him again only she didn’t, instead she folded her arms over her chest,

“I said strip Jon,” her tone held no room for argument and she held back the urge to laugh as he swallowed hard shaking himself out of his daze as he held her gaze and started very slowly unzipping his coat. Dany bit her lip as she watched him pull the jumper over his head followed by his t-shirt swallowing hard when he held her gaze as his fingers moved to the buttons of his jeans. She watched intently as he pushed them down, his boxers doing nothing to hide his cock already stood to attention tenting his boxers. “You can keep those on,” His fingers stalled on the band of his briefs, his breath laboured as he looked up again. There was relief, confusion and lust written all over his handsome face, _tonight was not going however he thought it was._ “Turn around, and if you peek I’ll get dressed,” he shook his head slightly but did as she said giving her the opportunity to undress. Once she had stripped she climbed into the bag hiding herself away before she turned back to Jon, _how long would he stand there before he protested?_ Dany took the moment to admire the view, his muscled thighs, the curve of his arse, the muscle in the back of arms, his hair tied in its usual bun. “Don’t turn around, let your hair down for me,” she was sure she heard him curse but she couldn’t be sure what he said as he pulled the band of his hair and released his flurry of curls, _she wanted to run her fingers through it, press his mouth to hers, his mouth to her…_

"Are you planning on making me stand here all night, it’s rather cold you know,”

“Well, I certainly could if I wanted to,” she smiled as she watched him carefully, “You’re lucky I’m feeling generous… come to bed,” she grabbed hold of the cover tightly as he turned around and climbed into bed heartbeat picking up at his close proximity watching his every movement as he laid on his side facing her,

“Am I allowed to cuddle you tonight?”

“I haven’t decided yet,” she was tempted to kiss him again, but she decided against it, “Close your eyes and no touching,” Jon narrowed his eyes and she was sure he was going to ask her why, “You have to do whatever I say remember, unless you want to go to sleep…”

“I know the rules, I just hope you remember them too…” with that he closed his eyes, and she released her deathlike grip on the sleeping bag scooting closer and pressing her chest against his gasping at the sensation of her flesh pressed against his. Jon was already squirming knuckles clenched tight body shuddering, and it only emboldened her, she leaned forwards seeking out his pulse point along his throat and tracing it with her tongue before closing her lips around it and sucking gently causing Jon to curse under his breath. Pushing him to lay on his back she followed him closing her eyes at the sensation of his chilled skin pressed against her wet, throbbing folds. She wanted to grind against him, press her cunt against him, mark him, a part of her wanted to press herself against his mouth…

Dany trailed up his torso grabbing his arms and pushing them up over his head stopping just below his chin, _the truth was she was afraid to take the next step,_ instead she watched him, wondering if he could smell her arousal. He took a deep breath through his nose a growl tearing from the back of his throat before he tilted his head forwards, his tongue drawing over his lips before he – _Ohmyfuckinggod… No… Yes._ Dany flew away from his tongue trying to gather her wits from the pleasure as his tongue brushed against the hood of her clitoris. Moving as far away as she could, only pausing as she felt his cock press against her arse. _Torture, this was torture of the highest degree, so much for tormenting him…_ “I can finish you off if you like,”

“I’m starting to think I shouldn’t allow you to talk,”

“It’s not my fault this isn’t going to plan,” he smiled before he continued; “You’re just a terrible tease.” Dany glared at him filled with determination she lifted herself slightly wiggling her hips until she felt his length centred between her legs, she pressed her palms against his chest trailing her hips slowly up and down his length moaning as his cock twitched pressing firmly against her. His boxers offered little, and she was sure she could feel every grove and rivet as she worked along his cock. Dany watched him carefully as she continued his eyes clenched shut, teeth holding his bottom lip prisoner, his body almost shaking…

“Are you okay Jon?”

“I-er… hmm y-yes,” he shook his head, and she got back to the task, his briefs wet sticking to her as she rubbed herself on him, biting back a moan and watching him, waiting for him to break. Dany paused as a grin slowly spread across his face, his hands moving – at first she thought he intended to touch her – he didn’t. Instead, he moved his hands to the lining of his boxers,

“You said I couldn’t touch you, you didn’t say I couldn’t move,” with that, he pushed the lining of his boxers down his cock springing free from its confines though she closed her eyes refusing to let him win. Lowering herself onto his cock slowly, moaning at how good it felt before grinding against him once more. S _he knew she shouldn’t but she really didn’t want to give him the satisfaction._ Taking her time to run along his cock from root to tip moving further still near on shaking as the tip of his cock trailed against her entrance before trailing back and doing it all over again. Dany gasped as Jon bucked his hips penetrating her folds slightly though she was already climbing off him shooting up to her feet and grabbing a T-shirt. S _he knew he’d break eventually..._ “Dany?” Jon was heaving laid on his back still with his eyes closed,

“Game over. You touched me,” She threw the T-shirt over her head before attempting to get the sleeping back into some semblance again. Turning her attention to him, he was shaking his head slightly though other than that he hadn’t moved,

“I was wrong…” she laughed as she climbed into bed laying on her side and watching as he sorted himself out before rolling over and facing her. He left a little space between them, _more than she’d been accustomed to in their short time together,_ “You’re a very good tease, but you do realise that you’re only pushing me to rise to the challenge,” Jon smiled and she was caught off guard at how unbothered he was,

“Bring it on,”

“You drive me crazy you know that?”

“Good,” she liked that she did, still she didn’t understand why he wasn’t annoyed or at the very least trying to goad her into continuing where they left off. “Are you going to cuddle me?”

“What kind of stupid question is that?” she smiled rolling over enjoying the way he pulled her tightly against him, a little surprised as his arm snaked its way under her keeping her arms imprisoned against her chest. Dany closed her eyes as she felt him kiss along her throat nibbling against her earlobe, body tingling as she pushed back feeling his cock against her arse.

“Jon…” she trailed off at the feeling of his fingers trailing slowly up her thigh lifting her leg and hooking it over his thigh. Opening her as he slowly continued his movements up the inside of her thigh, “What are y-you doing?” he didn’t say anything though she got her answer moaning as his finger traced through her folds. O _h, gods yes. She squirmed against him as two digits circled her nub, she wanted more attempting to lift herself only he held her prisoner._ The sensation at the base of her spine was slowly expanding body tensing, bowing slightly and then… _nothing._ Dany blinked willing her eyes to open staring as his fingers hovered close to her face, listening to his words of encouragement to lean forward drawing her tongue along his fingers before taking them into her mouth, moaning at the taste. Releasing his finger, she tilted her head to the side catching his mouth sloppily staring at him when he abruptly pulled away…

“You’re a very good tease,” he pecked her on the lips again before he continued, “I’m just better…” she could only stare at him as he closed his eyes settling in for the night. _He had to be joking…_ Dany tried to pull away laughing when he wouldn’t allow it… “Sorry, you're not going anywhere…”

“Jon please…” _gods he was so frustrating,_ and yet she still couldn't help snuggle against him when he leaned forward and pressed his cheek to hers. Dany had no idea what she wanted when he finally let go pressing her face to the pillow to calm down, fighting through the endless feelings and thoughts swimming through her head but there was one that seemed crazier than all the others did. One she was beginning to accept…

_She wanted this._


	17. Rock Paper Scissors (Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Storm before the Storm...

** Rock Paper Scissors **

 

It was simple; _she was trying to kill him._ That was the only thought going through his head when he woke after what must have been the worst night’s sleep he’d ever god damn had. Bitch, Witch, they were both apt names for the evil seductress, tormenting and teasing until he was sure his head was going to explode,  _but that heat, wow! How wet she was as she trailed along his cock… Fucking hell!_ Oh, how he wanted to pin her down and fuck her senseless though he bit his tongue forced a smile to his face and claimed nonchalance. Holding her prisoner against his chest while he explored her heat with his fingers, _it wasn’t enough but he was sure to get her back properly at some point._

Jon’s mood could only be described as a flippant storm as the morning rolled by half wanting to throw her off the mountain while the other half wanted to lock her in the tent and drive her crazy. Instead, he sat through breakfast with all those  _bastards_ relishing in how enjoyable their night had been;  _they weren’t even hiding it._ The bloody lot of them wearing their love bites and tussled hair proudly, _and it just made everything worse._ There was a little satisfaction though, knowing she was suffering just as much as he was at the very least… Still,  _it just wasn’t satisfying enough._ Jon attempted to clear his mind, to think of other things but it was a little hard when he caught her gaze watching the way she glanced around to make sure no one was looking before she very fucking slowly trailed her tongue along her lips like the evil woman she bloody was.

 _Thankfully,_ they needed to help tidy away the camp and despite being a rather tedious task it kept him occupied well until he went to help Dany pack up her tent. He was relying on self-restraint alone to stop himself from pulling her closer; it was bad enough being at the opposite side of the campfire but being in a confined space;  _he needed a bloody drink._  He miraculously managed to keep his hands to himself, downright avoiding her until they set off back down the mountain. They descended the mountain as a group walking together as opposed to racing and he was grateful because the slower pace allowed him to calm down. It went unsaid, but it was clear that no one seemed to be looking forward to the next leg of the trip, and he could say with a certainty he wasn't either though he knew it didn't change much,  _well it shouldn’t._ He was looking forward to seeing some group though, but he was dreading the how Daario was going to act around Daenerys…

On the way down Arya pulled him to one side with note page open on her phone, he could only laugh as he saw the bets she was taking for when Daario turned up,  _or specifically what he was going to give to Dany when he arrived…_ It seemed everyone was having a slice of the action well everyone except Daenerys because Arya created a wager for her reaction too but to be fair only Gendry and Robb put a bet on that part with Gendry thinking Dany would look horrified while Robb thought she’d laugh.

Just scrolling through the list he couldn’t help but marvel at some of the groups’ thoughts. Margery thinking Daario would arrive with some form of jewellery while Missy was certain it was going to be a book, Jon thought they were both reasonable shouts opposed to some of the more ridiculous ones,  _but ones he wanted to see if only to see her reaction._ Gendry thought Daario would present himself as a gift while Grey thought he'd bring a musician and confess his love,  _now that would be awesome to see._ The problem was he couldn't see it happening; he knew Daario, and he was sure if he was meeting her somewhere more private it would be a cringe-fest though the fact everyone was going to be there it was going to be a little more low-key… Unless he did what Robb thought and caught her before she got in the pub with the offer of a date… Jon ended up choosing flowers but only because Arya had smartly chosen chocolates. After he'd placed his bet he fell back in beside Dany smiling at the silent question on her face but he simply shrugged it off.

“Are you okay Margaery?” The mirth in Dany’s voice broke him from his trance and he turned towards Marg who was walking in front of them with Robb. They hadn’t been walking for long, but they had managed to get around halfway towards the second stop Snow, and for some goddamn reason, he was feeling it more during the descent. Margery glanced towards Dany mustering a smile though it was clear as day the poor girl was knackered…

“Just a little tired to be honest,”  _You don’t say…_

“Oh I know what you mean,” Daenerys said and he could only agree, glancing her way as she side eyed him.  _Oh, did she have trouble sleeping too? Serves her bloody right!_

“What did you and…”

“Oh gods no,” Dany cut her off before she could finish the sentence.  Whether it was said in disgust or mock disgust, he bit his tongue to stop himself from opening his mouth, sure that the choice words on his tongue wouldn’t help anything especially with the way Margery raised her brow with a smirk curling at her lips. “Despite our tent being the furthest away it was like we were in the middle of a damn mating battle and I think Jon can agree with me here…” Dany shook her head and he couldn’t help marvel as she lied so effortlessly. “The worst part was knowing who was moaning…” Jon shook his head, forcing a grimace to his face, as Marg rolled her eyes and turned back around. He chanced a look at Dany who laughed quietly. Gods,  _I hate you but well played._

“You know, if I heard Robb’s name again, I was ready to drown him,”

“Why me, she was moaning,” Robb shot back, looking over his shoulder sticking his tongue out clearly pleased they knew he could please his girl, _or he thought they knew…_ He felt bad for his cousin,  _it was a shame they heard nothing._

“Well Robb I like Marg more than I like you,” he kept his face serious as Margery turned around fist pumping the sky before she grinned and high fived him. Dany laughed at his side while Robb pouted,

“Yeah well I like Dany more than I like you,” he forced a frown to his face as Dany grinned,

“Well obviously, I’m awesome and he’s… Jon,” the way she smiled then stole his breath away wanting and he so desperately to reach over and kiss her, the treacherous path be damned.

“Aww leave Jon alone, he’s my favourite,” Margaery frowned in sympathy before she squeezed between him and Dany wrapping her arms around his waist, he couldn’t help but laugh as Robb rolled his eyes,

“Thank you Margaery,” Jon wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked together smiling as she rested her head against his shoulder,

"Oh and FYI Margaery, I just hope your future kids don't have your vocal cords because God's help you," Dany shook her head and laughed, "They'll be many sleepless nights," Marg detangled herself from him looking at Daenerys before she looked his way. Her eyes widening slightly before she took her spot next to Robb again.

“Maybe you’ll get some tonight. Daario’s coming after all…” Marg beamed as Dany sighed loudly before she frowned not unlike a child,

“I’ll pass,” she huffed and Marg snorted before she glanced at him,

“What about Jon?” Margaery winked over her shoulder and again he found himself thinking about last night.  _Oh no Marg she just likes to bloody torture me…_  Thinking about it,  _it was a good job she wasn’t a fucking Bolton._

“Daario isn’t my type,” his tone dry enough that the three of them laughed, he knew the question was for Dany but he wasn’t planning on making her moan his name.  _Oh no,_  he was going to drive her absolutely insane. After last night it was the least she deserved though even after everything there was a whisper in his mind that was thinking this was simply a game. That she was simply fucking with him, leading him back to her grandma's house where she would gut him and turn him into a carpet for the living room.  _She wasn’t his, he couldn’t claim her, and if she flung herself into Daario’s arms he would have to accept it._ Jon blinked banishing the thoughts,

“You two sure are acting strange this morning,” Robb said eying them both sceptically like he was trying to figure out what was wrong. Dany for her part looked unfazed while he held Robbs gaze and shrugged.  _You try to sleep next to this evil seductress that rubbed herself against you shamelessly, teased you endlessly… How he got to sleep at all was a miracle waking up_   _aroused to the point where he was uncomfortable made ten times worse when the T-shirt she wore rode up reminding him of the NOTHING she had underneath…_  

“I think we’re just a little tired is all,” Jon said with a long drawn-out sigh, it was a diplomatic response as he again cleared his mind, “How’s Grey doing?”

“Went through diagnostics this morning, he seemed fine. Just a little low on battery,” Robb fake whispered looking to the front where Missy and Grey were walking hand in hand, “Missy’s seems to have a spring in her step though,” they chuckled at that; it wasn’t subtle the girl was on cloud nine.

“I heard that,” Grey said from up front, Jon had no idea how.  _Maybe this version of the software upgraded his hearing…_  Grey looked over his shoulder giving them all a pointed look before he rolled his eyes,  _maybe he could read minds as well._

“Oh, I’m fine by the way Jon,” he glanced Arya’s way rolling his eyes. It wasn’t like he could forget her…   _It was damn near impossible to_ , she'd draw attention with something sooner or later. With the grin on her face, he already knew he didn't want to hear whatever she had to say, “The stupid bull’s knackered though, oh how I wore him out all last night,” he couldn’t help but grimace, as Robb gagged while the girls laughed. Gendry for his part ducked away grumbling,

“That’s exactly why I didn’t ask you little one,” he forced a smile to his face pretending he didn’t hear a thing.  _What’s a Gendry?_

“Fuck off Jon,” Arya frowned following after some nameless guy, though Jon couldn’t say he knew what the name was…

“There must be something in the Stark blood you know because Robbs the same. I struggle to keep up with him most of the time,”  _Wow…_ Margaery seemed to be mulling over the thoughts in her head. Jon just closed his eyes and shook his head; _he defiantly needed to know about Robb’s sex life!_ Robb for his part had the decency to look uncomfortable, as did Dany who was now staring intently at the floor,

“Come on guys, you’re making Daenerys uncomfortable,” her head shot up fixing him with a glare and he couldn’t help but laugh,

“Why would I be uncomfortable?” she folded her arms across her chest, her eyes narrowed slightly as if she was daring him to say it, to say what happened last night, though instead, he made a show of looking her from head to toe admiring the curve of her arse immensely pleased at the warm blush creeping up on her cheeks as she tried her best to hold his gaze,

“Tell that to the blush colouring your cheeks,” he said the words loud enough so the others could hear and she clenched her jaw tightly as Arya laughed,

“Maybe if you’d stop undressing each other with your eyes,” Jon turned to glare at Arya and her stupid grin, he was not undressing her with his eyes,  _he was simply admiring the view…_

“I’m n…”

“It’s the wind you arseholes,” Dany cut him off before he could protest as Margaery, Arya and Gendry laughed,

“Margaery and Arya seem fine,” Robb said pursing his lips and looked away,  _wow…_

"I swear I'll push you off the cliff," Dany threatened, pointing to the edge as Robb turned around again laughing loudly. Jon shook his head as they continued on. The slower pace allowed them to relax, well except needing to watch out for the path though it wasn’t as bad as the path between Snow and Stone. That was a right twat to work their way down with the steep path a contestant slipping hazard but thankfully they hadn't lost anyone. His legs were positively killing him though and despite the teasing, he had calmed down too, well until he received a text once he got signal again.

| Daario: _Has she talked about me, mate? :P_

 _Yeah, they'd spoken about him alright…_  Jon didn't think it was wise to reply, not really wanting to play that game anymore. The friendship was Dany was too important to him and though he was friends with Daario; he wasn't going to jeopardise that. They discarded the rubbish from the camp in the big disposal bins near the car park, and surprisingly they had managed to get down to the cars for 11:05  which was better than anyone anticipated though he assumed it was more due to having gravity on their side. Stood in the car park by the cars Robb handed out the paperwork for the hotel they were stopping at for a few hours, the hotel was owned by one of Caitlyn’s friends from school but they only had four rooms between eight of them and originally he and Robb were going to share.

“Would you two be okay with sharing a room?” Marg looked hopeful as she eyed them, to be honest after last night he was tired and sharing a hotel room for a few hours didn’t seem so bad…

“Okay isn’t the word id choose…”

“Wow, thank you Daenerys,” he shook his head for good measure,

“What it’s not,” Dany shrugged, and he instantly regretted his decision not to throw her off the damned mountain,

“You two go share, we’ll survive,” he glared at Dany fighting back the urge to smile before turning to Marg who looked amused watching them,

 “Alright,” Margaery smiled pulling Dany in for a hug before he got one as well, “well, we’ll see you two later then,” they watched them head to their car before they climbed into his. Dany was smirking when she climbed into the car, his mind once again going haywire at being in such close proximity alone…  _There was easily enough room in the back for, stop it._

“It seems we’re sharing a room then,” he smiled thinking about the prospect of a warm shower and a catnap before joining with all the others,  _after last night he needed it._

“Lucky you huh…” Dany grinned as she turned her phone off and sat back in her seat,

“How… pretty sure you just make me lose sleep,”

"Aww did you lose sleep Jon…" she frowned playfully as she leaned closer, "Would you like me to make it better for you?" she asked fingers moving to his thigh. Jon rolled his eyes leaning forwards and kissing her on the lips lightly, pleased at how caught off guard she was. He didn't linger this time as he backed out the parking spot and set off to the hotel, it was only supposed to be a 30-minute drive though it was closer to 40 thanks to Dany needing to stop at shops or for a bathroom break along the way. Whilst having the audacity to complain about the petrol station bathrooms _. As if they were supposed to be some kind of 5-star hotel… No,_ he was slowly getting annoyed again as she pulled off her jumper revealing a tight navy boob tube that came to just above her belly button with no fucking bra underneath if her hard nipples where any indication,  _oh and that look on her face…_ Jon put his foot down determined to get to the bastard hotel as soon as humanly possible, get into that hotel room and have a nice cold shower… Parking up she made a show of turning to face him, a grin stretching across her face as she caught him staring. 

“I'll see you in the room,” his voice was hoarse, and she laughed as he climbed out the car grabbed his bag and headed inside, she kept pace walking into reception though he noticed she'd put her coat back on,  _thank the gods._ Robyn, Robin or whatever he was called,  _Caitlyn’s nephew_ , was on reception, on work experience or whatever, he didn’t know, didn’t really give a shit either…  _the kid was weird_. Grabbing the key card he dashed to the elevator snatching the key card back when Dany pulled it out of his hands. He stood against the wall of the elevator watching her, watching him a knowing look on her face.

“What are you thinking about?” she dragged her bottom lip between her teeth looking at him with her big doe eyes,

“Shower and sleep, and whether you’re going to stop teasing me,” he tried to focus on the roof knowing she was more likely fucking with him than anything else,  

“I can’t say I am, but you know I’m going in the shower first,”

“We’ll see…” her eyes narrowed in challenge and he took a step forwards crowding her against the wall of the elevator before leaning down and kissing her. Pressing her against the wall with his body pulling away abruptly as the ping signalled they were on their floor. Jon turned and ran down the corridor using the key card to open the door; he threw his bag on the bed before going into the bathroom. Closing the door behind him and turning the facet on, he pulled his coat off throwing it on the floor followed by his jumper pausing as Dany burst through the door on a mission. Jon narrowed his eyes as she pulled her coat off with a stern look on her face while he threw his jeans to the floor,  _she wants to play?_  Jon smirked pulling his briefs down before… Jon growled as she surged forwards kissing him, desperate, needy, the kiss a mess of tongues and teeth as she pushed him back. The moan spilt from the back of his throat as her hand found his cock, stroking slightly while her other wrapped around his neck. Jon was dazed as she pulled away brushing her nose along his before leaning in to kiss again, enjoying the way she moaned into his mouth. His Eye’s flying open as she pulled away grinning,  _no, please no…_  The door shut with a bang, her melodious laugh coming from the other side as he found himself stood in the bedroom once again. Jon stood leaning his head against the door in a poor attempt to calm down…

“I was going to offer to share,” she said from behind the door, Jon could only shake his head,  _it wasn’t fun anymore. It was irritating…_

"No, you weren't," she didn’t say anything in repose and he took a deep breath pulling his briefs up before he turned to the bed. Sprawling on the bed, he rolled his eyes as he received yet another text,

| Daario: _What are my chances from a scale of 1 – 10? :?_

He was tempted to reply to tell Daario how much she was  _totally_ talking about him, just for how sweet it would be when Daario came and did something to piss her off. Yet, he didn’t because he didn’t want Daario getting his hopes up or Dany on the receiving end of unwanted attention,  _or he didn’t want to share her attention with others? It wasn’t fair how bloody crazy she made him._ He'd done his best not to think of the others arriving though he couldn't avoid it forever. There was bound to be a few of them butting heads, though even he wasn't innocent in that regard. Well, he could be civil with anyone but for some reason, Theon always needed to say something to rile him up… There were Robb and Joffrey who always butted heads, they were quick to start but the longer they stayed in each other's presence the more they relaxed, and just think It all started when Joffrey bragged about the sexual exploits he and Sansa had done,  _personally he was glad he wasn’t there._ It did, however, get them both behind bars for the night… Marg and Jeyne were the final duo, crazy Jeyne was Robb's ex and just so happens couldn't hold her tongue bringing up stories of her time with Robb. At first, Margaery brushed it off though when Jeyne began name-calling places, ‘Robb remember when fooled around on the log flume at Winter Empire?' a theme park in the Gift where Robb took Marg from time to time, it caused problems. Staring at the ceiling Jon decided it was probably best to close his eyes and have a break,  _she’d no doubt stay in the shower as long as possible just to annoy him even further._

He woke to dripping on his brow breath catching in his throat as her soft weight settled on his chest; still he kept his eyes closed  “Wake up sleepy head,” she whispered the words and smiled feeling her lips brush against his, peaking open his eyes finding her face inches from his own,  _gods she was beautiful._ She smiled brightly when he opened his eyes, her skin flushed from the heat of the shower with a towel hiding her platinum blonde locks from view.

“Hi,” there was a lot going through his head at that moment but no more so than her damned teasing, he was sick of it. Glancing down at the towel bunching up at the top of her thighs, the bastard thing just hiding her slick folds from view, but he felt her wet, and warm against his skin. Jon cupped the back of her neck, using his weight to roll them over well that her legs had spread to accommodate him, though he kept his gaze on her,

“Jon, you’ll get the bed wet,”

“You’re right,” Jon climbed to his feet, one arm holding her against him, the other gripping her arse as he moved away from the bed pinning her between him and the wall. He caught her gaze, the surprise evident on her face, the lust as he pecked her on the lips, lifting her slightly, “No more teasing,” she kissed him then wrapping her arms around his neck,

“What you going to do, huh?”

“I’ll offer you an opportunity… Rock, paper, scissors” it was the only thing he could think of at that moment, "If you win I’ll…” he trailed off squeezing his fingers between them finding her exposed cunt and dragging his finger through her slick folds making sure she saw him lick his lips. “That’s if you…”

“A-and i-if you win?” she cut him off eyes fluttering shut,

“You’re going to put that pretty mouth of yours to use, and no more teasing,”

“No more teasing while we're in this room, everything goes back to normal when we meet up with everyone,”  she bit her lips looking up at him, “And you can't open your eyes, and we have a deal…”

“What…” he sighed but accepted, “Okay fine,” they shared a sloppy kiss and he couldn’t help but squeeze her arse as she dropped to her feet. She quickly pulled the bottom of her towel down before he had a chance to look while she grabbed the top with her left hand holding her right in front of her,

“Best of three,” he nodded before they played,  _Rock, paper, scissors, he_ grinned as he engulfed her Rock with his paper. Dany frowned playfully though it was clear she wanted to win.  _Rock, paper, scissors,_ he stayed the same thinking she would too, but she didn't, chopping at his fingers with her scissors while smiling brightly. It was all-or-nothing;  _Rock, paper, scissors_ Jon went with scissors somewhat relieved when she did the same. They played again knocking their knuckles together before playing a final round and this time he held her gaze.  _Rock, paper, scissors, he chose paper groaning as her fingers chopped at his._ “Get on your knee’s and close your eyes” he shook his head but did as he was told as she pulled him forward, “Tongue,”

He swallowed hard, startled as  _her tongue_ brushed his, huffing as she caught him between her teeth swirling the tip of her tongue against the tip of his.  _No more teasing she says…_ Jon reached out to steady himself, her body shuddering as his fingers brushed against her bare shoulder; she pecked him on the lips before she stood up. He could hear the ruffling of the towel as her hand grabbed his bringing his palm to her side,  _no, her hip as his fingers dug into the curve of her arse and she sat down pulling him forwards. Dany fingers dug into his hair as she pulled him towards her, hooking her thighs over his shoulders._ He could already smell her arousal,  _and gods she smelt fucking good,_ he was sure he was salivating… ”Tongue Jon,” her voice was low, and he smiled sticking his tongue out again gasping as his tongue met her silky folds. “Fuck,” Dany tightened her grip on his hair and he took the initiative drawing his tongue through her slit, wrapping his arm around her thigh as he moved his other hand to spread her folds,  _oh how warm and snug she felt._

“Yes,” it was a whispered moan as he drew his fingers along her slit slipping them slowly into her tight heat while he pressed his tongue against her nub enjoying the way her body shuddered under his touch.  Drawing his fingers back before trusting again, he continued slowly, increasing the pace as he manoeuvred onto his knees pushing her thighs back against her chest. He could only imagine how she looked,  _how easy it would be to free his cock and replace his fingers, to pin her down and fuck her hard…_ “Faster,” it was a plea and he followed her instruction picking up a rhythm and listening to every sound she made. The squelch of her tight cunt swallowing his fingers, the way her breath caught in her throat when he curled his fingers just so, or the way she moaned his name… _It was sinful._  “T-there,” he rubbed his fingers against that spot again, harder this time, as her knuckles tightened in his hair, her legs straining against him, body bowing off the bed as the walls of her cunt fluttered around his fingers and his name spilt from her mouth. Jon marvelled as she ground against his mouth, lapping at her, tasting her release as she held him prisoner against her cunt… “You're rather good at that,” _thank you?_   She sighed happily pulling him up her body by his hair, “Come here,” he couldn’t help but smile as her lips pressed to his firmly once, twice before he opened his mouth turning the kiss sloppy until he was pushed to the side onto his back,   

“Can I open my eye’s now?”

“No, but you can keep still,” Jon shuddered as her hand smothered over his chest, against the harder skin of his scars, not quite sure where she was going with this, 

“Why?”

“It’s your turn,” his breath caught in his throat her fingers dipped under the band of his briefs palming his cock. Jon wanted to protest,  _do_   _anything,_ but he was powerless as her fingers circled the base of his cock, he could feel the warmth of her breath on his cock before she suddenly let go. He could hear some shuffling but stuck to her rules, “You know Jon, I put a lot of thought into what you said last night…” she trailed off and he was trying to figure out what the hell she was talking about. “I just don’t agree with you…” she sighed, “I think it’s clear I’m the better tease...”  _no._ Dany laughed _,_ and he sat up in time to see the bathroom door close with the distinct sound of the fucking lock,  _she had to be joking…_

“Daenerys for fuck’ sake,” Jon could only stare at the bathroom door in disbelief for a moment before he flopped to the bed. He wasn’t quite able to get his head around what the fuck just happened though he was sure of one thing,  _this was no longer a game this was fucking war…_

_May the gods have mercy on his balls…_


	18. You Owe Me! (Dany)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone and Everyone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to @Noordinarylines [on here and Tumblr] for the beautiful cover picture they've created, once again! Thank you, you're awesome! :)  
> (I would by lying if it said i knew how to use tumblr properly, so thats why there isnt any link in this lol)
> 
> Secondly i know this chapter is late, im sorry about that though in my defence i have rewritten it three times and its somehow trebbled in size in the process...

 

**You Owe Me **

 

What the hell was she thinking? _Ha, that would imply she was thinking at all…_ Last night was bad enough but this morning?  _Fucking hell,_ any line there was, was simply thrown out the window. It had been difficult enough to get her head around last night, _which defiantly didn’t go as planned,_ but she had now… _Yeah,_ now she couldn’t stop thinking about _… Ugh._ In all honesty, she didn’t want to leave the bathroom, but she knew she couldn’t stay in there forever and that wasn’t even taking into consideration that he wanted a shower, _probably needed one too!_ Gathering her courage she swallowed hard and pulled open the door, peering through the crack to see him lying on the bed with his arms crossed over his chest. Pushing the door all the way open she froze pursing her lips as he jumped up and stormed past her without so much as looking her way, though he did make sure to lock the door this time, cursing not so quietly once it was closed behind him. _Was it bad she found it amusing?_  There was guilt there too, and shame, _hells there was a whole host of emotions bubbling at the seams. What the fuck was wrong with her?_  

After her ex and how that shit show ended, she was rather reluctant to jump back on the horse so to speak and then came Daario. This amazing guy that just seemed to get her, _to know her;_ still, she was sceptical and refused to rush into it because she wanted to be sure. What she didn’t know at the time was he was sleeping with her friend in his attempts to gather information _like a, shit spy,_ and use that information to act like he knew her. His problem was he didn’t realise she actually spoke to her friends, _idiot._ Her current problem was he was courting, _or trying to,_ for weeks and the furthest they’d got was a kiss and yet with Jon, she'd already gone way past that. Somehow everything felt new and exciting though perhaps the best, _or worst_ , of it was that he made her feel like the girl she was when they were together. Dany shook the thought from her head, finishing up with her hair before grabbing his T-shirt and climbing into bed noticing that despite Jon’s current mood he’d put her phone on charge next to his. _So maybe he wasn’t that annoyed_. Dany grabbed her phone and switched it on while she got comfortable, rolling her eyes as the notification that popped up on the screen;

_| Daario: I can’t wait to see you! ;)_

Maybe Jon was wrong… _Clearly, Daario had lost his mind!_ If he assumed she was putting up with his shit, this entire trip he was wrong. He knew she wasn’t interested, she’d told him enough bloody times. _Yet the idiot just never gave up._ Deciding to fire off a quick reply;

_| Dany:  I certainly can!_

She pushed her phone under the pillow and closed her eyes to settle down for a bit, they still had around 2 hours before they met with everyone else and after all the trekking and last night, she was shattered. The bathroom door swinging open stopped her in her tracks, curiosity getting the better of her as she opened her eyes and watched him. He was still mumbling under his breath as he messily dried his hair with the towel before folding the towel up and placing it across his pillow. His eyes narrowing as he caught her gaze though he rolled his eyes, yanked back the cover and climbed into bed settling as far from her as he could _, ok he was moody._ Dany sighed loudly before she scooted closer pausing as he rolled over to face her,

“I think that’s close enough,” his grumble only made her laugh as he brought his arm down above the covers to prevent her from getting any closer. Dany moved as close as she could, pressing herself up against this wall he’d made and moving her face close enough to his that their noses nearly touched. “Has anyone ever told you, you’re a right pain in the arse?” his eyes remained closed as he spoke though his face scrunched slightly as their noses touched.

“I’m certain they have,” she said as she moved closer pressing her lips against his lightly more amused when he turned and hid his face between the pillows, mumbling ‘Why am I not surprised’ under his breath. Yes, he had every right to be annoyed with her but he clearly wasn’t _that_ annoyed or he would have likely done something drastic like leaving. “So I'm not allowed near you then?” she asked, moving closer to whisper in his ear letting her lips trace his ear lobe as lightly as she could but not lingering, just wanting him to come from behind the damn wall. 

“I’m going to sleep. You should do the same… way over there,” he pointed to the opposite side of the bed though he had a small smile curling at his lips before he hid away again between the pillows,  

“Why don’t you make me?” she flicked his ear watching as he leaned back doing his best glowering expression betrayed with the smile curling at his lips as he shook his head slightly, “You shouldn’t be smiling Jon, this here is fighting talk,”

“I should have stayed with Robb,” he grumbled and she laughed pushing against the stupid barrier again letting him know what she wanted, _what did she want, to kiss him, to cuddle, or just be close to him?_ Jon laid his head on the pillow watching her intently, “I’ll do you a deal,” he gave her a pointed look before he looked down to the covers. “You’ll pay me back in kind for earlier at some point, and no more teasing while we’re here and we can cuddle again,” she was sure her face was burning as she caught his gaze again, a tiny voice in her head saying, _it’s only fair,_ though a bigger one saying, _lol nope_. Dany knew that whatever she decided could affect how the rest of the trip went with him.

“I don’t want to cuddle that badly,” she forced a grimace to her face as he smiled and shrugged, “I won Rock, Paper, Scissors fair and square. Why would I need to pay you back?” she asked, it was a valid question, _wasn’t it?_

“Well the rock, paper, scissors deal was based on no more teasing while we’re in this room, and you violated the rules, therefore, you owe me.” He yawned and she couldn’t help but yawn too feeling the drowsiness take a hold,

“Fine, I owe you and I won’t tease you anymore,” she kept her tone flat rolling her eyes trying to show that she wasn’t that bothered, _no, the promise terrified her._  The teasing was one thing that kept things from being too serious but owing him a blowjob _… Fucking hell, she’d need to get some alcohol for tonight…_

“Good,” he nodded his head in acceptance before he closed his eyes and settled down clearly ready for his nap,

“What are you doing?” she asked, _he offered the deal…_

“Going to sleep,” it was a mumble, and she pushed the wall between them firmly,

“Are you going to make me climb over the damn thing?”

“Just go to sleep,” he said, she shook her head hooking her leg over the wall he’d made more annoyed when he lifted his leg again to prevent her from getting over it again. “You’re so fucking annoying,” his grumbling made her even more determined as she pulled away and reassessed the wall again, realising she could squeeze her hand underneath it. Laying her head on, the pillow she smiled at him sweetly before squeezing her hand under the gap, watching the way he shivered at her touch. “Daenerys,” it was a growl, and he pulled away releasing his hold on the cover, only she followed him until he reached out and pushed her back with a hand on her shoulder,

“Are you scared to cuddle me?” she asked. His eyes narrowed as his hand moved, his fingers brushing over her cheek, along her neck before he yanked her forwards. It was a struggle to keep up with him as his tongue sought entry, stealing her breath, his fingers moving again with a firm hold of her arse pulling her closer. Dany could only groan as his body forced her onto her back and he settled between her legs, his cock hot and heavy against her stomach before he pulled away onto his knees between her legs. She could only stare breath heaving as he rubbed his hands up and down his face.

“I’m defiantly going to sleep now,” he blew out a breath before he flopped back down to the bed as if nothing just happened. Dany huffed out a laugh and rolled onto her side relishing the way he pulled her closer “Is this better?” he asked and she smiled humming as he moulded himself around her,

“I thought you were going to refuse to touch me,”

“Oh, it crossed my mind…” his voice was a whisper as he snuggled up, his nose tickling the back of her neck. “I still think you’re a pain in the arse though…” she hummed as he tightened his hold, “I just really like cuddling you,” he sighed and she closed her eye’s thinking about everything they’d done over the last couple of days. She could only agree about the cuddling and, yes, at times, they’d been daring, but it was only harmless fun. The last few days certainly had not gone how she had planned though nothing ever did when Jon was concerned. No matter how much she wished she could act a specific way, he knocked the wind out of her sails, _he made her feel like the girl she used to be…_

_\--_

Coming to it felt like she was in a sauna, opening her eyes finding her face almost stuck to his chest. Dany ran her palm along his throat grinning when his nose twitched but he was still fast asleep with his arm wrapped around her keeping her prisoner against him.  She squeezed her hand under the pillow to grab her phone and pulled the quilt down so she could breathe without moving. Looking at her phone there were 7 new messages, 3 from the group chat with Margaery and Missy and 4 from Daario though she was curious as to what the girls were talking about as another message came through,

_| Marg: You two awake?_

_| Missy: Yes, what’s up?_

_| Marg: D’s busy then, huh? Lol_

_| Missy: Busy in the sheets Haha_

_| Dany: Fuck you! I was asleep! -.-_

_| Marg: Totally :P_

_| Marg: Looking forward to seeing everyone?_

_| Missy: I liked how chilled the Eerie was_

_| Dany: Chill? did you lot sleep at all? ;)_

_| Marg: Nope ;)_

_| Missy: Yes_

_| Marg: LIESSSS_

_| Missy: fine. A little lol!_

_| Marg: HA and don’t think I’ve forgotten about you Dany, TELL ME EVERYTHING!_

_| Dany: Nothing happened -_-_

_| Missy: LIESSS ;)_

The conversation eventually shifted back to everyone meeting, and despite wanting to see a few of them she was dreading the change to the group. It seemed Marg was not looking forward to it at all and though Missy said she wasn’t bothered Dany knew she was if only a little. Closing the chat she clicked on Daario’s message thread struggling to herself from groaning out loud…

 

_| Dany: I certainly can!_

_| …………………….._

_| Daario: So you say ;)_

_| Daario: I thought maybe we could tent up for the night ;)_

_| Daario: Get to know each other properly this time?_

_| Daario: I’ll see you soon ;)_

_| Dany: That’s a shame…_

_| Daario: Why so mean :( I can’t stop thinking about you beautiful! :*_

_| Daario: Here’s to a wonderful time together :P_

_| Dany: I hope your boat capsizes_

 

“I swear you sighed with every letter you typed in that message,” his voice startled her, impulses kicking in and almost throwing her phone away as she glanced up to find him wide awake staring down at her with an amused look on his face. He wasn’t wrong, _but how long was he laid there watching her type away?_

"Snooping were you?" she reached over him and put her phone on the bedside table next to his and settled back against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Your sighing did make me curious though I couldn’t see for your big head,” he smiled yelping when she nipped him grasping her hand to stop the assault and tightening his hold on her in the process,

“You're an arse,” she said, and she shook her head attempting to suppress a smile when he nuzzled against her, “I’m not worrying either, it was only Daario,” _it wasn't like there were any secrets, the chat was him saying something and her responding with sarcasm mainly, or she’d ignore him._

“I didn’t ask,” he said sighing slightly while shifting, so they were laying on their sides facing each other, “So I was thinking,”

“Oh gods, don’t hurt yourself,” she grinned as he pouted shaking his head when she reached out tracing her palm against his cheek. She wanted to kiss him, but this time she was rather unsure of the whole ‘teasing’ guidelines. _What the hell did teasing even entail?_

"I've thought of another challenge if you're still up to it,"

“I’m always ready to kick your arse Jon, what about you?” she was rather excited for another challenge, there are no rules to follow if she was the boss and with earlier still fresh on her mind she already knew what she wanted, _maybe she could get another back massage as well…_

“Well, I wouldn’t have thought of another challenge if I wasn’t, would I?” he drawled, the sarcasm dripping in his tone as he grinned, “So I was thinking we could have a boat race, what do you think?”

“That actually sounds like a lot of fun,” _it really did…_ The curtains were drawn though she could see the sun peeking out from the top and if the weather held it certainly could be a lot of fun racing around the Isle of the gods for a bit and then heading back to camp… _That’s if their challenge isn’t ruined by the others._

“You seem surprised,”

“In a good way, so what do you want out of it?” she asked looking at him curiously. There was some ideas rummaging through her head but with everything that had happened, she couldn’t be sure what he’d pick,

"Well, you're going to be doing anything I say obviously," he gave her a knowing look, one that told her everything she needed to know. He was going to drive her absolutely insane _and then he was going to claim his IOU…If he won,_ but she wasn’t going to let him,

“I thought as much but you’re rubbish at winning, so I have nothing to worry about really…”

 “I did win yesterday,” he said, _it wasn’t like she needed bloody reminding…_

“You sure did, but I think I won where it counted,” she grinned as she thought about it, “I think we’re going to do a rerun of last night but with…” she trailed off watching the way his eyes widened before she climbed out of bed and grabbed the bag of goodies they’d bought on the way to the hotel. The likelihood of her using them was minimal, but she wanted to see the dumbfounded look on his face… Kneeling down and rummaging through the bag, grabbing the packet she stood quickly and turned to face him bitting her lip as she caught his eyes trailing up and her bare legs, watching the exact moment that his eyes landed on the packet of cable ties in her hand.

“Are you drunk?” he sounded breathless and she couldn’t help laugh the mirth fading as he sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. “To be honest, I could think of a few ways they could come in handy…” any repose was lost when he stood up his eyes never leaving hers as he stopped in front of her drawing his tongue across his lips. He looked to the cable ties as he slowly circled her, and she involuntary shivered as his fingers brushed against her arm lightly. Legs nearly giving out as he pulled her back flush against him. “I can just imagine it now,” his voice was low, gruff in her ear as he drew her arms together above her head “Here…” she swallowed hard leaning her head back against him as he slowly moved her arms down and around her back between them. “Or here?” he growled quietly biting lightly into the skin of her neck, pressing his cock into her palm. Dany was sure her legs were going to give out as he moved her forwards towards the bed, pressing her arms to the headboard, “Or maybe here…” she could feel his cock against her arse and bit the inside of her cheek trying to figure out what he would do next… “But what do I know?” he sighed as she was pulled away from the headboard and thrown onto the bed, heart pounding in her ears as she peered over her shoulder to see him laughing to himself before he bent down picked up a bag of sweets and walked around the bed, _what an actual c…_ Dany shook her head and climbed back into bed stealing the packet of sweets off him as she snuggled back up talking about everything and nothing and keeping each other occupied before they had to meet with everyone else.

“What time is it?” Jon eventually asked. _it wasn’t like the phones were right next to him or anything._ Dany reached over making a show of climbing half on him to grab the phone, seeing the time as 14:44 the smile fell and she could feel a nervousness heightening though it felt so far away as she settled down against him again.

“Quarter to three,” she sighed, “We’ll have to set off soon,” she laid her head back on his shoulder content to enjoy this while it lasted

“I wouldn’t mind staying here… You can go on without me.,” he said with a sigh, and she couldn’t help but smile as he tightened his hold on her, _was this his way of saying he wanted to stay here with her? Or did he just prefer to stay here opposed to meeting everyone else?_  She wanted to believe it was the former but then her brain stubbornly reverted to asking questions about just what the hell they were doing…

“I’m not going without you,” she realised her mistake immediately as he pulled away, “I err,” the words stuck on her tongue at the look of adoration on his face,

“You’re so adorable,”

“I’ll go by myself then,” she huffed batting his hand away and trying to stop herself from smiling

 “Sure you will,” his smile was infectious as he wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled against him smiling when he pulled the duvet up around them. Dany could say for certain she was enjoying this, _sick to death of smiling,_ but enjoying it none the less… Thoughts of staying there, fucking the camping trip off and spending time together. She was nearly falling asleep when Jon’s phone buzzed agonisingly against the wooden bedside table, wanting to reach over and launch the damn thing out the window,

“Turn it off…” she mumbled,

“Shush,” Jon tried his best to untangle himself but failed when she hooked her legs over his a smile curling his lips as he answered the phone, “Hi Mom,” her eyes widened when she realised who it was, watching the conversation play out. “Nope, I still haven’t forgotten,” he rolled his eyes and shook his head but he still had a smile on his face. “Yes, yes…” he laughed, “Just before we go to Winterfell, and then when we finish up on Sunday,” he looked down, and she pointed to the phone hopeful she could say hello. _When was the last time she’d spoken to Ashara?_ “I love you too,” he sighed, “M…” she couldn’t wait, sitting up and snatching the phone from his hand, a little nervous but too excited to let that stop her.

"Hi, Ashara,"

“Wait… Daenerys?” she sounded just the same, soft-spoken in the way she remembered from her youth.  

“The one and only,” she breathed trying to untangle herself only this time Jon didn’t let her so she laid against him thrilled to be talking to Jon’s mom as her mind wondered over everything else.

“God’s I haven’t seen you since…” _They moved up north_ … God’s it was nice to talk to her again, tearing up as Ashara asked her every question under the sun, needing to know everything before divulging that Jon was stopping by when they finished up at the Neck and she had to accompany him. When she eventually ended the call, she couldn’t wipe the smile from her face, laying half on Jon as his fingers toyed with the ends of her hair. They laid in silence for a moment before she pulled away to look at him, leaning in and pecking him on the cheek lightly.

“I miss her so much,” she sighed happily, excited to see her again, “she told me to tell you, I’m accompanying you to see her,” Jon rolled his eyes looking at her intently,

“Is that so?”

“Yes.” Dany moved forwards and kissed him, not wanting to move on from that. Just wanting to show him how happy she was in that moment. It didn’t linger, and neither moved to deepen it with the weight of the past and the upcoming gathering weighing on them. Pulling away she grabbed his phone again sitting up and putting her phone number in it before she could talk herself out of it.

“That’s getting blocked!”  he said,

“That’s for emergencies only,” she stated, grinning as he snorted snatching the phone from her grasp and holding it so she couldn’t see as he typed away. Laughing as her phone buzzed from its place on the bedside table. She reached over him grabbing the phone though was more surprised seeing a message from the group chat as well as a new number,

_| Missy: Is everyone running late?_

Looking at the time her mouth fell open as it was now 15:12, where did the time go? Still, she let, the curiosity get the better of her and quickly checked Jon’s message too;

_| Unknown: You’re still a pain in the ass!_

Dany laughed adding the number into her phone quickly and jumping out of bed, getting dressed again, pushing, and pulling at each other, stealing kisses. She was unsure what compelled her to do it but she knew when they left the room things would change… _How it changed wa_ s debatable, but it would. Once they were finally dressed and had, all their belongings to hand they both stood by the door a moment, just taking a moment to relish in their bubble for a moment longer. Dany smiled up at him taking the first step enjoying the way he yanked her forwards, cupped her jaw and drew her into a kiss. The kiss was hard, messy, and she gasped as he backed her against the door grinning as he nipped at her bottom lip, biting his in return as he pulled away.

“You ready for this cluster fuck?”

"Where we meet our friends, families and strangers… Oh, I'm ready for this shit show alright," he said grinning and she couldn't help but kiss him once more before they left the room together, leaving behind their bubble and whatever this was between them…

 _Gods, she was nervous,_ palms sweating as they dropped their things in the car before heading to the pub around the corner. The walk to the pub took all of 5 minutes, _which was too damn quick,_ though her nerves settled at being the third pair to arrive with Sam and Gilly, Missy and Grey already there. Dany watched Jon hug his friends before she was introduced getting shy ‘HI's' as they sat down at one of the bigger tables before heading with Jon to get drinks. By drinks, she opted for a sprite but only because the race was at the forefront of her mind and she wanted to keep a clear head to beat his ass. They returned to the table just as the doors opened again,

“Jon?” it was a woman’s voice and Jon just managed to place his drink down before he was almost tackled to the floor, Dany laughed at the spectacle grinning as she spotted Arianne marching towards them open armed pulling her into a hug.

"Fucking hell, Nym I need to breathe," Jon said as the girl laughed dropping to her feet and flicking the long braid over her shoulder.

"Dany this is my cousin, Nym. Nym this is Dany," Arianne said before she gave Jon a hug whispering something in his ear as he barked out a laugh. "Right Jon, I want a Margarita and Nym wants a Bloody Mary, so off you go," Jon rolled his eyes but headed to the bar while everyone else introduced themselves. It was weird how Arianne knew everyone except Sam and Gilly, while Nymeria knew Sam and Gilly but didn’t know Grey, Missy or herself though it was nice to see everyone mixing and being friendly with each other even as Jon returned with the drinks sitting between her and Sam.

Next to arrive was Robb and Marg with Ayra and Gendry not far behind. It was another round of pleasantries with Arya virtually skipping to the table smiling her way before she sat across from Jon, “I swear I saw some guy down the road with a huge box of chocolates,” Arya said, Jon pursed his lips together as Gendry shook his head and laughed,

“Oh, and how big was this box?” Marg asked, while Jon rolled his eyes and shook his head. Dany had no idea what the hell they were talking about and she couldn’t figure out why it mattered, _who cared if someone had a bloody box?_  She watched as Arya measured an imaginary box between her hands, no bigger than 30cm x 30cm.

“Something like that could easily hold a book or two…” Missy said from her spot, turning to look her way even Grey was shaking his head. _What the hell were they up to?_ The door opened before she could question them and she found herself stealing herself for the inevitable Daario but she was pleasantly surprised by the beaming Sansa pulling along her grumbling boyfriend along with the duo of Jeyne and Ramsey. The temperature seemed to drop with the idle chatter seemingly being snuffed out though it was hard to concentrate on that as Jon's fingers brushed her own lightly. She tried not to react as she moved her hand on top of his bitting her tongue as he lifted their hands and placed them delicately on her thigh whilst in the middle of his conversation with Sam, she had no idea what they were talking about digging her nails into his hand as he squeezed her thigh before he very slowly worked his hand slowly up her thigh…

“What the fuck are you looking at?” Joffrey’s tone threw her and looking up she was even more confused with the standoff between him and Robb. Jon sighed loudly before he was up and grabbing hold of Robb who looked ready to throttle Joffrey.

“Look, guys, I'm telling you now. Cut the shit out. We’re here to enjoy ourselves, let's just do that okay?” Jon said, ever the diplomat apparently. He pulled Sansa into a hug a grimace on his face as he met Jeyne’s gaze before he turned around,

“He’s got the problem, I'm dating your sister. Deal with it…” Joffrey's arms were flailing as he pointed to Robb then to Sansa as if they needed to know who his girlfriend was.

"The fact you're an insufferable arsehole has a lot more to do with it," Robb grimaced, "If you can't keep your mouth shut just go home," Robb said as he  pointed to the door which had Sansa frowning while Jon shook his head while Arianne laughed,

“Free country,” Joffrey said, Dany was sure the whole bar groaned while Arya dropped her head  the table and Gendry shook his head muttering  curses under his breath,

“Oh, shut the fuck up Jof and get a drink,” Gendry said with a long drawn-out sigh and thankfully everything settled from there. With Joffrey, Sansa, Ramsey and Jeyne's sitting at another table while Jon went to catch up with Sansa before coming back and sitting beside her again. The conversation flowed and Marg was starting to get more annoyed as the minutes ticked by. Dany would be lying if she said she hadn't noticed the stolen glances between everyone, made worse when Gendry wouldn't even look her way. It was doing nothing but piss her off and then the door flew open… The groan could not be helped at all as Daario stormed through the bloody door like a man on a mission, his eyes landing on hers as he strode over with his hands behind his back. As he neared the table, the whole group seemed to curse, _even they weren’t happy to see him,_ but Jon laughed dropping his head and smacking the table as Daario stopped at the edge of the table and pulled a – _Oh for fuck’ sake_ – bouquet from behind his back.

“Everyone,” Daario nodded to the group before his eyes landed on hers, _oh the joys…_ “Daenerys, words cannot describe how breathtaking you are!” he said, she couldn't help the way her face scrunched aware that everyone at the table was struggling to keep it together, made even worse when he thrust the flowers towards her. Jon lost it, barking out a laugh as Arya cursed, “Here, these are for you,” he placed the flowers on the table nearly knocking her drink over in the process. Dany had no idea what to say smiling tightly trying to figure out what to say, simply staring at the flower on the table before he spoke up again, “I was wondering if we could talk a moment, in private,”

 “I don’t suppose you’re going to be giving her some chocolate are you?” Arya asked, “Maybe a bracelet?” Marg piped in, “Or a book?” Missy questioned. Dany eyed them all as Daario nervously laughed looking between them all,

“Guy’s he’s brought flowers,” Jon said grinning,  “just know I only accept crisp £20 notes,” it hit her suddenly the suggestions the knowing looks since they’d been in the damn pub, _those bastards…_

“You placed bets!” it wasn’t a question, it was a statement as she glanced around the group stopping at Jon who seemed to all of a sudden find the cup holder fascinating,

“Maybe,” Jon said refusing to look her way…

“Fucking arseholes, how much have you just won?” she was well aware she was ignoring Daario, these fuckers placed bets, _and she wasn’t included…_

“£140…” Jon said quickly ducking his head not unlike a chastised child. _As if they’d actually bet on Daario’s arrival…_ she did feel a little less guilty for making Jon suffer now though…

“I hope you know you’re splitting that with me,” she said stopping herself from touching him before she turned her attention to the problem at hand … _Daario._ “As for you Daario I can’t accept these, I’m just not interested and whatever you have to say can be said here…”

“If this is about before I already told you, I got mixed up… I'm sorry,” Daario said.

“I don’t care, I’ve told you before…” she replied quickly noting all eyes were darting between them.

“Come on, I need a stronger drink,” Jon said as he stood and pushed Daario towards the bar despite his protests and for that she was thankful. Why couldn’t he just take no for an answer and leave her alone, or better yet just be a friend? There was never a chance for Daario, not all the alcohol in the world could help in that endeavour… Jon returned with a bottle of Bacardi Breezer offering a smile only for her before he went to sit at the other table taking Daario with him and she busied herself talking with Sam, Arya and Robb. They were supposed to be setting off back to Harrenhal for 4 but the newbies decided they wanted to stay for a few more drinks with Nymeria goading Grey into a game of darts while Gilly and Sansa played pool and she took the time to think, finding herself thrown back to her school days in stealing glances at the boy she had a crush on all over again. _Crush?_ He wasn't a crush but she couldn't deny wanting to spend time with him, half wishing they’s could have stayed in the room… Jon was glancing back every once in a while, clearly pretending to listen to the teacher or in this case Daario as she pretended to listen to Margaery and Theon bicker. _Dany wasn’t even sure when he turned up, and she couldn’t say she cared either._ She understood why Jon was way over there keeping Daario away from her.  It wasn’t down to jealousy or annoyance he was doing it so she was left alone. _Daario was unbearable after all…_ The problem was she hated it. After spending so much time together she over the last few days, _some of the better days in recent memory,_ was this how things were going be like from now on? Dany was pulled from her mulling as her phone buzzed and looking down she smiled looking at the notification,

 

_| Jon: I don’t like to say ‘I told you so,’ but I told you we should have stayed in the room._

_| Dany: everything before the world but…_

_| Jon: So you disagree?_

_| Dany: No, I was thinking the same_

_| Jon: Great minds n’ all that. You’ll be losing a race soon enough_

_| Dany: You seem confident, why don’t you put your ££ where your mouth is?_

_| Dany: Your £140 and your IOU on top of everything else._

_| Jon: so I’d win £280 and extra Y.O.M?  Talk about daylight robbery._

_| Jon: No deal! I’ll give you your £63 when we get to the car_

_| Dany: thought it was £70?_

_| Jon: You bought our drinks ;)_

 

“What you laughing at?” Margaery asked, pulling her from her own little world. Dany smartly switched apps showing a picture of a lion eating marmite which actually made Marg laugh. The drinking lasted a lot longer than was ideal with the newbies aiming to get pissed before they even set off but Sam and Robb put an end to that kicking everyone into gear. Dany decided to go to the bar and see if she could wrangle the bartender to part with a bottle or two, standing there waiting for the tender to finish up. Jon seemed to be thinking the same thing joining her at the bar to order some bottles for later, it was quiet now that everyone had left, 

“£63?” she asked quietly watching the grin slowly spread across his lips,

“Yup, thank you for the drink again,”

"You're not welcome," she said as she scoffed shaking her head and waiting for the damn bartender. She was actually looking forward to getting back to the car ready to have their race but before that, there were a few things that certainly needed to be done.

"Well, I appreciate the sentiment all the same," he said as he looked down at her, his eyes briefly straying to her lips before he glanced behind her, his face falling into the neutral mask he’d worn on that first night though this time with a slight smirk playing at his lips.

 “What you two whispering about?” Daario asked. She didn’t bother turning around realising she had been leaning towards Jon and resurrected it leaning on the bar instead. 

“Hey darlin', do you possibly sell bottle’s,” Jon asked the bartender she would have laughed had it not been for Daario squeezing himself between the space between them and looking at her intently, as the bartender and Jon rattled off in conversation, Dany sighed knowing she would have to face Daario sooner or later and turned her attention to him fully. _It was time to nip it in the bud once and for all._

 “Daenerys can we talk for a moment, please?”  Daario sighed dragging his fingers through his hair, “I know, I know you don’t want to hear it,” he said and for one she actually agreed with him. “I know I messed up, I just want you to give me another chance,” he said a slight frown marring his lips as he reached out before pulling his hand back, “Let me drive you down to Harrenhall so we can talk…” there were a lot of things she was aware of the bartender was and Jon's conversation had gone deathly silent and look to the bartender was staring at Daario mouth agape…

"Why can't you understand that I'm just not interested?" she sighed loudly, this was quite frankly embarrassing and having to replay the same fucking conversation with him in front of everyone from the bastard postman to the cunting pizza delivery guy wasn’t helping, _and now here they were in front of a bartender…._

“Some things are worth fighting for,” he grasped for her hand but she pulled away, rubbing her hand at her temple in a poor attempt to calm her nerves. “I’m a changed man… Look even ask Jon,”

“Jon isn’t here right now, and does not want anything to do with that conversation,” said Jon, the bartender snorted and she couldn’t help but do the same, _she didn’t want anything to do with this conversation either._

“I’ll be honest; I’m not sure how many times I’ve told you but I’m really not interested. That won’t change and there really isn’t anything else to say on the matter beside I’ve already got a ride down to Harrenhal,” Daario looked like he wanted to argue but he was thankfully cut off before he could open his mouth,

“Aye, Jon’s not happy about it either,” Jon said referring to himself in third person, _like an idiot,_ as he poked his head around Daario’s form, rolling his eyes for good measure.

“Shut it, you ass,” she said glaring at him, as Daario finally turned towards the bar.

"You see what I have to put up with?" Jon said as he shook his head. She forced a frown to her face and reached around Daario to punch him in the arm, ignoring the look that Daario gave her before he turned towards Jon. The three of them ended up with a bottle each before heading out to the cars only Jon went back inside having forgotten something and returned with the flowers Daario had brought for her.

“Can’t leave these behind can we,” Jon said. Daario remained quiet, and she was struggling to hold back a laugh as Jon all but thrust the flowers in her face. Grabbing a hold of them she gave Daario a small smile, the flowers were nice and despite not being interested in anything to do with him she wasn’t heartless enough to throw them away, _and he wouldn’t take them bloody back…_ They headed back to the cars in silence with Daario walking between them like another damn wall until the path became narrow and Jon hung back. When they finally made it back to the cars, everyone was already sorting out the bags and belonging in their boots. Jon opened the boot, and she threw her things in being more careful with the alcohol before getting ready to jump in herself.

“It's not too late to change your mind,” Daario said stopping her in her tracks, she could hear Jon mumble from the other side of the car as he climbed in of _‘For fuck’ sake’_ before he climbed in and slammed the door behind him. “You don’t want to ride down with that grumpy arse,” he said gesturing to Jon. Turning Jon was glaring as he wound the window down,

“You know I can hear you sparkles,” Jon said as he looked to Daario, who seemed to bristle at the name. _Sparkles, what the hell was that about?_

"Shut it, princess," Daario said as he glared towards Jon, who was now grinning,

"Aye, my hairs long and flowing but the sun glistening off your golden tooth makes you look like a right twat," Jon laughed as the window slowly wound its way back up and she couldn't help herself shaking as she tried not to stare at it when he opened his mouth and closed it a few times trying to think of a response.

“He doesn’t seem like such a grump,” she counted once she calmed down, _she knew he wasn’t…_ “Thanks for the offer but I’m happy where I am, I’ll see you around camp I’m sure,”

“Yeah, sure…” he sighed and closed the door for her as she climbed in while Jon wound the window down again, “I’ll get you back Snow,” Daario said, Jon rolled his eyes a grin playing at his lips,

“Oh, I’m sure you will Blue beard, I’m sure you will,” Jon winked and Daario scoffed before he finally left them to head back to his car that he was sharing with Theon. Dany sighed knowing the meeting didn’t go how she envisioned but it went better than she expected and now she had a race to win.

_How hard could it be?_


	19. Are you asking me on a- (Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions, answers and ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, it’s been a while. I’m sorry.
> 
> These last 3 weeks haven’t been the best and I’ve found it difficult to write recently…
> 
> So I apologise for the delay in this story! This chapter is a long one, (Yes I got carried away) but I wanted them to have a little more time to themselves before we go camping (originally anyway lol)…
> 
> thanks again @Noordinarylines for the beautiful cover picture! :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

** Are you asking me on a- **

 

 

That bathroom door was mocking him. Oh, how he wanted to change through the damn thing, pick her up and pin her to the nearest surface. He swore he could hear every single drop of water dripping from her body, imagining the path each drop took... Annoyed was an understatement even if he knew the rules, _she didn’t owe him anything_ … Thankfully, his own shower helped to calm him considerably, but seeing her sprawled in bed… _Had not_ , and all it seemed to do was send his mind spiralling once more. There were moments when he was close to snapping having to fight every perceivable bone in his bloody body to stop himself from pinning her to the bed. Lying there, he let his mind wander though it never went beyond her. There was something in her reactions, for their bet she’d made sure that he hadn’t seen her naked and while at the time he thought it was just down to her teasing, _now he wasn’t sure. Was she simply scared?_ He didn’t know, but what he did know was that she was unsure, sometimes even a little trepid about what they were doing especially when he wanted her to stop with all the stupid teasing. _As if she wasn’t sure what would happen in those two hours without it all…_ They managed though, _if by some miracle,_ and he honestly enjoyed it. Not that he disliked any of the time he had spent with her…In that room, _it all just felt different._

The following hours had flown by consisting of stolen glances and pretending to listen to whatever Daario was droning on about… _No, that wasn’t fair._ He listened to Daario for a while as he prattled on about what he needed do to get through to Daenerys. _As if, he could change her mind…_ He doubted she would put up with Daario’s shenanigans because not 10 minutes after he dragged Daario to the other table he got distracted by his phone, and some eager Bimbo sending nudes. Jon grimaced at the sight and pushed the phone away slightly worried at the anger he felt. He didn't care before; he had a rule with Daario that he kept away from the family not that he needed to worry about the likes of Arya; it was more for Sansa because sometimes she was receptive to arseholes. Now though he felt himself getting worked upon Daenerys behalf, _and he hated it,_ hated that he wanted to charge over there and, _do what? What would he do when if he went over there? Kiss her? Sit with her and talk everyone else be damned?_ Jon sighed pulling his phone and dropping her a quick text from across the bar, _like a teen_ , while looking at the route from the pub to boat shack and thinking of somewhere to go to enjoy themselves.

As they packed up, he was eager to go because if they stayed any longer he would lose it. He was annoyed, annoyed that he was getting angry on Dany’s behalf, and more annoyed that Daario attempted to prize her away for the third time in the space of an hour. It wasn’t even jealousy; _well he didn’t think it was..._ It was just ridiculous that he wouldn’t leave her alone. Jon wasn’t sure how the hell she stayed so calm about it, taking it in stride like she was used to it, _and that was even more fucking ridiculous._ On the road, he could see that despite her calm demeanour, she wasn’t quite as calm as he thought _well if her muttering under her breath was any indication…_ It didn’t mean he wanted to talk about it though because he already suspected where this was all going…

“So are you going to share what’s wrong?” he eventually asked. He knew they had a few things that they needed to talk about, some more important than others, but with how things were going, he imagined that the past would only put a damper on things…

“Has he changed?” Dany asked quietly. He had to look her way to make sure he heard correctly _, she was really asking him about Daario, Christ. _He wanted nothing to do with that though he found himself bracing as she sighed and continued, _“_ I’m not asking because I’m-”

“Let me stop you right there!” he jumped in quickly. “I don’t want to get involved with that,” he couldn’t help but grimace as his brain stubbornly mulled over the original question. _Has Daario Changed?_ Depends, his near obsession with Daenerys could be seen as a change. He couldn’t say for certain what it was and he never really gave it much thought in the first place, but seeing it in person was grim enough. The simple fact that he hasn’t stopped his efforts to bed half of Westeros while trying to get with her answered  the question simply enough... _That didn’t mean he wouldn’t change for Daenerys, it didn’t mean he would either. Why was he even thinking about this?_

“I’m not interested in him Jon,” Dany said firmly. “But if he’s changed, I’d more open to having him around. If it meant that y-” she took a deep breath, and he turned her way as they pulled up at the red light, “I’d more open to having him around. If it meant that you’d be around too,” she said shyly. Jon was taken back gaping at her until a horn sounded behind them and he focused back on the road. He was well aware he hadn’t replied, knowing that if he responded how he wanted it would likely get him arrested for indecent exposure. It surprised him that she was already thinking of things like that, _he wasn’t_. Yes, Daario was a friend, but the guy didn’t dictate his personal life, and yes they found friendship in the oddest of ways. Truth be told Daario helped him come off the dark path he was on, in the following months out of the service and he'd always be grateful for that, _but still..._

"Fuck him!" it was the first thing that came to him, and he couldn't help looking her way as she barked out a laugh before he focused back on the road again, _she wasn’t half distracting…_ He wanted to go somewhere they could just sit and talk…

“No, he's your friend I just need him to stop trying to hit on me and we'll be golden,” she mumbled. From the corner of his eye, he could see her looking at him intently, “I still can't believe you asked me to give him another chance,” Dany said. He was glad she declined; trying to imagine what would have happened if she agreed. _They would have killed each other; there was no doubt about it._

“When Daario found that you'd be on the first part of the camping trip he asked me to ‘talk him up’ and I accepted because to be honest with you it hadn't crossed my mind that we'd be talking, let alone handing out,” he said. When Robb and Marg persuaded him to come, he was dreading it and when Daario asked, he agreed hoping he could keep his distance with Daenerys. _In his defence, he was expecting a way worse reaction than the one he got…_

“Okay, I can let you off for that…” she paused, tilting her head and watching him, “Another question… When he told you about what happened between me and him what was your first reaction?” Dany asked. _What’s with all the shit questions?_ The worst part was he didn’t want to lie, and telling her his reaction would likely piss her off, _well unless she let him explain…_

“Do you want my honest answer?” he asked steeling himself, he saw her nod and took a deep breath. “I laughed,” he could see from the corner of his eyes the way her face fell, her eyes narrowing and she crossed her arms over her chest and threw herself back in the seat a little too forcefully. The silence seemed to stretch, and he prepared himself for worst…

“It was hilarious wasn’t it?” Dany asked sarcastically. Her voice surprised him; there was no venom, no anger, just… Disappointment as she stared out the window and that got to him more than anything. _He would have preferred her anger…_

“Can I explain myself?” he asked quietly, she didn’t even acknowledge him, choosing to turn the radio up slightly and close her eyes, which was just as good as saying no. Jon shook the thought and decided to just explain, he wasn’t sure if she was listening but he can only explain what he heard and how the events played out. He was at home when Daario dropped by moping about some girl he’d messed up with, which was odd enough, _odd enough that he was willing to listen. It didn’t mean he wouldn’t need a drink when he did though._ They ended up at the pub and he sat quietly listening to Daario go on, and on, _and on,_ about what happened. Namely, these girls named Doreah and Dany, with it being about two girls he admittedly quickly turned it into a drinking game that saw him taking a shot every time Daario said the names. So there he was listening to Daario reveal the events of what happened, and to be honest it seemed more ridiculous than anything.

“I don’t want to hear it,” she mumbled. He ignored her as he continued; Daario spoke about meeting this girl named Doreah who was hot, and was fucking crazy hot in bed… They met up a lot and it just so happens he bumped into one of her friends, some girl named Dany who was _one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen_. ‘I couldn't stop thinking about her' Daario had said before he downed his drink like a love-struck fool. He and Doreah started to get to know each other, and he found himself asking about her friends, needing to find more and more about this woman. _It was like fate when they bumped into each other…_ ‘She was perfect’ Daario said seriously. Jon remembered taking an extra shot after that one. This Dany refused to give him her number, wouldn’t talk to him more than a few words at a time, and it did nothing but make him more eager. Daario continued to learn of this Dany while spending his nights with Doreah and that was that until he bumped into her again. This time he managed to persuade her to have a drink with him, ‘she wouldn’t let me buy her a drink of course’ Daario said rolling his eyes.

Jon was sure he couldn’t even stand at that point hoping that Daario was nearly finished with his story, he had questions and thoughts but he and Daario had an understanding and yes; it wasn’t at all pleasing to hear but it was nothing to do with him. _He was simply there to listen._

This Dany finally gave Daario her number, and it took two weeks but he persuaded her to go on a date with him. ‘She was breathtaking' Daario sighed. They went out on this perfect night out to this beautiful restaurant, only he goes and fucks up in the weirdest ways ever. They were in the car and Daario was driving her home but when he started typing her postcode, the car auto-corrected it to Doreah's address. Oh, _but that wasn’t it,_ this Dany seemed to do something with her tongue that Doreah did, circling his earlobe before she brought it between her teeth. Exactly the way Doreah did, and he was so turned on he ended up whispering the wrong girls' name in Dany's ear. Jon remembered that someone needed to physically stop him from falling off his chair as he laughed; he thought it was fucking hilarious… Well, that was until Daario whipped out his phone and showed him a picture of this Dany. 

“I remember when I saw that picture of you,” Jon said as he focused on the road. He didn’t want to see her reaction, “That was the first time I’d seen you in years, you looked different but still the same,” he finished. Thinking about it, he remembered falling silent and forcefully shoving Daario’s phone away, shaking her from his mind. Her eyes always remained though, _like a bastard ghost_. “So I laughed. I laughed and got absolutely wasted wishing not for the first time I just stayed at home.” _Of all the fucking women on the bastard planet, Daario shows a picture of fucking her… He laughed because it felt as like he was suffocating, to see her face after so fucking long only for her to be one of Daario's conquests…_

“That’s not what happened,” Dany huffed out a breath before she explained her side of the story. _I bumped into him at my favourite café in the morning. He was attractive, I didn't know he dyed his beards at the time, to be honest, I didn't know a lot of things. I liked that it felt like we had so much in common, so I caved and gave him my number. I don’t usually give my number out, so that was a big deal for me. We texted and got to know each other for weeks while sometimes in the mornings he would be at my usual coffee shop and we’d have drinks before I’d get off to work. Marg and Missy eventually persuaded me to accept his advances and go on a date with him. The date went well; everything went well up until we got in the car. First, it was his phone blowing up with a message from someone asking ‘are you coming over tonight x' the car's voice to text was a bitch. To be fair, Daario said it was his mother, but then i saw Daario nearly panicking as the tom-tom recommended a different address instead of mine, in honesty I didn’t recognise the address and when we pulled up we kissed, and then he whispered Doreah name in my ear._ “I'm not sure what it was but everything just clicked, I’ve obviously spoken to Doreah since then. We aren’t as close as say me and Missy and she’s become a little distant since then,” Dany said. “It turns out that he was sleeping with Doreah for a month, only breaking it off a few days before our date.” She finished with a long drawn-out sigh. He really wanted to strangle Daario at that moment, before he caught himself. _He really didn’t want to be talking about any of this._ “Since then Daario has attempted to get me to give him another chance at any opportunity, unable to take **NO** for an answer!” Dany said gesturing to the flowers sitting on the back seat.

“I’m sorry that he duped you like that,” he said quietly. Deep down he was pissed, and he was sure when he saw Daario next there were a few choice words coming his way, _if he could reframe from punching him in the face._ “I’m more surprised that Daario still wants to protect his image even to me,” he continued after a moment, “but if you want, I’ll buy you a shiny shovel and I’ll even help you hide the body.” He smiled slightly, _wondering if it would be better to hit Daario with the bloody shovel._

“No, no. I’ve moved past it, it just comes back up when he comes back around…” she sighed for the thousandth time since they’d come from up in the Eerie… “Where are we going anyway?” she asked. _How the hell did she notice that?_ Glancing her way he couldn’t quite stop the smirk from curling at his lips and she clearly didn’t miss it as she continued, “Don’t give me that look, I saw you pull off 5 minutes back,”

“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to stop at the Harrenhal Shopping Centre?” he asked. Not that it was a question because they were already nearly there,

“Are you asking me on a-”

“Shut up,” he cut her off quickly, glancing her way to see the smile on her face.  

“I want to hear you say it,” she prodded.

“I’m hungry, are you hungry?” he asked rhetorically, before quickly continuing. “There’s apparently this shopping centre close by that has some amazing food court or something, I suppose you can tag along if you aren’t busy.” Dany whacked him lightly on the arm, her smile widening as he caught her gaze,

“Oh, I didn’t realise how much of a romantic you’ve become,” she laughed, “Are you going to hold my hand, feed me good food, and kiss me Jon?” she asked, her tone was teasing and yet he wondered if that was what she wanted,

“Do you want me to?” he shot back, making sure to catch her reaction. The grimace on her face would have bothered him if not for her eyes alight with amusement,

“No thanks, I could eat though,” she replied quietly before they fell into a comfortable silence. He agreed with her he was hungry too,

“I hope you know you’re buying,”

“I bought the drinks remember, I think it’s only fair you buy dinner,” she remarked grinning like a Cheshire cat. He supposed it was only fair though he shared his winnings for the bet with her too, _not that money was a problem,_ he was sitting on a hefty severance paycheque. Jon shook his head, glad that they were able to move past all that Daario bullshit, he thought it was going to go worse, though perhaps that was just down to expecting worse from her in the first place. _Not that he thought she was the devil or anything;_ it was how they left things way back, but now spending time with her again after so long it just felt right. Jon decided it was time to put his foot down, pushing everything about Daario and the past well away from his mind… The drive was quick from then on and pulling up he felt excited _and hungry,_ he could tell she was excited too even if she tried to hide it as she busied her hands pulling a bag for life out of her rucksack and mumbling ‘saving the planet’ under her breath.

They climbed out the car together heading towards the doors, side by side, just walking he was hyper-aware of her every move and when the back of her hand brushed his he was glad to busy himself in pulling the door open. He held the door open, winking down at her and trying not to stare as she walked through the door. Just stood admiring her figure, he wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but he could swear that there was an added sway to her hips… Dany glanced over her shoulder and immediately he was aware he was standing holding the door open and staring like an idiot. Jon let go of the door, feeling the heat rise up his neck as Daenerys held his gaze only to be thrown from his daze when he heard a horn. Turning around, he stood face to face with an old woman glaring at him on a mobility scooter through the glass of the now closed door. He forced a smile to his lips pulling the door open so she could enter all the while she glared at him muttering ‘back in my day there were such things as respect…' _There probably weren’t electric doors though,_ the same electric doors that were no more than 3 meters away…

“You seemed to have fun,” Dany said as he caught up to her. He didn’t need to turn around to know that the old crone was still glaring his way and turning around; _she was_ , as she waited for the elevator. He shook his head as Dany waved her way and the woman’s grim face actually turned into a smile, _Cruella devil on wheels bloody smiled._ “Come on, let’s go exploring,” Dany whispered, he was more surprised as she linked their arms and pulled him along into the foyer of the shopping centre. It was heaving, laughter ringing out as children and adults congregated around a puppets show taking place on a stage. Dany stopped at the edge of the clearing clearly enthralled with the show, 

“Aren’t you a little too big to be watching this?” he asked with amusement.

“No,” Dany said before she continued. “But we’re doing something about puppets in class after the holidays and this defiantly beats watching hours of YouTube videos about them.” He watched her soaking it all in, brows flurrying as if she was making mental notes and storing them away for later before she shifted against him so she was stood leaning back against his chest. The strong fragrance of hotel shampoo enveloped him as they stood there, _for how long, he wasn’t sure,_ though he found himself enjoying it, laughing along with everyone else when the brightly coloured Punch whacked the crocodile with a stick. Once Dany had stored enough ideas in her head they eventually moved on, strolling through the shopping centre and taking the escalators to the second floor where the food court was located.

There were a few shops along the way that gained his attention though it was ‘Explore Westeros’ that mainly got it, the store was an alcohol warehouse that sold everything kind of beer and wine from sun spear to the wall _and the best bit? There was currently a 50% sale on everything in the store._ They agreed to go there last, and he ended up starting a group chat and firing off a request of orders. As they got to the Food court, he was surprised by how big and extravagant it all was with way over 20 stores offering food and dessert. The smells combining in the air, some spices empowering all the others, he couldn’t say he cared for any of it, but he did enjoy it the way Daenerys looked at everything in wonder.

“So what do you fancy, I’d list the stores but there’s way too many,” Jon continued looking around at all the storefronts looking for something he at least recognised. There was a McDonald's though if he was honest he didn’t fancy it, or any of the other fast-food joints for that matter. It became clear that she had less of an idea than him, though as he spun around again for the fifth time he caught the familiar old rustic sight of Hot pie’s nestled away in the corner. He knew Arya’s friend was still running the original restaurant in White Harbour and that this was either the second or the third in the franchise, though he couldn’t say he cared… He was hungry and the familiarity was what settled it for him as he grasped a hold of Dany's hand and pulled her along.

“So you ask me what I want and then drag me along… typical,” she was shaking her head until she realised when he was taking her, “Oh, I actually like this place,” she continued. “You know Jon, I thought this wasn’t a date?” she asked. He had no idea what she was talking about and the confusion must have shown on his face as she lifted their joined in the air. Jon rolled his eyes releasing her hand as they stepped into the restaurant, the smell of fresh bread, pastries and an assortment of vegetables making his mouth water, _reminding him just how hungry he was._ He hadn’t eaten breakfast or dinner which was, _come to think of it,_ a stupid decision because even here he wouldn’t be able to eat much because they were having supper with everyone else back at camp. The menu was vast and homely consisting of stews, soups, toad in the hole, the traditional Sunday lunch with a variety of meat though in the end, they chose to order a soup to share along with some fresh bread _, the portions were certainly large enough…_  As they sat down he purposely sat as close as he could, snatching the spoon from her hand before she could get at the soup. He scooped a spoonful of the lovely soup pressing his lips together as he brought it up to her lips, watching with amusement the way her face contorted in her feeble attempts to stop from laughing.

“Please don’t,”

“I thought you said you wanted a date… This is clearly one of my best moves,”

“I’m starting to think you wanted a date…”

“Why would I want to date you?”

“Hey, I have feelings you know,” she mock pouted, pressing her hand to her heart though again like always it was her eyes that gave the game away. They tucked into the small meal and honestly it was great the soup rich and thick with moderate chunks of meat and vegetables and once that was finished they fell into the same dance as they had thus far, in filling in the gaps between when they last saw each other though it was clear they were skipping the more difficult times, _not that he wanted to dive into that just yet._  They had plenty of time to dive into all that later but as of now, it was nice to get the glimpse into her life though he was more than a little surprised Viserys had settled down… The fact someone actually agreed to marry him, _not at gunpoint_ , was baffling though he supposed a lot had changed and despite Viserys being an ultimate ass when they were younger Daenerys was adamant Viserys had changed too. His disbelief faded with the proof as she pulled out her phone showing a picture of Viserys, his wife Mia and the bump. There were pictures of Rhaella too, just as beautiful as he remembered with the lines of age a little more prominent than before. There was a time when he knew everything about Dany, the things she liked, the things she hated, her hopes, and dreams and not for the first time he wished he didn’t just walk away…

Dany decided she wanted dessert and after arguing over cake and ice cream she was pulling him with little choice to the ice cream parlour. The store was bright enough to sway her temptation with someone dressed as a giant ice cream cone handing out tiny little tubs to try to tempt the children that passed by. _It sounded way worse than it was in his head though he had no idea how the girl or guy survived in the suit with the bloody heat…_ Dany was bouncing, a lot like a child as when they entered the ice cream parlour. Her eyes wide as she looked over the 200 odd flavours that she had the choice of, just standing in the queue he couldn't take his eyes off her childlike wonder as she scanned every single one of the flavours grasping his sleeve and pulling him along.

 “I don’t know what to get,” Dany said.

“Ice cream would be a good start…”

“Funny,” Dany rolled her eyes, and he was rewarded with an elbow to the ribs as she looked up at the menu boards, “I haven’t had this much choice in years,” It was clear she was no closer to actually picking a flavour as she continued, “It makes me feel old,”

"Well why don't we grab a menu," Jon grabbed the menu huffing out a breath as he unfolded it to see the 184 different flavours,  "Get half a dozen small tubs and then we can come back another time to slowly work through the rest?" he suggested. He realised it was rather presumptuous to propose such an idea though it didn't seem to matter one bit as he caught her gaze, and not for the first time he was struggling not to reach for her. _It wouldn’t do well to lift her on to the bloody countertop in front of all the kids lining up for ice cream._

“Who knew you had all these good ideas,” Dany said with a smile as they neared the front of the queue. “So if we got 8 tubs every time you’d have to bring me 23 times…” She finished clearly looking pleased. Maybe this could be their thing, outside work and their commitments in life they could come here to eat ice cream and catch up, _would that be enough?_

“I’m sure I’ll survive.”

They ordered a random assortment and slid into one of two booths situated against the large window, sitting across from each other. He couldn’t even pronounce half the flavours and he couldn't say what the hell was in half of them so he was mainly going on what they looked like while he had to deal with her groaning quietly when she found one she particularly liked and shoving her spoon in his mouth. He liked all but two of them one that tasted of watermelon and caramel, and the other like the smell of a damp sock that looking at the menu was supposed to be chocolate grapes. “You should stop staring at me like that, or I’m going to have to kiss you in front of all these children,” she kept her voice low drawing her bottom lip into her mouth,

“You should stop doing that,” she rolled her eyes but went back to eating the ice cream, and watching her quietly there was a question that was beginning to bug him, “Okay, so I have a question… When was the last time you went on a date?”

"Well, you took me to McDonald's," Dany said. He was already shaking his head, there was no way that was a date, they could hardly look at each other and he was certain she hated him. "Don't shake your head, you bought me food, and then you took me back to your hotel room,"

“So you’re a prostitute?” she recoiled from the words as a smile blossomed on her face, ‘You didn’t get lucky’ it was a mumble under her breath that he chose to ignore. “No, so when was your last proper date,”

"Well, it would be the Daario one, if that counts?" she shrugged, clearly not impressed by that feat,

"Well, it was a date, so yes,"

“If you say so...” she grumbled before she looked at him curiously, “What about you?”

“The last time I went on a date was a blind date,” he said as she shook her head, “Oh, I did, set up by Daario no less,” he wasn’t sure how long it took Daario to persuade him to go on that bloody date but in a way he was glad he did. “It was actually a lot of fun, to be honest. Carly was dreading it as much as me and once the awkwardness was out the way it was a great night.” He watched amused as she pulled a face, “Not like that… Her friend who arranged the date with Daario worked at the Reach entertainment complex so we got free tickets to do everything,” he remembered the day, it was possibly one of the most fun days he’d had for a long time.

“What was wrong with her?”

"Nothing, she assumed I was like Daario and kept me at arm's length." He shrugged, "I don't blame her for that and with how my life was I kind of just told her I wasn't interested." They hung out still and he could honestly say they were friends, for a while anyway.

“When was this?”

“Nearly a year ago now,”

“And not a single date since?” she asked. Jon shook his head, “That’s surprising…” she trailed off. Sitting there, he supposed she was right though they were now getting close to the incident, and he wasn’t quite sure if he wanted to speak about that just yet. The story was always close to his heart and people afterwards usually looked at him with pity, and he didn’t want that, not from her.

“I could say the same about you,”

“Maybe…” she trailed off, her eyes widening as she looked out of the window. Jon watched her closely the way her mouth opened and closed before she smiled forcefully mumbling ‘Oh you’re fucking joking’ under her breath. Turning slightly he followed her gaze to see a familiar-looking man, smiling brightly and waving at Daenerys before he was heading towards the door of the store. Dany was surprised, he could see it written all over her face though she smiled when the guy stopped at the edge of the table. The smile faltering on the man’s face before he focused his attention on her, this close he could see his features properly,  the dark receding hair, the wrinkles in the corner of his eyes or on his forehead, he was likely in his fifties. Jon was sure they’d met before at some social event or a wedding or something he just couldn’t remember…

“Daenerys it’s a surprise to see you here,” the man smiled, leaning on the edge of the table. “A nice surprise, I thought you and your friends were camping this week?”

“It’s nice to see you too Jorah,” Dany said with a smile, “We’re going back afterwards, we’re just here to get some supplies.” Dany frowned as this Jorah leaned heavily on the table shifting from one leg to the other, “Do you want to sit down?” she asked. Jon watched amused as Jorah smiled and Dany slid along the booth so Jorah could squeeze in next to her,

“Thank you, I’ve been in the gym all weekend,” Jorah said as he straightened up in  his seat, Jon nearly choked on his ice cream coughing profusely as Jorah shifted his attention towards him, “And who might this be, it's not a boyfriend is it, you know how jealous I can be,” Jorah laughed. It was supposed to be a joke but Jon was fighting back a grimace,

“Ha, no,” Dany laughed clearly feeling uncomfortable, “This is Jon Stark,” she said before she gestured towards this Jorah, “Jon this is Jorah Mormont, a friend and a colleague from work.” The name clicked and Jon realised who it was, he’d met Jorah at Jeor’s funeral 4/5 years ago.

“I thought I recognised you from somewhere,” Jon said, nodding more to himself than anything.

“Ah, you were at my father’s funeral,” Jorah summarised. He remembered clearly, who he was now; Jeor and Jorah were at odds with one another, though Jeor never spoke of the reasons why, only that there was bad blood between them. The first and only time Jon met him was at Jeor's funeral and even then, it was a tense affair with the family at odds. Jon couldn’t hold it against him it was none of his business and sat quietly eating the ice cream he could see that Dany and Jorah were close and that's all that mattered. Still, he couldn't say he was particularly enjoying himself sat watching the two converse between them oddly enough feeling like a third wheel… That was until Jorah's cousin Lyanna joined them who were waiting outside, a frown on her face as she slid into the booth in a huff,

“I thought you said you wouldn’t be long?” Lyanna asked Jorah. Jon turned to look out the window trying hard to stop himself from laughing at how loud and condescending she sounded,

“I'm sorry, I'm just catching up with my friend,” Jorah said turning his attention away from Daenerys for the second time since he arrived at the table. Jon caught her gaze, and she smiled slightly before turning her attention towards Lyanna.

“Can't you do this later?” Lyanna asked, “Or call, or text? Pop over for drinks,” she suggested as she shook her head clearly not pleased with this current predicament. “Or you could Go on a date,” she continued. Jon watched amused as Dany grimaced slightly while Jorah’s face turned pink in embarrassment, “Literally anything as long as I'm not with you,” Lyanna huffed.

“Stop being rude,” Jorah snapped, though Lyanna just seemed unimpressed as she simply shook her head,

"The only reason we're in this place is because you promised to bring me so I can get a BB gun. Now we're here, ruining your friend's date," Lyanna crossed her arms over her chest and again he was struggling not to laugh and it seemed Daenerys was the same as he caught her gaze and she mouthed ’Not a date!’ He couldn’t say he’d want to argue with Lyanna either way, though he appreciated the sentiment.

“Just give me a few more minutes, Leah,” Jorah pleaded. Lyanna mumbled ‘Whatever’ under her breath clearly not pleased with how this was going. It would have been okay if the two extended an olive branch and or attempted to move the topic on from school and lessons or some shit but they didn’t and once the ice cream was finished he couldn’t just sit there any longer. Jon got up pointing to the till when Dany met his gaze, at least she remembered he was there… Standing in the queue he somehow got pulled into a conversation with some defeated Dad watching his 6 children argue over the only purple spoon the parlour had left, _the poor sod._ Jon glanced from the door back to the table, even now he could Lyanna grumbling on her phone while Dany and Jorah convene quietly smiling and laughing between themselves. He didn’t need to be there while they spoke and he suspected Lyanna didn’t either, _hell Jorah would probably appreciate the privacy,_ as he got back to the table he decided to kill two birds with one stone, mainly his own boredom _…_

“I don’t suppose you’ll check out the BB guns with me?” Lyanna asked. He hadn’t even managed to sit down, and yet that was exactly what he was going to ask, anyway.

“Yeah, sure,”

“No, Jon we…” Dany tried but Lyanna cut her off,

“I’ll need £50 cousin. Have fun,” Lyanna snatched the money from Jorah's hand before mumbling a quick ‘thank you very much’ and heading to the door. Jon shook his head following her, grinning and waving as Daenerys glared his way. It was safe to say Lyanna knew exactly where she wanted to go walking like a girl on a mission as she ducked and wove through the throng of people to get to the toy stall. It was amusing how much the stiff, angry visage had faded when he caught up with her smiling like the kid she was as she looked over the many toy guns on sale, picking them up, aiming down the sights before moving on to the next.

“Are you looking for anything in particular?”

“I want something with range but something light enough that I can run with,”

“So any one of those?” he summarised pointing to the entire row of guns. She didn’t look at all pleased with his assessment so he found himself debating guns with her. It turned out she knew exactly what she wanted, her friend had a small SMG, and she wanted something with a little more range so she could climb trees and shoot him with it.  Jon didn’t think it was wise but Lyanna was adamant that they already played in the woods with the guns besides there was nothing he could do against the ‘I can do whatever I want with my money,’ attitude…  Well, until she added the cost of all the items together, Jon watched amused as it dawned on her that she wouldn't be able to afford it all, though the amusement quickly dissipated at how dejected she looked. The assault rifle with the adjustable scope, suppressor, fast mag and laser sight came to a whopping £64 and with the money that Jorah gave her she had a total of £53.28.

“I'll do you a deal,” he offered, quickly realising he could get out of going back to the ice cream parlour. “I'll give you the £10.52 that you need if you go back to the ice cream parlour and let Daenerys know I'm exploring… Do we have a deal?”

“You’re going to make me go back?”

“You don’t have to accept…” he shrugged shifting the gun in his palm slightly,

“Fine, deal…” Lyanna sighed loudly, though he could tell she was excited to be getting her toy’s.

“Shake on it,” they shook hands, and he quickly paid for the goods before paying an extra 20p for a bloody bag, _robbing bastards._ Lyanna was buzzing when he gave her the bag and even as they headed back to the food court he didn’t think anything could slow her down. As they reached the ice cream parlour Jon was determined to stay out of sight, he really didn't want to be sat waiting around, so he waited to the side watching Lyanna head inside before quickly firing off a text to let Dany know.

| Jon: I’m Explorin’, have fun! Text me when you’re done!  :)

He didn’t wait for her to receive the text sneaking back the way he came and going to explore while he still had the chance.  He hated shopping, there were always too many people about, and they all just made him feel uncomfortable. Jon ended up in the first interesting shop he could find, one by the name of ‘Code Name', a shop that sold pretty much sold a little of everything, the cool gadgets and gizmos to fancy dress, magic trick and pranks to pick and mix with comics in between. He looked at it all in wonder, not sure where to start though he hadn't managed a second step when his phone went off…

| Dany: Where the hell are you? -.-

| Jon: Are you sure you want to know, it’s been like days…

| Dany: 30 minutes! -_- You could have waited!

| Jon: You two seemed to get cosy and I was bored

| Dany: Just tell me where you are, you ass.

| Jon: That’s not very nice :(

| Dany: FFS JON

| Jon: ‘Code Name’

Years of military service and he was terrified of facing her, and the reprimand that was surely coming his way. He knew he'd pushed his luck leaving her in the ice cream parlour with Joreh and Lyanna, but she did seem to be enjoying herself catching up, _so why not?_ He was looking through the pranks and weird stuff when he caught the movement in the corner of his eyes as she peered around the corner. Jon watched as she marched towards him, eyes narrowed, fists clenched, the bag in her hand swaying with every step she took. _Someone wasn’t happy…_ Still, he couldn't help look behind her for any sign of Joreh or little Lyanna, not quite sure if it was relief or disappointment that he felt when they weren't there. His attention shifted back to Dany as she stopped in front of him, her arms folded over her chest while she glared up at him silently,

“You’re missing someone,” he said pointing behind her.

“Wow…” Dany shook her head slightly, “You’re a fucking comedian,”

“Calm down,” he put his hands out feeling all too well like he was trying to tame a wild animal, “You seemed to be enjoying yourself, I didn’t think you’d be that bothered,”

“You just left me with him you ass,”

"I'm more surprised you left him, to be honest," he pressed his lips together as she blinked clearly taken back by the comment until she turned around, intent on leaving. He didn't give her the chance, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back against his chest,

“Get off me,” she attempted to get out of his hold but he tightened his grip and nuzzled against her throat. “He’s a colleague,” her fingers paused on his wrist and she tilted her head closer to his so her nose brushed against his cheek. “It didn’t mean I wanted you to ditch me with him,”

“I was bored, you two were talking amongst yourself all warm and cosy and when the opportunity presented itself I got the hell out of there,”

“So you were jealous?”

“Jealous of what, you could have stayed, explored with him and met me at the car afterwards… it wouldn’t have bothered me,” he shrugged, knowing it probably would have, _a little._

“Why…” she trailed off shaking her head, “I really can’t be bothered, let’s just go.” She turned on her heels trying to leave once again only her cut her off pulling her into a hug, “For fuck’ sake, get off me,” she mumbled. Yet she didn’t pull away and he couldn’t help smiling as her arms looped around him,

“Aww, it’s okay…” he leaned closer to her ear aware that they were stood hugging at the back of the store, “You’ll see him again when you go back to work,” he whispered pressing his lips together as she mumbled ‘I hate you’ against his throat. As he released her, he turned her around and pulled her down the aisle with all the pranks and jokes. There was everything from the age-old fake poo to the timeless classic of whoopee cushions; it was a kid’s paradise and going down the aisle he could see the flicker of the smile on her face though it was clear she was trying hard to suppress it. Jon left to grab a basket and returned to find Dany with a handful of realistic rubber bugs and flies to stick on walls, _or in this case the side of Margaery’s Tent._ He also put some fart spray in the basket, some snappy gum, smoke bombs, sticky poo and three padlocks that were sure to piss someone off at some point.

Dany startled him once more as she was again pulling him along, you’d think he’d be used to it by now but he wasn’t, as he tried to figure out what she was going to do next as they headed into the fancy dress section of the store. He watched amused as she moved to the side grabbing a 1920s black flapper headband with the feathers before he was having to lean forwards so she could place it on his head. She stepped back a smile across her face as she admired her handiwork and he couldn’t help scrunch his face up

"Need your hair down for this, methinks," Dany mumbled more to herself as she moved closer again, her fingers pulling at the band of his hair as she caught his gaze. "There you look like a proper lady now," Jon shook his head failing to suppress the smile tugging at his lips as he stole her phone from her hands before she could take photographic proof of the monstrosity.

They tried on a few different hats acting out the parts between the isles and no doubt making a complete fool of themselves but it was fun. Whether he was wearing a Smurf's hat or Dany was wearing a red visor and peering off into the distance to look for her putt in golf he really was enjoying his time with her. _Of course, there was also the devil, the naughty nurse and a halo outfits that set his mind racing once again and the knowing looks she gave him told him she knew exactly what she was doing._

"We have to try some of these on," she suggested as they moved to the more professional lines of fancy dress costumes. In this section, there were full outfits to choose from, from buzz light year to the IT clown, "Which ones do you think?" Dany asked as she wandered off down the aisle returning with a soldier’s uniform and a Tarzan costume the latter of which consisted of a thong and a rag, _which he defiantly was not wearing!_ Jon decided to take this seriously and ended picking a pirate costume and a Greek goddess costume that actually looked rather authentic, _well compared to the atrocity that the Tarzan one was._ Dany seemed pleased, and they headed into the changing rooms to try them on. He changed quickly and standing in front of the mirror, he just felt wrong. The army uniform was wrong, its weight, the rougher material or the cardboard armour covered with flimsy foam, it was all wrong. The hat was an officer's side cap which couldn't even be compared to the helmet he used to wear, _it all made him feel hollow_. He knew where his real uniform was, folded neatly, tucked away with his rifle in a trunk in mothers attic. Most of it was brand new bar the helmet that he’d kept all throughout his service and the rifle that Jeor gifted to him.  

“Jon?” her voice pulled him out of his daze and he straightened up the uniform pressed a smile to his face and pushed out the curtain. He was sure his eyes were going to fall out of his head as she stood before him in all her pirate glory. The costume quality seemed to be much more impressive than stupid army costume, the brown corset hugging her curves and doing nothing but drawing all his attention to her cleavage. He was staring, he knew it, she knew it and tearing his eyes away he couldn’t help work his way down her form. The skirt went to her mid-thigh length with a longer length at the back and the brown colour did nothing but draw his attention to how pale her skin was or how smooth and sexy her legs were especially as she stood barefooted in front of him. “Stop staring,” she poked him with her foam sword, _he hadn’t even noticed that, the hat, or the bloody belt…._

“I was admiring the costume,”

“What like the bikini?”

“I admire women’s fashion, sue me!” he protested. It was clear she was not buying it, “I see a pirate, you need to act the part…” he said watching amused as she stood back swinging the foam sword towards him,

“Get back ye scallywags,” he laughed as she closed the distance pushing him back again the wall, as the foam sword came to his throat. Her body pressing against him slightly and he couldn’t help wrap his arms around her deciding to be bold and squeezing her butt, “take ye hands off me booty,” she kept her voice low and raspy and he put his hands up in surrender as she stepped back a grin on her  face, “Your turn,”

“I need a minute to get into character,” he replied on instinct. Dany pulled a face and went to get changed and he counted to 3 before he charged after her kicking through the curtain grasping her arms and pushing her lightly but firmly against the wall. “I have you now, pirate scum.” There was surprise on her face as she turned her face towards him pulling her arms gently until he released her and she turned around to face him fully. Jon couldn’t help it, leaning in a kissing her lightly, smiling as she pulled away before leaning in and kissing him again, and again. The kiss deepening as her arms wrapped around her his neck, and he lifted her enjoying the way her legs wrapped around his waist. Everything else faded leaving the brush of her tongue, the pants of breath, the warmth of her body pressed against his, his mind relishing it as he moved forward pressing her against the cubicle wall feeling her fingers pulling at the Velcro to the flimsy combat pants he wore. He couldn’t help but cringe knowing they couldn’t do this, _as much as he wanted to,_ here… Jon pulled his hips away pressing his forehead against hers, every time it felt like he was losing control,

“We really need to start heading back,” she whispered. Jon forced his eyes open to see that she still had her eyes closed, but she was nodding to herself slightly and he agreed and put her down onto the ground. He smiled pulling away before he turned on his heels and headed back to his own cubicle, getting changed into his own clothes quickly. He hadn’t even given thought to the warrior costume, but she was right, they needed to start heading back, though he couldn’t help but think he’d done something wrong. He grabbed the basket sticking the costumes back on the rack before heading out to pay, taking half the payment from Dany when she caught up.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” she wasn’t fooling anyone, and he watched as she looked up again rolling her eyes,  “Fine, I can’t stop thinking…” she trailed off,

“About…”

“We’re having fun right, I mean its nothing serious… It’s just fun,” she was searching his gaze intently as she finished and he was unsure how to react. A part of him hating that she thought it was, maybe he really was simply over thinking everything. _This could just be fun, right?_ “I mean I’m enjoying spending time with you again, is wrong to want to be friends again after everything?”

“No, I want that too,” he did. They both knew he skirted over everything thing else she said but how was he supposed to respond to that? _No, it wasn’t just fun._ He was already attached, and it was getting worse with every damn second spent in her company, _but if she wanted_ , he could do this… If he couldn’t well he could easily go back to avoiding her forever, _it would be easy_ , easier than riding a bike… It wasn’t exactly like she stated what kind of friendship she wanted and he was currently thinking pen-pal was the only way to go. Daenerys nodded again, clearly in her own world as they walked side by side. He found that he couldn’t quite get her words out of his head, ‘nothing serious… Just fun’ and all it did was make himself conscious about their close proximity, _now he was defiantly over thinking everything._ He was so lost in his own head he didn’t realise she was pulling him into another store and when he looked up, he couldn't help wincing as he met the gaze of a woman holding out barely their thong her face contorting as she met his gaze until he stared at the floor. _This was one store he defiantly didn’t want to be seen in, let alone with Daenerys and he certainly didn’t want to make eye contact with the people shopping._ Daenerys still hadn’t released his arm as she pulled him through the bloody store her snickering growing as pulled him through a red velvet curtain in the back of the store.

Jon froze when he looked up mouth falling open as he scanned the surroundings to the tiny box room they were now in. There wasn't much to it in truth with a till at the front with 3 racks of various sex toys and another of lingerie while the walls were full of accessories like batteries and lube. He wanted to run, hide as she released his arm and picked up some of the sexiest almost see-through underwear he'd ever seen. _Yes, he was imagining her in them, tearing them off with his teeth… That was fun, the playing around, the teasing, the sex… That was all fun, right?_ Jon was pulled from his daze as she nudged him,

“Maybe this will help you and your wife out?” she said the words loud enough that he was sure half the damn shopping complex could hear her and it did nothing to confuse him.

“I must say you two make a lovely couple, is there anything I can help you with today?” Jon turned to see store assistant leaning against the end of the stall. 

"Oh no, we're only friends." Dany said, "My friend here is having trouble with his wife… Struggling in the bedroom department, you know what I mean and after a long lengthy conversation, his wife suggested he could use a strap on… could you show him to those please?" Jon stared at her, speechless… _What the actual…_ She pressed her lips together as the assistant looked at him sympathetically having the audacity to press his palm to his shoulder.

"Oh, I’m sorry to hear that, I’m sure I can help you find something that’s right for you,” the assistant said. Jon shook his head as Dany snickered and left him there with the assistant trying to pull him along, _that wasn’t happening, this was not happening!_

“I’m sorry about her, she gets rather embarrassed about her current non-existent sex life. I'm here for moral support really because she's looking for a blow-up doll," He paused glancing around the room slightly, “or one of those dildo’s that sticks to walls…” he trailed off trying to spot where she'd got off to before he caught sight of her hair. “She’s after anything that she can pretend is a real person, really. Hell’s maybe you could help her out… If you know what I mean…If she asks I'll be outside,” Jon winked and patted the guy firmly on the shoulder before he ducked past him and darted to the exit.

He felt at home outside among the other guys and the few children that were waiting outside and taking a seat he sat and waited quietly; he wasn’t sure how long she had been but Dany’s face was a mask as she exited the store though it was the tiny red bad on her wrist that got his attention. She was already shaking her head as she paused in front of him pulling a small card out of her pocket.

"Thanks a lot," Jon laughed as he got a proper look at the card with the number scribbled on the back, linking his arms with hers and pulling her along.

“You’re welcome; I’m rather a great wingman… Or so I’ve been told,” he said smiling down at her,  “I’m sure I can help you out,”

“Is that so?”

“Well, you already had an ice cream date with Jorah and now you’ve got…” he paused pulling the card out of her pocket again, “Ben’s number for your next date.” Dany rolled her eyes snatching the card back before throwing in the bin.

“It seems I’ve lost ben’s number…”

“Oh I memorised it, I’ve got you covered. It was 07-”

“Shut up,” she grumbled rewarding him bump to the shoulder, as they walked on. Jon glanced down again catching the sight of the red bag, the curiosity bubbling over.

“So what did you get?”

"None of your business," she said. "You'll see, only and if I want you to see, but I don't, so you won't," she smiled up at him and he was picturing those see-through underwear again. Jon banished the thought not really sure what to think, if this was one of her games he would have expected her to show him exactly what she'd bought so he knew and them made sure he never got to see her wear or use it though as she was refusing he honestly had no idea what to think. The continued on to the beer warehouse and with the orders, the gang had placed they needed a flat trolley just to get it all out of there with Dany controlling the front while he was pushing. They were getting strange looks from people as they went by and looking at the near overflowing trolley it was no wonder why. They were either about to have the best party ever, or they were alcoholics ready to drink themselves into oblivion… At the car, the most they had to do was move all the camping gear onto the back seats so the beers, spirits, and the wine could all fit in the boot, though if he was honest he was glad it all fit even if it was ridiculous low the car dropped with the added weight. Jon sighed happily as he finally sat behind the wheel,

“That was the weirdest ‘not date’ ever,”

"You're an arse," she laughed and looking at her seeing the mirth in her eyes he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. Dany hummed as he deepened the kiss before she seemed to catch herself. "What was that for?"

“Oh sorry, now that qualifies for the ‘not date’ awards,”

“I think we need to be sure…” he was surprised by her boldness as she closed the distance quickly and brought him into another kiss. He cupped the back of her neck deepening it, her tongue brushing against his own before he felt the sharp pain to his bottom lip and as she pulled back, he could taste blood on his tongue. “Now, we’re even,”  Dany said. Jon shook his head tempted to get her back, but he knew if he did they would end up staying there all bloody day and they were already running late so instead he started the car up and set off towards the boat shack. He was glad to be on the road again even though it felt like he was driving a tank, though it meant little when the drive went so quick, mainly without incident because one areshole driver thought it would be amusing to cut in front of him, which surprisingly had Dany going absolutely crazy. He couldn’t help marvel as she commanded him to catch up but thankfully they were pulling off the next turn off before he had the chance. Pulling up Dany was still pissed, her face darkening as she saw Daario and Theon were waiting at the edges of the car park….

“Where the hell have you two been?” Theon asked as the duo approached. Everyone got the text, so it wasn't like they didn't already know, they were just being nosey.

“We went shopping,” he replied with a shrug before turning towards Daario, “I’m going to need your pirating skills to smuggle the precious cargo to the island.”

“Fucking hell,” Daario said clearly impressed, and rightly so. The boot was full, seven crates of beer, ten bottles of wine, four bottles of gin, two bottles of vodka and two large bottles of Baileys. “Could you bring anymore?”

“I don't think any more would fit in the car,” Theon grumbled,

“Dany, I was wondering if you want to share a boat,” Daario asked. _That was it,_ Jon turned to see the physical battle Daenerys was clearly having with herself, whether she wanted to be nice or just let loose though he didn’t need to choose because he was done with it all…

“Will you stop harassing her for fuck’ sake,” He could tell with the way they both turned to look at him his voice was laced in anger, he felt warm, _too warm_.

“I’m no-” Daario tried to argue though he cut him off.

“You are though aren’t you, I heard her at the bar. She said she wasn’t bloody interested yet you still went back asking her again. This is the third fucking time in less than a half day. Give it a rest…” He tried to keep his voice calm though it was a struggle especially after learning what really happened between them. 

"Do you fucking speak for her?" Theon asked. The question seemed to spark his temper because he found himself closing his eyes and counting to 10 so he didn't do something stupid.

"No, he doesn't speak for me, but he's not wrong Theon," Dany said. He opened his eyes in time to see her turn towards Daario. Gone was the easy smiles, any hint of amusement and in its place was a mask of indifference as she continued. "I don't want to share your fucking boat, your bastard car, or your damn tent," Dany said, her voice laced with anger as she stared Daario down for a moment. Jon watched as she turned on her heels and started rummaging through the boot for her things and he quickly moved to do the same. They piled the crates and bottles on the banking and Theon stayed there as he and Daario followed Dany to the boat shack. _Fish, and damp,_ that’s all he could smell as he entered through the doors,  fishing trophies adorned the walls with shelves full of things one might need on the lake. Jon ignored it all pulling his phone out and showing the email Robb had forwarded him earlier on to the clerk behind the till. It showed their reservations for loaning the boats, _with the additional one now that he and Dany were racing._ The clerk nodded, taking the registration number to the car before he led them out the back door to where the boats were moored. Jon made sure to stay a step behind Dany as they walked along the walkway because he was eager to see her reaction to the simple fact that they had to actually row to the Isle of faces. Dany whipped around a smile pulling at her lips as she shook her head.

“You knew didn’t you?” she asked. They continued following the clerk and Daario who was now nearing the boats,

“What are you talking about?”

“You knew we’d have to actually row over there,”

“What aren’t you feeling confident anymore?” he asked. He wasn’t questioning her strength, _he knew she’d push him all the way,_ it was just this time he was determined not to get distracted.

“Yes,” she huffed out a breath as she continued, “I just want you to know that I hate you and I’m not helping to ferry the beer over,” Jon laughed reeling himself in when Daario turned and gave him a questioning look,

“I can accept those terms,” he said to Dany before he turned to Daario, “We had a race heading up to the Eerie, she won… She cheated, but she won.” he could see from the corner of his eye’s that Dany was shaking her head, “So we’re having another race to settle it,” he said. Daario nodded though Jon didn’t miss accusation and a hint of jealousy in his eyes but it passed quickly as Daario turned back around.  “You’ll make up for it later,” he whispered to Dany when he was sure Daario wasn’t watching, _a promise, a threat,_  he didn’t know but he was going to get her back for every little bit of teasing he’s been on the receiving end of,

 “If you win,” she whispered back,

“I don’t know, I’m feeling confident,” he crossed his arms over his chest watching as Daario climbed into one of the bigger boats he was sharing with Theon and set off back to where all their supplies were at the other side of the banking,

“I don’t know Jon…” Dany said. He watched as she closed her eyes and tilted her neck from side to side,  “You said the same about climbing the eerie, I guess we'll see won't we…” It was clear she was going to get in the boat, collect her belonging and then head off without him, 

“You have to wait for me,”

“I’ll need to think about that,”

“Oh, shush and get in the bloody boat.” Dany rolled her eyes but accepted his help into the boat as he climbed into his own boat. They all met up on the banking with Daario and Theon helping to stick the Alcohol on the two boats while Dany helped with their supplies, thankfully it didn’t take long and he waved the guys off before he climbed back in his boat and pulled up alongside Dany in her boat.

“Are you ready?” he asked. Dany nodded, and he rolled his wrist before starting the count,  “3…“ As soon as the word left his mouth she was off, _he really should have seen that coming…_ Jon shook his head before he slowly set off to catch up, he found that it wasn’t actually so bad. The sun was close to setting and even with the odd splash, it was a rather calming experience. When he finally managed to catch up with her, he made sure to stay level glancing over, wishing they’d shared the boat so he could experience this with her. Jon pushed himself pulling ahead and pausing at around the midway point to have a break smiling like a fool when she stopped alongside him.

“Are you tired, Jon?”

"No, I was just giving you a chance to catch up," he turned his attention towards her leaning  back  and rolling his shoulders, "How are you finding it?"

“It’s not that bad,” she said quietly,  “I'm looking forward to the back massage you’re giving me when I win.”

“Another one…”

“I wasn’t joking, it really was great…”

"Well, I might have to see how your messages are when I win,"

“You aren’t winning Jon,”  Jon rolled his eyes shifting his attention the packet of sweets Dany was currently opening, _gummy bears._ She stuck one in her mouth before she gestured the packet towards him only instead of reaching out to offer him one, she threw one that smacked him straight in the forehead bouncing into the water. Dany laughed before trying again, _he was sure she was just throwing them at him randomly at him…_ He managed to get two before they set off again, and he made sure to lull behind _, letting her bask in false hope,_ as they rowed onwards to the island. As they neared, he made sure to pull alongside her, winking her way, enjoying the disbelief, the way she laughed as he pulled his tongue out _._ He had to give her credit despite the few curses thrown his way she pushed onto the very end but it still wasn’t enough, as she hung her head low in defeat and sat in the boat at the edge of the banking. Jon quickly climbed out pulling his boat on to the shore looking up and grimacing as Daario strode over to where Dany was,

“Thanks, but I can do it myself,” he heard Dany say as he pulled his boat further on to the shore, “Bugger off…”

“I’m only trying to help,” Daario protested.

“I’ve just told you, I don’t want your help.”

“But you’ll accept his help?” Daario said. Jon looked up in time to see Daario point his way, _what the hell had he done?_ Here he was pulling his own boat on the banking…

"I'm not helping anyone," he replied. Not that Daario paid him any mind; he was focusing solely on Dany. Jon wanted Daario to leave her alone, and it wasn't for pride or desire it was for the simple fact that this camping trip was everyone's getaway.

“I don’t see what your problem is,” Daario said, clearly having ignored him. He could see that Daenerys was now getting worked up, nostrils flaring as she stood back straight staring Daario down,

“You realise we keep having the same fucking conversation every time we speak. You can’t just be fucking normal and talk about football or the weather. You always come out with some comment about my appearance,” she took a deep breath before she continued. “I’m NOT interested in you, I never will. So stop with the flowers, the texts and just leave me alone,” she smiled tightly, and he knew he was staring so he quickly got back on with what he was doing.

“Why…” Jon winced as Daario spoke up again, “I’ve already apologised for what happened,” Daario said. Jon couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but he knew now he wanted to be anywhere else in the world.

“Do I need a reason? I suppose using my friend would be up there,” Dany lifted her hand above her head and he could see where this was going so he decided to grab his bag and head towards the camp to give the duo some privacy, “No, Jon you stay your arse there,” she said. He felt like a kid again throwing his head back to look up to the sky before he turned around to see them both looking at him. “Daario, me and Jon used to date when we were younger… for years. We fell out and pretended each other didn’t exist and yet despite all that we are still friends and I want to spend as much time as I can with him and all my other friends.” She sighed running her palms down her face before she looked towards Daario again, much calmer this time. “I’m open to being your friend and hanging out, but not if you can't move past all this...” he watched it all and not for the first time she amazed him. Jon was sure if the roles were reversed and he had to deal with this there would be blood and shouting, _with possible threats._ Daario nodded slowly clearly second guessing himself,

 “I’m sorry it’s just that…”

“Okay, I think that’s enough talking for one day,” He cut in quickly receiving a look from Daario that said he expected an explanation but later, _way later…_ The three of them stuck all the alcohol in one of the smaller boats as well as their belongings before Daario lifted the back and he quickly grabbed the front with Dany keeping a hold of the side so it didn’t tip as they manoeuvred through the trees. He had no idea when Theon left but he was already cursing the lazy bastard as they neared the camp, the boat was fucking heavy, add that to the uneven terrain and the sticks and brushes they had to avoid, it was a pain. Jon laughed when he pushed through the clearing and everyone cheered, though he was more relieved when Robb climbed up to help, them sit the boat down near the camp. He felt sluggish by the time they put the boat down, ready to sit and relax but first he needed to stick his tent up. Sansa passed him the tent she'd brought, and he smiled before he was heading out again, not before glancing up to find Daenerys heading in the opposite direction. He’d been here a few times and knew exactly where he was going, it was a place at the opposite side of the ‘Circle’ and far enough away from camp that he couldn't hear anything beyond the water lapping against the banking. As he pulled the tent out the sleeve, he was rather impressed with the tent Sansa brought him, it was big enough to fit six but he supposed it would be nice to have space. Once the tent was up, he decided to explore the surrounding around his tent for some wood and rocks so he could build a tiny fire outside his tent for the night, somewhere to relax and drink beer… He should have asked Dany to share, they could have done this together,  _would that have been to forward,_ It was only fun after all...

_No, no it really wasn't._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed,
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes that you no doubt came across, 
> 
> I have a quick question, with the way this chapter went it kind of opened to the possibility of going in any direction so I was wondering, is there anything you guys would like to see happen? (beyond Dany and Jon finally banging [Yeah I know that’s what you want lol]) Any suggestion is welcome, I'm not making any promises as to what I’ll include if anything but if it’s a good suggestion I don’t see why I couldn’t. So let me know, thanks :)


	20. In the Jungle (Dany)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little competition never hurt...

** In The Jungle  **

_‘Nothing serious, just fun’_

She felt foolish for blurting it out but only because of his reaction or lack of one… _What the fuck were they doing?_ They couldn’t just pick off where they left off like the last 6 years hadn’t happened and she was sure they would talk about it, _at some point…_ It was fun though and for a moment in those changing rooms she was ready to take it all the way, _but he pulled away. What was this to him? Was it simply the place?_ There was a time when she could read him like a book but when she asked him that question, he was like a smiling stone statue, _was that a no? No, it wasn’t a yes either…_ That wasn’t even the worst thing she said… When Lyanna and Jon left her with Jorah, _on the back of talking about dates,_ Jorah decided he would take the hint and ask her, right then and there. _Well, until she maybe kind-a sort-a blurted out that Jon was her boyfriend._

_‘I’m sorry for lying, we’re just new and well no one knows.’_

_Yes, no one knew, not even bloody Jon. God knows why she thought that was a good idea, though she tallied it down to one of those moments she really should have kept her mouth shut._ There was not a single thought to what Jon would say when he returned and thank the gods he didn’t, that didn’t mean she was at all pleased he just left her there… _No_ , he was still an arse but he certainly helped her in her mission to make sure Jorah and Jon never met again!

The day had been eventful, to say the least, though she had to admit that she cherished those moments they spent alone sat in Hot Pies or the Ice cream parlour before Jorah bloody turned up. _It felt like a date,_ no matter how much she tried to deny it. There was Daario too, _she did not enjoy that,_ but it was done with, _or at least she hoped that was the end of it…_ The plan wasn’t to come out with it, despite how good it felt, she just didn’t want a rerun of the pub, she didn’t want to sit at the opposite side of the damn fire. Maybe that was selfish, she didn’t really think about everything else but she hoped it didn’t cause a rift between them because that certainly wasn’t the intention.

Opening her eyes she sighed looking across the vast emptiness of her tent, she missed the extra sleeping bag space already and she hadn’t even climbed into it yet; she missed… The thought trailed off as she heard someone approaching and she couldn’t quite contain the smile curling her lips as she climbed up and unzipped the flap of the tent before she ducked outside. The smile fell away immediately catching the sight of Theon stood there with a bundle of his things in his arms. _It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out where this was going…_

“Hey,” Theon greeted. Dany watched carefully as the smirk curled at his lips. “I was wondering if I could share your tent for the night?” he asked. Dany frowned shaking her head slightly; _this was why she wanted to share tents with Jon because this always bloody happened, Daario was probably_ asking _either Arianne or Nymeria the same thing as she stood there._

“I thought you were sharing with Daario?”

“Well, I was but Daario’s planning on…” he trailed off clearing his throat as he continued. “And I feel like I’m striving for the better option,” Theon chuckled, the humour fading away when he caught her gaze.

“If this is your shit attempt to try to seduce me, it’s not going to work,” she glowered quietly. _It was exactly that, not that it would work._ She watched amused as Theon shifted from one foot to the other, clearly not expecting her to say that. The truth was, he could share the tent, but if he so much as touched her…

“Well, I’m sure we can share a few drinks and talk before bed,” he suggested. Yeah, probably not, with any luck Jon might order her to stay in his tent for the night… God knows what his plans were though with how he’d been so far she was more excited than afraid, _she didn't have much to worry about at all..._

 “You can share the tent but just some ground rules. You will not cross into my room, under any circumstances.” she paused as Theon laughed clearly thinking she was joking. “If you think that’s a joke you can go and find someone else to share with,”

"You're the boss," he nodded in acceptance and she led him into the tent, releasing the rolled-up flaps that acted as walls to split right down the middle. "You don't need that down, you know… I thought we could hang out and get to know each other…" Theon trailed off. She couldn't quite tame the grimace as she looked up from her task,

“If you want to share this stays down,”

“Fair enough,” he shrugged clearly ready to argue more, but she didn’t give him the chance securing the flaps before she grabbed her things and began the task of sorting it all out properly this time. It wasn’t long before she was setting off back to camp, Theon was still messing around in his room so she grabbed her phone and left him feeling somewhat nervous as she headed towards camp. She wasn't sure what to expect, she was sure there would be some questions and a few and accusations though she could handle it, to be honest, she was ready for some alcohol and some fun.

As she got to camp, she could already hear the laughing, cutting through the clearing to see Robb jugging bottle after bottle in quick succession with Nymeria and Marg egging him on. Dany found a spot next to Margaery’s other side as Robb burped loudly “Gods, no more,” Robb wheezed pushing a bottle out of his face that Arianne was trying to goad him into drinking, _it seemed they had a liking to the extra beer at least._ “Oh hello stranger,” Robb said glancing her way along with everyone else, “Decided to turn up eventually huh?” Dany rolled her eyes noticing that the likes of Joffrey, Sansa, Jeyne, Ramsey, and Theon weren’t even there yet or Jon for that matter.

“We got all that,” she pointed to the boat leaning full of alcohol at the edge of the clearing, “Are you really going to complain?” _It was enough for a small bloody army_ ,

“No, no. You're right,” Robb said with a smile while he pulled Marg onto his lap, Dany smiled their way turning as Jon walked into the clearing with an armful of sticks and logs for the fire. There was a grin clear on his face that only seemed to grow as he caught her gaze before he put his sticks and logs on the refill pile. She watched amused as he headed over squeezing between her and Robb, in Margaery's now vacant spot. Everyone seemed to relax around the fire though of course there were arguments once everyone else rocked up over music or something as simple as where people sat. That was mainly Jeyne sitting ridiculously close to Robbs other side for no reason. The girl seemed to bring up some stupid shit. ‘Robb, do you remember that time when we went to visit White Harbour? When we hid in the old castle and we did that thing?'  It wasn't difficult to figure out what she meant with how wide Robb's eyes went as he tightened his hold on Margaery. Dany wanted to laugh but the look on Margaery's face could only be described as death as she glared at the girl until she moved. Jayne was fucking crazy!

“Turn that rubbish off,” Robb groaned as the boom box landed with Ramsay and Jeyne and their ears were assaulted with robot noises and car alarms. Sansa thankfully pulled the boom box away and placed it in front of Robb who smiled like a happy child as he pulled his phone out.

“What are you thinking Robb?” Arya asked. She was leaning back against the stump of a tree eating an apple with a knife,

“Proper music would be a good start,” Gendry grumbled

“You and proper music?” Arya mocked

“She’s got a point you know,” Margery laughed, “Remember the garage phase?” Arya truly looked disgusted as she shook her head when Margaery finished,

“What?” Jon asked,

“You were on duty, this idiot went grunge for a month,” Marg said shaking her head,

“I wasn’t that bad,” Gendry protested,

“Yes, you were,” Arya scoffed throwing the apple core at his head. Gendry rolled his eyes but knew there was no point arguing with Arya because even Dany knew she never gave up

"Guys, don't worry I've got this," Robb said quickly as he scrolled on his phone, Margaery's face brightening into a smile as she watched him. Dany could only imagine what the hell he was going to put on, but she was pleasantly surprised when the tune began to play, her brain automatically singing along when the lyrics began,

_At first, I was afraid, I was petrified…_

_Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side_

_But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong_

_And I grew strong_

_And I learned how to get along_

_And so you're back_

_From outer space_

_I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face_

_I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key_

_If I'd known for just one second you'd be back to bother me_

Dany shook her head laughing as Robb climbed to his feet pushing Marg along and singing his heart out to the song. He worked his way around the fire pulling everyone up until it was her turn though she tucked herself against Jon as they sang along.

 

_Go on now, go, walk out the door_  
Just turn around now  
'Cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye  
Do you think I'd crumble  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?

Dany closed her eyes singing quietly, she hated this song in truth it cut far deeper than she cared to admit sending her back to her and Jon, she knew he didn't mean to hurt her. In his own way, he probably thought he was doing some good when he left for good. Dany was broken from her musings when Sansa screamed, pulling away from Jon she watched as Sansa wiggled about like she was getting attacked by a thousand mosquito's only a small worm fell from up her jumper while Joffrey doubled over laughing beside her. Sansa turned to face him, her eyes brimming with tears before she turned and ran away. Robb cut the music, and she found herself following Marg, Missy and the other girls in the direction Sansa ran off to, _oh the joys._

It took Sansa a lot longer than Dany appreciated to calm down and when she did, there was even more drama with Joffrey trying to apologise only for Sansa to flip out and slap him with enough force to send him flying to the ground. _Good for her,_ it wasn’t like Joffrey could say anything with the Starks stood near or around Sansa like security guards,  _not that Sansa would have needed the help she was pissed!_ Joffrey had the decency to rub the red handprint on his face before heading back to his tent with Arianne and Arya laughing their arses off. Once he  was gone, everyone else started heading back to their own tents before dinner and Dany decided to pull Jon along hoping he could entertain her,

“I never thought I’d say this but, I really miss your sleeping bag,” Jon whispered as she pulled him along,

“I was thinking the same about yours,”

“You know what they say about great minds,” Jon smiled pulling her back against him, only she pulled away,

“Now I know I’m great, you… Not so sure,” she teased, rolling her eyes as he pulled her flush against him again only she pulled away again,

“Either way, you have to do whatever I say…” Jon reminded her, _not like she needed reminding._ “Now get your arse here,” he commanded, Dany couldn't help but laugh taking a step forward onto the spot where he pointed, “Now kiss me!” She shook her head before taking the final step and pressing her lips against his before immediately pulling away. “I was going to go easy on you tonight but if you can’t even kiss me properly…” He trailed off and Dany rolled her eyes and stepped closer again, pushing him back against the tree. She pressed her lips to his again opening her mouth to deepen it, enjoying the taste of him, his smell… Just him. Only breaking away way they needed to breathe though he held her close with arms wrapped around her.

"Was that better?" she breathed biting into her lip when he caught her gaze once more, she found that it annoys him when she bit into her lips and she needed all the ammunition she had to even the playing fields especially with him bossing her around all night.

“Nope,”

“You can’t just keep me here, all to yourself,”

“I can do whatever I want I believe,” he whispered, grinning like an idiot.

"I think I can handle whatever you throw at me, Jon," she mocked. Dany wasn't sure what he had planned but knowing him, she would end up making him drinks before having to cuddle him tonight. "You're a softie Jon," she scoffed shaking her head as he frowned. "So shall we go and see your cousin and Marg?" she asked. Dany stepped forwards but Jon stood unmoving and pulled her back,

“No, we’re going back to your tent,” he stated as he smiled and grabbed her hand. Looking at him it was clear now that she may have pissed him off… 

“Why?” she asked pausing as he began pulling her along. “We can’t, er, Theon is sharing the tent with me…” she said quietly. Jon released her hand a grimace on his face as she continued, “In his own, room…”

“Well, I guess this is as good a place as any, get on your knees,” Jon commanded. Dany recoiled staring at him, surely she heard wrong, yet looking at his face she had not… _He had to be fucking joking…_

“Jon, anyone can fucking catch us,” she bit out staring at the floor.

“If you don't want to, just call it quits,” she hated how smug he sounded but she still couldn't quite look at him, covering her face with her hands and pacing. She had expected him to cash in, but there defiantly wasn't enough alcohol in her system yet. Dany swallowed a deep breath-stopping her pacing and turning towards him, watching the grin slowly spread across his face, “Are we ready to find Robb and Margaery then?” he mocked. Dany shook her head chewing on her lip as she firmly pushed him back against the tree again,

“Arsehole,” she let her lips brush against his before she slowly sank to her knees. Her arms were shaking as she reached out taking a fortifying breath as she pulled at the button to his jeans. Popping the button open she peered up at him holding his lustful gaze as she freed him from his confines. Dany swallowed hard as her hand encircled his cock, pumping gently leaning back slightly and drawing her tongue along his shaft circling the head before she closed her lips around his tip, sucking the pearl of cum into her mouth. Jon moaned, his fingers delving into her hair as she took him in her mouth. Hollowing her cheeks sucking gently she pulled away before she drew his cock back, relaxing as she bobbed on him fighting the tears in her eyes as she felt him hit the back of her throat,

"Touch yourself!" Jon ordered. She pulled back, unsure if she heard him correctly but he reaffirmed the command with the nod of his head. Dany was sure her heart was going to give out as she squeezed her hand into her panties closing her eyes and opening her mouth as Jon took control.  It was overwhelming, his quiet grunts and groans, the squelch of his cock entering her mouth, the saliva dripping down her chin, the taste, the feeling as her fingers explored her cunt. It was too much, and not enough, almost forgetting to breathe as she slowly felt the approach of her release. "Stop" Jon commanded. She forced her eyes open as Jon pushed her back slightly; drawing his hand along his cock as he watched her silently but she still didn't retract her hand. "I said stop," he said firmly. Dany pulled her hand away and glared up at him. "Stand up, turn around and face the tree," his tone held no room for any argument so she did as he asked. Rising to her feet and facing the tree, needing to bite her tongue as he pressed his chest against her back moving her hands against the bark of the tree and pushing her so she was bending over,

“Don’t get snappy,” she mumbled, peering over her shoulder as his arms circled her pulling at the button to her jeans, _fuck…_ “W-what are you doing?” Dany asked as she faced the tree again, breath catching in her throat as he roughly pulled her jeans below her arse. His hand squeezing her left cheek then her right before he fingers toyed with the band of her panties. _He wouldn’t, would he? Would he?_ “Jon anyone can fucking catch us,” she tried again tightening her grip on the tree as he pulled at the band of the panties before letting it go with a smack. 

“If you want to stop, just say the word…” he trailed off, his finger tracing a line through her folds above her panties causing a gasp to tear from her mouth. _They couldn’t do this here, they just couldn’t. Nope, defiantly not… Unless…_  His fingers found the band of her panties again and he slowly pulled them down over the curve of her arse as if he was expecting her to tell him to stop, _oh how she wanted to… She just wanted this too…_ “Fuck, you’re so wet…” He whispered as a lone digit _traced her folds._ Dany closed her eyes enjoying his touch though too soon he was pulling away and she found herself bracing for his fingers to be replaced by his cock. _It never came_ , instead, he pulled her panties and her jeans up before she was turned in his arms, his hands moving to her shoulders and pushing her back down to her knees. Dany was shaking her head as she sank to her knee's realising he was fucking with her again, _for fuck’ sake._ “Open,” he said quietly. She glared at him half tempted to bite him, but she didn't, opening her mouth and taking him again, sucking harder and more intense than before, twisting her hand at the base of his cock, watching as he withered at her touch. “I'm going to…” he trailed off groaning, his fingers delving back into her hair holding her head steady as he grunted releasing in her mouth. Dany continued sucking, pulling back slightly and swallowing greedily as she held his gaze taking him back into her mouth and sucking even harder, watching him squirm until she released him with a pop.

“You’re rather good at that,” he sighed pulling her closer catching her off guard as he pulled out a wet wipe and wiped her chin and mouth properly, smiling down and holding her gaze as he did it. _What the hell was she supposed to say to that, thanks?_

“What about me?”

“What about you?” he asked, as he finished wiping his hands and scrunched the wet wipe up and put it in his coat pocket,

“So you’re just going to leave me like this again?” Jon rolled his eyes his hands reaching out to cup her cheeks as he pulled her closer and pecked her on the lips. 

“No, every time I get you alone…” He trailed off as his hands delved into the front of her jeans, “I’m going to do this…” he trailed off again and she couldn’t help but moan as two fingers slipped between her folds, before he pulled away, “I’m going to keep you teetering all night,” he grinned, “Let’s see if you can handle everything I throw at you…”

“I’m sorry… what?” she squeaked, she could only stare at him and the stupid grin on his face. _He was joking, he had to be joking and yet…_ “You ca-”

“You started it,” he cut her off quickly shrugging as he grasped her hand and pulled her along. Dany had no idea where they were going her mind not straying beyond what he said he was going to do… There was defiantly cause for a drink now, _or 10_ , because there was no way she was going to survive if he kept up his threat. _What if she couldn’t survive? Would he stop? Would he avoid her?_  Dany was thrilled when they went back to camp grabbing a bottle of wine and gulping it back, she was proud to say she wouldn't let go of it at all as they headed towards were Robb and Margaery's tent. Sam and Gilly were already there, the group sat around a small campfire, as they walked into the open it looked like Robb was in the middle of one of his rants. 

“It’s the same fucking thing every time…” Robb trailed off as he spotted them shaking his head and sticking his hands in his pockets, “Oh so you finally turn up then, huh?”

“Someone’s moody,” Jon fake whispered. Margaery rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically,

“Yeah, we’ve had to deal with this for the past 15 minutes,” Margaery said as she shook her head and gestured to Robb, who began pacing,

“Come on, then what have we missed,” Jon inquired,

"Well, if you arrived on time like everyone else you'd already know," Robb muttered which had Marg throwing a stick at him. Robb huffed pausing as he and Marg went through some kind of secret communication… "You're right," Robb sighed as he sat down before he continued, "I just don't understand why we had to invite that little shit…"

“He’s still Sansa’s boyfriend, we couldn’t just leave him behind babe,” Marg argued, though it was clear they’d been through all this before with how tired she looked.

“We could have…” Robb grumbled,

“Just think Robb if everything goes well that _little shit_ will be your-” Jon quipped only he was cut off before he could finish.

“Oh, you can fuck right off,” Robb cursed shaking his head causing them all to laugh,

"I mean he'd be my half-cousin, but that's nothing compared to-" Jon continued but he was cut off by Robb once more,

“It’s not too late to disown Sansa,” Robb mumbled. “I have it covered,”

"I still have time to persuade him to make you his best man," Margery teased. Robb looked like he's been slapped, his mouth hanging open as he stared at her,

"I'd pay to see that," Dany snorted. Seeing Robb stood next to Joffrey al throughout his wedding would be amazing… she wondered in Margaery had thought any more about her own proposal…

“You wouldn’t be able to say no either,” Jon said, winking at Robb who stopped glaring at Marg and glared at Jon instead,

“I'm ignoring you from now until after supper,” Robb huffed as he took a swig of his drink, “Is everyone still up for capture the flag?” he asked. Dany had heard of the game but that was it,

“Can't we just relax babe?” Marg whined,

“A little competition never hurt,”

“Actually between you two it has the potential,” Jon interrupted, “Do you remember the race?” he asked which caused Sam to laugh,

“What race?” Dany asked,

"These two competitive arseholes decided to have a race, and when Margaery thought she was going to lose she pushed Robb into my car knocking off the wing mirror and breaking his wrist in the process," Jon laughed and Margaery had the decency to look apologetically while Robb just shrugged,

“She more than made up for it,” Robb beamed, grining towards Margaery who’s face turned pink with embarrassment,

"Shut up," Margaery squealed whacking in the process, and she turned away to see the look of disgust on Jon's face, _that said it all really…_

“What do you two think, Sam, Gilly?” Robb asked after they’d settled down once again,

“I’ve never played capture the flag before,” Gilly whispered. Robb smiled and nodded before he turned towards Sam,

“Sam?”

“It sounds like fun…” Sam shrugged,

“What about you?”

“I wouldn't mind staying here,” Dany said. She moved slightly grabbing her wine before leaning back against Jon,

“Aww,” Margaery gushed. Dany frowned  pulling away from Jon and  sitting up properly,

“I meant here relaxing smart arse, not leaning against him. He’s like a tree,” she said avoiding Jon's gaze to frown and fix Margaery with a glare.

“Sure you did,” Marg smirked, Dany was tempted to throw a stick at her head, 

“Would you like to swap?” she challenged,

“I’m good here thanks,” Marg said, snuggling up against Robb who was smirking towards Jon,

"Well thanks, ladies," Jon mumbled snatching the bottle of wine from her grasp, "I guess it's just you and me now… ” he trailed off hugging the bottle against his chest,

“Now look what you’ve done,” Robb accused though it was struggling to stop the smile on his face as he untangled himself from Margaery, “I’ll sit with you,” he said as he squeezed himself between her and Jon and rested his head against Jons' shoulder.  Jon fake sniffed making a show of snuggling against Robb and resting his head against Robbs while she was pushed away. Dany ended up next to Margaery listening to the duo sighing in happiness as they all sat in front of the fire with Gilly and Sam laughing as Margaery frowned crossing her arms over her chest. Marg ended up cuddling up against her as they caught up with Sam and Gilly and little Sam.

“You’ve been awfully quiet,” Margaery remarked once everyone was in a conversation, “Are you okay?” she asked, _was she okay?_ Yes. More than okay, horny, a little tired but she was okay.

“I’m fine, are you okay?” she whispered back. “You come up with any more ideas?” she tried to deflect because she knew what Margaery was really asking and there still wasn’t anything to say on that front…

 “Come on spill,”

“There's nothing to spill,” she shrugged, “There isn’t,” Dany clarified as Margaery continued to stare at her. “Oh, actually we bumped into Jorah earlier,” she ended up divulging most of what happened with Margaery and Gilly as they sat around the fire, she made sure to skirt over the moments that she and Jon had together as Margaery whistled having to hear about Daario and all that mess. It was nice to sit and talk, even Gilly who was surprisingly quieter than Missy if that was at all possible but it wasn't long before they were heading back to camp. Heading back to the main camp to cook, well Gilly and Arianne were cooking and everyone seemed to be in a much merrier mood spread out more around the fire too. Dany sat with Arya and Ramsey; he was a specialized dog breeder and despite being a little detailed it wasn't so bad. Arya was pulling funny faces as he spoke but Ramsey never really paid them much attention as he was always staring towards Jayne like a lovesick fool. _It was nice to see that,_ as Jayne was sat with Nymeria and Theon laughing about something or other. Ramsey smiled watching them as he told the story of a bitch that refused to eat and how he spent two days trying nurturing the little thing. It was rather heartwarming to be honest minus the terminology and how detailed he was… Jon was sat with Sansa and Missy smiling and talking while Daario sat with Robb and Grey and Margaery sat with Sam and Gendry.

The food was delicious and Arianne ate the compliments up though Gilly looked shy and bashful as they settled after eating. There were shouts for Truth or Dare but hardly anyone beyond Arianne and Daario wanted to play, _well not yet anyway,_ and once the food had settled Robb called for Capture the flag. They spit the isle into two sections North and South with Margaery being the captain of the South and Robb captioning the North with the duo playing rock paper scissors for who picked first. Dany could already see how competitive the two were with Margaery celebrating when she got the first pick like she'd won the lottery.

Dany was dismayed that she wasn’t picked by her friend but then again she had no idea how to bloody play and it seemed Margaery was taking this very seriously. Margaery’s team consisted of Arya, Gendry, Grey, Joffrey, Jon, Nymeria and Sam while her own team consisted of Arianne, Daario, Gilly, Jayne, Missy, Ramsey, and Robb. She caught Jon’s gaze before the headed in separate directions and he gestured to the ground as if to say, _you’re going down_. He was probably right.  There was only one rule, you weren’t allowed in anyone’s tent.

On the way to their camp, _or base_ as Robb informed them, he explained the rules as best as he could. The rules were simple they had to capture the enemy's flag from their base and bring it back to their own base. _It sounded simple enough._ There were parts in the rules where you couldn’t earn a point if your flag had been taken and you were jailed If you got tagged in the enemy territory which was marked as the first Weirwood tree to the centre of the island.  Once the rules were relayed and their flag became Arianne’s flimsy thong they were ready to play.

“Right guys, I have a plan,” Robb said as they huddled around for the instructions, “Daario, Ramsey and Missy, I want you guys to push to the left and go for the flag,” Robb looked around the group to make sure they understood before he continued.  “Dany, Gilly and I will go to the right while Theon Arianne and Jeyne stay here and guard the flag…” It sounded simple enough and they all put their hands on top of one another…

“Hey Guys,” she spun around staring as Jon stood leaned back against a tree a grin tugging at his lips  before Robb darted forwards and whacked him. “what was that for?”

“Tag!” Robb mumbled as he focused on the surrounding tree’s, “where are the others?” he asked as he turned his attention back to Jon

“I don’t know,” Jon shrugged though again he was struggling not to laugh,

“Arianne, take him to jail.” Robb commanded as Arianne  quickly pulled Jon along, “Right guys lets go...” Robb trailed off…

“IN THE JUNGLE THE MIGHTY JUNGLE THE LION SLEEPS TONIGHT, IN THE JUNGLE THE MIGHTY JUNGLE THE LION SLEEPS TONIGHT, AWHEEEEEE”

“What the actual fuck?” Theon laughed, she couldn’t help but laugh along as they pushed through the tree’s seeing Sam staring up into the sky singing the tune,

“What the hell are you doing Sam?” Robb asked, again he was looking between the trees and Dany followed his gaze but she couldn’t see anything despite the feeling that there were being watched. It was getting dark now which made the game so much harder,

“I-I got lost, I was with Jon but he disappeared…” Sam spluttered as Robb shook his head and tagged him before pulling Sam back towards camp.

"SHIT JAILBREAK" Daario shouted, Robb cursed and set off running and as they made it back to their base Jon was still there but the flag was gone. Jon was laughing as Robb frowned and pushed Sam towards Arianne,

"Right guys we need to get their flag, just go," Robb muttered,  Dany nodded aimlessly and ran off into the trees.  Margaery’s team clearly used Jon and Sam as a distraction while the others moved on the flag. That was simple enough to see, _divide and conquer._ Now it was their turn, and it was safe to say she had no idea what she was doing… She wasn’t sure where anyone was, as she passed the marker letting her know she was entering enemy territory. As she continued, she could hear laughter somewhere to her left but couldn’t see anyone through the thick foliage though as she pulled out from behind a tree she finally found the enemy camp marked by a small lantern illuminating the red flag and all its surroundings. Dany took tentative steps making sure not to make a sound as she approached freezing on the spot before she ducked behind a tree as she heard the soft crunch of footsteps. Thankfully, the footsteps were headed away from her and peering back out she made sure no one was there before she crept towards the flag, watching her footing so she didn’t make any noise along the way.

“TAG,” she was sure her heart stopped as Arya appeared behind her, her laughter trailing off as Dany had to take a moment to breathe again. Turning around, she could only stare at Arya with disbelief as her face was covered in mud as if she was in the Special Forces.

“Fucking hell Arya, you scared the shit out of me,” Dany cursed glaring as Arya grinned wide enough to show her white teeth before she paused.

“Shush, someones coming,” Arya whispered, Dany couldn't hear anything though sure enough Sansa emerged from the tree's sprinting, garbed in Jon's black hoody with mud on her face sporting a huge smile as she clenched the stick with their flag in her hands.

“Get your ass back here,” Robb hollered as  Sansa laughed again ducking behind a tree. Dany shook her head as she was trailed towards jail with Joffrey who also had his face caked in mud.

“You got mud on your face too?” she asked as they walked away. Joffrey grimaced touching the mud to his forehead,

“Arya, Sansa and Nymeria pinned me down,” he muttered. She couldn't help but laugh taking a seat against a tree as she waited for someone to rescue her. In the end, Jon appeared a grin on his face as he caught her gaze,

“Joffrey phase two,” Jon stated as he looked towards him.

“What… Oh,” Joffrey mumbled, nodding his head and heading back the way Jon came while Jon stood vigilante across from her leaning back against the tree. _What the hell was going on?_

“What the hell are you guys doing?” she asked. The game was understandable enough, but this was currently way over her head. Margaery and her team were treating this like a military training exercise,

“Winning,” he smirked pushing off the tree towards her, Margaery plays to win, and Robb gets distracted by sibling rivalry”  he paused  shaking his head, “so while he’s looking for me…”

“…Joffrey sneaks in,” she finished for him, rather impressed. Their whole game plan was coming from Robb and if they kept him distracted he couldn’t focus on everyone else, “So what do you do?” she asked quietly,

“I’m on guard duty…” he trailed off as he closed the distance and she realised quickly they were alone, _fuck_

“Jon, please…”

“Come here,” he whispered as he pulled her forward into a deep kiss, his tongue curling around hers as his hand dove into the front of her jeans once again. She promised herself she wouldn’t enjoy it, that she wouldn’t enjoy the way his fingers entered her slowly as he palmed her cunt. It felt so good, his mouth trailing kisses along her throat as his fingers slowly circled; it felt great closing her eyes, her breathing slowly picking up as he continued, feeling herself almost floating as he once again pulled away. _No._ Dany grabbed him forcefully pulling him flush against her as she found the buttons of his jeans, _no more teasing, no more games._ “Aww, you haven’t even lasted 2 hours yet,” Jon laughed, and the sound pulled her from her daze fastening his top button and laying her head against his shoulder, _2 hours done. 5 and a half hours until midnight._ Now he was hell-bent on driving her crazy, she wasn't looking forward to whatever the night entailed, even if deep down, like _deep, deep_ down she knew it was only fair and that wasn’t even taking into consideration their sleeping arrangement. _Did his command end at midnight? If they shared a tent would it be until morning?_ Dany shook the thought from her head as Jon pulled away, giving her a peck on the lips before he took his place against the tree on guard duty.

They continued playing for ages and she was in and out of jail like a Yo-Yo despite Jon pretty much telling her the tactics. _What she didn’t know was that was also the plan._ Robb became self-conscious and reluctant to tell the others what to do and when Daario took the leadership Arya broke through their team like a bulldozer. Still, the game went on, with the Starks and their fierce rivalry. The game ended in a landslide 8 to 3 though she herself was rather proud that her team had managed to get the three points especially with all the shenanigans that occurred mainly from the Starks all trying to outdo each other. Dany took her seat next to Jon around the campfire as they settled down grimacing at the now cold wet patch between her legs. Jon wrapped his arm around her as she watched Margaery tease Robb as he pouted and sulked, flipping off Sansa when she joined in the fun. It made her smile at how everyone was just so happy…

_… and she felt it too!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed,
> 
> Thanks again @Noordinarylines for the beautiful cover picture! :)
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes that you probably came across.  
> I hope capture the flag made sense, there is a reason its cut short. 
> 
> Truth or Dare is next, are there any truths or dares you'd like to see? Joffrey skinny dipping in the freezing lake? Daario giving Theon a lap dance? let me know in the comments, I could probably squeeze a few more in there. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	21. Truth or Dare (Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out donkeys are rather fast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I know it’s been a while and I apologise for that. The next chapter will be out either tomorrow or over the weekend at the latest. I'm sorry for the mistakes you'll probably come across! I hope you enjoy :)

** Truth Or Dare **

_How? How the hell did she manage to keep going with all this bloody teasing?_ That was the question because he’d only been at it for a couple of hours now and he was already struggling, _maybe a little less than her,_ but he was struggling. Sat alone in his tent before he went back to camp he realised that he needed to stop overthinking everything, _no it wasn’t just fun,_ that didn't mean they couldn't have fun. He spent ages coming up with the perfect way to use this newfound power of his but when she mocked him; it was all thrown out the window. Well, that and the fact Theon was sharing her tent… _Yeah, there was a zero chance that was happening._ No, she was staying in his tent; _he just needed to figure out how to ask her._ He had spent more time than he’d like to admit thinking about it, he honestly felt nervous about asking her, and it felt wrong to demand her to share it, in case she got the wrong idea. _Wrong idea? God knows how she did it but at times she made him feel like a green boy,_ and he hated it.

They were still lounging around the fire talking amongst themselves as they passed around a bottle of rum and listened to music. Originally they were a few protests at having Sansa on DJ duty and he was one of them but he could honestly say her choices weren’t all that bad, _not that he was focusing on that._ No, his focus was yet again on Dany and how she somehow managed to shift so she was sat between his legs with her head resting against his chest, _and he was as comfy as a tree apparently…_ Dany had her eyes closed as she hummed along to some song by Taylor Swift if he had to guess. It was peaceful sat there, and he actually felt somewhat tired as he watched the gang talking between themselves though looking at Robb he still didn’t look at all pleased.

He had no idea why but for some reason Marg refused to lose this time around, between her and Sansa they were being commanded like a bloody army. Sansa had an unorthodox way of thinking and to be fair it took longer to persuade Sam to go along with it but he had to admit it was fun but there was clearly something else wrong with Robb because even now he was still sulking while Margaery couldn’t quite contain her smile.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked looking at Robb. Robb rolled his eyes and took a deep breath while a grin stretched over Margaery's face from beside him,

“Do you want to tell them or can I?” Margaery teased as she rested her head on his shoulder and peered up at him,

“No,” Robb groaned which did nothing but make Margaery laugh. “I’m going on holiday,” he mumbled, his voice laced with fake enthusiasm as he frowned and threw his arms up in the air in mock celebration.

“Lucky you,” Arianne said looking as confused as he felt. Jon knew the pair had been on holiday a few times, he just couldn’t understand why Robb wouldn’t be into it this time, but before he could think too much into it Robb continued,

“I’m going on holiday with her whole family for three weeks,” Robb smiled before he continued, “on a fucking cruise ship,” he gritted out as the smile fell from his lips. Jon pressed his lips together and focused on Dany as she laughed at Robb. “Don’t laugh it’s not funny,” Robb whined as the group laughed. Robb had an irrational fear of cruise ships ever since they were quarantined on a ship for 4 days because there was an outbreak of bird flu onboard and between that Ghost ship and the Titanic, _that Arya made them watch for those 4 days_ , cruise ships were just never the same for poor Robb.

“Where’s the cruise going?” Missy asked,

“Well, we start in the Reach before heading all the way up north, beyond the wall at East Watch to Hardhome. We then travel south-east stopping on Skagos before going all the way to bravos, and then Pentos before finishing up in king's landing,” Margaery explained as Robb shook his head covering his face with his hands, “You’re very ungrateful sometimes,” Marg complained as she frowned at him. Jon understood where she was coming from but he also knew that she knew about his fear of cruise ships, _and that wasn’t even taking her family into consideration,_ three weeks on a ship with the in-laws, _Christ._

“Have you seen Titanic?” Robb asked as he looked around the group,

“You rowed here,” Theon replied with a shrug,

“Not much can go wrong with a tiny boat, can it,” Robb stated, “and if it does, I know what I need to do to get off the damn thing,” Robb climbed up but Marg pulled him back down as he continued. “Cruise ships are…” he trailed off shaking his head. “So much can go wrong, there could be a virus outbreak, the ship could sink, we could get stranded in the middle of the damn ocean or attacked by fucking pirates,” Robb groaned, and Jon could see that there was a few that understood Robb a little better now,

“You’ll be fine,” Grey offered,

“Hopefully Margaery will leave enough space on the door, if the ship does sink,” Arya said nonchalantly as she failed at suppressing the grin when Robb’s head shot up to glare her way,

“There wasn’t enough space for rose and Jack anyway, so that wouldn’t help,” Sansa said with a shrug, “He would have killed them both,” she stated before taking a sip of the rum before she passed it on,

“There defiantly was enough space,” Gendry argued,

“Exactly, if Rose wasn’t such a selfish bitch and moved over just a little, they would have been able to live happily ever after,” Arianne insisted. Sansa recoiled as if she'd been struck while Arya snorted as everyone jumped in on the debate. Jon couldn't help but laugh at how seriously some were taking it bringing up the surface to weight ratio's googling factual information before Ramsey questioned why it even mattered, _it was just a film…_ At that, Sansa got a little carried away knowing that it wasn’t just a movie but getting a little confused between fact and fiction which Sam was eager to jump in on. The debating only grew from there moving on from topic to topic, they started with ice cream which Dany was all too eager to debate before they were moving on to things like who would win between Batman and Superman, what the best-flavoured milkshake was, to what the worst finale of all time was. Sansa's face nearly matched her hair as she argued in favour of banana milkshake while an unlikely partnership formed between Joffrey and Grey against Sam who tried to argue that Batman would beat Superman. Jon watched it all silently trying to reframe from nuzzling against Daenerys as she gave her two cents against the apparent atrocity that was the lost finale, while Arya was adamant it wasn't that bad,

“It still wasn’t the worst fucking finale ever though…” Sansa grumbled,

“Okay, okay, I have one… What’s the best animated Disney film of all time?” Nymeria asked, rubbing her palms together as she eyed the group. Jon knew straight away this was going to be a good one as he looked around the group at everyone mulling over the question,

“Has to be Alice in wonderland,” Sansa stated before anyone could say anything. “No err, maybe Cinderella,” Sansa shook her head clearly torn between the two,

"Nope, the only answer is The Lion King. Everything else is wrong," Arya declared, as she crossed her arms looking bored. Jon knew why he was pretty sure every time he went north he ended up sitting and watching the lion king with Arya when they were younger. There were other films too, the karate kid was a main one, but she always went back to the lion king.

“It has to be Tarzan,” Nymeria said with a smile on her face, “Who didn’t want to swing from vines and talk to animals?” she asked. Maybe she had a point, but he always preferred the cartoon to the movie.

"For me, it's the great mouse detective," Sam said quietly.

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Arianne snorted winking at Sam,

“That fucking film gave me nightmares,” Theon grumbled. “The best one has to be Treasure Planet,” he argued. Jon had to admit that was a good shout, he could remember when he first watched that curled up on the sofa next to Dany with popcorn in her favourite bowl. It felt weird to think of that especially as Dany was curled up against him there…

“No, it’s actually the little mermaid,” Sansa said, “No wait... This is harder than I thought it was going to be,” she groaned closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose,

“It has to be the classic Lady and the Tramp for me,” Ramsay said with a shrug. “Especially with the iconic spaghetti kiss,” there were a few nods in agreements.

“I’m disappointed,” Arianne sighed overdramatically, “Where’s the love for Beauty and the Beast around here?”

“There isn’t any because it’s not even in the top five,” Daario said with a shrug.

“Oh, come on then Mr know it all what are the top five?” she asked,

“Well, Lion king, the fox and the hound, peter pan, Dumbo and The Rescuers Down Under” Daario answered, a grin on his face as he shrugged again. There was murmuring, and he was sure Sansa was ready to flip a lid,

"So it's safe to assume you're a fucking idiot," Arianne started shaking her head,

“Language,” Grey sighed,

“Okay, the best film is defiantly Tangled,” Sansa cut in, narrowing her eyes daring anyone to argue against her.

"Never thought I'd say this but I agree with Arya, it's The Lion King," Joffrey sighed. Jon wasn't sure who looked more surprised, Arya, Joffrey, Sansa or Gendry but it was clear this was new territory them each laughing awkwardly until Missy gave her opinion,

“I loved 101 Dalmatians’” Missy said shyly, it was another one of those films he remembered watching with Dany, the time when she was certain she wanted a spotted puppy.

"Imagine living with Cruella devil," Gendry grumbled. Arya laughed while Joffrey quietly seethed next to Sansa, so it was safe to assume Gendry was referring to his stepmother Cersei…

“I would have said Cinderella but once I watched Mulan… nothing could change my mind.” Dany said, she shifted slightly a grin on her lips as she caught his gaze,

“That explains the sword fighting phase,” he grumbled causing her to laugh. Stood in the garden she made him hold a stick while she proceeded to hit it with another stick that she had, _only Dany closed her eyes when she swung the bloody thing…_

“I needed training dummy, sorry,” Dany said as she pulled away grinning. Looking down catching and holding her gaze sat in the middle of the debate. _Oh, how badly he wanted to kiss her and it felt like she was daring him to do it as she very lightly ran her tongue along her bottom lip._ Jon shook his head as the debate continued on, _and on,_ to the point where he was sure Sansa was actually going to fully strangle Daario and Arianne, while Grey was ready to rinse everyone’s mouth out with soap and water, clearly sick of all the swearing from the group. He had to admit Robbs choice of the Aristocats was like an all-time great as everyone either sung along or hummed to the tune.

 _Everybody wants to be a cat_ _  
because a cat's the only cat who knows where it's at_

 _Well, the first two lines because nobody knew the rest…_ They settled down for a bit, opening one of the bigger bottles of Vodka and passing it around with some plastic cups before there were calls for truth and dare.

“Come on, it’ll be a laugh,” Daario said as his eyes slowly scanned the group before landing on Arianne. “You know you want to!” Arianne grinned bashfully making a show of looking unsure, _not that she was. It was ridiculous how alike the pair were…_ Jon was still on the fence about playing mainly because he knew playing with the pair of them would only mean over the top dares and ridiculous truths.

“With you two,” Marg said pointing specifically between Arianne and Daario, “We’ll end up having to do stupid crap, with people we don’t want to,” she finished, snuggling up against Robb.

“I’m not kissing anyone except Joffrey,” Sansa said quickly. Jon turned to see Joffrey smiling and wrapping his arm around her. _He was just glad they’d both calmed down after all the drama from earlier._

 “That’s like the whole point of the game,” Daario tried to argue though it was falling on deaf ears as he scanned the group with all the couples cuddling up. It would have made sense if they were all single, _not related either_ but they weren’t. _He wasn’t even in a relationship and his blood ran deathly hot just thinking about… Stop it!_

 “Okay, if you’re feeling man enough, kiss Ramsey,” Arya suggested folding her arms over her chest. Daario was struck silent as he gazed towards Arya before he turned towards Ramsay. He needed to cover his mouth at the disgusted look on Ramsay’s face as he shook his head,

“Dude, you come near me I’ll feed you to my dog,” With the look of Ramsey’s face, Jon believed him. Turning back to Daario, Daario forced a smile to his face and nodded slowly,

“I was thinking something more reasonable like you and Joffrey,” Daario said pressing his lips together as he pointed towards Arya. Jon didn’t need to look at Arya to know what was coming, even Theon winced,

“That’s fucking reasonable?” Arya grimaced looking at Daario with disgust, “Yeah, you can go fuck yourself,” she said pulling herself firmly from Gendry’s grip as she grabbed a log and was going to throw it if Gendry didn’t pull it out of her hand before she did. _Someone better sleep with one eye open tonight,_

"Yeah, there's only one Star-"

“Oh, shut the fuck up,” Gendry said cutting Joffrey off in the process. There was a silence that seemed to stretch on and he was struggling not to laugh at how ridiculous this would be. Looking around the group he tried to imagine how a game of Truth and dares would go, it was the single people you had to look out for… Daario was defiantly going to be daring Arya to kiss Joffrey, Theon would probably dare Dany to kiss Daario, Arianne was tricky he could probably guess Robb, while with Nym it was him but that was because they were close. Jon paused when he caught Arianne’s gaze before she not so subtly pointed at Daario and Theon and gestured sword fighting with her fingers.

"You can fuck off," Theon snapped causing the few who witnessed it, to laugh. On one hand, he really didn't want to play but on the other, he wanted to drive everyone crazy with dares and not the bullshit kissing ones. He was thinking the worst ones he could think of…

“Why don’t we just pair up,” Sam suggested when everyone quietened once again; there was a few around the group that nodded in agreement, and Jon saw the merit in that. The way there was no sharing partners and he wouldn’t need to stop Robb or Arya from murdering Daario.

“What a great idea Sam,” Robb was grinning as he wrapped his arm around Margaery, “That just leaves all you single folk,”

“Guys you’re just ruining the game,” Daario complained as he slouched in his seat, whatever his plan was for the game it was clear Sam had just ruined it…

“Well, you can suck a big fat-”

“We should all just pair up then,” Grey cut Arya off glaring her way,

“Daenerys,” Daario asked clearly hopeful, however, Dany grimaced shaking her head

“Nope, I paired with him,” she said as she leaned her head all the way back and smiled brightly. Daario rolled his eyes and Jon couldn’t tame the smile on his face if he wanted to, tightening his grip on her and drawing her closer as he watched Daario look for his next choice,

“Do you two want to pair up?” he asked looking at Nym and Arianne,

“We’ve already paired up,” Arianne said trying to and failing to keep a straight face. The reason why was completely lost on him until he realised the implication, _at the same time as it dawned on Theon and Daario._

“Oh, fuck off!” Daario complained,

“Language,” Grey abolished once again,

“No, every pair should be a mix,” Theon argued.

“Ha, jog on” Arya mocked flipping Daario off in the process.

“I hope you’ve brought plenty of lube,” Arianne teased.

“Okay, we need rules,” Daario stated

“Yeah, now we need rules. What, are you scared?” Sansa laughed,

“There are only three rules,”  Arianne said as she held up her hand showing three fingers to the group. “Rule three; you take a shot every time you pick truth.” She continued as she turned towards Theon and Daario and lowered her ring finger. “Rule two, you have to remove one piece of clothing every time you pick truth,” she grinned as she lowered her index finger, “and rule one, the punishment for failing to complete a dare is determined as a group and on a case-by-case basis were you will no doubt have to something much worse than the dare you just refused to do.”

“No sex,” Grey stated quickly, “Or sexual acts,” he finished. Jon shook his head as Daario pulled a face,

“Are you really going to disagree with him Daario?” Nymeria asked, “I mean really?” she nodded towards Theon who was still shaking his head and created a circle with her finger and thumb before she drew her finger through it. Daario rolled his eyes while Theon pinched the bridge of his nose, _maybe truth and dare would be fun after all?_

“Arianne you spin first,” Sam said quickly. Dany untangled herself and sat beside him and looking around everyone did the same. He had no idea what the hell the truth and dares would entail but he knew he was sticking with dares, _why not?_

“Fine, fine…” Arianne said as she grabbed an empty bottle of wine and spun it around on the ground. Jon found himself bracing as the bottle slowly began to stop, passing Jeyne, Daario, Theon, Nymeria before it finally stopped on Arianne, “Ugh, well is someone going to ask me?”

“Truth or Dare,” Daario asked before anyone else could say a word,

“Truth,”

“What’s the strangest dream you’ve ever had?” Grey asked quickly, it was a nice and easy question to start the game off and Arianne nodded as she pulled off her coat, grimacing slightly at the shot of vodka before she sat up straighter,

“Sexual or none sexual…” Arianne asked.

“That’s up to you,” Margaery answered quickly. Jon supposed that was only fair as he took a sip of his drink,

“There’s a recurring dream I have sometimes,” Arianne started, “I’m at this work get together and I spill wine down the front of my dress, so I go to the bathroom to clean up  however when I get to the bathroom to clean it up there’s a naked man with a stopwatch, watching me.” Jon pressed his lips together firmly as Arianne continued, “Id blink and he'd disappear for a moment, reappearing behind me, whispering that he wanted me in my ear. Promising we’d be quick, that he’d give me everything I want. Every time he would get bolder with his hands, kissing, turning up with a gimp-”

“Gods, you’re so fucking weird,” Arya stated. Jon could no longer hold in the laugh,

“He asked,” Arianne said with a shrug as she downed the rest of her drink. She quickly spun the bottle again and everyone’s focus was on it as it slowed before stopping on Sam.

“Why me,” Sam frowned before he sighed, “Ugh truth,” Sam shook his head accepting help from Gilly with his coat before he took a shot coughing and straightening up as he awaited his question,

“What was the most embarrassing moment of your life?” Marg asked. Sam had the decency to cover his face with his hands, and it took Jon a moment before he realised why,

“A-army training, when Sergeant Thorne caught me with my pants down, on his doorstep,” Sam explained his face red with embarrassment as he continued. “I was only there 3 weeks with Gendry and Jon, we were playing dares and I thought for a change I’m going to pick dare. These lot picked dares every time, so I picked dare and Pyp dared me to take a dump on the sergeant Thorne’s doorstep,” Sam paused as Gendry burst out laughing, wiping tears from his eyes, “so I did it, only I couldn’t go… and I ended up reading the newspaper on Thornes doorstep to try to persuade myself…” Sam shook his head sighing loudly. “Long story short he caught me reading the sports section,” as Sam finished everyone was either stunned or in tears. Arianne was fucking crying… Jon remembered just how angry Thorne was putting Sam into extra training until he, Gendry and Pyp managed to piss him off even more. _Pyp and his dares…_ Jon fought back against the sombre mood ready to overtake him and focused on the bottle as Sam spun it again, rolling his eyes as it landed on him,

“Do you still pick dares every time?” Dany asked,

"Why not," he shrugged watching as everyone grinned turning to those closest and debating whatever punishment they could come up with.  He was slightly alarmed that Missy and Gilly were on their phones looking for better dares even Dany was conversing with Margaery, peering over and grinning,

“I dare you to lick whipped cream off Dany’s stomach,” Nymeria stated, pressing her lips together as Margaery burst out laughing. Dany went as red as a tomato as she mumbled a few curses towards Nym before she knocked by her drink and laid down covering her face with her hands. Margaery pulled up her coat and her other layers before she took the whipped cream from Nymeria and squirted it over Dany’s stomach, “Don’t forget you have to look into each other’s eyes as you do it.” Nymeria said causing Dany to shake her head.

“Just fucking get on with it,” Dany cursed. Jon laughed imaging this was 10 times worse for her because of all the teasing so he decided to take his sweet ass time. Slowly crawling over her, pressing his lips together as she uncovered her face and glared at him, he leaned down slowly holding her gaze as he drew his tongue through the cream gently grazing her skin and she shivered in response biting her lip and squirming as she fought to keep her eyes open. Finishing the rest of the cream as quickly as he could, feeling his skin burn when he realised everyone was fucking watching them, _and the way her breathing picked up…_

"There, finished," he explained loudly, pulling away immediately to everyone laughing at him. He needed a drink, _a strong fucking drink,_ though he shook away the thought to choose his next victim.

“Gods I hope this lands on you,” he said pointing directly at Nymeria before leaning forwards and spinning the bottle. Jon watched carefully as it spun following the point as it passed Missy, Grey, Daario, and Theon before it stopped on Sansa. “Fuck sake,”

“What have I done?” Nymeria asked, batting her eyes in innocence. Jon shook his head and flipped her off half tempted to pick her up and launch her in the lake,

“Truth or Dare?” he asked Sansa, who titled her head from side to side. The last time he played dares with Sansa she picked truth every damn time, _he really hoped that wasn’t the case this time._  

“Truth,” she said. Jon couldn’t help but pinch the bridge of his nose, hoping to any and all gods that the bottle didn’t land on her for the rest of the bloody game.

“What is your best sexual experience?” Arianne asked quickly with a laugh,

“Why?” Arya whined.  It was the same question he had, and Robb was already shaking his head,

“This is why I hate playing these games with you lot,” Robb grumbled frowning as Margaery bumped shoulders with him,

“Oh stop your whining,” Theon said rolling his eyes,

“You can fuck off!” Robb stated,

“Language,” Grey complained once again,

“Alright RoboCop,” Robb rolled his eyes before he focused his attention on Sansa,

“Valentine’s day, Jof surprised me by taking me on a road trip all the way down to Starfall where he made the night all about me,”

"That's it?" Arianne asked, looking somewhat disappointed. Jon for once didn't find the answer that bad…

“No, h-he tied me to the bed and used his tongue and his cock for 6 hours to make sure I orgasmed at least 10 times,” Sansa declared. Jon shook his head in disgust, Robb wouldn’t look up and Arya had her hands cupping her face as she shook her head. He couldn't even look her way but Arianne and Nymeria seemed very impressed with Joffrey… He was just glad when the bottle spun again, watching as it landed on Arianne once again,

“Dare,”

“I dare you to ride your partner for the next two rounds,” Daario said. High fiving Theon in the process,

“Why have you two got to be weird for?” Missy asked.

"You realise when the bottle lands on you, you'll be jerking each other off?" Margaery said as Robb coughed nearly choking on his drink,

“They’re clothed, I don’t see what the problem is,” Daario protested,

“Fine from now on there are no rules,” Arya said folding her arms over her chest and glaring at Daario. _It seemed Daario was on Arya’s list tonight…_

“I’ll just choose Truth smart arse,” Daario mocked,

“Until you have no clothes on and then you’ll be playing Marko fucking polo in your tent with Theon,” she stated.

“What?” Daario asked Jon was impressed at how surprised he looked,

“You can only pick truth until your naked obviously,” Gendry said doing his best to suppress a grin, 

“Can you guys stop arguing and continue playing?” Arianne asked as she sat on top of Nymeria’s lap, gravitating her hips and moaning overly loud; as Nym held back a laugh and flipped Daario off. Jon shook his head as the guys made a show of watching intently before he focused back on the bottle as it spun again landing on Margaery.

“Truth or Dare love?” Robb asked,

“Truth,”

“Does size matter?” Theon asked, barking out a laugh as Robb's eyes grew to the size of saucers. Jon was acutely aware of the silent communication happening around the group as the girls all looked at one another knowingly while he and the guys looked on curiously. He couldn’t say he wanted, nor needed to know,

“Err… It's not the size of the sword, it’s how you use it…” Marg laughed, “Not that I have anything to worry about, do I love?” Margaery said, smiling as Robb wiped the sweat off his forehead leaning in and kissing her on the cheek,

“I don’t know whether to be relieved or not,” Robb murmured as he turned his attention towards Theon, “I just hope that bottle lands on you, ya fucker,” Robb said pointing towards him. The bottle spun slowly before it landed on Missy,

“Fine. I’m going to go with Dare,” Dany had a huge grin on her face as she sat up, with Missy more looking like prey than anything else and judging by the blush she knew it too. 

“Make out with Grey,” he managed to stifle a laugh as Missy glared at Dany, but it was better that than something disgusting that Theon and Daario could think up. Jon smiled as Missy sat across Grey's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. What started as a peck soon became an intense mess of groping and tongues that seemed to shock the entire group to silence. _What the actual fuck?_ Missy moaned as Grey pulled her closer with both hands cupping her arse... Jon knew he was staring, he knew the entire group was staring and when the couple pulled away, there was nothing but silence.

“I knew you two were freaks in the sheets,” Arianne laughed, clapping her hands as the duo blushed and Sansa roared in laughter smacking her hand across her mouth and everyone joined in much to the couple’s dismay. They continued playing for ages though the game quickly became a game of torment with everyone trying to get the bottle to land on either Theon or Daario. Yeah, if they picked truth they had to remove a piece of clothing and for dares, the duo shared a sultry lap dance, Theon bounced on Daario’s knee and Arya made them kiss. Unfortunately for him, Robb and Arya, the bottle kept landing on Sansa and as he predicted she kept picking truth along with Jeyne to the point where the girls were both down to their underwear which wouldn't have been a problem, but for some goddamn reason they were both in see-through underwear. So he couldn't look their way at all and because Robb had no choice with him sitting across from them Jon could swear he was going a little blue. There was a few insightful truth, some truly disgusting and a few embarrassing stories too, with Dany getting asked what the longest time she went without sex, _which was two or three years…_ Gendry was asked if Arya was marriage material, _yes and no but life isn’t just about marriage,_ was his answer. Jon was sure it was said to placate Arya more than anything.. _._  The disgusting ones came from Jeyne and Sansa of course. Would you have a threesome with someone in this group and Ramsay? Oh yes. NO NAMES. Sansa thankfully butted in but that still didn’t help when it came to her question… What is the longest you’ve ever given head? 20 minutes… _he defiantly needed to know that,_ Jon was sure Arya was going to pummel Arianne for that… It was Theon's go again, he was topless and probably unbeknown to him he was leaning slightly towards Daario which was amusing and rather cute, _if he was honest._

“So what’ll it be Truth or Dare?” Arianne asked. Her cheeks were tinged pink with an easy smile near constantly on her lips as she focused her attention on Theon. He would be lying if he hadn’t noticed the way she and Daario were pushing at each other’s buttons with the more alcohol they consumed; _they were perfect for each other…_

“Truth,” Jon rolled his eyes as Theon pulled at the buttons of his Jeans, trying and failing to do it with a sultry flair as he nearly tripped himself up. 

“What’s the furthest you’ve ever been with a guy?” Nymeria asked laughing when Theon jumped away from Daario when he realised he was leaning again,

“I haven’t,” Theon stated crossing his arms over his chest.

“That’s a lie,” Robb laughed, pressing his lips together when he caught Theon’s gaze, “what about Sami?” he asked with a lopsided grin as Gendry and Arya chuckled amongst themselves. Jon watched Theon closely as his eyes widened slightly before he shook his head,

“Who’s Sami?” Margaery asked, looking from Robb to Arya and Gendry, he had the same question but this was clearly a Truth Theon didn’t want to share…

“Well, let’s just say Theon had a rude awakening when he took Sami home,” Robb snorted, setting off Arianne who looked at Theon mouth agape, while Nymeria looked between Theon and Daario and rubbed her hands together, 

“Nothing happened,” Theon stated as he shook his head,

“Bullshit,” Robb argued,

“Nothing happened between me and her,” Theon argued back,

“Her. As in she?”

“She had the operation,” Theon explained, “and she’s actually a friend, don’t be a dick,” he continued frowning at Robb. Robb put his hands up to show he meant no offence on Sami’s behalf,

“Good for her,” Robb smiled, lifting his cup into the air as the bottle spun again this time landing on Dany who rolled her eyes and pulled away from him,

“Dare,” she said with a shrug looking around the group. Jon caught Arianne’s gaze again and saw the grin slowly stretching across her lips, he shook his head hoping to dissuade whatever hell she was going to choose only she nodded,

“How far can we take these dares?” Arianne asked innocently, chuckling when Dany shook her head,

“Fuck off Ari,” Jon said, glaring at her,

“There are no rules,” Margaery teased, winking at Dany. Jon knew whatever these asses had planned it would be embarrassing, 

“Language Jon, she was only asking…” Nymeria said with a sigh, “Do you guys think these two are a little stressed out?”

“I swear to god,” Dany grumbled causing Arianne, Margaery and Nymeria to laugh,

“What is wrong with you two,” Arianne sighed shaking her head, “I dare you to show Jon a porn video that you would like to act out with him,”

“What?” Dany squeaked. He so desperately wanted to laugh, but he was paralyzed staring dumbly at the fire as everyone laughed at their expense. _Jesus Christ,_ he wasn’t even sure what he was hoping for… Though he was aware Dany was on her phone scrolling up and down ignoring everyone and their not so helpful suggestion... When she moved closer, she showed the screen and he couldn’t help but laugh at the video she chose.  
[Newb pawned X10 no scope OMFG]

  
Jon nearly choked when she closed the tab revealing another. _Fucking hell…_ He couldn’t stop coughing, his throat and mouth dry as she pulled the phone away and hid it in her pocket. He didn’t even manage to catch the name of the video…

“What’s wrong Jon?” Nymeria asked,

“Let’s just say there was some kind of tentacle thingy…” he trailed off as Dany whacked him, her face red with embarrassment as she shook her head,

“Aren’t you going to show us the video?” Margaery asked with amusement in her voice,

"That wasn't the dare was it Margaery?" Dany asked as she grinned and spun the bottle again. Jon leaned in as everyone's focus shifted onto the bottle.

“Maybe we could try that later?” he whispered pulling back when Dany coughed, Jon was alarmed as her face went even redder, if that was possible and she had a coughing fit, rubbing her back gently until it passed, while Margaery hovered close with a drink,

“Better?” Marg asked. Jon pressed his lips together as Dany nodded slightly before she turned and glared his way.  She had to spin the bottle again, and it was rather amusing as the bottle landed on Margaery and Dany had a small celebration,

“Well, I can’t let you have all the fun can I, I choose Dare,” Margaery said bashfully. Jon was sure Dany was going to come up with something to get Marg back but it seemed she couldn’t…

“Get spanked by Robb 15 times,” Arianne laughed,

“You two are nearly as bad as them two,” Robb grumbled looking at Arianne and Nymeria before pointing at Daario and Theon,

“Let’s not pretend you won’t enjoy it,” Nymeria drawled as Margaery covered her face with her hands before she climbed to her feet and made a show of bending over and touching her toes. Jon looked to the fire as Robb climbed to his feet rolling his wrist,

“I swear to god I’m going to have nightmares tonight,” Arya grimaced turning away. The smacks seemed to echo around the clearing accompanied by Margaery’s gasps of what could only be described as pleasure and the group laughing at them. It was the look that Margaery gave Robb when it was all over that told him he needed to stay away from their tent tonight...

Jon rather quickly stopped focusing on the game as Dany curled into his side and he wrapped his arm around her while the game continued on for a few more rounds. The more alcohol consumed the weirder the truth and Dares became, Jon could no longer look to his right because Sansa was naked; Theon and Daario were made to snog, _tongues and all_ , thanks to Margaery,  While Sam sent Joffrey skinny dipping in the freezing lake, the guy came back looking like a ghost. The highlight of the game was Gendry daring Ramsay to take Jeyne’s socks off with his teeth, Jon didn’t watch because she only had her socks on at that point and he was aware of the disgusted look on both Dany and Margaery’s face as Robb closed his eyes and waited for it all to be over. Jon himself was dared to stare deep into Dany’s eyes and reveal what they felt for each other before sharing a kiss. Nose to nose, a smile curling on her lips he said the first thing that came to him. _I hate you._ It just so happens she said the same thing, sharing a quick peck on the lips afterwards.

 “Can we play proper dares now?” Arianne asked. A few of the group had all ventured out to explore so there were only them, Ari, Nym, Daario, Theon, Jeyne and Ramsey left around the campfire with clothes on once again, _thank the fucking gods._

“Haven’t we been playing proper dares?” Dany asked,

“No,” Arianne said with the shake of her head, “Open, crazy dares,” she sighed dreamily. Jon wasn’t sure what she had planned, but he didn’t want anything to do with it, ”Like having to go down on everyone around the group,” Arianne laughed as she continued, “the fun stuff…” she trailed off and Dany’s face told him exactly what she thought about that,

“I’ll watch a round,” Dany said with a shrug, 

“What about you Jon?” Nymeria asked,

“I’ll spin the bottle,” he didn’t need to look at Dany to know she was surprised. _It wasn’t like he could just do whatever she did… He’s play one round, get grossed out and leave…_ Jon focused on the bottle watching it spin before it stopped on Nymeria.

“I dare you to kiss everyone around the group,” Arianne declared.

“No tongues,” Nymeria asked,

“A little tongue,” Arianne laughed. Jon wished he really left when he had the chance as Nymeria dropped onto his lap wrapping her arms around his neck; Jon tightened his hold on the bottle between them smiling as Nyms lips brushed his lightly, feeling her tongue forcing its way into his mouth, brushing against his. Jon shook his head breaking the kiss,

“What if he doesn’t kiss back?” Nymeria complained as she looked over her shoulder at Arianne,

“He does a forfeit,” Arianne shrugged throwing her arms up into the air. Jon rolled his eyes closing the distance and kissing her properly, brushing his tongue along hers before he pulled away. Jon wiped his mouth as she moved along the group finishing his drink in one gulp as he turned towards Daenerys. She was scowling even though she was trying to hide it and he tried to close the distance only she wouldn’t let him as Nymeria slowly worked around the entire group making Arianne laugh as she pecked Theon on the nose. The bottle spun again thin time landing on Jeyne,

“I dare you to pick someone that isn’t Ramsey to eat you out,” Arianne said triumphantly. Jon couldn’t help but grimace as he caught Jeyne’s gaze before she looked at everyone else around the circle, _he was really glad she hated him now._ Whatever happened, he didn’t want to play this and decided to call it quits early as Jeyne picked Theon, _the poor bastard._ There were a few protests as he climbed up though he ignored them grabbing hold of Daenerys hand and pulling her after him, _maybe it was the alcohol but he just didn’t give a fuck anymore, didn’t care about Dany’s protests either._

Jon was certain his stomach dipped the way their finger laced together as he pulled her along, his heart beating rapidly as her thumb stroked against his. He’d been on the island before and knew all the beautiful spots like the back of his hand but with the clear night, like tonight he wanted to go to the lake. Sitting beside the lake watching the moonlight spill along the surface of the water he smiled as she leaned against him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked after a while,

“Nothing,”

“Oh, really?”

“Nothing is wrong Jon,”

“You’re not fooling anyone,”

 “Constantly asking me what’s wrong annoys me more than anything,” she sighed loudly, “So what are we doing now?” she asked. Jon smiled knowing there was something, but like she said he’d probably piss her off if he kept prattling on,

"What would you like to do?" he asked instead. He stuck his hood up and laid down, "come here?" he asked gesturing to his outstretched arm. He thought about commanding her, but to be honest he was pulling away from bossing her around, _a little_. Dany smiled and laid in front of him resting her head on his bicep as she wiggled until her back was pressed against his chest. Looking out over the water he thought back to the time when he first went to the beach with the  Dany and her entire family, Aunt Lya and Rhaegar planned the trip and he and Mom went for a weekend down to Salt Shore. 

“Do you remember when we first went to the beach?” he asked quietly. Dany was silent for a moment until she laughed,

“You mean when that donkey chased us?” she chuckled, and he shook his head,

“That donkey chased you, I recall you pulling me along whether I liked it or not,”

“I thought it was going to eat me,” she protested “I saw those teeth, and I was running,”

“With a handful of carrots,” Jon laughed remembering how Viserys wanted to feed the donkey only when it was Dany’s go, she was terrified and before he had a chance to do anything she was running, carrots in one hand, his hand in the other dragging him along as the hungry donkey chased after them. Aunt Lyanna was in tears with mom while Rhaegar was chasing the donkey, along with the handlers, though in the end it turns out donkeys are rather fast and had no problem catching them, tumbling into him and tearing the carrots out of Dany’s hand before she could drop them. He remembers crying as the wind got knocked out of him, looking up when mom and auntie Lya caught up, checking him over before they were laughing again…

“I think that was the last family trip we all went on before…” she trailed off and he couldn't help but tighten his hold on her. It was the last family trip before her brother Rhaegar and his Aunt Lya died, everything was so bright up until that point and then afterwards it felt as though a spark had been ripped from their families, there were no more family trips after that. Still, nothing changed between them; they were together through it all; through thick and thin all the way up until…

_He left…_

“I miss them,” she whispered. He wondered if things would have been different if they were still around, Aunt Lya was the only Stark that stayed in the south after father died, he remembered the old apartment that he visited every time she came home. How Rhaegar was always around and between the two of them they always have something planned for him and Dany, whether it was a day trip or some weird activity around the house. Jon smiled as he thought back on them, leaning forward and kissing her lightly in her hair,

“Me too,” he murmured as he closed his eyes and focused on those memories,

“Do you remember the gingerbread incident?” she asked. He couldn't help but laugh as the memory popped up into his head, the gingerbread incident _, or more aptly known as the time Aunt Lya and Dany gave him and Rhaegar food poisoning with a bad batch of gingerbread men._ Looking back it was strange how both his aunt and Dany refused to bloody touch them while he and Rhaegar scoffed them down they tasted good but that was probably the amount of sugar in them… Still, mom banned him from eating ginger for a month after the smell of sick laced with ginger hung around him and the house for days…

“I'm sure that was one of many times you tried to poison me,”

“That was an accident,” Dany protested with a laugh, “Aunt Lya, hated baking but she tried for me,” she said as they fell into silence once more. Aunt Lyanna was the best, Rhaegar was too, _gods he missed them._ They fell into silence and focused his attention on tonight and the sleeping arrangements…

“So I’ve been speaking with management, and we’ve made a joint decision that you’re staying in my tent tonight,”

“Oh really,” she didn’t at all seem surprised as she rolled over to face him, “and why will I be doing that?” she asked.

“I need that extra sleeping space,” he whispered throwing his arm over her waist,

“Here’s me thinking you might want my company,” she rolled her eyes frowning slightly,

“Your body heat maybe,” he shrugged moving forward with the intention of kissing her, only she tilted her face away so he couldn't, 

“Well, I’ll think about it… Talk to my people so they can get in touch with your people,” she said nonchalantly failing to repress the smile pulling at her lips.

“I’ve already spoken to them on your behalf,” he stated quietly, “They believe it’s the only way…” he smiled as their noses touched slightly and she rolled her eyes, pushing him on to his back and following after him, sitting across his waist. Jon shook his head, and she laid down resting her head against his shoulder,

“This is way comfier,” she mumbled. Jon smiled nosing her hair and wrapping his arms around her once again, enjoying the quiet lull they seemed to fall into. It was a beautiful night for a change,

“What are you thinking about?” he asked after they had laid there in silence for a little bit,

“Whether I can be bothered littering Margaery’s tent with those fake bugs,” she mumbled,

“I nearly forgot about that,” he had. The question would be whether they had the time, after dares it was pretty evident that Margaery and Robb would be having a busy night and they left early, so they could already be at it… _He defiantly didn’t want to see, hear or know anything else about his families sex life, truth and dare was more than enough,_

“What are you thinking about?” she asked,

“Whether I should tease you a little more or not,” he whispered, moving his hand down her back slowly, “It’s a surprisingly hard decision you know,” he squeezed her arse gently, snorting as she shook her head,

“I’d prefer if you didn’t,”

“I thought you liked all this teasing,” he asked deciding to be a little bolder and squeezing his hand under her jeans grabbing a handful of her arse,

“No, I fucking hate your teasing,”

“Language,” Jon snorted thinking back to Grey and all the times he told the group off,

“Go fuck yourself,” she grumbled,

“Why would I, when I have you,” he shot back, he would be lying if he didn’t hear her breath catch in her throat, the way her body shifted slightly and she tilted her head running her lips against his cheek. There was a dip in his chest, butterflies fluttering away when her lips met his. It felt different, urgent, breath picking up as the kiss deepened, feeling her body pressed against his. The way her fingers wove into his hair,

“Do you have me?” she asked quietly as she pulled away to breathe. Jon cupped her face drawing her close enough so her lips brushed his own, holding gaze as he nodded once.

_Yes._


	22. Bugs (Dany)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some kind of mad queen...

** Bugs **

_Yes._

_The way he was looking at her…_ Dany was sure he heart was in her throat as their lips met in a slow passionate kiss, confused at the tears gathering in the corner of her eyes as she quickly climbed off of him and focused on anything else. _What a night… Weird, wonderful, a little maddening to some degree and yet enjoyable at the same damn time…_ Despite how annoying and uncomfortable all the teasing was she had enjoyed herself, _she was enjoying herself._ Their game had settled somewhat as they cuddled and reminisced about the better times from their past, most of the best memories came from when her brother and Aunt Lya were still around. They weren’t family but Lyanna was adamant that she called her Auntie Lyanna like Jon did. Their families were close back then, mainly due to Rhaegar and Lyanna’s relationship and once they were gone a chasm slowly grew between them, and everything seemed to just fade away, but not Jon, _never Jon. Well, until he did…_ Dany shook the thought away and focused back on the present, they were still sat by the lake but she knew it was only a matter of time until they were going back to his tent. There was something about the entire trip so far that had surprised her, nothing ever seemed to go like she thought it would so she was really struggling to think of whatever the hell he had planned for tonight. In some ways she didn’t want to play this game anymore, or continue with the teasing, she wanted to go back to the tent and have fun meaningless sex with someone she, _despite everything liked a lot._

They sat on the banking for a while continuing to remember the better times like going to prom together, expanding to things they’d missed from each other’s life. He asked her all kinds of questions listening intently to everything she had to tell him as they lay there until they fell into comfortable silence once more. Her mind stubbornly kept thinking back to truth and dare, well mainly that damn video, though in truth it described everything she wanted, _no more teasing._ Still, the game was fun, adding something different with having to partner up with Jon, knowing that whatever you picked would somehow involve him. Thankfully there weren’t any deep confessions though with Arianne, Daario and to some extent Nym it was to be expected. The game seemed to get more open the longer they played and the ‘proper truth and dares’ were down right ridiculous. She was positively pleased when Jon decided he wanted to go because just the thought of having to see Theon eating Jeyne out disgusted her, she also hated the way Nymeria was all over Jon…she knew it was jealousy, _and she really hated it,_ but it was there all the same.

Dany climbed up, pulling Jon up enjoying the way his arms wrapped around her and he pulled her close, laughing as he lifted her up squeezing her in a tight hug before slowly putting her back on her feet. She was rather unsure how to react to it, holding his gaze before she pecked him on the lips lightly, poking him in the stomach when she realised how intimate they were becoming. Dany knew that Marg and Robb were exploring, they’d been texting a  bit, well she wanted to know what the hell the cruise was all about but the only answer she got was a winky face and the word ‘misdirection’ which she supposed made sense considering Margaery knew about Robb and his weird hatred of boats. Still with them out and about she knew now was the best opportunity to get them back so she dragged Jon back to her tent to grab her supplies.  Dany split the bag of bugs up sticking them in pockets before they made their way to Robb and Margaery’s tent, giggling like a bunch of mischievous kids as she peeked out from behind a tree to make sure the coast was clear. When they knew it was they made their way over to the tent, the plan she envisioned was to leave the zip open at the bottom and make a show of the bugs trailing their way into the tent over the afternoon. Jon worked on that quickly while she focused on planting them all over the place, inside the bottom of the sleeping bag, in shoes, socks, even the roof of the tent though she was particularly impressed with a crisp wrapper that had been left that she staged to be a feast for bugs. _Okay,_ so it wasn’t much at all, and despite initially being pissed that Margaery interfered as of now she couldn’t say she cared at all. There were tons of ways to get her back, and she was sure that Arya would probably have tons of ideas but this was more of a harmless prank and she was somewhat proud of it.

The time was just going 21:35 as they finished and she was rather unsure of what they were doing next, they still needed to move her stuff to his tent at some point but knowing Jon he’d have something else on the agenda before that. Dany had no idea where they were going as Jon pulled her away from Robb and Margaery’s tent,

“Are we going back to the tent now?” she asked as she looked around trying to find some sort of semblance to their surroundings. It was dark now and as such most of the trees and bushes all looked the same, and though she was kind of looking forward to heading back to the tent, _she wanted the chance to prepare herself…_

“You sound eager,” Jon mocked. A sly grin on his face as he bumped shoulders slightly and pulled her along, “Are you planning on getting Arya and Gendry back?” he asked over his shoulder not breaking stride. It was in the plan, though she wasn’t sure she wanted to go to war with Arya, who she imagined was already plotting some scheme to get Daario or Joffrey back for earlier, _probably Daario with the way he was attempting to rile her up…_

“I think we should probably get them back another time,” she decided, _or not…_ Dany shrugged pulling on his hand and stopping him from pulling her along any further. “Where are we going?” she asked, again. Jon turned around to face her raising his eyebrow and narrowing his eyes slightly,

“Wherever I want to go,” Jon stated quietly, taking a step closer. “Is that a problem?” he asked. There was a smile playing on his lips as he tried to keep a straight face and she found herself biting her lip squaring up against him and getting pulled into a kiss. Jon broke the kiss his finger moving to her lips to silence her as he tilted his head to listen. Dany did the same looking at him puzzled as she heard singing in the distance, the closer they got the more she was sure it was Robb and Margaery and as they passed a  few more tree’s Jon pulled her backwards and she looked up to see them. Robb was leaning against the stump of a tree  with two bottles of wine leaned against him while Margaery was dancing, _by dancing she was waving her arms in the air and spinning around,_ while they sung along to a song like the adorable romantic arseholes they were.

“ _I got you to hold my hand_ ,” Marg sang with a huge sigh, looking towards Robb.

“ _I got you to understand_ ,” Robb slurred smiling brightly as he looked towards Marg. The two were ridiculously in love and watching them she couldn’t lie she wished she had all that but Robb and Marg were an anomaly, Missy and Grey were exactly the same.

“ _I got you to walk with meeeeeee,_ ” Marg continued giggling to herself as Robb reached out for her hand though she was just out of reach. It was cute how they were singing the duet together, one verse at a time as they continued on,

“ _I got you to talk with me_ ,”

“ _I got you to kiss goodnight_ ,” Marg sang as she twirled around clumsily pausing to air-kiss towards Robb who laughed and pretended to catch the kiss in his hand. Dany was sure she could stand and watch the performance all night,  sparing a glance at Jon who looked on in amusement,

“ _I got you to hold me tight_ ,”

“ _I got you to hold my hand_ ,”

“ _I got you to understand,_ ” Dany couldn’t help but laugh as they started the verse again, drawing Robb and Margaery’s attention. The singing trailed off as they stepped out from behind the tree while Margaery stopped her somewhat dancing to stare at the two of them. Dany laughed as she looked at them properly, _they were both shit faced._

“Shouldn’t you two be heading back?” Jon suggested a grin on his face as Robb needed to use the tree to help him up to his feet. _It would be a miracle if they could make it back to their tent at all…_

“He-hey,” Robb slurred, very nearly falling forwards until he managed to catch himself, “We’re fine,” he said smiling somewhat carefree. Jon rolled his eyes as they moved closer and she turned her attention to Margaery.

“Marg, you okay?” she asked watching the way Marg moved her hands to her hips, her head lolling from side to side as she looked from Jon to her and back again.

“Gods, you-u two are soo cuteeeee,” Margaery said with a laugh, clapping her hands together like a giddy child. Dany ignored the comment reaching out to steady her when she took a step and nearly face planted the floor, they couldn’t even walk in a bloody straight line and glancing at Jon she knew they needed to help them back to their tent. _There goes the prank,_ though getting them safely back was more important. “I s-saw y-you,” Margaery whispered. It was proving to be more difficult to get them back to their tent with all the stopping and starting, though Jon was managing to keep a better hold of Robb pulling him on while Margery stopped, spreading her arms out to keep her balance. She was still swaying slightly but once she felt she was okay once more she leaned in giggling to herself, “I saw you kiss,” Margaery laughed pulling away and pressing her finger to her lips as she smiled. Dany couldn’t think of when or how, but she couldn’t help laugh at how enthusiastic Margaery was. When they started walking once again, Jon and Robb was waiting for them and she had to ensure listening to Robb blabbering on about eyes in the night with Margaery in her drunk state hanging on to every word he said looking about between the trees absolutely terrified. 

When their tent came into view Marg decided now was the time to attempt to undress Robb while Robb was mumbling about food clearly not looking where he was going because Jon had to pull him back so he didn’t walk into the charred remains of the small camp fire.

“I’m hungry,” Robb sighed as he quickly made a show of patting down his pockets,

“Robb, I want you,” Margaery purred, dragging her bottom lip between her teeth and flicking her hair over her shoulder. Dany snickered and Jon moved Robb away from Margaery clearly not wanting them to start any of that,

“I-I could just eat some chocolate…” Robb trailed off as he started checking his pockets again, once Dany was sure Marg could no longer hurt herself she let her go and turned to Jon who pulled out his phone to record the sceptical of Robb checking his left jeans pocket before moving to his right, he frowned then his hand bumping into his nose as he tried to rub his head, his eyes widening before he was patting his pockets down all over again.

**“R-ROBB, O-OHMM-YFUCKINGGOD BUGGGGSS, B-BUGS,”** Margaery squealed wobbly running and hiding behind Robb, peering over his shoulder at the trail of bugs that they’d spent bloody ages staging. Dany laughed at the spectacle the humour quickly fell away when she saw how upset Marg was getting in her drunken state. “Kill them… K-kill t-those hor-bugs,” Margaery commanded, hiccupping slightly as she pushed Robb forwards and moved further back to hide behind Jon. Dany managed to catch Robb just before he could fall into the tent, managing to steady him on his own feet.

“You stay there, I’ll get the bugs okay,” Jon smiled as he pulled away from Margaery but she wasn’t having any of it, clinging to his jumper and making sure he got rid of them. Dany quickly moved into the tent to help, managing to hide most of the one’s inside while Jon stuck the trail into his pocket but made a show of throwing them into the bushes for Margaery’s sake.

“I could just eat some spare ribs,” Robb slurred sighing happily as if he could just picture those ribs. She peered out the flap happy that he was still stood there and hadn’t wandered off or hurt himself. Robb managed to gain Margaery’s attention long enough for Jon to hide the remaining bugs inside the tent. Dany climbed out the tent as Margaery celebrated by clambering in to Robb and kissing him sloppily, she grimaced as Robb did his best to undress Margaery celebrating with a laugh as he managed to undo a button on her jeans,

“Right, I think it’s time for us to go. Will you two be alright?” Jon asked quickly. Margaery smiled pulling away from Robb to inspect the tent, “See, no more bugs…”

“No, t-theeerreess more” Margaery whined, “Bugs… Seeeee,” she pointed into the tent causing Jon to curse under his breath.

“Stay right there, I’ll get it okay…” Jon trailed off as he climbed into the tent making a show of capturing a real bug. “Come here you little bastard,”

“Kill them, those aw-awful…” Marg trailed off as Jon cursed slapping the fake bug before he picked it up and made a show of throwing it into the bushes. Dany glanced towards her to see her press her hand to her mouth. “I-I t-think I’m…” Margaery trailed off. Dany managed to pull Marg away from Jon and moved away in time as she hurled all  over the lip of the tent, narrowly missing their shoes. The smell was revolting and she swallowed hard trying to stop herself from gagging. Thankfully she wasn’t alone in her suffering as Jon looked at Margaery like she was some kind mad queen while Robb frowned stepping over the puke, _just,_ as he laid on the sleeping bag like nothing happened. Jon left her to get some water to wash away the puke while she spent longer than she planned getting the due settled. The experience tired Marg out completely, and Dany grabbed the mouth wash so she could rise her mouth out before watching her climb into bed quickly with Robb following after her, snuggling up. Dany smiled at their display scattering a few of the bugs around for a morning to surprise before zipping the tent up and leaving them for the night. Jon came back with a bucket of water and she helped in the attempt to clean the sick away but no matter what they did the smell still lingered. There was nothing to do about it now, they’d probably have to move the tent at some point tomorrow… She felt a little tired as they headed out fighting back a yawn as Jon pulled her along,

“Tired are we,” Jon said, bumping shoulders with her again, as she followed after him. It was becoming annoying as he navigated the island like he knew every nook and cranny while she was still wondering around aimlessly,

“A little bit,” she replied wrapping her arm around his and leaning her head against his shoulder. “I’m still awake enough to face whatever you throw at me,”

“Are you sure?” Jon asked as they stopped. “I can take you back to your tent to get some sleep if you want…” she didn’t believe him in the slightest, his eyes betrayed how he truly felt about her sharing a tent with Theon.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going yet?” she asked, choosing to ignore everything else.

“Well…” he trailed off, a smile playing on his lips before he continued, “We’re going on an adventure,” Jon sang, reaching out and grasping her hand to pull her along. Dany shook her head, taming the smile as they passed tree by tree; catching a glimpse of one of the weirwood trees she saw when they were playing capture the flag. Jon pulled her past the tree, through a few more before they walked out into a clearing. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared in wonder at their surroundings, _it was beautiful._ They were surrounded by 14 weirwood trees all standing tall the white of the barks almost glowing in the night a stark contrast to the faces carved into them or the red dew leaking from their eyes and mouths.  The clearing seemed be bathed in red leaves that had fallen over time and as she made her way to the centre she looked up beyond the space in the tree canopy to see the stars. Dany smiled, taking it all in before she turned towards Jon and pulled him close, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him into a kiss,

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered as they pulled away to breathe, it truly was beautiful and standing there with the carved faces seemingly watching them it did kind of feel sacred.

“I thought you might like it,” he replied equally quiet.

“Have you been here before?”

“Yes,” he sighed, “One of my uncle’s friends recommended I come here when I was er struggling. So I brought my pup, my sleeping bag, a tent and spent 3 days exploring the whole island,” Jon explained. There was so many questions she wanted to ask him, she figured out the struggling had something to do with him leaving the army and it was around that time he met Daario but she still didn’t want to ask him… _He would tell her when he was ready._ Dany nodded glancing around before she focused back on him,

“So I guess the real question is whether or not you found the X that marked the spot,” she asked, pressing a light peck against his lips. Jon smiled, brushing his nose against hers before he pressed a lingering kiss to her lips, drawing his tongue along her lips until she opened her mouth to kiss him properly. Dany was sure she felt her legs give way grasping hold of him,

“Lay down,” Jon whispered as they broke away. She bit her lip not sure she wanted to fool around here, of all places. “Are you going to do what I say or not?” Jon asked. He was watching her intently and she shook her head before slowly sitting on her arse, laying back and sticking her hood up so she didn’t get the leafs and whatever else stuck in her hair. Her hands were shaking as she looked up and saw him watching her, looking at her as if he was going to pounce though he didn’t.

“What now?”

“Spread your legs,” he said as he crossed his arms over his chest as he slowly took a step forwards. Dany swallowed hard and did as he said bending her knees and spreading her legs though he dragged her foot so her legs were flat on the ground. “Now spread your arms,”

Dany paused looking up at him, not quite sure where he was going with this but again doing as he said. She spread her arms out beside her and looked towards him again,

“There, X marks the spot,” Jon laughed and she found herself laughing as he rounded her and laid down above her with his head right next to hers, _like in the movies._

“So are you saying I’m treasure?” Dany asked as she watched him, his head tilting her way before he caught her staring and stared to the sky once more.

“Oh gods no, I’m saying you mark the spot where the treasure is buried!”

“Dick,” she mumbled, pouting as he laughed. Looking at him there was a smile on his face as he stared into the sky and she followed his gaze looking into the starry sky. It was peaceful just lying there in the quiet, she couldn’t hear anything from camp or the others and in some ways it felt like they were truly alone.

“So what do you see?” Jon asked after they had been silent for a time. They had still been stealing glances at each other but she could feel an apprehension slowly creeping in as the minutes ticked by… She really want to know what he had planned and it was beginning to annoy her. It was a nice distraction as she glanced up at the stars, tracing the shapes with her fingers.

“Do you want my weird thoughts or the actual constellations?” she asked as she looked to the stars,

“Well as interesting as constellations are I want to know what you see,” Jon answered as he turned his head to the side and pressed a chaste kiss to her hair. Dany shook her head, really wishing he would stop doing that, _stop making it as intimate as it was. They weren’t together, this wasn’t a date but no matter how much she wanted it to stop she loved it. How, it somehow felt like they had been doing this for years._ Dany shook the thought and looked back up at the stars.

“Okay, so what do you see?” she asked,

“You see that there?” Jon asked, she followed his finger as he pointed to a star, trailing his finger along a cancellation, “That looks like a monkey’s tail,”

“What about the rest of the monkey?”

“There doesn’t need to be one,” Jon stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world,

“So why not a question mark then?”

“Okay smart arse…” Jon sighed, “Fine, I suppose it could be an elephant’s trunk,”

“You’re an idiot,” she laughed shaking her head glancing his way as he pouted and pressed a hand to his heart,

“I have feelings you know,” Jon whispered, thought there was a smile betraying him, “I deserve a kiss now.” Dany shook her head, wandering if he smiled this much in the real world…

“You don’t deserve one,” she stated. Jon snorted glancing her way,

“You know what I can’t figure out… On the first night in the hotel you wore that dragon onesie and yet when we shared the tent you wore next to nothing… Why is that?” he asked as he watched her intently. She tried her best not to react to it,

“I wanted a massage, it didn’t make sense wearing the onesie when I’d have to take it off to give you access to my back,” she replied quickly. That was part of it, she was also sleeping in her own sleeping bag and a tiny part wanted to tease him.

“Maybe if you’re lucky, I’ll give you another massage tonight,” Jon suggested. Dany watched him narrowing her eyes trying to figure out why, _what did he get out of it? What would she need to do?_

“So what’s the catch?”

“You’ll have to wait and see…” Jon replied.  Dany clamped her mouth shut climbing up and curling against him, deciding that it was better to wait and see what he had in store for her. There was the possibility that anything could happen tonight and for some stupid reason, _that fact excited her more than anything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised Chapter 22.   
> I know its probably not what you expected. Its a little shorter than the last two as well but it sets us up nicely for what happens next. Well, what should happen next. You never know i may have to subvert your expectations a little... I always liked the idea of these two ending up in space ;)
> 
> I'm sorry for the mistakes you probably had the pleasure of finding, and as always i hope you enjoyed.


	23. Fidgety (Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to find ya, Im gonna get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know… It’s been a while. Unfortunately for me I have social anxiety and depression. At times I struggle to write more than 10 words while others I can write thousands but I guess I just wanted to explain myself more than anything. I started on some depression meds to help me get by and while they did help in some ways I really struggled when it came to work and writing. I think it sums it up nicely to say I’ve written more in the last couple of days than I have in 2 months and that’s with shifting through my many drafts that are beginning to litter my hard drive. So I’m sorry again, and well we’re on the home stretch, so let the games begin.
> 
> P.S I love this story and I do plan on finishing it, I have a few chapters ready that just need a bit of TLC before I can upload them, but just to confirm I will finish it. (one way or another!)
> 
> P.PS I'm sorry for the mistakes you'll probably come across! I hope you enjoy :)

**Fidgety **

_She was fidgety._ It was something he noticed as they headed back to her tent. _As in you'd have thought he was marching her to the block to lose her head,_ with how she was acting.  _Yes,_ the thought of going back to the tent was a little nerve-wracking but he was sure there had been something there all day. It wasn't like he could blame the teasing either,  _he defiantly hadn't taken full advantage of that, but there was something and all he knew was that she wasn't ready to talk about it yet._ Whether that was the same conversation that they needed to have or it was something else he didn't know. There was just a lot to talk about,  _a real lot._  It wouldn't happen all at once… He knew that much at least but it would. First, they had tonight. There were so many ways the night could go, but all he wanted to do was surprise her. Do the opposite of whatever she was expecting, make her smile or laugh. Well, if they ever got back to his tent when they still needed to get back to hers. Whether that was tonight or tomorrow morning, it was anyone's guess.

Theon was climbing out of her tent when they got there, clutching a box of condoms in his hand as he smiled and shook his head,  _c_ _learly in a world of his own._ Jon glanced at Dany to gauge her reaction as she pulled a face and shrugged just before Theon turned around and spotted them. It was amusing watching Theon's attempts to hide the box behind his back like he was a naughty child caught with something he wasn't supposed to have though when he spotted a nervous-looking Dany. That was the real game-changer, as his eyes widened and the smile fell away. The next thing he knew Theon was approaching her,

"Shit, are you okay babe?" he asked, moving closer and weirdly reaching out for her  _like that was normal._ Even Dany looked confused as she recoiled from the wild hand and laughed awkwardly.

"I'm going to ignore whatever the hell that was," Dany said as she glanced his way looking as confused as he felt. "You don't need the divider up after all," she explained as she turned back to Theon. He was still trying to figure out if Theon was drunk or not  _or if he'd lost his mind._

"I won't need it anyway…" Theon replied, looking a little too smug in his bloody boots. "Where are you off to?" he asked as he looked between them frowning.  _It wouldn't take a genius to figure it out._

"I'm sleeping with Jon,"

"She's sharing my tent," Jon quickly clarified laughing at how mortified she looked before she took a deep breath and ducked into her tent, out of sight.  _Not out of mind. There was a new puzzle to solve though especially with Theon stood there._ Naturally, it was a straight flip between Nymeria and Arianne, beyond that he had no idea. He always expected Arianne and Daario to stop trying to drive each other crazy long enough to hit it off. Either way, it didn't matter he would find out in the morning.

The silence seemed to stretch with Theon stood awkwardly to the side while they could hear Dany shuffling around inside the tent. He decided to take a seat, wait and give his mind a break from overthinking the night. It was crazy how much one person could consume him, though once he stopped pretending the flood gates opened and here they were.  _Here they were indeed..._ Dany thankfully emerged from her tent with her supplies sooner opposed to later, though her face was still pink with embarrassment and he quickly climbed up to take a bag off of her.

"That's what I meant by the way," she mumbled as he took the bag from her grasp. Jon was nearly floored when he realised her cheeks weren't just slightly hued from embarrassment.  _She was wearing makeup._ _It caught him off guard as he let his eyes map over her face, the colour to her cheeks,_ _mascara?_ To be fair, he never paid much attention to the names of makeup, but they made her beautiful eyes stand out even more if that was at all possible, but that narrowed in compassion to her lips, _sinful,_  a shade of red designed by the devil himself and all he wanted to do was taste them. Jon shook his head, trying to curve the feeling of smugness at the very fact she was trying tonight.  _Not that she needed to, like at all, but fuck!_ He couldn't take his bloody eyes off of her, meeting her gaze as she narrowed her eyes, "What?"

He was smiling,  _couldn't stop himself,_ "Nothing," he replied, as he focused on her bag and slid it onto his back. "Besides, you don't need to explain yourself to me," he continued, well aware that Theon was still stood there watching them silently,  _weirdo._ Dany peeked around his shoulder to spot Theon before she scoffed and shook her head.

"You're not funny," she whispered, pouting adorably until Theon moved closer. It was amusing the way she tried to save face by frowning and pushing at his chest, create some distance,  _not that it worked as he stood unmoving._ "Do you need something from us Theon?" she asked. He didn't know what was going on, but Theon definitely seemed to be nervous about something.

"No, no… I'll see you later," He replied, turning on his heels and clutching the box against his chest tightly, they watched him go in silence, more confused than anything though he couldn't say he particularly cared,  _like at all, his mind was otherwise occupied._

"So, have you got everything?" Jon asked as Theon disappeared into the distance. Dany nodded and linked their arms together before they set off back to the tent. It was his turn to take his time as they walked back in silence; his mind struggling to move beyond pure animalistic urges and nothing could beat the thought of tearing the clothes off her body the minute they passed the threshold of the tent. No, he wasn't going to do that,  _it was too predictable, and he wanted this to be different._ It was crazy how nervous he felt. He had no rules, there were no exceptions, and yet this was by far the most nervous he had ever felt on this trip.  _Of course, that didn't include seeing her for the first time. Not that he would ever admit to it if someone asked._ The walk back to their camp for the night was peaceful, and he took the time to reflect on the day. It had genuinely been a lot of fun. They'd spent time talking and learning one another again, a familiarity that he didn't know he missed,  _and he did. So, fucking much!_ Jon paused, reaching out to stop her, smiling at the confused look on her face until he quickly leaned in and kissed her. Enjoying the way her lips almost peeled off his own, as he stepped away and set off again smirking as she chuckled and had to catch up with him again.

Every other step, he stopped pressing a shallow kiss to her lips, but it wasn't enough, and as they got back to the tent, Jon dropped her bag on the floor before turning to her slowly, smiling at the knowing look on her face before he reached out and brought her close. Just looking down at her, he took a deep breath before he leaned in and kissed her,  _a proper kiss this time. He was_ vaguely aware of her sleeping bag slipping to the floor as her arms wrapped around him. Her body pressed against his, a soft moan spilling from the back of her throat. _Gods,_ the taste of her, just holding her in his arms, he was sure he could do it all night,  _he just needed to breathe._  Jon pulled away surprised as she pressed her forehead against his and took a moment to gather her breath.

"Are you trying to get me in bed Jon?" she asked, her voice almost breathless as she pulled away to look at him. He felt a little off guard by the question searching for some witty reply in his head though instead he was distracted by the closeness as he cupped her cheek, and brushed his thumb gently across her lips. He wanted to smudge it all across her body, and he would be pretty disappointed if he didn't achieve that by the end of the night.

"Is it working?" Jon challenged, amused when she shook her head, drawing his thumb between her teeth as he continued. "No, I'm going to annoy you," he whispered, needing to remind himself,  _it was way too easy to get lost in her, with her._ Just watching the way she teased his thumb between her teeth before she released him and rolled her eyes.

"Well, you're terrible at that." She replied in a whisper, leaning in and pecking him on the lips, making him smile again. He let her little dig slide.  _It wasn't like he'd even started yet…_

"Well, I've got all night," Jon replied, kissing her again as he held her close. It felt different tonight more open like they were on the same page or at the very least trying to be,  _and if he was honest, he couldn't get enough of her._ _It was nice_ just standing there holding each other, lost in the moment wrapped in each other's arms,  _until he felt her shiver._ It was a straight toss-up between getting the fire going and cuddling in bed, though he supposed he wanted to get the bed and everything else sorted before anything. Jon focused on getting the sleeping bags put together again, noting the strange sense of relief he felt as he connected them up.  _It felt right!_  Just cuddling, holding her in his arms felt right,  _but those were thoughts for another day._ Once he was done with the bags, he switched on the lamp, took a seat and turned his attention to Dany as she locked them away for the night once again. He smiled as she quickly took her coat off and folded it away in the corner before she crawled over and took a seat across from him, within reach.

There was a sort of nervous anticipation then, one that was worming away in his gut, but it was easier to see the effects from her. Watching the way she continuously fidgeted, picking at her nails or found a loose thread on her clothes that needed her attention when he caught her looking his way. Jon was happy to sit there and watch her suffer. Letting his mind shift to last night and how easily things could have escalated beyond what they did, she was near naked all night, and yet they didn't, and had much changed since then? _Had they talked through everything that they needed to?_  No, but they would. They needed to, especially if this was to go beyond the trip.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" she asked, pulling him from his thoughts. Jon caught the way she glanced up before she glanced back down at her nails as he caught her gaze.He watched her silently as she continued; pressing his lips together as she glanced up again before she shook her head and looked back down, snickering to herself. "I'm not nearly drunk enough for this," Dany laughed. Jon watched as she crawled over to her bag and pulled out the expensive bottle of Rum that she bought from the bar,  _clearly saving it for a special occasion._

"For what?" he wondered aloud. Dany glanced up at him as she crawled back, taking her place from before in front of him and settled the bottle between her legs. There was no way she was going to be getting drunk, certainly not after last night. Whatever torture he could think of he wanted her to remember,  _torture. He was surprised that she hadn't figured out that he was soft when it came to her!_

"What?"

"What aren't you drunk enough for?" he clarified trying to tame the grin on his face as he watched her. There was zero chance she knew what he had planned unless that was absolutely nothing;  _at this point, he was winging it… Which could be terrifying though not when every thought revolved around wanting to spend bloody time with her like some sort of moony-eyed idiot._

"Whatever you have planned," she stated quickly focusing back on the bottle. He knew technically there were no rules between them but there was a devilish plan forming in his head as he watched her fighting with the lid. A smile pulling at his lips as he knew how much it would annoy her too…

"I think we've had enough," he said quickly, giving her a pointed look as she glanced up a smirk playing at her lips as she very slowly unscrewed the top. Dany held his gaze as she lifted the bottle pausing just before the rim could touch her lips,

"What you going to do about it?" she taunted. Jon surged forwards snatching the bottle from her hands and screwing the lid back on. Looking up and watching the way she frowned playfully, her eyes narrowing slightly before she was surging forwards. Jon laughed, stretching his arms out trying to put the bottle somewhere it wouldn't smash, or hurt them, as her body crashed against his. He knew exactly what she was doing,  _well, trying to do,_ as he captured her hands to stop her from pulling at the buttons to his jeans and rolled them over pinning her on top of the sleeping bags. "I'm not sure how you managed to keep still all night," she said breathlessly. He understood what she meant, after last night he imagined it was ten times worse with how high the bar had been raised… It also defiantly helped not to know,  _not that she at all knew what he had planned._ He imagined she had a lot of thoughts about the possibilities,  _which was why he really did want to do something outside the box…_ Just looking at her kiss bruised lips he wanted to kiss her again, but he knew if he did there was a big possibility he would lose control, and he wasn't quite sure if he wanted that,  _just yet_. Still, he couldn't help to lick his lips, a plan forming in his head as he met her gaze, leaning down and pecking her on the lips. Dany pushed forward, her tongue running along the seam of his mouth, demanding entry though he pulled away and shook his head, stretching her arms higher, so she laid back down.

"Slow down," he whispered, leaning in again, slower this time. Pressing his lips to hers lightly, releasing her arms as he deepened the kiss, enjoying the way her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him down.  _Slow,_ breathing in her scent, the taste of her tongue he wanted this to be something she would remember.  _A milestone in their story…_  Jon broke the kiss, sitting back on his knees and looking down at her taking amusement at how fidgety she became as he eyed her from head to toe. "Hmm, Stand up," he commanded softly, taking a moment to lay back and get comfortable crossing his arms under his head as he turned his attention back to her. "Strip,"

"Jon…" she whined, falling silent before she grinned darting over to the lamp to switch it off. He snorted as her face fell when she realised the moonlight seemed to illuminate the inside of the tent just as much, "Damn it. The stupid moon, close your eyes," she pleaded pouting adorably. Jon couldn't say he understood her trepidation, though he supposed he could give her what she wanted in this case,

"Are you really that bothered, after last night?" he asked. After that and everything that happened why was she so trepid about this? What was her problem? He found it easy to open up to her, well she saw his scars though he supposed he hadn't shared the story that accompanied them yet… Jon shook himself from falling down the long and narrow path, focusing back on her as she begun fidgeting again,

"This is different…" she sighed looking down at her socks, "Please?" Jon smiled softly and closed his eyes trying to think of why, and more importantly what he could do to reassure her. It was rather difficult to keep his eyes closed as he heard her moving around, rustling in her bag as she mumbled inaudibly under her breath and the time defiantly stretched until she seemed to laugh.

"What?" he asked. Listening as she froze whatever she was doing, he imagined her smiling as she concocted whatever plan she had come up with, watching him as she thought of a response before she stepped closer leaning over him, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Don't worry; I won't be a second," she dashed back up to her feet amongst more shuffling and chucking. Jon waited patiently, noting her seconds' stretching until he felt her fingers on his cheek, her hair tickling his face as she hovered over him. His hands where gripped and pushed above his head, "keep your eyes closed," she whispered against his lips. His mind trying to figure out what she was doing, intrigued as she kissed him hard for a moment before she was shuffling into the sleeping bag under him.

Once she was settled Jon opened his eyes rolling over so he could see her, narrowing his eyes at the lip of the sleeping bag up to the top of her throat hiding herself away.

"You can follow instructions then?"

"My clothes are over there," she stated, holding the top of the sleeping bag against her as she nodded behind her. "You could always come in and find out…" she laughed. Jon shrugged before he quickly undressed feeling her gaze on him as he pulled his t-shirt off and started at the button of his jeans. There was a relief when he pulled the buttons to his jeans free;  _he'd been bloody hard most of the day,_ and now was no different as he climbed into bed. He made sure to leave some space between them,  _not that he was getting beyond the death grip she had on the sleeping bag, he was content to wait until she was comfortable though._ There was a smirk on her face that he couldn't place, surprise though that was probably at the space he left… He had a plan now; every time she didn't follow his commands he was going to do something that would ruin the mood and probably annoy her in the process…

"Are you alright?" he asked, noticing that smirk was only growing as he watched her. He knew this was different and with the way things were escalating she probably had so a rough idea that he would get her to the tent and fuck her till she couldn't walk and as tempting as that was–defiantly wasn't off the cards either– _he wanted to take his time._

"Yes." She replied quickly the smirk still their even if her deathlike grip on the bags showed that she was at least a little nervous. Jon glanced at her deathlike grip on the sleeping bag watching the smirk widen before he squeezed his hand under the tiny gap mouth falling open when he felt the material. He narrowed his eyes as she laughed tearing the lip of the sleeping bag from her grip so he could see her and the damn onesie from the first night. Jon surged forwards grasping her right arm in his left and rolled her on to her back, pinning arms above her head.

"What should I do with you, huh?" he wondered hovering over her, listening to her quickened breaths and watching the way she bit her lip. Her eyes blown as she painted a nonchalant mask on her face and shrugged. Jon shook his head taking a moment to follow the path of the buttons, imagining popping them open revealing her moon kissed skin, opening her like a present but he sighed releasing her and quickly pulling his jeans on.

"Where are you going?" she asked quickly climbing up after him, he could have smacked himself for how it looked. There was panic on her face, and he wanted to smack himself again as he pulled her against his chest, swallowing hard as his mind rushed back to a different time,

"I'm only going to get the fire going so we can sit out there," he said quickly pressing his lips to hers, reprimanding himself as she tried to pull away, to retract herself from his arms but he didn't let her. Kissing her again, bringing her back to this moment because there was little doubt what she was thinking about… He watched her shake herself from her thoughts as she smiled tightly and pressed her face against his throat,

"Why?"

"I think it'll be nice."

"Jon," she sighed, leaning away just enough so she could see him, "Is this because of this?" she pulled at the collar of her onesie, "I'll take it off," she stated, and he believed her but they were still going outside.

"I think it'll be a little too cold to be sat out there with nothing on," he replied.

"You're not funny."

"Then wh-"

"Don't," she stated, trying her damned hardest to keep a straight face as she turned around and started to pull a blanket out from under the sleeping bags. Jon turned away and headed out quickly, getting a small fire before he sat back. It was beautifully quiet,  _well except for her mumbling and shuffling in the tent._ This was his spot when he came with Ghost, the pup was only four or five months old chewing everything he could get his little teeth into, sniffing everything, exploring a little but never out of sight. He went further as he gained his confidence, he was a curious thing and when morning rolled through Jon was led across the damned isle when he wanted to catch a bloody pigeon that unfortunately landed by his food bowl. Ghost chased after it, listening to no reason until Jon caught him. He remembered picking him up, wanting to reprimand him but Ghost just looked at him panting, his tail wagging as he tilted his head to the side curiously and barked.

Jon laughed putting him back down following his lead as the pup explored the island, finding all the good spots _,_ the spots where people didn't usually go, untouched with birds and wildlife in was better to focus on those than the very possibility that she could be still hung up on how everything between them went to shit.  _No, hung up was the wrong word for it but there was something…_ The jump to arms, the panic when she thought he was just going to walk out and leave her…  _Gods, he was so fucking stupid._

"It's fucking cold," Dany grumbled as she strode out the tent wrapping the blanket around her form as she moved closer.

"It's refreshing," he corrected pulled her down onto his knee, snuggling up against her and pressing small kisses to any skin he had access to enjoying the way she sighed and leaned back against him,

"This would have been much better in the tent," she complained, though he knew it was only half-heartedly it was, after all, a beautiful night.

"This would have been much better if you weren't wearing so much clothing," he shot back.

"I'll take it all off if we go back in."

"But you disobeyed my command," he tsked shaking his head slightly, "and now you have to face the punishment," he said gesturing to the little fire and their surroundings,  _see he was too bloody soft with her._

"This is the worst," she replied though there was humour in her voice as she pulled the blanket up around them.

"And you have to answer a question," he decided,  _what's the point of having all the power if he wasn't going to use it?_

"And if I don't?"

"I haven't decided if I want to strip you down and march you back to your tent or if I want to start teasing you again… I mean I do have all night," he stated nonchalantly

"Don't let the power go to that pretty little head of yours," she mimicked turning her face to look at him. "So what do you want to know?"

"Why are you hiding away from me?"

"I'm not hiding from you. I was at first …" she smiled shyly, "it's weird…"

"I guess it's been a while see we saw one another," he said. Somewhere between six or seven years,

"Let's not talk about that tonight," she mumbled leaning up to press her lips against his cheek before she pulled away, turning back towards the fire. "Tomorrow?" she said in question. Jon nodded faintly, "Tomorrow," she said again firmer as she tucked her head under his chin. Jon knew it wasn't going to be easy. It wasn't going to be a walk in the park; it would take time like all the wonderful things did. He wasn't sure how long they just sat there in the silence chuckling as Dany fought off his cold hands as he fought to get them under that damn onesie. She was having none of it, her elbows digging in to his chest as she wiggled to keep his hands away, though she stopped when his hands began to wonder, working slowly up her body. Dany sighed leaning back as his hands cupped her breasts over the  _stupid material,_ soft with an underlying firmness. She was smiling as he pressed a chaste kiss against her cheek and he was smiling as her hand covered his, he began moving his hands again slowly working along her shoulders, down her arms before he worked up her side again, grinning as he poked her. Dany huffed squirming away before she turned on him attacking him, poking him in the stomach until their lips found each other's, and they were kissing again.

Dany kept her word as they entered the tent, hastily popping open the buttons on her onesie but he stopped her. Stilling her hands as he closed the buttons again reframing from trying to steal a peek, he already knew what he wanted to do when he considered the  _stupid_ onesie though he didn't think she'd let him burn it. Taking even more bloody time to take it off did seem a fitting punishment,  _punishment? Yeah, she was sure to hate it!_ Jon huffed out a laugh brushing her hair behind her ear, "Lay down,"

"I thought you wanted me to take this off?" she asked as she followed his instructions, laying down in the open sleeping bags. Jon followed after her, hovering, watching her like prey,

"Oh, it's coming off," he replied, happy that she laughed again. "One way, or another,"

"I'm going to find ya, Im gonna get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya" she sang, closing her eyes her fingers straying and poking at him. Jon sat back unable to contain the smile as he watched her, laughing when he caught her gaze. "Come here," she said, there was a smile on her face she reached for him pulling him back on to her, catching himself on his hands at each side of her head. His heart thumping in his chest as she reached up digging her fingers into his hair, pulling him down against her bringing their lips together. Smiling into it, happy at the slower pace, trailing his lips along her jaw as she tilted her head to the side to give him access. Her rugged breaths feeding him as he paused, drawing her earlobe between his teeth gently, working down her throat, circling her pulse with his tongue trailing kisses down until he got to the neckline of the stupid onesie again. Biting the tip of the collar and pulling, arching a brow when the top button popped open.

Dany pulled at the bottom of his t-shirt and he pulled away just enough so she could pull it over his head, her hands palming his chest, fingers drawing over the lines of his muscle though he shook his head pulling away. Tearing the sleeping bags open further if that was at all possible before he focused back on the buttons, smacking her hands away when she reached for him,

"This is very important work," he murmured, looking into her eyes, "I can't be having you distract me just yet,"

"I'm starting to think I went easy on you last night," she huffed,

"Are you annoyed yet?" he asked smirking as she sighed and shook her head. Jon focused back on the buttons popping them open one by one slowly watching the material pull away revealing her light creamy skin. He followed the line over the mound of her breasts revealing the valley between them, down across her belly, stopping just before her waist line. There was the urge to tear it from her body but he checked himself noting her chest heaving, her eyes closed, and fingers fisting the sleeping bags under them. Jon licked his lips leaning in and placing a kiss to her collarbone stifling the urge to laugh as she huffed though if anything it made him take his time. Following the trail left by the  _stupid_ onesie kissing, biting nibbling her skin, enjoying the way she gasped fidgeted beneath him. Jon sat back pulling her against him, his hands holding hers behind her back as she pressed against him, his mouth exploring her skin, pressing open-mouthed kisses between the mounds of her breasts, his mouth seeking, latching on to her pebbled tips, teasing them with his teeth, flicking his tongue over her nub enjoying her reaction, her breath laboured, as she leaned her head against him.

He released her hands, pushing the material over her left shoulder working to release her arm, drawing his fingers across her skin, past her elbow until he could free her hand. Trailing his lips over her wrist, pressing a kiss to her palm as she cupped his jaw bring his mouth back to hers. Jon allowed her a moment, a small shallow kiss as she huffed out a laugh and he focused back on the stupid onesie still covering way too much of her. Once he freed her other arm, he pulled away drawing his fingers down her back, before he laid her back down.

"Roll Over," he whispered, not wanting to break the mood that they found themselves in. Dany surprised him as she leaned forward brushing her lips against his lightly, before she did as he asked turning around and flopping to the bed. He sat back giving himself a moment to appreciate the view, the way her hair sprawled down her back on top, and underneath the material of the onesie that was now loosely covering her back, her skin, soft, almost eternal under the moonlight coming through the tent… Gathering her hair in his hand he gently drew it to the side, exposing the top of her back and giving him access to her neck though he turned his attention to the onesie. Jon drew the material away with his fingers, drawing a line along her spine stopping just before the curve of her bottom. He remembered what she wanted if she won and he decided he'd give her exactly what she wanted, starting at her shoulders, pressing, squeezing, running his fingers over her muscles. Down her back, applying extra pressure where she needed it, following it all with his lips. It was relaxing, drawing on her back, different because he wanted to prolong this, not that he was in a rush before… Jon turned his attention to the bunched up material still covering her arse, and sat back amused when she looked over her shoulder biting her lip as she moved onto her knee's stretching the material, amplifying the curve of her arse that much more, as she swayed her arse from side to side slightly.  _Naughty._

He shook his head needing to pop open the buttons of his jeans for relief, meeting her gaze as he smacked her arse lightly, causing her to gasp. He drew his hands over her arse, curling his fingers around the material rolling it slowly over the curve of her arse. He was salivating as he revealed her perky arse, Dany twisting pulling him onto her before he had a chance to stop her. Her Legs kicking wildly as her arms wrapped around him, pulling him down against her. Mind blank, eyes closed, her tongue curling around his, her fingers shifting pushing to get his jeans down his legs to free him until he caught himself. Pulling away just enough so he could see her, raising an eyebrow at her flustered face,

"Don't start, just…" She took a deep breath, "Come here," she whispered, Jon shook his head, rolling off of her, taking the time to pull the bloody jeans off properly before he stood up, fixed the bags and climbed into bed. "What are you doing?" she asked as he buried herself deeper into the sleeping bag before she followed him in laying beside so she could face him, and he smiled.

"Let's just go to sleep," he suggested, snuggling down further and watching her. It was clear she wasn't expecting it though maybe it was for the best, he knew she was nervous he was too though and he didn't want to do anything that would make her uncomfortable. Jon closed his eyes after she turned away from him, listening to her shuffling about before she settled down once again.

"What about the fire?"

"It'll burn out," he replied. He made sure it was only a small fire in the first place, and it was already dying out when they came back into the tent, so it wasn't going to spread of anything.

"Yeah but it's not safe,"

"It'll be fine, I promise," he whispered. He was aware that she was watching him, as she sighed. There was even more wiggling about and shuffling before she settled back down in front of him for the third bloody time. Smiling as he felt the brush of her nose against his as she shifted closed her lips against his, opening her mouth, trailing her tongue across his lips though he didn't react taking a deep breath through his nose as he got comfy. He could hear her mumbling under her breath she moved closer, throwing her leg over his waist, her hand grasping his and moving it to the low of her back. Jon needed to bite his tongue as he felt her soft skin against his fingers, her bare thighs rubbing against his legs,  _knowing she was naked, the hard part was stopping himself from reacting beyond that…_

"You're not going to make this easy are you?" she whispered, pulling away from him altogether and tearing the sleeping bags apart,  _again_. Jon whined when he was pushed on to his back, turning his head away from her as he felt her tug on his boxers. Dany grumbled when he rolled over as the boxers came down to his knee's fingers reaching out for the cover,  _or trying to,_ but she stopped him. Pulling the cover down with her, as she snuggled back against him throwing her leg over his waist, "Kiss me," it was a mummer against his lips as he sniffed and turned his face down to the pillow.

"Go to sleep," he mumbled, not quite able to tame his lips. Swallowing hard as she caught his bottom lip between her teeth pulling him forward before she sighed loudly when she let go

"You're so annoying,"

"Look who's talking…" he replied earning a whack to his chest as she sighed and snuggled back up against him. Jon opened his eyes to watch her frowning as she followed the lines of his scars, feeling a shift in her mood, knowing whatever he told her, the scars would only bring it down further. He closed his eyes again smiling as he thought of a way to make her laugh, pressing forward rolling over and pressing her down to the bed. Trapping her, as she giggled, shifting her body up the bed until she could see him with a small smile on her face as he met her gaze. "You're supri-"  _Fuck._ Dany smirked as she circled his cock with her hand, wiggling her hips and pressing him against her core. Her eyes wide and searching as he stared into them, noticing the way she reached to the left before she was holding a condom between them.  _Ah fuck it!_

Jon snatched the condom away, leaning back, as she leaned forward, her lips against his cheek, his throat, her teeth teasing his skin as he rolled the condom over his cock. Laughing as Dany threw herself at him again, her legs around his waist, her arms wrapping around his neck. He could feel her lips against his throat; he grabbed a handful of her arse and lifted her up against him as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly. The words were raspy to his own ears as she pulled away just enough so she could meet his gaze. His heart was beating erratically in his chest, he knew she was the same as their eyes met, watching the way she drew her tongue along her bottom lip, smiling softly and nodding ever so slightly. It was her actions that left no doubt, holding his gaze as he felt her hand squeeze between their bodies. He was fighting against his eyes falling shut as she palmed his cock, breath catching in his throat as she drew him through her folds once. The nails on her other hand digging into his back, her head pressed against his shoulder as she moaned softly. Jon lowered her gasping at the sensation of her tight heat enveloping the tip of his cock. Lowering her further still, taking his time, listening to her and the noises she made in the back of her throat, needing to clench his teeth together as she bit into his shoulder arching into him.

She was deliciously wet, incredibly tight, and he was fighting the will to pin her down, as she shifted in his arms pushing him back. Her teeth teasing him again as he landed on his back, opening his eyes as she sat back on her knees smiling down at him. Jon smiled drawing his hands to her hips as she placed her hands on his chest before she drew herself along his cock, lowering herself, riding him. His mind was swimming, feeling her, watching her, running his palm up her side cupping her breast in his hand, drawing a nipple between his fingers as she picked up her rhythm. The image was sinful, the noises she made, watching the way her head tilted backwards, eyes closed, lips parted, the bounce of her tits with every move he wanted to capture this image he wanted to,  _he needed to-_ Jon pulled her down, his hand cupping the back of her neck as he brought her into a messy kiss, his other hand on her arse holding her against him as he bent his knees and thrust in to her, breaking the kiss to breathe as he readjusted his hands holding her against him as he fucked her hard,  _good._

There was a numbing pain in his shoulders from her nails though it was drowned out by the pleasure that was simmering, amplifying as her felt the faint flutter of her walls around his cock. Rolling them over, fighting to pin her arms above her head, running his teeth along her throat as he increased the speed of his thrusts,  _harder,_ the muscles in the base of his spine tightening, s _o very good, a pain and pleasure entwining around his senses._

"Jo-Jon I'm going to-" she whimpered, reminding him. Stopping himself from getting lost in her… The moment the words left her lips he pulled away immediately, talking a long deep breath and basking in the cool air, laughing airily as she whined. She frowned as she reached out for him her fingers curling into his side pulling though he only smirked down at her,

"Annoyed now?" he asked, smiling as Dany pressed her lips together, trying hard to stop herself from laughing as she shook her head. Jon was certain he could get used to her sprawled out on the bed, her hair free and flowing around her, her pert breasts heaving with every laboured breath she took, her lithe waist, feet flat on the bed, legs wide her slit open, flushed with want.

"Come back," she pouted, blinking up at him.

"I'm admiring the view!" he said taking his time to draw his eyes down her again, thinking of words to describe her, "You're…"  _sexy, beautifully sexy, sinful even,_  it wasn't just the way she looked either because when you took who she was into account he didn't think there was a single word to describe her…  _and he let her sift through his fingers…_  Stupid was a fucking understatement, he was a brain dead fool…

"What?" she asked, smiling up at him shyly allowing her to pull him down, chest to chest, settling on his elbows so he didn't crush her beneath him.

"I can't think of the right word," he admitted, taking a second to draw a strand of her hair between his fingers searching for the right word; beautiful, drop dead gorgeous. Stunning, alluring, funny, charming, fascinating, exquisite, sexy, adorable, perfect…

"Try," she goaded, nosing his check, drawing his gaze back to her,

"A word doesn't seem to be enough,"

"And you said you weren't a poet," she teased, leaning in a pecking him on the lips,

"Okay, I'll give this a go," he said, leaning back again as he regarded her, going over the words in his head until he settled on the fact he couldn't do it with one word, or two… "Five words…"

"Oh," she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him close, their noses touching as he stared into her eyes,

"You're…" he trailed off trying to tame the smile fighting to show on his lips, "a pain in the arse," he stated, happy that she laughed her fingers digging into his hair as she looked into his eyes,

"There's only one problem" she replied shaking her head gravely, though her eyes were filled with mirth, "That was six words,"

"I never said I was good at maths," he replied, smiling as he watched her laugh again, unable to restrain himself anymore as he leaned forwards wanting to taste her skin again, trailing kisses along her throat biting into her ear lobe gently. Listening to the way the laugh fell away, and she nosed the side of his face, her lips searching. Turning into her, catching her lips with his own. Drawing her bottom lip into his mouth, kissing her hard as drew his cock through her folds and thrust forwards, hard, deep, breaking the kiss to breathe. Enjoying the way she moaned. The way his name rolled off her tongue, the press of her body,  _chest to chest._ Her fingers digging into his back, pulling his hair, as he fisted the sleeping bag for leverage increasing the speed of his thrusts further. Dany was driving her hips against his with every thrust, amplifying the pleasure, eyes clouding as he felt the flutter around his cock once again. Wanting to hear her scream, _the devilish thought of wanting everyone to hear her scream,_ squeezing his hand between their bodies to find her clit, circling with every thrust feeling her hold tighten, the pleasure rapidly building at the base of his spine. The whispered moans close to his ear growing louder with every thrust, and then a guttural moan spilling from the back of her throat as her body seized against his, her walls spasming, pressing against, a pulsing squeeze blinding him, surrounding him, consuming him as he thrust, his body tensed following her as he found his release, with her name rolling off his tongue. His senses shifting, merging, hard to process as he found her lips, continuing with slow lethargic thrusts as she held him close only breaking away when they needed to breathe. There was a beautiful smile on her face as looked down at her, unable not to smile as he pecked her on the lips again and quickly moved to clean up.

She watched his every move though perhaps the best part was the way she snuggled back against him as he climbed back into the sleeping bags, needing to pull the zip back up for the thousandth time, _not that he was complaining. There was little to complain about when he was nestled against her…_

"Okay?" he murmured quietly, watching as she smiled before she prized her eyes open to look at him, leaning in a pressing a chaste kiss against his lips again, she hummed

"More than okay," she said huffing out a laugh before she looked at him, "a little tired," Jon smiled before he shook his head, knowing damn well by the end of the night she was going to be so much worse… "What's that looks for?" she asked quickly, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm sorry, didn't you get the memo?" he asked, drawing his fingers down her back, pulling her on to her side and hooking her leg over his waist,

"What memo?" she whispered breathlessly, feeling his cock stiffen at the very thought of having her again though he let the silence stretch watching her silently waiting for her to… "ohm," she moaned, her eyes widening, her breathing picking up as she smiled shaking her head slightly,

" _Well, I haven't finished with you just yet…"_

 


	24. Still Playing (Dany)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rules are the rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I didn’t leave it too long this time. One more big chapter and then we’ll be going to a few short one’s that should (touch wood) be nice and quick. 
> 
> As always I’m sorry for any mistakes you may come across, but I hope you enjoy! :)

** Still Playing  **

 

Achy, that’s the first thing she felt as she woke and then it was the cold, ducking under the cover as she felt the assault on her face, her mind catching up with what happened last night,  _that actually happened._ A roller coaster of a night with how it went, but it was enjoyable with all the messing around, and that wasn’t even taking into consideration the sex. There was a grin playing on her lips as she thought about that,  _about him,_ peering over her shoulder to find the bed empty. Dany couldn’t quite explain it, but she felt so light like she could float away in a second, and at that moment she just wanted to see him. Drag him back to the tent and cuddle up and get tangled up in each other again.  _He was addictive,_ like a drug that splayed over her choices, over her decision making and she loved it, _she was enjoying it!_ Climbing out of bed was harder than she expected enveloped in the cold as she fought to get dressed as quickly as possible. It was even colder than the first night when Storm Bobby hit. The storm drenched her that night, so it didn’t bode well for the day at all. It wouldn’t stop her though, as she wrapped a blanket around herself and surveyed the mess they had made.  

The towels were still in a heap in the corner from their late-night excursions to the lake. It was anyone’s guess what the time was when they sneaked out into the night determined to clean up. So, lost up in each other they misjudged how cold it was as they sneaked to the lake. Trying their best to stay quiet, but needing to touch and chase each other through the tree to the water’s edge. Finding each other, heart racing as the coats fell open, and he pinned her against the tree his cock hard, pressed against her belly. Kissing for a moment before they were running again, clutching coats to bodies until they got to the lake. They stood on the banking huddled together looking out over the lake; the moon shining over the surface before they were stripping down. The shoes flung one way and the coats the other. 

_IT WAS FUCKING FREEZING._

One toe and she was done with it, ready to head back to the tent until she was in Jon’s arms as he confidently strode in,  _the arsehole._ It took everything in her power to stop herself from screaming, occupying herself as she fought to get free from his grip before they cleaned up as much as they could,  _as quickly as they could_. Thankful that she had the foresight to put their hair up because she was bloody sure they would have frozen to death if it hadn’t. There was an upside, however, racing back, never straying too far from one another until they locked themselves away once again. No matter how many times they zipped the bags up, one way or anything they always came undone assaulting them with the cold air, making them cuddle closer – _Not, like they needed another reason to cuddle or get lost in each other but seeking out warmth was as good as any_ – until they were pressing against each other, seeking lips and falling into the same dance they had all night. 

Dany made sure the blanket was wrapped securely around her as she headed out, navigating her way towards camp feeling somewhat nervous after last night.It wasn’t like they hadn’t done all those things before.It just felt different,  _and it wasn’t like they were the same people either. They had both come a long way from the bright-eyed kids they once were._ She stopped as she reached the edge of the camp, glancing around a tree to find Jon and Robb around the fire talking quietly. 

She took a deep breath before strode into the opening where the camp was, it was quiet out with only Robb and Jon there, though Joffrey was arriving at the same time as her. From the looks of it, Robb was still half-drunk, or he was at very least feeling the effects as he rested his head on his folded arms a warm coffee nested between his legs. Joffrey was wrapped in his big coat with his hood up and quickly grabbed a drink before settling down, while Jon was sat in just a T-shirt cradling a coffee in his hands. Dany quickly greeted everyone before she grabbed a coffee and took her seat against Jon, readjusting the blanket so it covered him too, enjoying the way his arm wrapped around her and he pulled her closer just like he did last night. 

“I’m sure I heard you singing last night,” Joffrey said, looking towards Robb who smiled and shook his head probably struggling to remember half of what happened last night.

“You did,” Jon stated, laughing at the groan Robb released as he shook his head again causing Joffrey to laugh into his cup, 

“I think we got carried away last night,” Robb admitted as he looked up towards them, smiling “Thank You for helping us get back. I remember that much at least,” She smiled, waving him off, wondering if he remembered everything else,

“Is Margaery still asleep?”

“I’m sure you’ll hear her when she wakes up!” Robb said as he shook his head, she couldn’t help but laugh imagining the mini heart attack Marg was likely to have,  _well she hoped._

“You left them?” Jon asked in disbelief. 

“There were fucking tons of em’, and I’m in no state to clean them up,” he complained, bringing his fist to his mouth to catch a yawn, causing a chain reaction around the group. Dany rested her head against Jon’s shoulder knowing she could easily drift off to sleep in the quiet morning, right there but to be honest, she wanted very much to head back to the tent more. Tilting her head back, she peered up at him, moving closer, so she could whisper in his ear,

“We should go back to the tent,” she suggested. If only for a few more hours, curled up together, alone. She was sure they could think of a few things to keep each other occupied. 

“Why would we do that?” Jon asked as he took a sip of his drink, 

“Because it’s warmer in the tent,”

“I’d love to, but I volunteered for breakfast today with Gendry, but you can go back if you want,” he said. She was already shaking her head, that’s not what she wanted at all though saying that if they wondered off now, it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out what they were doing– _Unless everyone went back_ –and she didn’t want that. It was mainly everyone making a big deal out of it. When at the moment they were enjoying themselves and messing around. 

“What’s the plan for today?” Joffrey asked, breaking them from their little moment. Dany turned her attention back to Joffrey and Robb. They usually got idea's sent by text from Margaery, but she was still asleep, so it was a little hard. 

“We’re supposed to be fishing, but I promised Marg I’d row her around the lake like in the movies,” Robb said, shrugging as he took a swig of his coffee. 

“San’s might like something like that,” Joffrey added thoughtfully. 

“Well, the lakes big enough,” Robb replied. It was strange how the two were more civil with each other this morning, _but she was glad for it._

“I’m sure they’ll both love that,” she added, knowing they both definitely would,  _especially Sansa._

“Why don’t you get Daa…,” Joffrey trailed off as she glared at him, watching him as he swallowed hard, “Jon, to take you?” he suggested,  _helpfully._ Dany scrunched up her face as she peered up at Jon, 

“Can we,”

“I’ll take you,” Daario declared as he stormed into the clearing drawing all their attention. Dany frowned as she looked at him, pressing her lips together as she saw the TWAT in big black letters written across his forehead. Jon nearly choked on his drink, and she shook her head to stop herself from laughing as Robb barked out a laugh looking at the sky and Joffrey snorted into his cup doing his best not to look up. “What’s so funny?” Daario asked as he paused glancing around between the four of them though she distracted herself by pulling the blanket up and snuggling closer to Jon. 

“Life man, life is just so funny,” Robb laughed, trying not to be too obvious as he looked towards the fire. Daario rolled his eyes and quickly poured himself a cup offering Robb a refill, 

“Are you still drunk?” Daario asked as he filled Robb's cup up and sat down around the fire. Robb rolled his eyes but thanked him and hid his face in the steam of his cup. 

“For the record Daario, I’ll pass,” she stated, trying to stop herself from reacting to the letters scribbled on his head, 

“Well, it’s an open offer, come and find me whenever you want and I’ll take you for a ride,” he said. Dany blinked unsure how to respond to as Jon coughed muttering  _’fitting’ under his breath._

“Do you hear what’s coming out of your mouth?” Robb asked as he stared towards Daario, even Joffrey looked speechless as Daario shrugged, 

“No, Robb he doesn’t. Sometimes he’s just a…,” Jon trailed off waving his hand towards Daario,  _which summed it up nicely._

“Someone’s moody. Don’t worry I didn’t get any either, so we can be sad together,” Daario frowned playfully before he sat back and got comfortable and Dany was debating taking a photo and posting it everywhere though she could confidently say Jon had no reason to be  _sad_  today… 

“Fuck off,” Jon laughed, flipping Daario off in the process who winked as he took a drink of his coffee. One by one everyone else slowly started to filter out into the cold morning wrapped in blankets or their big coats, each having a unique reaction to Daario though none more so than Arianne,  _though she brushed it off blaming Robb and how rough he looked._

Grey stuck the radio on low despite the complaints from everyone with a hangover  _which seemed to be everyone except for Grey, Sam, and Arya._ Jeyne still seemed to have trouble walking while Sansa was hiding behind big black shades that covered most of her face. The camp fell into a nice morning hush around the fire when they were disturbed by Margaery’s scream that pierced through the camp, loud enough to send birds scattering from trees. Dany laughed as everyone paused and it didn’t take long for Marg to arrive with a flurry of curses. Dany was nearly in tears as Margaery glared at her, pressing her lips together before she started laughing again. 

“You, I knew it was you.” Margaery shook her head though there was a smile playing at her lips as took her seat next to Robb around the fire. “You’re so mean. I sat up and I thought I was in some kind of nightmare, panicking more when one of them stuck to my hand,” she trailed off shaking her head.

“I told you, I’d get you back,” she trailed off wondering if she did. “Well, I didn’t, but you deserved it for the Eyrie,” she stated. Dany hated the way Marg smirked as her eyes went from her to Jon.

“I don’t see you complaining about that anymore,” she mouthed, so only she could see,  _thankfully_. She wished they went overkill now, maggot’s wiggling away in her shoes but it was done with,  _for now._ Dany instead rolled her at Margaery before she turned her focus to Jon and Gendry as they went about making breakfast. They decided on breakfast sandwiches, and just like the other day, Arya was hovering around annoying them as she did with Grey. She ended up sat around with Missy, Sansa and Gilly talking about random topics as breakfast was made. It was becoming increasingly difficult to stop her mind from thinking about last night,  _it was not at all what she expected, incomparable to what she could remember,_ and although they were at it most of the night,  _she wanted more!_ There was something about it,  _it didn’t start slow, nor fast, it wasn’t just sex, and they didn’t make love, it was a mix of everything,_ making them,  _her, almost_  desperate for more despite the night they had. They had almost used an entire box of condoms’ which pretty much summed everything up, though in her haste she did tear one open while Jon pulled the end off of another two,  _and now all they had was 2 left._ Dany paused her train of thought to smile and thank Jon as he handed sandwiches to the four of them. Sansa and Missy opted for egg only though she and Gilly had sausage and egg and it was good, the chiefs for the morning did an amicable job as they finally finished up to eat their sandwiches’ with Jon taking his place right next to her once again. Dany reframed from leaning against him while he ate though she did grab him a coffee, as they sat around sharing idle chatter. She wasn’t sure what it was but something was going on this morning. Something between Theon, Ramsey, Jeyne, Sansa and Joffrey as they stole glances at one another when they thought no one was looking though it was more notable between Sansa and Joffrey too as she caught Margaery’s gaze go between the pair, before Sansa sighed loudly,

“I can’t do it,” Sansa stated, looking disgusted as she shook her head again, more firmly this time. Dany glanced at Joffrey noting how uncomfortable he looked as he looked towards Sansa,  

“What’s the matter, sweetie?” Missy asked as she moved closer to Sansa, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She didn’t look upset though Jon paused eating his sandwich to glance up at Robb and Arya.

“Joffrey wants to try anal, and I just can’t do it…” Sansa explained way too loudly. Arya grumbled something under her breath, but it was drowned out by Arianne laughing her arse off followed by Nym. 

“For fuck’ sake, I’m eating Sansa,” Jon complained. Dany covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing as she looked up to see Robb close his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose as if he couldn’t quite believe this was happening.

“It’s just so…”

“Babe, can we talk about this later?” Joffrey asked. He sounded desperate, and she was sure he wasn’t the only one as the Stark's seemed to be stuck in place, while Jon was shaking his head as he tried to finish his sandwich. Dany wasn’t sure what to do, she wanted to laugh though that was more because of everyone's reaction opposed to Sansa, and the predicament that she was currently in. Just looking around the group, Arianne, Nymeria and Daario were whispering and laughing amongst themselves while Gendry was laughing at the horrified look on Arya’s face. Then there was Sam, Grey who both looked stunned, but it was Missy and Gilly’s helplessness that got to her the most, they had no idea what to say.

“You know what, I’ll buy a strap on and see how you like it!” Sansa stated crossing her arms firmly over her chest in a huff. Arya had her hands pressed against her face as she leaned against Gendry, who was trying and failing to stifle his laughter, while Jon grumbled something under his breath and looked down at his half-eaten sandwich almost apologetically, 

“You might like it,” Arianne said with a wink.

“It might bring him down a peg or two,” Daario said, trying to act all serious though it was pointless as he started laughing, along with most of the group. Even Robb choked up, seemingly seeing the funny side as he shook his head, though Joffrey?  _He didn’t look too amused at all to be the centre of everyone's amusement._

“You looked in the mirror this morning?” Joffrey asked. Arya uncovered her face to fix him with a warning glare, only Joffrey smirked and continued, “Sometimes you’re just a twat,” he pointed to Daario’s forehead, and she could only groan along with half the bloody group. The easiness of the morning falling away for a much more tense affair as Daario quickly got up and rushed off, and Joffrey went off in the opposite direction to sulk.

“I’m too hungover for this shit,” Robb declared as he climbed to his feet sighing deeply. He looked as though he could do with a couple more hours sleep in any case and Margaery was no different as she followed him pressing a palm against Sansa’s shoulder on the way past.

“Are you ready for heading back for a bit?” Jon asked. The question caught her off guard as he gulped back his coffee.

“I’ll catch up,” Dany decided, smiling at him, and watching as he nodded and headed out. He was the only one bar Robb that seemed unbothered with how cold it bloody was this morning.

“Guys,” Sansa sighed, frowning when Arya looked her way in disgust before she walked away without so much as saying a word. Gendry followed after her still struggling to keep a straight face laughing as Daario rushed back to camp with a mirror in his hand and a pack of baby wipes. Dany sat with Sansa, quietly ignoring the conversation that she was having with Jeyne. They were talking about Ramsey and her weird exploits in the night and ‘that thing,’  _whatever that was,_ which made even Sansa look disgusted, which told her all she needed to know.  

Dany’s mind was all over the place, though perhaps more than anything at the moment it was on the  _talk_ , the talk they needed to have. It was terrifying because she knew that if she opened herself to that,  _there was no going back. They would have to relive everything, all the feelings, the things they said,_  figure out why everything turned to shit between them.  _Was this just a pipe dream?_ It didn’t feel like it was, and she didn’t want it to be, but the question was there, and they would only know if they tried.

The walk back to the tent was quiet, and she took her time hugging the blanket to her chest and cradling a coffee with her free hand to let the cold air help to calm her down. Dany wasn’t quite sure how long she stayed at camp but as she climbed through the threshold of the tent, Jon was curled up fast asleep. Dany smiled as she locked the tent behind her, finding an adequate place to put her drink where it wouldn’t be spilt though, in the end, she gulped it back and gently sat astride him on top of the sleeping bag. Jon took a deep breath as she leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips, before pulling away. Watching him, waiting for him to move though he didn’t, so she kissed him again, feeling bolder, and nuzzling against his throat teasing his skin with her teeth. Dany smirked when she felt his lips against her jaw, turning her head and catching his lips hungrily. Ever-changing, she wanted to be closer, to feel his skin against her own, pulling him forward as she sat back, breaking the kiss to pull the t-shirt over his head, 

“What are you doing?” he rasped, trying to catch his breath as she leaned back a little further and pulled off her T-shirt throwing it to the side before she looked up at him smiling, 

“Do you need me to spell it out for you?” she asked, chuckling at the dumbfounded look on his face though he got over himself quickly as he pulled her back against him and drew her into another kiss. Dany couldn’t explain it, she couldn’t find the words to explain it, she just desperately wanted him though she knew they needed to be quick… There was an urgency that wasn’t there last night, as Jon grabbed the condom, and they fought to get the jeans from being struck around her ankle before she was pushed down, pulling Jon along and into another kiss. Dany drew her fingers along his forearm, moaning softly as he settled flush against her breaking the kiss to meet his gaze. Searching,  _a million and one different questions,_ though at that moment she didn’t want to look beyond this,  _beyond them._ Brushing her nose against his lightly, before she leaned forwards nipping against his bottom lip with her teeth. A laugh bubbling out of her throat as he shook his head and attacked with teeth, nipping against her throat, moaning as those nips merged to kisses, turning her face and seeking his lips.

_‘_ Oh,’ she gasped as he thrust forwards, suddenly, eyes widening in surprise, the surge of pleasure, as she sought his lips. Needing more, clutching at him, as he thrust hard, deep, cantering her hips to meet him with every thrust, it felt different pressing her lips to his deepening the kiss. Their bodies pressed close, breaking the kiss only to breath before they were kissing again, the slow hard thrusts amplifying the pleasure, driving her up the bed as she clung to him. _“Are you sure we’re going the right way?”_ It was Arianne’s voice; she was sure though it was incredibly hard to concentrate on that. Dany tightened her legs around him, pleading with him to stop and listen. 

_“I’m not survival fucking expert,”_ Daario grumbled as a reply, Dany was struggling to find a reason why they would be anywhere near their fucking tent at- ‘Ohm fuck’ Dany moaned as Jon pressed forwards, his cock hard, deep, a laugh silenced by lips as she gravitated her hips to meet him with every thrust.

_“We’re looking for their tent, not for water in a desert you dumbass,”_ Arianne replied. Dany was climbing, sweaty, skin sticking to skin, her walls fluttering, breaking away wanting to scream in ecstasy as she clung to him. 

_“How do people put up with you?”_ Daario questioned. Dany wanted to whine, they were getting closer, and she wasn’t sure she could stay quiet much longer, as she distracted herself pressing her lips to his skin, tasting him on her tongue, 

_“I’m lovable, but there’s no hope with you,”_ Arianne laughed. Jon stopped this time, and she leaned back taking a moment to catch her breath, staring up at him, digging her nails into his side to pull him down, wanting to finish this. Pausing her train of thought as Daario continued.

_“People like me, just fine thanks,”_ his declaration made Arianne laugh. Dany couldn’t say she cared as she looked up at the man hovering over her, catching his gaze and biting her lip. Making sure he could see, as she drew her hands down her body, cupping her breasts in her hands, peering up and making sure he was watching before she continued on the path down her body. Jon growled, snatching her hands away before she could touch herself, pressing her hands above her head gently, his fingers drawing over her palm, their finger interlocked as he slowly pressed forward again. It was different this time, searching for his lips, slow, hard, working together.

_“I don’t know how Jon puts up with your shit,”_ Arianne questioned. Dany had almost forgotten about them and their proximity. Trying to stay quiet,  _struggling to stay quiet,_ as she held his gaze, her heart beating rapidly in her chest,

_“_ I’m telling you he’s a fucking recluse, without me in his life he would be a hermit.”

“Sto-stop,” she gasped quietly, trying to slow her breathing as she could hear them outside the fucking tent.  _What the hell were they doing over here?_ She couldn’t focus, on that though as Jon increased the speed of his thrusts, her nails digging into his shoulder her teeth biting into his neck as her vision began to fade trying to stop herself from making a sound. Jon pulled away pressing his hand to her mouth firmly, slow, hard thrusts forcing her up the bed, the pleasure engulfing her from the tips of her fingers to her toes, as she stared up at him feeling her orgasm crest panting against his hand as the pleasure washed over her. Her body clenching to stop herself from moaning loudly when he followed her, finding her lips in a messy kiss before he collapsed on top of her. Sweaty in the middle of their euphoria she couldn’t say she wanted to move, content to lay there as long as they could. “Hello, is anyone there?” Arianne sang. Jon pulled away before he thrust deep, _suddenly_ , and she bit her tongue to stop herself from moaning out loud as she leaned back to look at him and that stupid smirk on his face. “Wakey, wakey,”

“Fuck—off,” Dany groaned as Jon pulled out panicking for something to say. “Shush, Jon’s asleep.” She whispered loudly. Smiling as she leaned in to kiss him once, twice before Jon pulled away grinning as he pointed to the walls of the tent. The attention soon came to fixing the mess, with Jon fighting to free the sleeping bags from under her as she attempted to get dressed though all she wanted was to snuggle up and ignore the world,  _but any chances of that was ruined._ They managed to tidy, dress and make themselves presentable before Jon climbed in his sleeping bag and covered his face up and she quickly sprayed some perfume needing to pull the lip of his sleeping bag back, so she could kiss him again before she crawled to the entrance to unlock the zip. She was a little surprised as Arianne smiled and pushed past her followed by Daario, the latter smirking which had her rolling her eyes. 

“I couldn’t find the key… It was in the lock,” Dany lied, watching the two of them eying the place suspiciously, though it was more amusing how Daario made sure to stay away from Jon while Arianne didn’t seem to care, going so far as to poke him in the head which caused him to stir, “What do you want?” she asked, trying to get to the chase. Arianne smiled though she turned her attention back to Jon. 

“Jon… Wake your lazy arse up,” Arianne laughed poking him again until he shot up his eyes narrowed a sneer on his lips as he blinked towards Arianne and then Daario before grumbled something under his breath and laid back down and rolled away. Dany watched him, smiling tightly, wishing they were alone, tangled up together.

“I don’t think I care enough for whatever you have to say…” Jon mumbled, snuggling down like he was ready to go to sleep which seemed likely because she wanted to do the same, 

“There’s no need to be so rude Jon,” Arianne said as she laid back against him causing him to grumble even more before he pushed himself up, tearing the sleeping bag apart in the process,

“You just woke me up you, ass,” Jon frowned as he sat back up turning his attention to Daario and sighed deeply, “What the hell do you want?” he asked,  _like she bloody asked come to think of it…_

“I told you he’s grumpy, even worse in the morning,” Daario said smirking as Jon rolled his eyes. Dany watched amused as he glanced at Daario’s forehead again, the ruminants of TW and the top of T still on his forehead. “Whatever you’re going to say, just don’t!” Daario stated,

“I think it suits you nicely,” Jon said grinning, Dany smiled as Daario rolled his eye’s

“Yes, we know Arya is hilarious. Don’t worry. I’ll get her back.”

“I wouldn’t recommend it, but good luck, nevertheless. So, are you going to tell us what you want?” Jon said, looking from Daario to Arianne as they looked between each other until Arianne rolled her eyes and continued.

“We heard that you two are playing a game for wagers, and we want in,” Dany blinked a little caught off guard, yes they were playing a game but it was just between them, they had said that from the beginning… Dany watched the way Jon snorted, glancing towards her, his eyes searching before he smiled slightly. 

“We aren’t playing anymore,” Jon said with finality, she couldn’t help but frown thinking about the impending talk. Dany knew that it would likely sap the fun out of everything, the games and the bets balanced it all out, so she couldn’t understand why they couldn’t still be playing the games and enjoying themselves.

“We are still playing,” she argued, watching the way Jon sighed loudly while Arianne and Daario grinned between themselves.

“Okay, it seems we are,” Jon grumbled. Dany shrugged as he glanced at her, catching Daario and Arianne giving each other knowing looks. Looking at Jon again, she took a deep breath rolling her eyes when she realised Jon had his T-shirt was inside out,  _the idiot._

“So what are the rules?” Daario asked. Dany sighed be before laying the rules out. There wasn’t much to it, to be honest, it was simply whoever wins gets the others to do one thing each, though she added the rule ‘within reason’ because there was no way she was doing anything with Daario or Arianne that she had already done with Jon.  _Maybe that wasn’t fair, but she didn’t care and other than that a little friendly competition didn’t hurt!_

“So what’s the challenge for the day?” Arianne asked glancing around the group looking somewhat excited.

“We don’t have one,” Jon mumbled. He seemed to be more interested in his phone than the idea of a new challenge for the day.

“What about fishing?” Arianne suggested. Dany couldn’t help but pull a face as Jon grimaced looking over his phone, while Daario shook his head. 

“It’s a myth that people like fishing,” Daario stated.

“Well, if we all hate it, then doesn’t that make it more of a challenge?” Arianne asked smirking at Jon, who didn’t seem pleased with the idea at all. 

“Okay, so what can we bet?” Daario asked as his eyes roamed the group. She was already dreading whatever he came up with. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know that it would no doubt be something weird or crude,  _or both._

“Whatever you want  _within reason,_ ” Dany stated firmly emphasizing ‘within reason’ because she knew what he was like.

“So, I could get you and Arianne to share my tent tonight?” Daario asked. There was a smirk that only seemed to grow as she grimaced and met his gaze.

“Yup,” Jon stated. 

“Without you in it Daario,” Arianne laughed. 

“I’m not sharing your tent,” she stated quickly.  _Nope, that was not happening she wouldn’t share his anything._

“You know the rules Daenerys,” Jon replied. Dany glared at him as he stared back unblinking with a small smile on his face. His way of telling her he was going to make this personal.

“Fine.”  _Not that she would._

“So the winner is whoever catches the biggest fish?” Daario asked again. Dany shook her head as Arianne pinched the bridge of her nose,

“No Daario, it’s whoever catches the biggest fucking bird,” Jon said as he blew out a breath. “Let’s just decide what everyone wants and get to it…” he finished finally realising that his T-shirt was inside out though he didn’t seem to want to fix that with Ari and Daario in the tent. 

“So if I win,” Daario said. “I get to stay in your tent with Arianne and Dany while you have to share with Theon,” Daario continued, pointing towards Jon.

“If that’s what you want,” Jon shrugged. Dany was already shaking her head, 

“I’m not sharing a tent with you Daario,” she stated. After all the shit she had to deal with, she didn’t want to be in an enclosed space with him at all, even if Arianne would be there. 

“Fine, if I win you have to kiss me, and not a peck either… I’m talking tongues and everything!” he said with a wink. Arianne had a smirk on her face while Jon pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing. 

“Fine, whatever,” she grumbled with a shrug. The wages didn’t mean fuck all if she could win. She watched as Ari knelt forwards and whispered something in Jon’s ear, making him smile, but he shook his head.

“No, just pick whatever you want.”

“Okay, if I win. You two can’t share a tent for the night,” Arianne said, pointing between her and Jon. “As for you Daario, you aren’t allowed to wear clothes in your tent with Theon,” she stated, laughing at the look on Daario’s face. He didn’t look happy at all… 

“Theon’s not using his tent,” Jon added quickly.

“Well, Dany will have to kick him out as well,” Arianne said smiling brightly. 

“If you win,” Dany said.

“Well, I guess I could send Daario into yours and Theon’s tent naked if you want?” Arianne laughed. Dany shook her head, grinning, thinking of a way to make Arianne uncomfortable in all this…

“Okay, if I win. You have to share my tent with Theon, while Daario has to share your tent with Nymeria,” she stated before she turned towards Jon. “And you have to shave your bread off,” she added quickly grinning at the look on his face,  _he wanted to make it personal._

“What now?” Jon looked on dumbfounded as Daario laughed at his expense though it didn’t take long for him to pick his jaw up off the ground. There was already a smirk on his face as he narrowed his eyes. “Firstly Nymeria would kill him,” Jon stated quickly pointing towards Daario, but he didn’t take his eyes off her before he recoiled and turned towards Arrianne. “Hang on, didn’t Theon share a tent with one of you last night?” Jon questioned looking at Arianne. 

“No.” 

“Theon got laid…” Daario cut in, looking around the group. “By who?” he asked before he slowly turned towards Arianne. 

“By whom as Sam would like to say. Don’t look at me,” Arianne said. “All I know is that me and Nym were up most of the night talking,” she continued before she stopped and shook her head. “But, we’re going off course what do you want out of all this, Jon?”

“Well, since I’m in such a giving mood, Daario you have to walk up to Theon in the middle of the camp and kiss him in front of everyone. As for you Arianne, you can’t touch alcohol or the stash of weed that Nym has for the rest of the day, and you,” he trailed off glancing towards Daario before looking back at her. “You have to go on a date with Daario,” he stated. Jon was grinning as he looked at her, and she could only blink.

“What?” she questioned quickly only to be cut off by Daario.

“What the fuck is it with all this weird shit between me and Theon?” he asked. Dany was aware Arianne was laughing though she couldn’t take her focus off Jon and that fucking smirk playing at his lips.  _What the actual fuck?_

“It’s because you’re adorable together,” Arianne laughed.

“Aren’t you funny,” Daario grumbled. “Can we just be civil for once?” he asked. _He had to be fucking joking, right?_

“You should have brought someone with you,” Arianne suggested. 

“The girl I had in mind was already here,” he replied glancing towards her. Dany grimaced as Jon mumbled  _dear gods_  under his breath, and honest to god she didn’t know which was worse though the constant comments from Daario won out in the end. 

“I want to change my wager. If I win, you have to offer Theon A blow job in the middle of the camp in front of everyone. If he accepts you have to get on your knees and give him what he wants!” Dany stated firmly, as Jon and Arianne laughed,

“No,” Daario replied. 

“The rules are the rules,” she said innocently causing Jon and Arianne to laugh even harder as Daario sighed loudly as he caught her gaze. 

“Fine,” Daario sighed. “I’ll stop with the comments. I’m sorry.”

“Good,” she said. “My original wager still stands,” Dany finished. She hoped that was the end of it for good now, but she had an inkling suspicion it wouldn’t be. Now she needed to deal with Jon.

“What about you two?” Daario asked, looking from Jon to Arianne. 

“Oh, you thought I was going to change my mine wagers?” Arianne asked. “That’s not happening.” Arianne crossed her arms over her chest in finality and Daario moved on to Jon. 

“I say you can’t use any hair products for the rest of the week, let your hair down for once,” Jon replied laughing as he pointed to his head. 

“You’re such a dickhead.”

“So, when do we start?” Arianne asked. Thankfully, they decided half 10, and it wasn’t long until Jon was zipping the tent back up to lock them away from the world. Dany watched him as he quickly pulled his T-shirt off and was about to climb into bed, but she stopped him with a foot on the lip of the sleeping bag glaring at him.  _Did he think his wager would go under the bridge or something?_

“A date with Daario,” she repeated quietly staring him down, watching the way he rolled his eyes and sat back watching her silently. “After everything, I told you. You want me to go on a fucking date with him?” she asked knowing full well she was getting worked up more irritated when Jon said nothing, only blew out a breath and shook his head. 

“Is this just a game?” he asked instead. Dany blinked at the question, shaking her head firmly. 

“No,” she replied after a few moments of silence, “It’s not a game,” she said again, firmer this time as she sat back watching him climb into his sleeping bag, deciding to move over and squeeze into it with him. Dany quickly stripped down to her underwear, managing to get her feet in but it was a little tight around the waist though with Jon’s help she wiggled in. It was a tight squeeze, but it was nice to be pressed against him, their legs tangled up though she did quickly find a problem.

“Have you finished?” he asked scoffing as she wiggled and tried to see him, but she couldn’t, though she could feel his breath against her hair.

“This is surprisingly comfy,” she mumbled against his chest, squeezing her arms around him.  _This wasn’t a game she could say that with certainty, they would have their talk, and they would work out where it left them, but it wasn’t a game._ “I still can’t believe you chose that,” she wiggled as much as she could, but she realised pretty quickly she was stuck. “I’m stuck.” She trailed off as Jon laughed. “Jon, please?”

“I swear you should come with hazard signs.”

“Shut up,” she mumbled as she felt Jon shifting his arms behind her as he began to pull at the zip. Dany winced as it pulled on her hair thankful when he used his other hand to pull strands from the zip one by one trying to loosen her hair from being caught in the bloody thing. She waited patiently wincing when he pulled her hair as he laughed, pushing at him firmly, and turning around when she was finally free frowning at the strands of hair in Jon’s hand. He was going to get up, but she rounded on him, reaching out and cupping his cheek, meeting his gaze as she smiled. “It’s not a game, Jon,” she said softly wanting him to see the truth of it. Jon brushed her hair behind her ear before he pulled her closer, pressing his lips to hers softly. 

“I can’t fish,” he confessed. “And I don’t really intend to try, so don’t worry about going on a date with Daario,” he explained. Dany scoffed smiling as she felt his arms around her grimacing as she felt the cold on her back. Jon quickly zipped their bags together, and she climbed in smiling as he wrapped his arms around her once again, only she kissed him before laying against him.  _It felt like this was the calm before the storm, the impending talk between them hovering over her_ but after everything, she didn’t know where to begin. There was a comfortable silence that seemed to stretch as they laid there arm in arm starring at the canopy of the tent and she used the moment of peace to think…

When they were younger, after losing dad, Rhaegar and Aunt Lya, Jon was the only constant she had in her life. He was always there; they were always together and maybe she was naïve to think that he always would be. There came a point when she felt as though something was wrong, her friends never liked him, but he was uncaring of whatever they said but that didn’t stop the chasm from growing between them. Nothing changed until everything seemed to bubble over one night… It was a normal Friday night babysitting to make some extra money while Jon accompanied her and for some reason, everything just seemed to get out of hand arguing and shouting at each other. To this day she couldn’t even remember how it started though she could remember how it ended…

‘Just go Jon.’ 

Things became tense after that, the arguments growing frequent over petty things, her friends pleased pushing her to discard him from her life. Of course, she could never do that and eventually whatever it was just stopped, they worked everything out between them; only Jon headed north for two weeks. They kept in contact, texting and calling whenever they could find the time and when he finally came home, they rekindled what they had, spending time with each other again though looking back it was all a folly. It was something so obvious, something she should have realised _, but she didn’t,_   _and then… He left._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes you may come across, but more importantly I hope you enjoy. :)


End file.
